Friendship, Love, Thieves, And Secrets
by Julia's.Fantasy
Summary: My name is Julia McGrath. When my friend Anissa and I run away to London, we get kidnapped after seeing thieves steal from a man. Feelings and friendships twist, turn, and end up far away. Trust fades, rules are made, and bonds may possibly break. But then, I realize that the love of my life feels the same way I do.
1. Introduction

***I love Roman Polanski's Oliver Twist. I put one of my best friends and myself in the story. I used to have a huge crush on Harry Eden and I wrote this story when I was thirteen-fourteen. I decided to post it and I'm editing it, a lot. I hope you enjoy it and if you want, let me know what you think about it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION**

My name is Julia Elizabeth McGrath. I just turned fifteen towards the end of June. My best friend Anissa and I met at the orphanage when we were four. Ever since that day, we've always been by each other's side. Wherever she went, I went. And wherever I went, she went. We are like sisters, but we are different in looks.

I have light brown/ dirty blonde hair that is straight, but wavy at the same time. It is a few inches below my shoulders. I have my dad's style of hair, but the thinness of it is from my mom. I am shorter than Anissa by an inch or two, but my legs are a little longer which makes me look a little taller than I really am. I have dark blue eyes that are lighter in the sun, but in the middle are the colors gray and green. I get the blue and gray from my dad and the green from my mom. I always keep a picture of them. I have pale peach skin with a few freckles on my nose and cheeks. I am also quiet and sometimes sarcastic. My pants are black and they hit a few inches lower than my ankle, so I roll them up. My shirt is a silky material, and it is a light pink. I also wear a black vest unbuttoned, and black suede ankle booties.

Anissa is a few months younger than me, her birthday landing on September 23rd. She is 5'4. She has pale skin, and dark curly brown hair. Her eyes are a dark blue. She is Puerto Rican, and she is very sassy and never talks to the other kids as much as me. She wears brown pants that are below her ankle, a long sleeve purple shirt and she also wears black ankle boots.

We both wear small earrings on each side of our ears, but they are not noticeable because we always have our hair down and our hair covers our ears. You never know when you will run into a pickpocket.

When a person see's or hears about an orphan, the first thing on their mind, or the first thing that should be on their mind, is what happened to their parents. Not every orphan knows, sometimes, the social worker, the workhouse owners, or the foster parents can lie to keep it a secret, or maybe they don't know themselves.

When I was ten, I asked one of the workhouse owners what happened to my parents. She looked at me since I never actually talked to her and said, "You're mother died of something, no one knows what. It was about two years after you were born. No one knows about the father. There are people that say he left, and there are others that say your mother has a problem and left him, never being faithful to anyone. You can guess the rest, can you?"

I don't know anything about my parents, but I have a picture of them on their wedding day. I can say that I resemble my father a lot, but I can tell that I have my mom's hair color and skin tone. The first day I came, I was very little and I never talked to anyone, none but one, and that person is Anissa. She came up to me and introduced myself, and we clicked like that. I think it's because we can agree on almost anything, but we also have different personalities. I'm more quiet and passive aggressive while she's a smart Alec and always getting herself into trouble.

The two of us share a room, away from everyone else because we don't want to be near them. The wall is a grayish color. There's a closet, two dressers, a bathroom and two beds about two feet away from each other. Anissa and I are in the bedroom that we share, talking about running away. We've been wanting to leave for the longest time. I just can't believe that we're actually taking the risk to leave. Many kids have tried to leave, but they've either been beaten and brought back or given away. I can't bare the fact that I can be caught and sold to someone else for God only knows what.

"I hate this horrid place." Anissa sighed, "It does no one good."

"Isn't that why we're running away?"

"If we run off, where are we going to go?" Anissa asked.

"London."

"Julia, that's a week away!" She exclaimed.

"That's why where going to sneak into a carriage. It's better than walking."

"We have to be careful, Julia." Anissa warned

"Why ever so?" I asked her.

"I hear that Fagin lives in London."

"Who is, Fagin?" I asked.

I've never heard of the name Fagin before. Anissa reads more while I'm more of a write. She'll read anything, even if it's old and boring. That's just how she is, but she's very smart. I'm smart too, but I'm smarter in writing, she's more book smart. Just by a little, but I have more logic and I think outside the box.

"A criminal who has boys steal for him. He's had a few girls, but only some."

"Anissa, don't believe everything you see or hear. This Fagin guy could live anywhere."

"I'm just warning you."

"How will we know it's him?" I asked.

"He is a Jew. It said that he has blonde hair. But he probably aged so no one knows what he looks like now. He was never found."

"How do you know all of this?"

"The paper, Julia." Of course, she reads those boring newspapers. It's probably an old newspaper that she found.

"That could fit anyone's description." I pointed out. I have never heard of this Fagin guy, but he could be dead. Plus, many people have blonde hair.

"Not every blonde haired person is a thief." She crossed her arms.

"Anissa, he's most likely dead. Relax, everything will be fine." _I hope. _

All of a sudden, two boys walked in, Chad and Lawrence. They are both Sixteen years old, a year older than Anissa and I. They both have brown eyes, similar in shade, but Lawrence's eyes are a little lighter with a tiny tint of green.

Chad's wearing blue pants with a puffy white shirt. His hair looks gelled back. Lawrence, on the other hand, is wearing black pants and a blue puffy shirt. His hair looks a little messy. I forgot to mention that they have crushes on us. Chad closed the door behind them.

"Oh great." Anissa groaned, getting off the bed, with me following in her footsteps.

"Hello, ladies." Lawrence leaned against the wall, giving me a quick wink. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you two want?" Anissa asked, annoyed. Chad likes her while Lawrence likes me.

"Just letting you both know that we are always here to assist you." Lawrence smiled, sheepishly.

"Are you still hoping that we'll like the both of you back?" Anissa rose a brow.

"Your dreams will never come true." I added and Anissa snickered.

"Hey girl, I know that deep inside you feel the same way I do." Lawrence said, making kissing noises.

"I know that deep inside I hate your guts." I snarled and Anissa looked away. I know she's laughing. These two are so desperate. If they want a girl, they should go to Chloe. She'll date anyone for attention.

"We'll see." Chad replied.

"I thought you liked me, Chad?" Anissa turned around and looked at him. "Now you're hitting on my friend?"

"That's right, you tell him, Anissa." I defended with a high pitched voice.

"You should know that my eyes are on you." Chad turned to her and smiled.

"And you should know that my eyes aren't." Anissa sassed. I am so proud of her. The only person she back talked was Chad, and a few other people.

"We've never been so disrespected." Lawrence got closer to the both of us. "All the girls want us. They envy you both. You two should consider yourselves lucky."

"I consider myself disgusted." I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on my chest to over exaggerate a little bit.

"I consider myself in a relationship." Anissa snorted. She's being sarcastic. She was probably hoping that the two would go away and leave us alone, but she was wrong.

"Oh, so that's why you don't like me." Chad replied.

I smacked my forehead. "Boys."

"I know, when will those two learn?"

Chad and Lawrence looked at each other confused, then they turned to look at us, getting closer. A little too close for my liking.

"What did you mean by that, Schreiber?" Chad crossed his arms. I turned to see the look on Anissa's face. Uh oh. She's going to say something that will get her into trouble.

"Anissa, you should stop."

"No, Julia, I want to see what your friend has to say." Chad stared at Anissa.

I turned to Anissa who smirked. Here we go. "Have you ever heard of sarcasm?" She asked. "I figured you did. Then again, I can't expect anything logical from you, now can I?"

I giggled a little bit because that comment was actually funny. Chad didn't look at me, but Lawrence gave all of his attention to me. I stopped giggling, waiting to see what will happen next. It seems like this will get interesting.

"I didn't expect to hear sarcasm from you, sweetheart." Chad said sternly.

"Don't call me that! I may have a heart, but it's not all over you." She chocked. I looked at her shocked. I never knew Anissa could get so mean. That's what happens when someone gets her and me angry, thought, I'm calmer.

"Ouch," Lawrence tightened his eyes closed and opened them up, smiling at me. "Well, I guess there's still a chance, right?"

"Let me think about it. No." I replied flatly.

"You aren't her type anyways."

"Hey, I heard her say to you she likes bad boys."

"You aren't a bad boy. You're a wannabe. And she likes boys that have a little bit of a bad side to them, but are sweet and funny. You, sir, are none of those things. So take yourself and your annoying, love struck friend and get lost."

"You need to act like a lady." Chad grabbed her wrist. Lawrence grabbed my waist and held me close to him.

"Chad, let go of me!" Anissa struggled. I don't like this at all. I guess this isn't going to get interesting.

I also struggled since Lawrence is really strong. They're both tall, at least six feet. Okay, I'm exaggerating a little bit. Chad and Lawrence are both 5'8.

"If you don't let me go this instant, I'll kick you so hard in the stomach, you'll puke up a month's worth of disgusting, workhouse porridge!"

Ouch.

"Kick me, I dare you."

She went to kick him, but he grabbed her leg.

"Get off of me!" She shouted, getting ready to punch him at any minute.

Lawrence stroked my hair and the both of them laughed. So, they like seeing girls being bothered, eh? Well, I'm about to prove them wrong. My womanly instincts kicked in as I slapped Lawrence across the face, hard. He's just lucky that's the only thing I did. He looked at me, holding his cheek. Anissa looked at me with an amused face while Chad looked shocked. I glared at Lawrence who the let go of me.

"This isn't the end of it." Lawrence glared at me. "I'll make sure you love me and you can't stop it."

"Keep on dreaming." I replied, matter of factly. "By the way, be happy I only slapped you."

He glared at me, "I know you'll feel the same way I do."

"Wash your soul. And when you do, use some more cleaner."

Anissa bursted out laughing as the two boys stared at me.

"Don't think we're done with you two. Especially you, girl." Chad pointed at me, "You've lost your luck. You're quiet, since when are you so bold?"

"And since when are you so handsome? Why's the grass green? Why's the sky blue? I know the answers to all of those three questions, but someone as brain dead as you won't be able to figure them out."

Chad glared at me and went to walk over to me, but Lawrence put his arm out to stop him. "Don't hit her."

"I wasn't going to hit her. I was going to tell her to have manners."

"Then why don't you say it from your spot?" Anissa jumped in, crossing her arms.

Chad didn't answer her question. He nudged Lawrence and the both of them walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Wow, Julia, nice reflexes. Most of all, nice attitude." Anissa complimented.

"Thank you, Anissa."


	2. Escape

***In this chapter, the song might sound familiar. Yes, it is Take a Hint by Victorious, but I changed the lyrics around. I own the story, not the song.***

**CHAPTER 2: ESCAPE**

* * *

The next day came quickly and the sunlight went through a few of the windows in the bedroom. Anissa suggested that we lock the windows and the door because she didn't want Chad and Lawrence coming in, not that I blame her. I don't want those two fools in our bedroom. I'm playing my violin, practicing a song I made up so that we can get money while we are roaming the streets of London. It is 1835 and money just doesn't come and go. You have to earn it, especially the hard way.

"That's a nice song." Anissa looked up from her book.

"Thanks."

"You've really worked on it, but what will I do to earn money? You can't do it all on your own."

"Anissa, you can sing. Don't tell me you can't because I hear you singing all the time. You could sing a song that you made up while I play a nice tune for it."

"Okay, let's get going. The faster we get out of here, the better." Anissa is anxious to leave.

I packed up my violin and she packed up her song book. We both had book bags with necessities', food, and water. We climbed out the window and jumped, trying our best not to sound too loud. As we started to walk, we saw Lawrence and Chad and they looked at us. They knew right away that we were escaping. Great, this is lovely. What else could get worse?

"Lawrence, get the boss. I'll deal with them." Chad smirked.

Uh-oh, this isn't good. We'll get in huge trouble for this. The both of us gave once another a quick glance before running off with Chad right behind us. As he caught up to us, he grabbed Anissa. I looked at her as she started to yell and try to push him off of her. I looked down at my violin case, and she caught my eye as I looked up at her, knowing what I'm about to do. She ducked and I threw my violin case at Chad and he fell to the floor, holding his face.

"You'll pay for that!" He threatened, standing up while holding onto his face.

"I'd like to see you try and catch us, then." I pressured.

Anissa and I then sprinted, without my violin and we kept running until we lost them, and saw no sign of the workhouse. We saw an abandoned wagon in the middle of the road. We got into it and Anissa took a hold of the horse.

"Hold your horses' young ladies," And older gentlemen walked over stopping us, "That is my horse. But for four coins I'll take you to your destination."

"London, please." Anissa handed him two coins and then I did.

"Here we go." The gentleman got on and hit the horse with the whip. The horse started to gallop, but then quickly started to walk in a fast pace. As we left, I felt annoyed because I didn't grab my violin, but me living is worth more than a violin. I'll get another one, sooner or later. Right now, all that matters is that Anissa and I get to London. I just hope that Mrs. Corney, that wicked, old, widow doesn't find us, because knowing Chad and Lawrence, they'll beg for her to come and find us. I just pray that she doesn't figure out that we're going to London.

...

**NORMAL POV**

"What? What do you mean they escaped?" The headmaster, Mrs. Corney, shouted at Chad and Lawrence from her desk in her office. Ten minutes ago, Julia and Anissa ran off, and these two boys can running to the office just a few minutes ago. Lawrence came in sulking while Chad came in, holding onto his face.

"Gee, I don't know. They had bags with them and they ran off!" Lawrence replied, in a smart alec tone.

"Don't get nasty with me, boy." She threatened with a snarl. She turned her attention over to Chad. "What happened to your face?"

"I grabbed Anissa and Julia threw her violin case at me." He removed his hands away from his face, revealing a huge red spot on his right cheek and on the right side of his forehead.

"Oh my goodness! Well then, she threw it pretty hard."

"There was a violin in it." Chad pointed out.

Mrs. Corney ignored him. _Oh well, two other girls I won't have to feed. _She thought. But she has to admit that she did like those two. If they want to run off, then they can. It's their problem, not hers. Anissa and Julia are old enough to make up their own decisions.

"Well, now what? Aren't you going to send people out to go and find them?" Chad asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Mrs. Corney shook her head and leaned back in her chair. "You see, Chad, if those two want to run away and take care of themselves, then so be it. Besides, they don't have much money, at least I don't think they do, and they have no experience for a real job. Those two will get what they deserve." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Anissa and Julia will get themselves into trouble with the outside world, but it's their problem since they decided to leave."

"What if they get hurt?" Chad questioned, hoping that Anissa doesn't get hurt.

"It's their problem, not mine. Many kids like them run away to live their own life, but they have no experience or the responsibility of living on their own."

"But headmaster-" Lawrence began

"That's enough, Lawrence!" Mrs. Corney hissed. "I don't want to hear about it. Many kids run away from workhouses, and that's their problem. Those two are old enough to make their own decisions. I'm not their mother, and I'm most certainly not their babysitter. Once they're outside the doors of the workhouse with no supervision, they can do whatever they please. Now, get out."

The two boys sulked and left the room, upset that the girls they love ran away, and won't be coming back. The thing is, why did they run away? And where will they run off too? They decided to forget about it, knowing that what Mrs. Corney said is true. They'll face a lot of problems in the real world, but that's what life's about, having obstacles and learning from mistakes. Mrs. Corney is right, Anissa and Julia will face a lot of problems, but the thing that they won't figure out is those problems will lead them to a life that they've always wanted, but never expected, at the same time.

...

**JULIA'S POV**

After a few hours of running away from the workhouse and being on the road, I heard Anissa humming.

"Anissa, are you making a new song?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, but I'm having a bit of trouble." She sighed.

I started to think and then smiled in satisfaction. "Why am I always flirted with by the boys I never like? I can always see them coming from the left and from the right."

She looked up at me "Hey, that's good!" She then wrote down the lyrics I made up and said, "I don't want to be rude, I just try to be polite. But it always seems to stab me in the back…."

"That's good." I replied, "Write it down."

She started to write. "That's all we have."

"You ask me for my name and age, yeah you put me on the spot." I brainstormed.

Anissa started to write again. "You think I like you but I really don't at all."

"At first they were stares. Then they became flirts." I said and she wrote that down as well.

"Then you went too far with telling everyone." Anissa added.

"I'm sick of all the stares and comments." I took over.

"Even the girls started to give remarks." Anissa finished.

"Let's take a break." I took a sip of my water. "Thinking of song lyrics gets tiring after a while."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Anissa agreed and smiled and then she closed her song book. She put it in her bag and took a sip of her water.

"How far are we from London?" I asked the driver.

"Two days."

The good thing is that we live in Pentonville which isn't very far from London. By walking it is, but by horse it is only a few days. The both of us were from America, but we were shipped to England, at the orphanage we lived at. People think it's an orphanage, but it's really a workhouse. That's why when kids enter, they don't come out. We had to work from 8 A.M. to 5 P.M. with very little pay and very little food. Not to mention that most of the boys are gross. They would stare at the girls and said to each other what they thought about them.

After a few hours, it became dark. Anissa and I climbed into the carriage. It had two small lofts, similar to a hammock, and there were windows with red curtains.

"Let's sleep here," she suggested. "It's chilly outside."

I laid down on one of the lofts and said, "Good night, Anissa."

"Good night, Julia."

…

The next day came out to be bright and sunny. Anissa and I are sitting in the back. We are talking about where we would stay in London. I don't know if we'll find a place to work that fast, but it's nice to think that it'll be handed to us in a heartbeat. I wonder what London is like. It's probably busy, since it's the city. When I was younger, the older kids would tell us that there are tons of pickpockets there. I was always amazed that that, because I've always liked more of the bad boys. If a pickpocket tries to steal from Anissa or me, it's not like we have anything valuable, besides our earrings, and a contract that the two of us made when we were little, declaring our friendship, no matter what happens or how far we are.

"Julia, people will think that we are poor. They might take us in." Anissa broke me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not going anywhere without you. We have always been there for each other, and I won't throw that away."

"Me either." Anissa smiled. "Though, there is just one thing."

"What?"

"Fagin."

"Anissa, who knows where he is. I am pretty sure that a criminal would not stay somewhere where they are most known. What did they say about him in the paper?"

"There was a famous pickpocket named Fagin. He got caught and then he ran away."

"How long ago was this?" I asked.

"Well, I was in the head's office because I was in trouble and I found a newspaper from 1767. I read it and it was about Fagin. No one has seen him since that year."

Of course, the headmaster, Mrs. Corney, a widow, keeps old newspapers since she likes to read the same stories over and over again. I think that's where the older kids heard the stories from, and then they told us. Many of the kids were scared, but I never was. I've always wanted to run away and go to London.

"Maybe he isn't in London." I predicted. It was a long time ago. Fagin is most likely dead.

"Maybe he is."

I sighed and realized how hungry I am. I pulled out a turkey sandwich from my bag and Anissa pulled out a ham sandwich from hers. As we were eating, we saw a sign that said, '_London, 40 miles.'_

"London is two days away!" Anissa squealed.

"Actually miss, I took a short cut. We'll be there in about a day." The gentleman butted in.

"Even better." I smiled.

After lunch, we decided to know more about the driver. He is taking us to London, and he doesn't seem like he talks that much. Maybe he does. It's probably because he's twice our age.

"So, how long have you been taking people to places?" Anissa asked.

"Twenty years." The Gentleman replied.

"Wow, that's a long time." I was surprised. "Do you like it?"

"Well, I wouldn't do it if I didn't like it. I don't know if you noticed, but it says '_Lancaster' _on each side.

Anissa looked at one side and I looked at the other.

"It does." Anissa looked up and so did I.

"It's a family business. When my father died, I took over." Mr. Lancaster explained.

"Could you do us a small favor?" Anissa asked.

"What is the favor?"

"You see, we ran away from a workhouse. We are afraid that the people might ask about us. If you see them, will you tell them that you never saw us?"

"Of course, but I probably won't remember you two anyways. My memory has gone a little."

Anissa and I looked at each other. We both knew that we could trust his man.

It was getting dark out, so Anissa and I decided that we should go to sleep. It was silent for a few moments as the two of us laid on separate lofts.

"You know Julia; we need to start all over again in London." Anissa started the conversation, ending the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Getting money, finding food and a place to live. That sort of stuff."

"We could just beg."

"Oh Julia."

"We would have a violin, but I had to throw it at Chad to save your butt."

"Oh, I forgot to say thanks."

"It's alright. I don't really need the violin anyways. It would be a pain to carry all day. We should get to bed." Then I turned the other way and I heard Anissa mumble, "See you tomorrow."

…

It was dark outside when I woke up. I looked out the window and saw that we are moving. For the age that Mr. Lancaster is, he's got a lot of energy. I turn to look at Anissa to see that she's still sleeping. It must be around mid-night, telling how dark it is. I lie back down, close my eyes and fall asleep, thinking about London.

…

The next day came by quick. Anissa and I are sitting down behind the Gentleman, talking. We saw another sign that read _'London, 20 miles.' _We have about two hours before we reached London. I couldn't wait because I'm starting to feel a little cramped from all of this sitting. I also can't wait to be free and live the way I want too. I want to make my own decisions and eat all the food that I want.

"Hey, Julia." Anissa started

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Remember when Chad and Lawrence saw us escaping?" Anissa brought back the flashback.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Why do you think they were chasing after us like that? I mean, I know that they like us, but the smirk on Chad's face said more."

"It's probably because they wanted us to stay with them. Besides, they do have crushes on us. I bet all the other girls are happy. They can have those two to themselves."

Anissa giggled, "You know, every time I walked by Penelope, she was always saying to someone that she envied you."

"Why? Because Lawrence likes me?" I baffled.

"No, she really envied you. Everything about you. Your personality, hair, eyes. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. But her dolls creeped me out."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you hate dolls." Anissa remembered.

"Yeah, I really don't like them."

"Julia, I'm really happy that we left. I hated it there. The workhouse owners were greedy and gave us little food."

I smiled, "I'm happy that we left too."

We laid down on the wagon floor on top of the hay and looked up at the sky, relaxing. I must have fallen asleep because I felt someone shake me a few hours later. I woke up and saw Anissa getting up, noticing that he driver stopped the carriage. "Here she is." He breathed.

"Who?" I asked.

"London." Mr. Lancaster smiled.

Why did he call London a she? Usually, boys call their cars a she, but it is the other way around.

"Thank you very much, Sir, we both appreciate your wonderful kindness." Anissa smiled.

"Anytime."

Anissa and I jumped out of the carriage with our small bags and started to walk East of London.

"I can't believe we're here!" Anissa squealed.

"I'm so excited. I have always wanted to see London." I admitted. "Ever since we came to England I wanted to see the city. I can't believe we're actually here."

"Well, we are." Anissa breathed in the London air. "It's beautiful." She then started to run and I ran after her.

"Why are we running?" I asked.

"I want to find a place where we can stay for a while."

"Where are we going to go?"

She stopped running and looked at me, "I don't know. But we better get started, we have a long day ahead of us."

I smiled, "You're right. Let's go."

We then ran off, feeling free to live and do whatever we want. But we have to get the basics done first. We need to find jobs, money, food, and a place to stay. We have a big day ahead of us, but this is only the beginning. When I say this is only the beginning, it really is only the beginning. In life, there's a lot of conflicts that can only be solved with the person wanting to get rid of their problems. Who knows the people and conflicts that the both of us will face. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.


	3. Pickpockets And A Wanted Villain

**CHAPTER 3: PICKPOCKETS AND A WANTED VILLAIN**

* * *

**JULIA'S POV **

The two of us are sitting on a few stairs next to a wall in London. We are both tired of the long, brutal road trip. We stumbled in front of a wall because we couldn't find a place, so we gave up.

"Let's just walk around. We can't sit and pout forever." I suggested

"Yeah, you're right." Anissa agreed.

We got up and started to walk in the city we've always wanted to be in, but we don't know our way around, but we will, soon.

"We should look for jobs at a bakery. I've always wanted to learn to cook, plus we can eat delicious food, for once." Anissa started a new conversation.

"Would we be old enough?" I asked her. "I mean, the only experience we have is at the workhouse, and I wouldn't technically call that work. That was pressure on little kids."

Anissa looks like she's thinking, "You know, now that I think about it, I don't know, but it won't hurt to ask."

I look around in awe. London is very beautiful, but busy. Carriages are all over, and there is a ton of food stands, making my mouth water. Not to mention that there is a lot of people, a ton are around with bags in their hands or just walking and looking around like the both of us. Some of the girls gave us looks because we aren't wearing dresses. I didn't care so much, but I think Anissa did.

"If you're going to give me looks about my outfit, make sure yours looks better than mine." She sassed one lady. The lady snarled at her, but said nothing.

"Anissa, who cares? Most of them look horrible in dresses anyways, especially that one." I nodded my head toward the lady that insulted her. Then the lady stomped off, mumbling.

Then the two of us giggled, but we didn't laugh out loud because we didn't want to attract attention. The reason why we don't wear dresses is that they are so uncomfortable. At the workhouse, we begged not to wear them, so did other girls. Because of that, we got harder work than the other girls, which made us stronger and lean, not scrawny. We continued to walk around and came across a book store. That's when we saw two teen boys. One is in a tan coat and standing next to a wealthy looking gentleman who is reading a book. The other boy who is in a blue, velvet looking coat, short in the front and long in the back, is in the corner.

"Julia, look! Look at those boys." She pointed at the two.

"So? What about them?" I asked, carelessly.

"They look like they're up to something."

I groaned, knowing what she's up too. "Don't you dare, Anissa!"

"Oh, come on! Let's just see what they're up too."

"What if they aren't up to anything?"

"Julia, look at the way they're looking around and eyeing that man. They are up to something, and I bet whatever it is that they're up too, isn't going to do them good."

"You can go if you'd like. I'm going to mind my own business, like a regular person would do." I crossed my arms and looked back at the two teen boys.

"Have some fun!"

"This isn't fun! Just mind your own business, Anissa. This is what gets you into trouble."

"Oh, Julia-"

"Fine!" I gave up and followed after her to get a closer look. Anissa is right, something doesn't seem right. They are up to something. I usually have a good eye, but not in crowds like this where there's so many people around and so many things to do.

That's when it happened. The boy in the tan coat reached into the older man's pocket, took out a pocket handkerchief and held it behind him. The other boy took it and put it in his inside coat pocket. Pickpockets! My eyes got wide. I turned and looked at Anissa who is staring at them in shock. Neither of us said anything. Wow, Anissa was right, those two were up to something. What I don't understand is how no one noticed, even the people around them. The both of them started to walk towards us, talking to each other. They stopped and looked at us. We looked at them, terrified. They both knew that Anissa and I saw them steal.

The boy that took the handkerchief out of the gentleman's pocket is wearing a long tan coat with a white shirt and a dark brown vest that is buttoned up. He is also wearing a multi-colored fabric handkerchief covering his neck. He is wearing tan pants, and had on black velvet boots and a black top hat. He has skin a little darker than mine, brown hair, and blue eyes. Oh my, he is so cute. I think I'm in love, if that's possible. What? I can't be in love, I just saw him today. Besides, I'll most likely never see him again.

The other boy is wearing a burgundy hat, a blue short jacket with blue pants that are up to his ankles. He is also wearing a gray vest and a shirt, and faded ankle boots. He had a burgundy fabric that covered his neck. He has my skin color, my hair color, but green and brown hazel eyes. He's good looking, but average compared to his friend.

They both look our age.

I saw Anissa glance at me and I glanced back at her, then we turned our attention back to the two boys. I'm paralyzed, I don't know what to do! Wait, why are we staring at them? It'll make them realize that we saw them pickpocket! The two boys looked at each other and then at us. They came closer, giving us both cold glares. They must have realized why the two of us are staring at them.

"Uh-" Anissa began.

The two boys, whatever their names are, got closer. I turned around and saw us getting closer to a wall of a building. The two looked like they're going to corner us. Great, nice going, Anissa. Nice going. I looked at her to see what she has in mind to get us more into trouble.

"Run!" She cried and before the two boys could do anything, we took off in opposite directions. I ran right while Anissa ran left.

This probably isn't the smartest idea because usually, someone usually follows the person they're after. I'm too scared to look back. I ran through everything in my way, the stands, the carriages and everyone else around me. I'm trying my best to get away and somehow find Anissa in London, which feels like one, big maze. I finally got the courage to look behind me. I turned my head and the boy wearing the tan coat is right behind me! I want to scream, but I can't. Some of the women saw me running and looked at me funny, but I don't care. I need to find Anissa and get out of here.

I turned and ran into an alleyway. I could feel my lungs starting to hurt. I don't care because I won't let those two boys catch me. I turned the corner, but I saw the boy in the blue coat. He ran closer to me and I turned around and saw the boy that was chasing me. I looked at the top hatted man and before I could run, his friend grabbed me. His left forearm was around my neck in a headlock, and his right arm was around my waist, and my arms were holding onto his arm with the forearm around my neck.

"You're fast." The other boy circled his friend and me. He stood back in front of me.

"It's too bad that you weren't fast enough." The one behind me replied.

"Who are you?" The long coated boy asked me. "You ran off when you saw us steal from that man."

"Dodger, we can't let her loose. She might peach on us to the traps." The boy holding me said.

Dodger. That's an unusual name for a boy.

"You're right, Charley," Dodger replied, "Especially a lady like yourself. You can't wander around on your own." He held up my chin with his left thumb and index finger to look at him eye to eye. I would have thought he was cute if he didn't capture me. Though, he has nice blue eyes.

"She had her friend with her." Charley pointed out.

"Unless her friend peaches us to the traps. Don't worry, we'll find her friend too. We got a good look at her."

No! Not Anissa. They can't find her. But what they don't know is that she runs really fast. They can't get their hands on her.

"No." I gritted through my teeth.

"Come on, Charley, let's take her to, Fagin."

Fagin? Isn't that the man that Anissa warned me about? No, he's most likely dead. It's probably someone else, but I have the feeling that it isn't.

"Okay, Dodger."

I was about to scream, but Dodger got close, "Scream and you'll regret it." He looks serious.

"Come on, Dodger, you know she won't. She's hoping that we'll let her go."

"ANISSA, HELP ME!" I screamed as loud as I could. But I don't have a loud voice, so it wasn't very loud.

Before I could actually scream, Charley let go of my waist and put his free hand over my mouth. I was trying to scream, but they were muffled. I placed my hands on his arm around my neck as a headlock, but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get free.

Dodger narrowed his eyes slightly and said, "Are you crazy?"

"Julia?" I heard someone call from farther away. "Julia, Julia! Where are you?"

"Let's get out of here." Charley suggested. "If we don't, her friend will find us. Then she'll get free and they'll both tell the traps."

"No, they won't." Dodger took my right arm and Charley took my left. Since they were taller than me, it was easier for them to force me along.

"Let me go!" I ordered. I struggled to get free. They're both stronger than they look.

Dodger chuckled, "I'm not going to, and neither is Charley."

"Oh, yes you are!"

"No, we're not, and there isn't anything you can do about it. We're taller than you, and we know people in higher places than us. So I suggest that if you want to do this the easy way, you cooperate." Charley threatened.

"You're threats aren't going to work with me."

This caused the top hatted boy to snicker. "I like you, you're pretty feisty, and you've got an attitude. But for your sake, it's too bad your friend won't find you. We know London inside, and out. There's no way you'll escape us."

I sighed, what did I get myself into?

**ANISSA'S POV**

I stopped running and gasped for air. I turned around and saw that the boy that was chasing me was nowhere to be found. If he isn't behind me, then where did he go?

_FLASHBACK_

_"Run!" I cried and we took off in opposite directions. I ran left while Julia ran right. _

_I looked behind me and the boy wearing the blue coat was behind me. I kept running and ended up in an alleyway. I kept running until I couldn't anymore. I was expecting the boy to be behind me, but when I turned around, he was nowhere around me. Where did he go?_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I kept walking trying desperately to find my best friend.

"ANISSA, HELP ME!" I heard a small scream not too far from me.

Julia!

"Julia?" I searched, "Julia, Julia! Where are you?"

I keep running, but I can't find her.

They caught her! They caught my best friend. I can't believe it. What if I don't see her again? Wait, those boys saw me also, so they might come back for me. I have to make posters, or something. But I don't have the supplies, but I do have a notebook and a feather ink pen, and one recent picture of her. That won't do any good! Maybe they didn't catch her! Maybe she escaped. I have to keep looking.

**JULIA'S POV**

The three of us reached a building and we walked up a flight of stairs. Dodger knocked on the door. I'm scared. What are these two going to do to me?

"Now then," A boy's voice said from inside.

"Plummy and slam." Dodger said quietly.

A boy wearing a brown hat, jacket and pants opened the door and let us in. Charley pushed me in. The boy looked at me and said, "Who's she?"

"That's what we'd like to know." Charley replied. "We were pickpocketing. She was standing there with her friend, looking at us."

"We're worried she'll peach." Dodger worried.

"What a pity. I'm in charge of who enters and who leaves. Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't escape." The boy replied.

"Nicky, where's Fagin?" Dodger asked the boy.

"Upstairs sorting the wipes and feeding the rest."

The rest? How many more of them are there?

"Thanks, let's go." Dodger grabbed my arm and led me upstairs. Charley was behind me.

We stopped in front of a dark brown, wooden door. Dodger opened it and pushed me in and Charley closed the door as Dodger walked over to an older looking man near the fireplace. In the middle of the big room was a long table, and on the walls were string with handkerchiefs' and clothes hanging. At the right was a big opening which led to another room which looked like the living room. The other boys looked at me and started to whisper.

"This is the girl, Fagin," Dodger pointed at me. "We were out on the job and she was watching with her friend. We're worried that she'll peach."

It's, Fagin! Anissa was right, and I didn't believe her. Though, he really did age. His head has bald patches, and he has really bad teeth. The other boys looked at me and kept whispering. They all, except Dodger, Charley, the door boy, and another boy at the table looked around 9-12.

"But this girl musn't." Fagin replied.

"We don't trust her on the streets." Charley replied as a few of the other boys got up and walked over to us.

The boys are all either up to my shoulders or my ears. Charley, and Dodger are taller than me by a few inches. Nicky, the door boy was the same height as me. One of the boys touched the sleeve of my shirt and I moved away from him.

"She dresses different from other girls." I heard one of the boys whisper to another.

"Where's her friend?" Fagin asked.

"She escaped. We'll look for her, but we caught this one." Charley replied, holding onto my wrist.

"Dodger, Charley, why don't you show out newcomer where she'll be sleeping?" Fagin suggested.

Charley and Dodger opened the door, shoved me through and walked downstairs into a hallway. There was another living room and a few doors. They opened a door, and it looked like the room where everyone hung out and played card games, they led me to the couch, which was a brownish, reddish color.

"Here you are." Charley said, and then he sat down on a chair next to the couch.

I turned around and said, "I can take care of myself thank you very much. I don't need the two of you to look over me."

They both started to laugh.

"Yeah right. You look like you haven't eaten in days! Not to mention that you were watching us pickpocket and had no idea where you were running off too. That made it much easier for us to find you." Dodger replied. "Now lay down." He pushed me a little bit and I fell onto the couch.

Am I sleeping here? I am disgusted.

"Don't worry, you'll sleep in a bedroom. You're just here for the night so we know that you won't try anything." Charley read my mind

I sat up, and tried my best to relax. I am annoyed, and I feel guilty. When I saw them pickpocketing, I got frightened a little bit. Now I'm stuck here and Anissa much be worried sick about me! I won't peach on them, I won't. Before I knew it, I had my eyes closed.

**ANISSA'S POV**

I keep breathing for air. I can't find Julia anywhere. Those two boys took her, I know it. Julia wouldn't disappear like that. Julia's a strong person, she'll think of something. It's all my fault! If I had just listened to her and didn't stick my nose where it doesn't belong, none of this would have never happened. I feel like crying, but that won't do anything because she's gone, I know it. I took a deep breath and sat down on the floor. In the meantime, I need to take a break from all this running. Then I'll look around for those two boys because since they took Julia, they'll have to take me too.

**JULIA'S POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around. How long was I out for? I looked around and saw that Dodger and Charley weren't in the room, but a small group of little boys were sitting at a brown, small wooden across from me smoking pipes and playing a card game. Wait, they're like nine and they're smoking? They looked at me and went back to their game. They were whispering and I knew that they were talking about me.

I heard one of the boys say, "She's the only girl living with us."

Living with them? What are they talking about?

A boy with blonde hair in a blue hat said, "Only because she saw the one and only Artful Dodger pickpocket." He was the shortest and obviously the youngest.

"Fellas, keep it down. She can hear us." A boy with hair my color and in a gray hat and red coat scolded.

"How would you know?" A boy with dark hair and pale skin asked.

"Because this isn't whispering. She isn't that far away from us."

I chose to ignore them and think about how I can get out of here. The boys finished their card game and left the room. A few seconds later, a boy with blondish hair came into the room. I recognize him, he was the boy that was smiling at me when Dodger and Charley brung me in. He was the only boy that didn't come over to me.

"Hello." He greeted, smiling.

"Hi." I replied and looked away.

"You look sad." He stood to the right of me.

"Well, running into pickpockets and having them bring you to their house isn't on my-to-do list."

"I heard that you saw the Artful Dodger and Charley do their job."

"Yeah." I looked at him a little funny. He doesn't seem to know his so called friends are thieves. Maybe they lied.

"I'm Oliver Twist." He didn't seem to notice the look that I gave him.

"I'm Julia."

"I'm new too. I only came a few weeks ago." He changed the subject.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Oliver." Someone said. We looked near the door entrance and saw the Artful Dodger. He was leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets. How long has he been standing there for?

"Yes?" Oliver asked shaky. I could tell he was a little scared. Maybe Dodger made him frightened. But why?

"Fagin and I need to talk to the newcomer." Dodger replied.

Oliver looked at me and walked out quickly. The other boys looked at me and then Dodger. They gathered their cards and quickly left. Then Fagin came in and closed the door.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I didn't catch your name." Fagin said to me. "Would you tell me?"

I didn't answer him. I crossed my arms.

"Not much of a talker I see." Fagin sighed.

"Wait, I heard her say her name to Oliver when they were talking. Her name's Julia."

I gave him a look. How dare he listen to my conversation!

"How old are you, Julia?" Fagin asked me.

"Fifteen."

"Wow, so is, Dodger." Fagin chuckled and looked at Dodger. "He's turning sixteen in March. When's your birthday?"

"The end of June."

"Now, Julia, you can't pickpocket. You're a girl and at your age, girls work around the house." Fagin began.

"No," I replied, realizing what he had in mind. I knew he was lying about girls not pickpocketing. He's worried that I'll peach.

"You're still not at the age where you can work outside of the house-"

Liar.

"You know that Dodger and Charley are pickpockets and we can't let you out of the house without someone with you."

You should have said that the first time instead of stalling.

"No." I re-crossed my arms.

"It would be a perfect job for you." Dodger butted in and took over. "Plus, we do need some work done."

"I don't want to rush you, but you could start tomorrow." Fagin suggested.

"Or next year." I decided.

"That's too long!" Fagin used emphasis. "Start tomorrow. You are living here now and you do need a job."

WHAT! I'm living here? That's why one of the smaller boys earlier today said I was the only girl living with them. They both saw the surprised look on my face.

"I have to start dinner." Fagin changed the subject. Then he walked out of the room. Dodger looked at me and had a small smile.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you more often. Don't get too excited, we have to look for your friend. Besides, you two ladies look like you need a place to stay, am I right?"

I just ignored him, even though we just met, I don't really like him. But he's so cute!

"Dodger," Charley came in and then he saw me. "So, I hear the little lady's name is Julia."

Who is he calling little?

"Yeah, and she's going to help Fagin around the house starting tomorrow."

I laid down again, thinking about how Anissa must be worried sick about me. As I thought about it, I heard someone put something down and I turned around. Behind the couch was a small stand, and on the stand was a little cup of water.

"Here's some water. Drink it. You look like you could use a cup or two." The Artful Dodger suggested.

I picked up the cup, and drank from it. I noticed as I look a sip that the water tasted weird. I looked in the cup and saw that the liquid is clear, so it is water. It just has a bit of a taste to it. I put the cup down and lay back down. I then became sleepy, really tired. Did Dodger put powder in my drink? No it wasn't water. He drugged me! But why? And why is he touching that type of stuff? Then my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

I don't know how long I've been out, but I felt someone put a blanket over me. I was laying on my right side, curled up a little bit. I had my head on a pillow. I heard someone talking, but I couldn't recall what they were saying because it was more like a mumble. I tried to wake up, but I couldn't. I'm too tired to even move. As I lay here, I'm wondering if they found Anissa. Probably not, since they think I'll run away. They aren't wrong, I will try too but then again, where will I go? I fell asleep again.

**NORMAL POV**

"Dodger, did you put something in her drink?" Charley asked, sitting at the end of the couch, taking Julia's shoes off. He looked at her as she slept. He thinks she looks peaceful, rather than serious, like his best friend.

Charley sometimes wonders how Dodger and he became friends. Dodger never really laughs at the jokes he has to tell, but everyone else does. He has the feeling that Julia and the other girl won't either. He can tell that those two are opposites. The Anissa girls looks like a trouble maker, kind of like him, but doesn't seem to have a sense of humor.

Julia, on the other hand, seems like Dodger, but quiet. She also has this look in her eyes that never seems to go away. She seems a little angry, but what could she be angry about? What amazed him is that she didn't look scared when they caught her, she kept a straight face, until she screamed for help. He won't admit that he feels bad for the girl, but he knows that what they did was the right thing, in their case.

"Just something that'll help her sleep. I don't think she was going to anytime soon." The Artful Dodger replied, looking down at Julia.

"How much did you put in?"

"Enough to last her all night." Dodger was smoking his pipe.

"At least she won't try to run away." Charley said matter-of-factly.

"That's another reason why."

"Dodger, you know, the other girl seems the complete opposite of her friend."

"What do you mean?" The brown haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that Anissa girl seems like a loudmouth and Julia seems quiet and serious, like you, but she could change her attitude, a little bit. But you aren't really quiet, just serious. You also never really laugh at my jokes."

"I've laughed at your jokes."

"Sometimes you do."

Dodger rose a brow and continued smoking his pipe as he sat on the chair.

"What if we don't find her friend?" Charley got back on topic.

"We'll find her, don't worry."

"Okay, if you say so." Charley shrugged. "Do you think she went to the traps?"

"Maybe, maybe not. She's probably too busy searching for Julia."

"Do you think the traps will believe her?"

"No, no one saw anything. They'll most likely say no, so she better be smart about it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Charley nodded his head.

After that, the two looked at Julia and knew that she'd be out the whole night. They both went to their bedrooms. As they did, Dodger thought about what Charley said to him about Julia being serious. He then realized that she is just like him, except that she isn't that social, and she has an attitude, but her friend seems to be social enough. He has the feeling that Anissa will be trouble, and he can't keep his eyes or mind off Julia. He sighed, closed his eyes and got a good night sleep.

...

**JULIA'S POV**

I felt light on my face and woke up. I yawned and sat up, stretching my legs a little bit, seeing the sunlight coming in through the window, lighting up the rather small room.

I quickly sat up and looked at the window, feeling a smile on my face as an idea crept into my head. I'm thinking about finding a way out of here, but Nicky, the door boy is watching all the doors. I need to find Anissa and get out of here, maybe even London. I looked at the window again closely. It looks like it's too hard to open. I'll try anyways. I got up and walked over to the window, trying to open it with all my might. It won't open! This is some window. But how can I escape? Wait, if I escape, won't Dodger and Charley come looking for me? Hm, I'll just have to wait and see. I sighed, seeing that my thought of escaping will only fail me and I sat up and looked around. I'm the only one in the downstairs living room, if it even is a living room.

"I can't believe it, I'm really stuck here. I might never, ever leave. I'll be stuck here, forever." I doubted, talking out loud.

What if Anissa never finds me? Wait, Dodger and Charley will go looking for her too, I'm sure of it. When she gets here, maybe we can think of an escape plan together. The silence that was outside in the hallways and my thoughts were interrupted as I heard footsteps come down the stairs. For some odd reason, they sound rather slow. I suspect that it's Fagin. I quickly ran over to the couch and laid back on it as the footsteps got closet. As I suspected, Fagin entered the room.

"Julia, my dear." He smiled. That smile isn't good. He wants something. "Can you please help me set the table? Dodger, Charley, and Nicky will be back with breakfast any minute."

I sighed and stood up. I followed Fagin upstairs. It's going to be a long day. It'll be even longer without Anissa here.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth quickly and washed my face. Thankfully, I have my book bag with me. I then came out and started to help Fagin with the plates. Oliver's washing his face and when he was done, Fagin helped him dump the water out of the window. People's shouts were heard from outside. I sat down with a cup in my hand and poured myself some tea and started to drink it. I can't stop thinking about what happened yesterday, and I wonder if Anissa's okay. I feel like if she minded her own business, we wouldn't be in this mess, but then again, I went along with it. It's my fault too.

That was when Dodger and Charley walked into the kitchen, followed by Nicky. Dodger threw Fagin a loaf of bread and Fagin caught it. Nicky closed the door. Dodger came to the table, picked up a plate, took off his hat and flipped it over and revealed a thing of sliced ham. He put the plate down and his hat on. He gave me a quick wink and sat down. Charley poured himself some hot tea.

"Want some, Julia?" he asked, taking the half-filled cup out of my hands.

"Charley, don't grab." Fagin said.

"Just being a gentleman." He handed the cup to me after he filled it up with more tea. "It's the least I can do."

_"Yeah, it's the least you can do for kidnapping me! It wasn't my idea to see what you were up too, it was my friends. But of course, you find me first." _I thought to myself.

Charley sat next to me and Oliver sat across. Dodger sat next to Oliver and Nicky sat next to Dodger.

Fagin, who is at the head of the table cut the bread, "Have you been working hard this morning, my dears?"

"Hard." Dodger answered as Charley took a piece of the bread.

"Like nails." Nicky's accent filled the air.

"Very good. Good boys." Fagin handed Dodger a piece of bread. "What did you get, Dodger?"

"Some pocket books."

"How many?"

"Two."

"Are they lined?"

"Pretty well." He reached into a pocket in his coat and handed Fagin two small pocketbooks.

Charley decided to throw small bread balls, laughing about it. Everyone but me ignored him. I guess this is normal behavior.

"What?" He asked, catching me looking at him.

"I thought you said you were a gentleman?"

"I am."

"Not really." I shrugged and Dodger smirked at me, making me feel uncomfortable. I heard Charley mumble to himself.

Fagin went through the pocketbooks and Dodger shook his head with annoyance as he made his sandwich. Charley handed me a piece of bread.

"Am I a gentleman now?" He asked

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I replied and took a sip out of the tea that Charley kind of poured me.

"I guess you aren't a lady, then? I don't get a thank you?"

"Thank you, you're such a gentleman." I replied sarcastically with a hint of annoyance.

"You're welcome." He smiled and turned away, finishing his food. I guess he didn't catch the sarcasm that dripped from my voice. Maybe it's better like that.

Fagin held a few pieces of paper from the pocketbook, "Eh, Dodger. I don't know, Dodge." He looked down and tossed them behind him and rummaged through the wallet type purses. Dodger rolled his eyes and continued making his sandwich. He took my slice of bread and made my sandwich for me. Fagin let out a glee and was holding a check. He picked up one of the purses and looked at Oliver. "They may not be as heavy as they look my dear, but they are very neat. And nicely made." He pointed to Dodger, "A genius workman. He knows what wallets are good and which ones aren't."

Dodger's eyes got a little wide, giving Fagin the obvious look. Dodger then made Oliver's sandwich. I have no idea why they're being so chivalrous, especially Dodger and Charley. They seem to forget about what happened yesterday. What I don't get is why they seem to like having me around. Hm, maybe it's because they know I won't peach on them, and I wasn't even thinking too.

I also don't understand why Dodger keeps winking at me. Maybe he's into me. Wait? Love at first sight? No way. Anissa is right, I do worry too much. She tells me that when I keep talking about something or I over react to something. She isn't as cautious as I am.

"Charley, what have you got, my dear?"

"Wipes." Charley said with his mouth full. He took out four to five from his pocket and handed them to Fagin.

"Oh, they're very good wipes." Fagin observed them and picked up one with a marking at the end. "Uh oh, Charley," He showed Charley the marking, and the immature boy began to laugh. "You haven't marked them well." Fagin winked as Charley chuckled. "They'll be picked out with a needle. We'll show Oliver how too. Do you want to learn pick marking, Oliver?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you want to make pocket handkerchiefs as easy as, Charley Bates?"

He doesn't make them, he steals them!

"Yes, indeed Sir."

"And maybe, Julia, could help you with it. We'll teach her too." Fagin chuckled.

Like I'd help you!

"Yes, if you please, Sir." Oliver pleaded.

Dodger took a sip of his drink and laughed. He winked at me again and I felt my face turn a little red. Why do I feel like this?

"I've never met anyone so Green." Charley pointed his finger at Oliver and laughed.

I don't get it. Doesn't Oliver know that they're thieves? Oh yeah, I remember Olive referring to them stealing as their jobs. I guess he has no idea, but what exactly does Green mean? It was silent after that and we finished eating our breakfast. I wonder how Anissa is doing.

...

Back at the workhouse that Oliver ran away from, Mr. Bumble, a worker and a lady named Mrs. Corney are drinking wine, and their flirting ended up with kissing. They're interrupted when an older woman comes in, telling Mrs. Corney that Old Sally, a women under Mrs. Corney's care is nearly at death and wished to tell her something.

"What does she want?" Mrs. Corney scoffed and got up, but not long after she turns back to Mr. Bumble. "I'll be right back, sweetheart."

Mr. Bumble gives a small smile, lifts up his cup and takes a sip as Mrs. Corney walks down the hallway to Old Sally's room. When she opens the door, Old Sally looks at her and says, "I want all the others out of here."

Mrs. Corney looks at the other three girls in the room and turns to the nurses. "Take them out of here." The nurses nodded and took the other girls out. Mrs. Corney closes the door and stands beside Old Sally. "What is it you need? I was busy." She scowled.

"Relax, will you? I just wanted to tell you that I committed a crime. When I worked, I robbed a woman in my care."

"Really? Is that so?" Mrs. Corney looked at Old Sally with some interest.

Old Sally nodded, but then cried out. "I've felt guilt about it ever since! I just saw her on the road and helped her, and then I stole, just like that. But I did attend her childbirth, where she died." The sick woman opened Mrs. Corney's hand and took out a gold locket out of her pocket and put it into the older woman's hand.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because when the lady died, I took it from her. It's her locket, and I think that It'll help anyone who is looking for the child find him people that will care for him."

"The child's a boy?"

Old Sally nodded, "Yes, his names Oliver." Then she closed her eyes. "God, please forgive me for my mistake and sin. Please-" Then she stopped talking and her head dropped slowly to the left.

Mrs. Corney got up and walked out of the room with the locket in her pocket, wondering why Old Sally gave it to her. She decided to keep this to herself and find out, because she has the feeling that Old Sally wants her to find out about the boy. But where would she start? She started to think, but she doesn't realize that the answer to her question starts with Mr. Bumble.

...

Later on after breakfast, Charley was sleeping on a chair. Nicky was watching Oliver try to pick out the mark on one of the handkerchiefs. Dodger was at the fireplace, placing fire in his pipe. I was sitting next to Nicky.

Fagin is in the living room and clapped his hands, "Alright boys, the game." The boys looked up and Dodger shook Charley to wake up. "We'll show Oliver and Julia how to make pocket handkerchiefs." Fagin walked over to Oliver and me, "Do you want us to show the both of you the game?"

"Yes, Sir." Oliver smiled.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

"Watch carefully, you too." Nicky stated.

"Yeah, this is professional work." Charley added.

Yeah, they're professionals alright.

"Professional work? What type of professional work?" Oliver asked.

"Very important. It's so important that you have to be super careful and good to complete it." Dodger stated.

Oh yeah, stealing is so important.

Fagin put a pocket watch, a wipe, and a small book in his pockets. He put a hat on his head and took a cane. He made a funny face which got the boys laughing. He pretended to be looking at something. Nicky and Charley walked over right away. Dodger nudged me and smirked, then made his way over.

I glanced at Oliver who is paying attention to what is happening.

Fagin walked up to Dodger who took of his hat, and moved out of his way. Nicky reached into Fagin's pocket and took out a small handbook and put it in his own coat pocket. Charley took out a handkerchief and passed it to Dodger when Fagin turned around to him. Oliver began chuckling as I watched in awe. They are impressive. I have to admit that if Anissa and I weren't looking at the direction of the bookstore, we wouldn't have seen Dodger or Charley steal from that man. Nicky asked for the time and Fagin took out his pocket watch and put it back, but Dodger grabbed it. The boys held up the objects and came closer to us. Oliver smiled and clapped while I just sat there. Fagin smiled and said something to Oliver when someone came up to me. I turned and saw that it was Dodger.

"What did you think?" He smirked again.

"You're impressive." I smirked also, "But if you were an expert, I wouldn't have caught you nipping a pocket."

"Well, it was just mine and your lucky day." Then he gave me a quick wink and walked over to everyone else.

What did he mean by his and my lucky day? He's been acting weird around me ever since I was brought here. I can tell that Charley is the Joker because he's always laughing and telling corny jokes. I already know that Dodger is like the leader of the thieves and that he is obviously Fagin's favorite. He also seems very serious with charm and a flirty side to him. He also seems like a bit of a bad boy, but he seems very nice, in a way. I wonder what Anissa would think of him? Dodger seems like my type of guy, but I can't be falling for him, can I?

I was interrupted from my thoughts when two young women came inside.

"Playing the game, we're we, Fagin?" One asked as she closed the door. She has short, dark red curly hair.

"It is an old custom, my dear!" Fagin smiled, walking over to them.

The other looked at Oliver and me, "They're new. Who are they?" This girl has long, brown hair.

Fagin looked at us, "Oliver, Julia, these are our old friends, Bet and Nancy."

Oliver bowed at them and this got everyone laughing, and the two ladies flushed. Aw, what a cute, little gentleman.

"You see, Dodger, you want to learn from him. He's got manners, he has." Nancy went up and touched his chin, "A proper gentleman." Then she turned to me, "It's nice to meet you, Julia."

"You too, Nancy."

Nancy looked at me, "Did Dodger find you too?"

"Not exactly."

"Did something happen?"

"I saw Charley and him nipping a gent's pocket."

Bet grinned, "I guess they aren't as good as Nance and I." Then she winked at me. We giggled.

Then the two of them sat with the others who gathered around at the table. Dodger took out a thing of cards and began to shuffle them as Charley and he talked to one another. I stood on my spot like an idiot. I do this a lot when I'm new and I don't know anyone.

"Come on Oliver and Julia, join us." Nancy chirped, scooting over.

I walked over as Oliver sat next to Nancy, who put her arm around him, so I took a seat between Bet and her.

"What do your parents have to say about you being here, Oliver and Julia?"

"I don't have parents, I'm an orphan. I worked in a workhouse and for coffin sellers before I came here." Oliver said shyly as Charley got up and started to pour everyone drinks.

"Aw, I'm so sorry, Oliver. I didn't mean to get so personal."

"It's alright, Nancy."

"And you, Julia?" Bet asked me. I can tell that everyone's looking at me.

I gulped, feeling a little uncomfortable. I hate when everyone has their eyes on me because I don't like being the center of attention. That's why people label me as quiet or shy when I'm really not. I don't need to be dramatic, loud, too talkative or annoying to have friends and be noticed by people.

"I'm an orphan too. I was in a workhouse, the same as Oliver."

"You're the right company then." Dodger looked at me, smiling as he finished shuffling the cards.

I guess I was right about one thing, Dodger seems very serious and mean, but he also seems like a sweetheart. My heart raced just by thinking about him. _Stop, Julia! You can't fall for him! He's a pickpocket, but he's so cute! Ugh!_

"You see Oliver, Julia, already knows the job that is to be done here. I have a suggestion for you. You don't want to be outside or work with them, their life is pick-"

"Picking the marks out of the handkerchiefs, just like we were showing him. Right, Oliver?" Fagin stalled, interrupting Nancy. I saw Nancy shoot him a look, but she kept silent.

Oh no! They never told Oliver that they are thieves. That's why Oliver referred to it as their job.

"Yes, sir."

"Sir? Do you know who you're talking too, dear?" Bet laughed. What does she mean by that? Hm, maybe that Oliver shouldn't call him sir. The rest followed after her and began to laugh as she held out her cup, having Charley pour something into it.

"I told all of you that he's Green." Charley added.

"Charley, manners." Nancy scolded.

"It's true."

"Charley," Dodger glanced at his friend.

Charley handed me a cup and smirked, "Think you can handle it?"

I looked into the cup, wondering what it is as Charley sat back down next to Dodger. The two began talking again. I can tell that they're best friends, they stole that gentleman's handkerchief. They seems to get along very well and have completely different personalities, like Anissa and me. My heart dropped and I felt sorrow come over me when I thought of her name. I miss her a lot and I want to see her. I wonder if she's looking for me.

"It's gin." Bet caught my confusion. "It's alcohol."

I stared at her, wide eyed, "Fagin lets them drink?"

"He also lets them smoke, but that isn't the point."

I almost fell out of my seat. I can't believe this! I know that some or most teenagers drink and smoke, but they don't have permission to, they just do it. Maybe they do, if they're parents allow them to do bad things and make bad decisions, they're just as nutty as their kids. I guess the same goes for Fagin.

"It's what thieves usually do. I can tell you've never drank alcohol before. If ya want, I'll finish it for you."

I didn't hesitate, I handed her my cup and I turned to the others who were gathered around. Bet came closer to us and Dodger handed them both each three cards and then gave himself three. Nancy decided to tell Oliver how to play the game. As the others were drinking, playing cards and laughing, I thought about Anissa. A part of me wants them to find her but the other part of me doesn't. If they find her, we'll be reunited. But if they bring her here, we'll have to stay inside and work for a gang of thieves.

I sighed, thinking about her because there's a good chance that I won't see her again. I can't lose hope, she's the one that suggested to see what Dodger and Charley were up too. They saw her too and she yelled "Run", and I'm reckoning that Charley went after her, so I bet that they'll be looking for her, soon. I hope they find her, but then again, what exactly can go wrong when two people are living with a group of thieves that no one knows about? Besides Fagin, everyone most likely thinks he's dead and forgot about him. Back to the point, what can go wrong living with thieves, including all boys, one of whom I think I'm gaining feelings for?


	4. Framed

**CHAPTER 4: FRAMED**

* * *

**JULIA'S POV**

It's been seven months after Dodger and Charley kidnapped me. I work inside almost every day because I have to help Fagin around the house. Dodger and Charley already found Anissa a few days after they took me. She helps me work around the house. I was cleaning the plates off the table with Anissa's help when Dodger and Charley walked in, panting. Earlier today, they took Oliver out on the job with them to show him what they do on a regular basis. I noticed that Oliver wasn't with them.

"Where's Oliver?" Fagin looked up from his box of stolen jewelry.

"We were pickpocketing and Oliver was watching us. The traps have got him." Dodger said.

"He might be hanged!" Charley exclaimed.

I gave them both cold glares. Besides Anissa, Nancy who is Bill Sikes girlfriend and Bet, I thought of Oliver as a brother.

Fagin grabbed onto Dodger's coat and Charley moved back, looking guilty and fidgeting with his hands, "Why didn't you get him back? Why didn't you go after him?"

"I told you, the traps got him. Let go of me will ya?" Dodger turned around and got out of his coat.

He then ran to the stove and took a sharp object used to pick up hot food and meat and held it. He then ran to Fagin who grabbed a bowl and threw it at Dodger, but missed as the top hatted boy ducked. As the missed his aim, the door opened and it hit Bill Sikes who was looking the other way. Charley leaned back and everyone that was in the living room was silent with fear.

"Who threw that at me?" Bill yelled. He has dark eyes and hair with pale skin. He wears an olive green top hat, and olive green jacket, and brown pants with black boots. He has a red fabric scarf around his neck. The color of his shirt was unknown because he wore a beige buttoned up vest underneath his olive green jacket.

Charley moved away from the door and stood near the table as Bill walked in and kicked his dog which happens to be a white blue nosed Pit bull. Its name is Bulls-eye. Dodger stood against the wall with the weapon in his hand.

"Mis-treating the boys and girls again, Fagin?" Bill said down, "I don't get why they don't murder you. I would if I was them."

"Settle down, Bill." Fagin went through the bag that Bill brought with them. There was a bunch of stuff in the bag. I heard Anissa turn off the sink water. "Anything you want?"

"A drink. And mind you don't poison it." Bill turned and looked at Dodger.

"Charley," Fagin nodded to the gin bottle.

Charley got up from the table and reached for the cups and alcohol.

"What's the matter, Dodger?" Bill asked as Charley poured him a glass of wine and gave it to him.

"A new fella went out on the job with us when he wasn't rightly up to it. He got nabbed by the traps."

"You see Bill, we have a new lad from a few months back who went out on the job for experience. The traps have him. I'm afraid that he's going to say something that's going to get us into trouble."

"Ha, you were blowed upon Fagin. And about time." Bill chuckled. He took a sip from his drink.

"You see my dear, I'm worried that if it's up with us, it is going to turn out more worse for you then it will for me." Fagin finished what he was saying, only to retrieve a look from Bill.

"Someone has to get ahold of him somehow." Bill looked at Dodger.

Dodger is leaning against the wall with the object in both of his hands. He glanced at me. I'm hoping to get a good response because Oliver got taken for something that Fagin told him to do, but I'm wrong. Dodger looked away and said to Bill, "I can't."

"He can't be serious." Anissa whispered.

"No, he is." I shook my head.

"Why not? You got him in this mess." Anissa stepped in.

"I'm not going to any police station. I don't do that kind of work. Not for nobody, no how." The top hatted boy replied, confidently. Anissa gave him a look.

"I've just got the very thing. Bet will go. Won't you my dear?" Fagin smiled, hoping that she would get him.

Bet is wearing a green old ragged dress. She wore a white bonnet and has long brown hair and brown eyes. She wears brown boots and had a bottle of wine in her left hand. She was leaning on the couch next to Nancy and looked drunk. "It's not my job Fagin. I didn't get him caught in the first place."

"Bet, please, why don't you go?" Fagin was hoping that he would get his way.

"Dodger and Charley should because they're the ones that got Oliver in trouble." Bet suggested while pointing out the reason.

Dodger turned to her and Charley crossed his arms. "We didn't think anyone would see us. Bet, we're sorry." Dodger apologized.

Bet looked at him, but said nothing.

"We tried to get him back," Charley filled in the three second silence, "But it was too late. They took him away."

"Charley, they could hang him, whether or not of he did nothing. The traps don't care." Nancy pointed out and he shot her a glance, but looked away.

Bet sighed, she too has a deep bond with Oliver and would hate to see him get hurt.

Fagin turned to Bet, "Bet, will you please go and get him for us?"

Bet looked at him, "Bless me and I'll go. I'm not getting up." She isn't changing her mind.

"Don't worry, Nancy will go" Bill said.

Nancy is wearing a lime green long sleeved dress. She's also wearing black boots and she has long, red, curly hair. She has peach skin and brown eyes.

"No, Bill."

"What do you mean no?" Bill asked, emphasizing it.

"There's no point in trying."

"Why, you're just the perfect person for it." Bill pointed out, "No one knows anything about you."

"And I don't want them too neither."

Bill turned to Fagin, "She'll do it, Fagin."

"No she won't." Bet defended her friend, "The both of us aren't going anywhere."

"She'll go, Fagin."

"No, I won't." Nancy refused.

"Oh yes you will." Bill looked at her and she gave him an annoyed look.

"Why can't Julia or Anissa get him?" Bet asked.

"We're worried they'll peach." Fagin responded.

"Julia isn't the one that I'm worried about." Dodger glanced at Anissa who was glaring at Fagin. I know why he doesn't trust Anissa. She yelled Run when they saw the two of us looking at them. They also had a small argument when they brought her here. It's not worth getting into.

"Come on, Nancy, let's go." Bill ordered. They both walked out of the kitchen and walked downstairs with Bulls-eye right behind them.

Dodger stood up straight and said, "I'm sorry Fagin. We tried to get him back, but when we found him, the traps already had a hold of him."

Fagin ignored Dodger and walked out of the room. I turned around and put the dishes in the sink.

"Do you think Oliver will peach, Dodger?" Charley asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem like a lad to do such a thing. He might, so were not taking chances."

I glance at the both of them. The top hatted boy caught my glance and looked at me. I just turned around and rolled my eyes. I want to leave with Oliver. I've been thinking it for a while. I just don't know how. I'm not going to peach on Fagin or the gang, I'll just leave, and never come back.

"Julia, we have to get out of here." Anissa whispered as I felt a light ache in my head.

"We'll take Oliver with us." I said.

"Yeah, and start our own lives."

"Yeah," I doze off.

"Julia, are you okay?" Anissa asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry Anissa, a headache came all of a sudden."

"Why don't you take a break?"

"No. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I can tell she is a little worried about me. I'm probably just tired.

...

About an hour after Anissa and I finished putting the dishes away, I was at the table drinking some tea and Anissa's in her room taking a nap.

"Julia my dear," Fagin smiled at me, "We ran out of sugar. Would you please run over to the store and get me a pound?"

"A pound is an awful lot of sugar, Fagin."

"My dear, there is so many of us in this house."

I nodded and stood up. That was when Dodger walked into the kitchen.

"Dodger," Fagin clapped his hands together, "I need you to go with Julia to get some sugar."

Dodger looked at him, "How much?"

"A pound. I need a whole bunch since there is so many of us living here."

Dodger nodded his head, "Alright, Fagin, I'll go with her."

I know why he wants Dodger going with me. He's worried I'll peach which I have no desire of doing.

Dodger went into the living room and put on his coat. Fagin handed me a big coin and closed my hand, "This is for you my dear," he smiled.

I nodded. I guess he finally wants to use money to buy food rather than stealing it. Dodger and I then left and walked through the bust streets of London. It felt good to be outside. I haven't been out in a few weeks. Dodger is right next to me. He grabbed and held onto me to his side as a crowd of people rushed past us. Concession stands were all around with people talking, buying things, laughing and some were fighting. The poorer people were sitting around, hoping to steal some food when no one was looking. I looked at Dodger and noticed that he was about an inch taller than me, and with his top hat on, he looked about three inches taller.

"I forgot how busy London is." I looked around.

I saw Dodger smile a little, "Yeah, that's why Charley and I go out earlier."

We kept walking and reached the store. We walked inside and I looked around for the sugar with Dodger's help. We found it and I grabbed it.

"Let me carry it for you."

"It's fine, Dodger."

We walked over to the cashier. It was a woman at least in her fifties. She has gray hair and hazel eyes. She is wearing an old, torn dress, like me. Dodger looked rather confused about why I walked up to the cashier.

I handed the sugar to her. She looked at Dodger and me and smiled. "Is he your boyfriend?" The elderly woman grinned.

I felt my face turn pink. I turned to Dodger who was looking down with a blushed face. "He's just a friend." I stalled. I wouldn't have mind saying yes, but I don't think Dodger feels that way about me. He did blush, but why? Maybe he's embarrassed, but about what? She nodded and rung up the sugar. I took the coin out of my pocket and handed it to her.

She frowned, "Miss, a pound of sugar is four coins."

"It's all we have." I said quietly. Dodger looked around, anxious about something.

"I'm sorry, I can't give it to you."

I faked a smile. Boy, wouldn't Fagin be mad.

"Thanks anyways." Dodger said in a tone. I knew he was up to something.

The lady looked at him, "I really am sorry. I would give it to you, but my boss has a way of finding out things."

"Don't worry about it." Dodger shrugged. He still seemed that he was up to something. He turned to me, "Let's go."

Dodger took ahold of the sugar and walked to the back to put it away and I waited for him. When he came back, we walked outside and the door behind us closed.

"Fagin's going to be mad."

"Why would he be mad?"

"Because we couldn't afford the sugar."

Dodger chuckled, "Julia," then he leaned in, "Have you forgotten that we're pickpockets?"

I looked at him, feeling stupid. That's when I realized why Dodger looked confused about me going up to the cashier. That's why he looked anxious. He played along, but I was actually serious about it. I felt the coin in my hand. Now I know why Fagin gave me that coin. He was thanking me for working for him, and it must be an allowance of some sort which is a surprise. I saved a lot of money from the workhouse, but I can't buy anything since I can't leave the house alone. I see girls going shopping from my bedroom window sometimes, but I'm not bringing Dodger or Charley along to go dress and underwear shopping with me. Nancy will buy Anissa and me a new dress once in a while.

Dodger snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"Did you really think Fagin gave you that money to pay for the sugar?"

"Yes, I did." I looked confused.

He chuckled, "Charley was right. You do have a funny confused expression."

"I do not."

"You do too."

I sighed, "Can we just go back, please?"

Dodger put his arm over my shoulder and we walked back to our hideout with me feeling stupid for forgetting that we are pickpockets, but tingly for what the cashier in the store asked me.

…

A few hours later, it's dark outside and everyone is huddled in the living room. Bet left to go home and the boys are smoking their pipes. Anissa and I are sitting on the couch, talking.

"Do you think they found, Oliver?" Anissa asked me.

"I hope so."

"Does your head still hurt?"

"No, not anymore. It's probably from lack of sleep."

"Maybe. Sometimes I get headaches when I'm tired." She agreed with me. "Where did you go earlier? I woke up and I couldn't find you. Fagin wouldn't tell me where you were."

"I went with Dodger to get more sugar."

"Oh,"

"The cashier asked if he is my boyfriend."

"What?"

"Yeah"

"That's crazy." Anissa exclaimed, "I mean, why you would like him is beyond me"

I faked a laugh, "Yeah."

Anissa gasped, "Julia, do you like him?"

"What? No way!" I denied. I know she'd be horrified if I told her I like him. She hates Dodger.

We heard the kitchen door open and Bill and Nancy came in with Oliver. Oliver looked different. He was wearing a beige silk coat with beige pants and a white shirt. Under his coat, he had on a gold buttoned up vest and a red fabric scarf under his neck. His shoes were a brown color and looked brand new. His hair was gelled to the side. He had three books in his hands. The boys started laughing and walked up and surrounded him. Anissa and I just followed, not saying anything.

"Look at him, Fagin." Charley got up close and pointed at Oliver while the other boys laughed. Nancy came to Oliver's defense and had an arm around him. Anissa was next to me and we were both between Charley and Dodger.

"He looks so ridiculous! Someone please come and catch me while I take a laugh." He pretended to fall backwards near Dodger who is laughing and caught him. Dodger pushed him back up, but not too rough. Charley pointed at Oliver again and said, "Look at his tux, Fagin!"

Fagin walked up closer to Oliver and said, "It's great to see you up and fine my dear. Why didn't you write and say that you was coming? We would have gotten something warm for supper." Charley touched Oliver's coat and laughed.

The boys kept laughing and Dodger reached into Oliver's inside coat pocket and took out a small, folded piece of paper. Fagin grabbed it and opened it as Bill said, "Give it here, that's mine Fagin." The boys' then stopped laughing.

"No, Bill, it's mine my dear, it's mine, mine, mine." Then he looked up and said, "You shall have the books." Fagin held the books.

"If it isn't mine, and, Nancy's, I'll take the boy back again. Come on, hand it over will ya?" Bill demanded and Fagin sighed. The boys were quiet.

"Bill, you just can't take the paper." Fagin persuaded, hoping to get his way.

"You owe me, and the check is what I want. And what I want, I get. Come on, hand it to me. I don't have all day."

"Bill, that isn't fair, isn't that right Nancy?" Fagin asked and Nancy looked at Bill. She didn't protest. She wants the money too, I know it.

"Fair or not fair, I said hand it over. Give it here you over aged skeleton, give it here!"

Nicky and Dodger glared at Bill as Fagin grumbled and handed Bill the paper which happened to be a check. Bill snatched the paper. "That's for mine and Nancy's share of the trouble. It aren't enough neither. You can keep the books if you'd like to read 'em, if not, sell 'em."

Fagin had Nicky on his right side and Dodger on his left. He handed them each a book and Charley took the last one.

The boys went back to teasing Oliver. Charley opened up the book in his hands and said to Oliver, "They're very pretty." Dodger took the book, flipped it over since it was upside down and put it back in Charley's hands. "Beautiful writing isn't it Oliver?" Charley finished.

"Send them back. They belong to Mr. Brownlow. Send them back, the money and the books. He'll think I stole them, please send them back." Oliver begged.

"The boy's right." Fagin looked at Nicky and turned to Oliver, "Your right Oliver your right. They will think you've stolen them."

The boys started to laugh again and Oliver turned to look at me. "Julia, tell them, I'm not a thief."

The boys looked at me and I looked at Fagin. "He isn't a thief Fagin. And he isn't a big mouth."

"Ah my dear, it doesn't matter what Oliver says. Since he's with us, they'll think he is one. And they won't believe a word he says."

The boys laughed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Charley laughing. I looked at Dodger who was looking at Oliver and started laughing himself. Oliver looked down and looked like he was about to cry.

"Julia and I do." Anissa stepped in and I looked at her. The boys stopped laughing.

"Besides," she began, getting the boys' attention, "You are the world's greatest villain. Once they realize Oliver's missing and that the money's gone, they'll suspect Fagin's back in town."

Oliver, Nancy, and I snickered at Anissa's comment. The boys just looked at her and a few gave her glares.

"You're forgetting something, Anissa," I chimed in, "Since he's old, and slow, he needs young pupils to complete his dirty work for him."

"Why yes, of course. Who could forget about that?" Anissa commented with a high pitched voice.

"What are they going on about?" A boy with dark hair asked.

"What they're saying my boy is that no matter how hard Oliver tries, he won't be able to escape and that no will ever believe that I am alive." Fagin misunderstood what Anissa and I were saying. I slapped my forehead since he missed the concept.

"That is the total opposite of what we were saying." Anissa said.

Charley put his hands on each of our shoulders and leaned in, "You see, little lady and, Secret Keeper, everyone thinks that he is dead."

"He's right my dears." Fagin smiled, "No matter how hard Oliver will try to convince everyone that Bill and I have him and the money, they won't believe him. They'll suspect him and hang him."

The boys laughed again and Oliver ran out yelling, "Help, fetch the police. The police!" Dodger ran after him with Charley right behind him, and Fagin farther away since he can't run.

Nancy slammed the door closed and stood in front of it as Bill walked up to her. The boys stepped back, trying to avoid Bill.

"We can't let Bulls-eye out of this room Bill; he'll tear the boy to pieces."

Bulls-eye is barking.

"Serves him right."

"I'm not moving."

"Oh yes you are." Bill hovered her, "Now, move away from the door or I'll split your head against the wall."

"I don't care. That boy won't be torn down by the dog unless you kill me first."

Bill slapped Nancy across the face and she held her cheek as she fell to the floor. Bulls-eye went up to her and Bill opened the door and said, "Bulls-eye here, Bulls-eye."

Anissa and I ran up to Nancy to see if she was okay. Bill slammed the door since Bulls-eye wasn't cooperating and sat down on the table bench in the kitchen. The kitchen was connected to the living room, so he didn't have to walk far. It was only a few steps away. The boys except Nicky sat down. Two of the smaller boys were sitting on the couch to the right side of the room, near Anissa, Nancy, and I.

"Nancy, are you alright?" Jake, the small blonde asked.

"I'm alright." She replied getting up with mine and Anissa's help. "Thank you, girls."

"You're welcome." Anissa and I replied. Then we both sat down on the couch with the two smaller boys and it was silent.

The door opened and Dodger walked in with Charley and Fagin who was holding the back of Oliver's coat. Charley stood behind Bill who was sitting down. Fagin walked in the living room and let go of Oliver and shoved him.

"So, you wanted to get away my dear did you?" He grabbed a whip and said, "You wanted to call the police did you? We'll soon cure you of that."

He then started to hit Oliver on the back with the whip and all the boys leaned back. Anissa and I went to stand up, but one of the boys on the couch with us said, "It's best if you two stay back."

Nancy ran up to Fagin and grabbed the whip from his hand, "I won't stand by and let this be done Fagin!" She then threw the whip and it landed near the fireplace. "You got the boy, what more do you want?"

"Be quiet, Nancy, or I'll quiet you for a long time to come." Bill threatened and Fagin chuckled.

"Let him be I tell you, let him be!"

Who ever knew Nancy could get so angry?

Bill pointed his finger at her, "You're a fine one for the boy to be a friend of." Fagin then shook his head at Oliver who was breathing heavily and looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh God oh help me, I am. He's a liar, a thief, all that's bad from the night forth." She was pointing at Oliver, and then pointed to Fagin, "Isn't that enough for the old wretch without blows?"

"Can't we please have civil words, civil words?"

Nancy got in his face, "Civil words?! I was thieving for you when I was a child not as half as old as this you old villain!" She pointed at Oliver again.

"It's your living." Fagin replied, sourly.

"Yes, and you're the wretch that drove me to it." She pointed at Fagin and then to herself, "And you're the one who will keep me at it every day." Then she pounded her fists onto Fagin's back, "Till I die!" She finished.

Bill walked up to Nancy, grabbed her by the waist and threw her to the floor near Anissa, the two little boys, and me. The boys scooted over, but Anissa and I helped her up. Nancy got up and sat down, and her face was red, like she was going to cry.

Bill walked back to where he was sitting and Fagin said, "Dodger, Charley, why don't you put Olive to bed?"

Charley and Dodger walked up to Oliver. Charley held onto the right sleeve of Oliver's coat and said, "It's best to take them clothes off. They're too good to sleep in."

Dodger held onto Oliver's left sleeve and they took off the coat as he said, "Charley's right. This suit costs more than six hence a penny."

"It's the silkiest coat I've ever felt." Nicky touched the coat and examined it.

Dodger and Charley both held up the coat and looked at it.

"I have never felt such lovely stuff. What about you, Dodger?" Charley asked as the rest of the boys walked up and looked at the coat. Charley looked at Dodger for a response.

"Not me. If I am correct, this is the same stuff that the Queen wears on Sundays." Dodger looked at Fagin.

They boys started laughing and gathered around Oliver. They started to un-button his shirt and overalls.

"Quick, get him." An older blonde responded.

"Take it off," One replied and they all laughed.

"This is disgusting." Anissa replied to me.

I got up, but Nancy said to me, "Julia, don't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Lift him up." One said.

"Up he goes." Another replied.

Charley held him from the back and the boys held onto him from the sides.

"Take them shoes off." Charley ordered.

They took off his shoes, and one of the boys put down the clothes that they took off. Fagin stood where he was and Bill was sitting. Why aren't they doing anything? The boys put Oliver down and kept laughing.

Fagin threw a long, white night gown to Oliver and the boys were circled around him as he put it on. They were still laughing and I couldn't bear any of it anymore. Anissa and I got up and walked over to them. I went up to Dodger and Anissa grabbed the clothes they took off.

"That isn't nice." I looked at Dodger.

"It's better if you moved out of the way and let us finish." Was Dodger's response.

"Yeah, Julia, he's going to bed." Nicky butted in.

"Where do you think you're going with those?" Charley asked Anissa, grabbing the clothes out of her hands. She took them out of his hands and they were playing tug of war with the clothes.

"Let go of the clothes." Anissa said to him.

"No." He replied as Dodger, Nicky, and the other older boy walked up to them.

Nicky grabbed the clothes and Dodger and the other boy held Anissa back. The other boy, who is named Jackson, has golden blonde hair, wears a beige short coat, olive green pants that looked too short and an olive green hat. He has on a white shoe under a vest and a green fabric scarf around his neck and he wore black suede ankle boots. He is a little shorter than me.

"Let me go!" Anissa kicked but they wouldn't budge.

I walked up and got ahold of Anissa and got her free.

"Give me back the clothes." Anissa said to Charley.

"No."

Anissa grabbed them out of Charley's hands and Dodger grabbed her and she fell to the floor as the clothes flew from her hands. I grabbed Oliver's shirt and the older boys walked up to me while I backed up.

"Give us the shirt, Julia." Charley said.

"Yeah, be a good girl." Dodger added, "Don't be like your friend."

Anissa was on the floor. "Don't listen to them, Julia."

"Shut your mouth." Nicky said to her.

"Make me." She pressured.

"Enough!" Bill shouted and it was silent. Nancy really needs to stick up to him.

"Dodger, Charley, come on." Fagin was holding a key. "Let's show Oliver where he'll be sleeping."

Before anyone could do anything, Dodger and Charley grabbed Oliver and went upstairs with Fagin.

"You two girls are in for it." Bill got closer to Anissa and me.

"Bill, leave 'em alone." Nancy warned.

"Yeah, Bill. The town would hate to hear that a classic criminal is still alive beating on any woman that he can get his hands on." Anissa crossed her arms and I cracked up.

"You're just luck that Nancy's here." One of the little boys spoke, "Because if she wasn't, Bill would have given it to you already."

"Keep talking, I always yawn when I'm interested." Anissa replied sarcastically.

The boy gave her a look and Nicky said, "That wasn't pleasant."

"Neither was stripping the poor boy but you did, did you not?" Anissa defended herself. "He could have dressed himself."

"What do you two know?" one of the smaller boys asked.

"I know that Fagin is and plead of contemporary insanity." I wasn't being sarcastic.

A boy with dark hair who reached my ear said, "He isn't insane."

There was a clicking sound and Dodger, Charley, and Fagin came back into the Living room.

"Oliver is locked up in the room upstairs. No one goes in, or out." Fagin ordered, "If he gets out, every single one of you will be in serious trouble. Now get to bed. Dodger, Charley, please stay up and watch the girls. I don't trust them."

I gave Fagin a look and Anissa backed away from all of us. It was obvious that she was going to try getting Oliver out.

"What you mean is that you don't trust yourself." I switched his words around.

"My dear, being sarcastic isn't going to get you anywhere."

"I wasn't" I began but I got a look from Charley, "Never mind."

"Let's go, Nancy," Bill opened the door, "We have to get home."

Nancy and Bill left with Bulls-eye. The boys then got ready for bed, and it was silent after that.

...

**NORMAL POV**

Mr. Brownlow walked up and down the living room floor in his house. _'How could this happen?' _He thought. A few hours ago, he sent, Oliver, out to return the book to the bookstore, and to give him a five pound check, and he hasn't been seen since. _'Is my friend right? Is he really a thief? No, he can't be, he looks so innocent, but then again, first impressions are deceiving. There's just something about him. Not just that, he looks like one of my family members, Agnes. Why, he resembles her so much, I swear, he must be her son.' _

He broke out of his thoughts and turned to his housemaid, Mrs. Bedwin, who is crying at the window. He sighed, walked over and put an arm around her, rubbing her shoulder. "Everything will be alright, Mrs. Bedwin."

"But how, Mr. Brownlow? How could this have happened? He looks like he's such a good, sweet boy! Oh, what had happened?" She cried out.

Mr. Brownlow sighed, "I have no idea, but we'll go and figure out what had happened tomorrow."

The older woman sniffed, "Alright, I just hope that whatever did happen, he'll be alright."

"Now, let's get to bed."

As the two turned off the lights and walked upstairs to go to their separate bedrooms, a man stepped away from the side window, where Mrs. Bedwin was sobbing at, and walked away from the house, smirking. Part one of his plan is in place, all he has to do is find the criminals that took him, and see what they have in store for the young, innocent, Oliver Twist. When he figures out who has him, he'll friend them and get rid of the boy. However, he friended a man that goes by the name of, Toby Crackit, a few days ago, and, Toby, has been talking about two men that go by the names of, Fagin and Bill Sikes, that have a new, young, boy working for them.

_'Fagin and Bill Sikes, whoever these two men are, must know something about, Oliver Twist. I guess the only way for me to find out is to go and see it for myself. After that, the boy's mine.'_ He looked around at his surroundings and walked off into the darkness, silently. No one saw him come, or leave.

…

**JULIA'S POV**

I'm laying down on one of the couches while Anissa was on the other, asleep. I am sitting up, looking above me. I'm hoping that Oliver is okay and we'll escape this mad house, sooner or later.

"You're thinking of helping Oliver, ain't ya?"

I turned and looked in front of me. Across the room is Dodger and Charley sitting on a tiny couch. Dodger is smoking his pipe and Charley has a cup in his hand.

"It's too bad that you can't." Dodger went on, "You won't be able to do anything because Charley and me are sitting here keeping an eye on you."

"Oh Dodger, she couldn't if she tried. She's too small to reach the top of the door where the key is."

Dodger snickered and looked me up and down.

"I could stand on a chair." I pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure that picking up a chair is too much work for you." Charley insulted.

"Excuse me?" I felt offended.

Charley has a surprised look on his face, "Don't back talk me, little lady. Anissa's taller than you, so I'm sure she'd be able to free Oliver, not you."

I look at Anissa who is sleeping. A smirk plastered onto my face. I turned back to looked at, Dodger and Charley, to show them, Anissa, isn't the only one with a smart mouth.

"On the contrary, Joker, you aren't very tall either."

"Hey, I'm taller than you."

"Boys are supposed to be. Anything else you want to say?" I asked with a raised brow.

Dodger looked at me with amusement.

"Yeah, I don't like your attitude."

"Do you really think that hurts me?" I crossed my arms, talking matter of factly.

"Hey, McGrath, just be lucky that the gang likes you. If we didn't, we'd have shut your mouth by now." He spoke with confidence.

"Then how come, Anissa, still has an attitude?"

"Because she's just, Anissa."

"No, it's because you don't know how to control her."

"No, it's actually because I don't want to deal with her, but don't worry, we can control you. And there's nothing you can do about it." Charley smirked.

I looked at him. What did he mean by that? "What did you mean by you can control me?" I asked.

Charley scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You have a mouth, but you're a goody two shoes. You're scared to get into trouble."

"I'm scared of getting into trouble? You're scared of Bill, and the traps." I sassed, causing Charley to glare at me and for Dodger to have a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey, at least we aren't all good, like you! We have actually taken risks. Now, what about you?"

"Leave the girl alone, Charley." Dodger chuckled and looked at me, "She knows that she'll get in trouble with me if she does anything."

"Dodger, don't let her prettiness fool you. She may be all nice looking on the outside, but deep inside of her, she's just like her friend."

Dodger laughed. He turned and winked at me. I turned around and lay down on the couch, trying to hide my flushed face. I pulled the blanket up to my stomach and closed my eyes. _'Why does he have to be so cute?' _I asked in my head, _'What? I can't believe what I just said to myself.' _After about ten minutes, I opened my eyes again and I saw Dodger walking towards me and I quickly closed my eyes again.

"She's sleeping." Dodger said to Charley.

"Should we get to bed?" Charley questioned.

"Not right now. Make sure that Anissa doesn't wake up. I'll keep an eye on Julia." Dodger answered.

I felt Dodger sit down next to me. I heard him kick up his feet and cross them. I don't want him to know that I am awake, so I kept my eyes closed. Before I knew it, I fell into a deep sleep as I felt Dodger pull the blanket up to my shoulders.


	5. Assisting And Persuading

**CHAPTER 5: ASSISTING AND PERSUADING **

* * *

**JULIA'S POV**

Anissa and I are awake the next morning in the bathroom, bathing. There is a curtain separating the two of us. On each side of the curtain is a bath tub. I couldn't get what happened last night off my mind. First, Oliver is brought back. The boys turn against him, he runs away, and two of Fagin's favorites had to watch the two of us. Not just that, Dodger winked at me. Oh my goodness, I can't resist him. Ugh, why is he so cute?

"What they did to Oliver last night was horrible." I sighed, starting the conversation as I slipped into my undergarments. I turned off the sink water. I decided not to tell her about last night. She'd hate to hear that Charley was watching her.

"I know, and Oliver didn't do anything." I heard the bathtub on Anissa's side drain of water.

"Yeah, he almost got hung for something that he didn't do. Then Dodger and Charley betrayed him. What kind of friends are they?" I sounded annoyed.

"Bad ones. That's why they get along with each other so well." Anissa replied and I snickered as I put on a lilac dress that Nancy got for me.

I smiled as I looked in the mirror. The dress looks really good on me. It compliments my skin tone and my hair which is a light golden brown.

"Poor Oliver, I feel bad for him." I sympathetically replied as I put on my shoes.

I heard Anissa's shoes drop lightly on the floor. "Well, what can we do?" She asked.

"Well, we're not allowed out of the house without supervision. So we can't do anything." I sighed again and moved the curtain to the side and saw Anissa looking in the mirror. She has on a rose colored dress. It looks so good on her.

"Yeah, that's true." She agreed and we walked out of the bathroom.

"Do you think Fagin will ever trust us?" I asked Anissa.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who cares?"

"Well, you can't go out by yourself. Plus, even if you did, you'd go to the police."

Anissa mumbled to herself, but I didn't question it. We walked into the living room where Dodger's looking in a small, old, foggy mirror on the wall, fixing his hat. Charley is sitting down near a table and took a sip of his drink. He fixed his coat.

"You two aren't getting any cuter so there is no point for you two to put a lot of effort into your outfits." Anissa insulted.

I cracked up and the both of them stopped what they were doing. They both turned to look at us. Anissa crossed her arms and posed in a mean girl manner. Though, I think Dodger always looks good, but that's just me.

"Neither are you, Anissa. I don't see why you're dressing up." Dodger shot back and fixed his coat. I noticed that he didn't say anything to me.

"Yeah, she doesn't need the effort."

"Julia's looking fine today unlike some people." Dodger glanced at Anissa.

I felt my cheeks burn. I hope no one notices, not even Anissa.

"I'm just saying you two aren't getting cuter. There's no need to be nasty."

"That doesn't stop you two from looking at us, does it?" Charley crossed his arms.

"Eww, why would I look at you?" Anissa cringed.

I have the feeling that someone is looking at me. I turned and saw Dodger look me up and down, but he turned away and went back to glamming himself up. I notice that he's always looking at me for some strange reason. Heck, he sometimes checks me out. I'm starting to think that he likes me and that Charley likes Anissa. Boys are confusing.

We saw Fagin come down the stairs from where they kept Oliver locked up. "Oliver is free to come out." He replied and went into a different room.

"What?" Charley asked rudely because Anissa is looking at him.

"Oh nothing, I think I just saw a pimple." Anissa looked closer at him and squinted her eyes, "Oh no, that's just your face."

I turned away and giggled. I have to love her. Though, sometimes, she just needs to shut her mouth. This is one of those times, no offense to her.

"That wasn't funny, little lady." Charley said and I turned around to see him looking at me.

"Charley, give the girl a break." Dodger glanced at me, but turned back around.

Charley looked at Dodger and then back at me. He took his gaze off of me and looked at Anissa. "I'd be careful if I were you, Secret Keeper. Without those ugly glasses, you won't be able to see. Then we can mock you and make you work all we want. Best of all, we'll make sure Julia doesn't help you."

Anissa snarled, but said nothing. Charley showed her.

"Oh, Oliver!" Fagin called

"Yes?" Oliver replied coming down the stairs, not acknowledging the four of us.

"Could you help me with something?"

"Yes, sir." Oliver ran into the other room to help Fagin with whatever he needs help with.

Charley stood up and said, "Anissa, we have dishes from breakfast. Why don't you make yourself useful and wash them?"

"Why don't you wash them? I'm not your maid."

"Oh, yes you are! Now wash them!" Charley raised his voice, causing Dodger to put a hand on his shoulder and whisper something to him. Charley then calmed down. Wow, that comment sounded a little sexist, didn't it?

"That was sexist."

"How was I being sexist?" Charley asked me.

"You said she's your maid."

Charley smirked. "Because she is, just like how you're Dodger's."

I narrowed my eyes and went to go up and punch him, but Anissa held me back as Dodger wacked the back of Joker's head. This caused the two of us to giggle.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Charley rubbed the back of his head.

"That was inappropriate, Charley."

"Oh, I was only kidding, Dodger." I have the feeling that he wasn't, but I'll leave it at that. But what did he mean by that I'm Dodger's maid?

Anissa and turned to Dodger. "What did you say about me earlier, Dodger?"

"Don't worry about it. Go and clean the dishes."

Charley snickered as Anissa stomped out mumbling something that I couldn't recall, but I think I heard the words hate, lazy, and selfish.

"Julia, will you assist me?" Dodger coaxed as he fixed his hat one last time.

I raised my right eyebrow, "With what?"

"With my toilet straightaway. Would you like to help me?" He turned to look at me.

I looked at him confused. What is a toilet straightaway?

"What I mean is that if you will help me with some work."

"I guess." I was still confused. What work does he want me to help him with?

"You're a good girl, a lady with manners. You have better respect than your friend. You can first assist me by jappaning my trotter cases. In plain English, clean my boots." He ordered and walked over to the table and sat on a small chair in front of Charley. I am shocked and annoyed, but followed.

Charley sat behind Dodger with his left leg stretched out and Dodger is smoking his pipe. I sat down in front of Dodger and saw a tan/ white jar filled with a black type of paint. There's also a small sponge. Dodger's wearing his boots, but I guess I'll have to re-paint them with him wearing them. He put his left leg out on a small stool right in front of me and continued to smoke his pipe. The top and right side of his boot needed to be re-painted. I took the bottle, placed it against the sponge and started to re-color the top of Dodger's boot.

"What a pity, she ain't a prig." Dodger said to Charley and I looked up at him.

"She doesn't know what's best for her." Charley replied and Dodger chuckled. I rose a brow. What does that comment mean? I know they are up to no good, but I'm not worried, I'll find out what they're up too. It's not like I'll go along with what they have in mind.

"I suppose you don't have a clue of what a prig is." Dodger guessed.

I just went back to cleaning his boots and chose to ignore him like I always do. I know what a prig is. A prig is a thief, a pick pocket, a finger smith. It's anything that has to do with stealing.

"A prig is a thief, Princess." Dodger broke the silence.

I looked at him, "You are one."

"Yes, I am. So we all are. From Fagin, Bill, Bet, Nancy, and down to the dog." He admitted proudly and he turned to Charley, "And he's the downiest one out of us all." Then he chuckled.

"And he's the least given to peaching." Charley added with a light laugh.

"He wouldn't so much bark in a witness box for fear of Sikes and committing himself." Dodger smoked his pipe again and took a puff. "If he did, he'd ruin Fagin who would be hanged."

Fagin should have been hanged decades ago, but I'm keeping my mouth shut.

"He's an in and out dog, he is." Charley took over, "He'd keep his mouth shut, but only because he's an animal. No one would understand him." Then he laughed.

I started to re-color the right side of Dodger's boot when he said, "We're missing a few people for the family."

I stopped painting his shoe and looked up at him. What does he mean by "the family?" I have the slightest feeling that they're talking about Oliver and me. I'm not so sure about Anissa, since they don't like her and she doesn't like them. I'm guessing that this is what they're up too. Do they plan what they want to do? Or does one of them just think of an idea and the other goes along with it?

"Dodger, I think she's confused."

"Of course, she's Green."

"Green?" I looked at my skin, not understanding what Dodger meant by that.

The two started laughing as I sat there, embarrassed. I looked at them and saw that Charley's laughing so hard his face is getting red.

Dodger chuckled, "Julia, Green means that you're from Greenland, but it can also mean innocent. In this case, you're innocent."

"Not just that, she's pure too."

"We can't forget that."

Innocent? What does he mean that I'm innocent? I have the feeling that whatever they're up to is bad.

"Why don't you put yourself under Fagin, Julia?" Dodger asked. As usual, my instincts were right. He does want me to join. Okay, I didn't know about that part, but I knew that they were up to something. But what about Oliver? Or Anissa?

"You'll make a fortune by only using your hands." Charley seemed friendlier.

I looked up and stopped doing what I was doing, "Aren't I already?" I have been here for almost a year, and I do eat, sleep and live here. Then again, it's against my free will, so I guess I'm not part of the family? Not that it bothers me.

Dodger smiled, "You're cute. You are part of us, but not entirely. We brought you here only because you saw us pickpocket."

"And you looked like you haven't eaten in days." Charley stated.

"I don't look hungry anymore, now do I?"

"Hey, little lady, watch who you're talking to." Charley proclaimed.

"Let her alone, Charley."

I finished painting the side of his shoe and moved my hand back and forth to give the signal that I'm done and to put his other leg up. He put his left leg down and his right leg up, crossing his left leg.

"If you put yourself under Fagin, you'll be able to retire to a property that is bigger than this. And you'll live happily." Dodger assured.

"Nah, she's afraid that she'll be scragged."

I went back to re-coloring Dodger's right shoe. The sides and top were messed up, so I decided to start with the top since it will be faster.

"You don't know what scragged means, do you, Little lady?"

"Hanged" I chocked, not looking at them.

"Hey, Charley, she's brighter than I thought." Dodger teased.

"Are you insulting me?"

"Hey, Little lady, He was just making a remark. It wasn't an insult."

"Hey, Joker, stop calling me little lady! I have a name you know." I snapped.

"Hey, I gave you that nickname."

"Without my permission!" I raised my voice just a little. I don't want Anissa running in and causing trouble.

"Some of the people here have nicknames! Dodger's real name is Jack!" Charley rose his voice at me.

"Don't raise your voice at me." I growled, and Charley has a surprised look on his face as Dodger sat there, with his usual serious expression. He said nothing and smoked his pipe, watching the two of us argue.

"Then don't raise your voice at me! I'm just saying that some people have nick names. I gave you 'Little lady' because your smaller than me."

"So is Anissa."

"She's taller than you." Dodger laughed, joining the conversation.

"Hence the name, Little lady. Besides, I think it suits you very well."

"Yes, it does, Charley." Dodger turned to his best friend. "You did a good job with hers." He turned back around to look at me.

"See, Dodger agrees with me."

"I don't care. I want to be called by my real name." I replied, matter of factly.

Dodger snickered and smoked his pipe. He looked at me with interest.

"Too bad, I'm not going too. Be lucky you have a nice nickname. I could've given you a mean one, like Schrieber's." Charley sneered.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Dodger. "Can you answer my question? Were you calling me stupid?"

Dodger shook his head, "I meant that you're a lot smarter than you come out to be."

I rose an eyebrow. Whatever that means.

"I don't think she gets it, Dodger."

I look up at Dodger who looked at me and chuckled, slightly. "I was kidding.

I stared at him with a blank expression. "You've been hanging around Charley too much."

Dodger bursted out laughing as Charley glared at me. I smiled innocently at him. "It goes both ways, Joker."

"It only goes one way."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, I does." Charley argued.

Dodger sighed and lost his temper. "Charley!" He scowled. Wow, I never knew Dodger could get so angry. I've never heard him yell before.

"She started it!"

Dodger rose a brow at his comrade. "We are discussing a very serious topic."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. I almost lost myself for a second there."

I snorted. "You're always loosing yourself."

Charley glared at me, but Dodger got back on topic before the argument escalated. "You see, Julia, if you join us, you'll live like anyone else."

"But I'll steal from people. I'm not doing that."

"No one said you had too."

"If only she took the advice that we're giving her." Charley got back on topic too, forgetting about the argument the two of us had five seconds ago. "It'd be the best decision for her."

Advice? What advice? The advice about stealing? No thank you. And joining Fagin won't be best for me. I looked at Dodger and he went on, "If you let Fagin help you, he will let you out of the house all on your own."

I rolled my eyes and began to paint the left side of Dodger's boot.

"Why are you rolling your eyes?" Dodger asked.

"Because I know you two won't let me out. So how can I get a place of my own?"

"That's only if you join." Charley stepped into the conversation. "Besides, you have no choice anyways."

"Actually, I do. So shut up."

"Maybe we can trust you." Dodger went back on topic.

"Yeah, with work." Charley scoffed and rolled his eyes. I shot him a glare, but said nothing.

"No, in general, Charley." Dodger turned to me, "If you put yourself under Fagin, then we'll trust you, and maybe your friend."

"Then you'll be waiting a long time."

"Hey, Little lady," Charley snapped as Dodger smoked his pipe, looking at me amused. "Don't get sassy with Dodger. We're trying to help you. Besides, you're not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Oh Charley, don't get her mad. She's a good girl, not like her friend. Anissa has an influence on her."

I narrowed my eyes and started to re-color the right side of the boot. I finished and put down the sponge and jar. Dodger observed his boots.

"You did a good job. I should have you clean my boots more often." Dodger complimented.

"Then she can clean mine too." Charley suggested.

"Like I'd clean your boots." I snorted.

"Hey, Little lady, you did a good job with Dodger's. Next time, you can clean mine."

Dodger laughed and said, "Why don't you have Anissa do that for you?"

"She's rude." Charley shook his head.

That's weird. Oh no, are they crushing on us? It's hard to tell. Or maybe they're just being boys? I put the jar and sponge on top of a shelf on the wall.

"You're good to go." Dodger dismissed, "But I might have some more work for you later."

Before I could say anything, the two of them walked out of the living room. I can't believe that Charley, who I'm a little shocked about, and Dodger were trying to make me put myself under Fagin. Why do they want me part of the gang? Is it because I saw them pickpocket? That doesn't make much sense because they'd talk to Anissa about it, but then again, they don't like her. Not just that, Oliver ran away when Nancy and Bill brought him back here, against his own free will; and I bet they want him to join. I won't join the gang. I won't do it, I won't.

...

**NORMAL POV**

Mr. Bumble's mouth dropped open as the read the newspaper in his hands. He's only been in on vacation in London for a few hours, and he has to read about a boy that he knows and took care of as his own. He can't believe that, Oliver Twist, the boy that was given away to the Sowerberrys', was caught stealing. Not just that, the man thought he was innocent and took him in and the very next day, Oliver disappeared with some books and a five pound check that he was supposed to give to the bookshop, after a man that goes by the name of, Mr. Brownlow, ran off after the boy, with a book in his hands.

It was then that he decided to pay, Mr. Brownlow, a visit. He saw his address in the paper, just in case anyone has information about the young, Oliver Twist, and, Mr. Bumble, knew, Oliver, his whole life and has a lot to say about him. He knocked on the big, expensive looking house, mumbling that he should live this rich, when a door opened to reveal an elderly woman.

"May I help you?" She asked, looking him up and down.

"Yes, I saw the paper today about, Oliver Twist."

"Do you know anything about this boy?"

"Yes, I do He was at the workhouse that I am in charge of. I gave him to a family and he ran away. I need to talk to, Mr. Brownlow."

Mrs. Bedwin moved away from the door and let the man in. "Mr. Brownlow, there's a man here to see you about, Oliver Twist!" She hollered.

Mr. Brownlow came to the front door in a heartbeat, shook hands with the man after saying hello and introducing himself. They then sat at the kitchen table as, Mrs. Bedwin fetched some tea and sat with them.

"What do you know about the boy?" Mr. Brownlow questioned.

"Well, he was at my workhouse, but I sent him to another one because when they turn ten years old, they go to a new one for work."

"I see," Mr. Brownlow nodded, disliking the man right away. The workhouses force long, hard labor on little kids, and they're barely fed. He doubts that what this man says about, Oliver Twist, will be true, unless it's good.

"He was a horrible boy! He asked for more food, even though he can only have a certain amount because of how many kids are at the workhouse. He's always thinking of himself, he has ingratitude, and when I gave him to a coffin seller family, he beat up the boy there. His excuse was that the boy was saying bad things about his mother and called the boys mother a liar! Can you believe it?"

"I don't believe it!" Mrs. Bedwin shouted, shooting out of her chair and slamming her hand onto the table, startling the two elderly men. "I don't believe one word of it! Oliver, is a good, innocent, sweet, gentle boy! You're slandering him, and you Sir, should be prosecuted for it!" She pointed a finger.

"It's the truth, Madam. He may seem innocent, but he isn't. Of course, he's well mannered, but he can be trouble. I bet that this boy has become a thief, and it's best for you not to take him back into your lives." Mr. Bumble got up, "Thank you for your time. You may not believe me, but you must. He's well mannered, but he isn't fully innocent."

Of course, this is a lie. Mr. Bumble only knows what the, Sowerberrys, family told him, and at the workhouse, Oliver, asked for more food, that was it. Mr. Bumble could care less about the kids at the workhouse, he doesn't care for them that much, but something tells him that, Oliver, isn't as innocent as he seems, and that he's going to get himself into more trouble than he should be.

"But he truly is a sweet boy. I don't know what happened." Mr. Brownlow stood up, and Mrs. Bedwin. "He was framed, and I had a book in my hand. I had, Oliver, bring back the book and a few others that I had to return, and to give the bookseller a five pound check. He disappeared without a sight."

"Forgive me, but I believe that the boy will get himself into trouble, trouble that he shouldn't be involved in. Your best bet isn't to have much contact with him. Thank you for having me, and have a good day." And with that, Mr. Bumble walked out the door, disappearing into the huge neighborhood and crowds of people.

"I don't believe it!" Mrs. Bedwin cried out, "He's lying! Oliver may have gotten into trouble, but he's a great boy, and those workhouses are horrible! Oh, Mr. Brownlow, we have to do something!"

Mr. Brownlow put a hand on her shoulder, "We will find out more, but right now, we have other things to do. We have to go to the bookseller to see if he's seem anything that has to do with, Oliver's, disappearance. I have the feeling that something is going on with, Oliver, and he is going to indeed get himself into trouble, even though he isn't trying too."

And with that, the two elders grabbed their coats, locked the door and took a carriage into town, hoping that they find, Oliver, because even though he's only been with them for a few days, they care about him, and he looks just like, Agnes, the portrait of the lady in their house. He could have something to do with her, and the family, since, Agnes, did die giving birth, he is most likely the child. They also hope that he's the sweet, lovable, gentle, innocent boy that they know and not the boy that, Mr. Bumble, described.

...

**JULIA'S POV**

I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen to see, Anissa, putting the dishes away in an old, wooden cabinet above the sink.

"Why did you stay with those two?" She asked me when she saw me in the room.

"Weren't you paying attention? I mean, there's a huge opening in the wall. I was thinking that you would have opened your eyes and looked at least once or twice."

She shot me a look. "I was too busy washing all the dishes. There was so many."

"There's at least twenty people living in this house, so of course there will be so much dishes."

"So why did you stay with them?" She changed the subject.

"Dodger had me re-color his boots."

"That fool has no manners. Neither does Charley." Anissa scowled. Any person can tell by her body language that she doesn't like Dodger and Charley, and that they don't like her. As usual, I'm stuck in the middle.

"Uh, I guess." I don't know what to say.

"What do you mean, uh, I guess?"

"There isn't really that much to say."

"So, they kept you with them for no reason?" She asked

"Well, they were talking to me about serious work." I had a blank expression on my face as I gulped.

"What do you mean by serious work, Julia?" Anissa questioned. She's curious and she knows that whatever it is, it isn't good.

"They want me to put myself under Fagin." I stuttered a little bit.

"What?" Anissa dropped the sponge out of her hand and it landed in the sink.

"I know. I don't know what to do."

"Don't join, we can't trust them." Anissa jumped to conclusions.

"You're right." I nodded my head in agreement. I don't know why she said "we". Dodger and Charley meant me only, but why do they want me to join?

Wait a minute, if Dodger and Charley want me to join, does that mean that Fagin and the others want me to join too? What if Fagin told them to make me join? Anissa did say to me that they, well, Dodger trusts me. Maybe Dodger convinced Fagin to let me join. It isn't like I would anyways, will I?

"Julia, the trouble doesn't end with Dodger making you join the gang."

"What are you talking about?"

"Fagin came in earlier when I was cleaning the dishes. He wants the two of us to go downstairs and clean some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Antiques that he has been collecting. As usual, we have to do everything."

"Because we're the maids, Anissa." I sighed

"I'm sick and tired of cleaning all day. I'm telling you, my hands smell like cleaner sometimes."

"Tell me about it." Then the two of us walked downstairs to go and look for, Fagin.

It wouldn't be so bad if the boys volunteered to help us once in a while, even Dodger and Charley. Sometimes when I work, I can see Dodger watching me, but I guess he thinks I should do it myself. Or maybe he's too scared to ask, which doesn't make any sense. The only boy that has volunteered to help us is Oliver. What a cute, little, polite Gentleman he is. Any girl will be lucky to have him, but I prefer bad boys. Bad boys that aren't too bad, they are sweet but have a little bit of spunk to them. That's Dodger. I mentally slapped myself. We walked down the hall below the stairs and Anissa opened a door at the end of the small hallway. Some of the smaller boys were playing a card game, but they stopped when they saw us.

"Where's Fagin?" Anissa asked.

"Down the hall." Cameron answered.

"Thanks, Cameron. Let's go, Julia."

We turned around and saw a door down the hall and ran to it. Anissa opened the door and saw Fagin putting something away. He whipped around and looked at us.

"Ah, my dears," he smiled and clapped his hands together. He says 'Dear' a lot.

"What do you need, Fagin?" Anissa asked.

"I need you two to clean some of my antiques passed down from my family."

"Why do we have to clean old things?"

I shot Anissa a look and she turned to look at me. "What? I'm just asking a question!" She got defensive.

Fagin chuckled, "Oh, Julia, you're so much like Dodger. Very serious he is." He turned to Anissa, "I would clean my antiques myself, but they get dirty so fast and I am so busy, you know, cooking and with other things."

_"Oh yeah, I'm sure you're so busy." _I thought to myself.

"Other things?" Anissa rose a brow, unsatisfied.

"Yes, I have other things to do, you know. I'm not just an old man that sits around doing nothing all day. I used to clean before the two of you came."

Anissa and I looked at each other and then back at Fagin who is smiling at us happily. I guess we were both thinking the same thing, and it was that he only cooks and admires his jewelry. Hm, I guess we were wrong.

"What do the boys do around here?" Anissa changed the subject. It seems like she's up to something.

"They do their jobs."

"How come they can't help us clean?" Anissa questioned in a rude tone.

"Anissa!" I scolded.

"What? I want to know!"

Fagin chuckled, "Think of it this way, my dears, you may not notice but all of you have jobs. Mine is to make sure there is safety. I am the boss, I make the rules and what I say goes. The boys are thieves. They get the food and other things we need. I'm too old to clean and I get tired and they are too busy, so that's what you two do. You help make the place pleasant, which you do a great job of."

"Aw, thank you, Fagin." I blushed. I never thought of it that way. I turned to Anissa who crept a small smile on her face. I know she's thinking the same as me.

"No problem, my dear. Now, about those antiques-"

"Where are they, Fagin?" Anissa sighed

"There under the cabinet, next to the sink."

"Why keep them in an obvious spot? Anissa asked, in a sarcastic tone.

I'm about ready to slap her! She needs to stop with the questions, and the tone in her voice when she asks them. Anissa can be so rude sometimes.

"The boys never look around the sink area. They already know where everything they need is. Please, clean my antiques." He smiled

We groaned silently and walked back upstairs. I know that cleaning is my job, I need a break from all it. I like being clean, and having a nice, tidy environment, but cleaning all day, every day, seven times a week, and three hundred sixty five days a year is tiring. We walked back into the kitchen and walked over to a cabinet under the sink. I opened it and inside is two plates, an old, ancient looking bowl and some jewelry.

"I'll clean the jewelry and the bowl. You clean the two plates." Anissa said.

"Fine." I shrugged, taking the plates carefully and sitting down at the table.

I took a wet cloth and started to clean one of the plates. They are both really pretty.

The one I'm cleaning is a pale pink color, and it had a yellow flower in the middle, and a scalloped design around the edges. The other plate was the same, but it was white and had a sentence written in a foreign language on it. The language looked Hebrew. Why does Fagin have a plate with Hebrew written on it? He must be Jewish then. Anissa started to clean the jewelry. They were two, old looking necklaces.

"Are you supposed to clean the jewelry?" I questioned her.

"It was with the antiques, so I guess."

If Fagin finds out, she's in for it.

"Aren't those supposed to be with his 'precious jewelry?'"

Anissa looked up at me, "You know, that does make sense. Maybe he doesn't want anyone finding out about it. You do know how much jewelry he has, right?"

"No."

"A lot, Julia. A lot."

I finished cleaning and drying the plate in my hands and I went to put it away, but I wasn't looking where I was going. Anissa's chair is in a forty five degree angle, and her foot is out. I tripped over her foot and fell onto the floor. The plate slammed to the floor and shattered into pieces. I looked down and saw that the bottom half of my right arm is in the shattered pieces of the glass, colored plate.

I looked up at Anissa as she knelt down next to me. "Julia, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, you didn't see me." I said, holding onto my arm. I then got up into a sitting position.

"Your arm, it's bleeding!"

I looked at the bottom half of my right arm and saw the blood trickling down. Oh no! What if Fagin and the others find out? Will they be mad? I need to think about myself right now and not the others.

"I'll go and patch it up." I replied, but as I tried to get up, I fell back down.

"Are you feeling okay, Julia?" Anissa worried.

"I'm fine. I'm still a bit dizzy."

"Let me help you."

"No, I got it. Clean up the plate before Fagin comes up. I'll fix my cut."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, hurry." I then got up and ran into the living room, holding onto my arm.

I went into the living room, panicking. I looked around and saw a handkerchief on the stool. I quickly grabbed it and wrapped it tightly around my arm and tied it. That will have to do for now until I can find something.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked me and I turned around. Dodger and Charley were standing there. I hid my arm behind my back, trying my best to not look suspicious.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Well, we heard a loud thud, and Anissa is cleaning up a broken plate. Do you have anything to do with it, Little Lady?" Charley seemed a little demanding about his question. What if they are mad about what happened? The plate I was cleaning is one of Fagin's family items passed down.

I gulped, trying to think of an answer.

"Why is your arm behind your back?" Dodger asked me, suspiciously.

"It, isn't."

"Yes, it is." Charley was suspicious too.

"No, it isn't." I stalled.

"You're a terrible liar, do you know that?" Dodger said to me.

"No, I'm not."

"She's stalling, Dodger." Charley pointed out the obvious.

Dodger grabbed my arm from behind my back and looked at the bloody handkerchief. "Yeah, you are such a horrible liar." He replied paying attention to my arm.

"She hurt herself, Dodger." Charley said as I started to crouch. I felt a lot dizzier than before.

Dodger looked at me and then at Charley. "Charley, help her onto the couch. I'll get the stuff for her arm."

"Okay, Dodger," Charley replied as the top hatted teen left the room. Charley held onto me from the side. "Come on now, Little Lady." He was about four inches than me.

"Let go of me, Charley." I demanded.

"I don't take orders from, little girls."

"It wasn't, never mind. And I'm not little."

"Yes, you are."

I sighed as he helped me lay down on the couch that was against the wall. What was interesting about the couch is that it is more of a loft. It is a pretty burgundy color. Charley grabbed two stools. He placed one of the stools on the opened side which happened to be the side where my arm is on, and the other stool behind me.

I heard him sit down behind me as Dodger came back in and sat down next to me, where my arm is. He had a little wooden box and took out everything that was in there. There were a few blue/purple plastic bottles that said, _'Cleaning Alcohol',_ cotton balls, a few handkerchiefs, some bandages, a few tweezers, and pills.

Dodger examined my cut and said, "It doesn't look too deep." He then examined my wound. "Alright, no pieces of glass are in her wound."

"Dodger, I don't think she'd have glass in her. She just got scratched."

"You'd be surprised, Charley. She could have had small pieces in her arm. Her cut isn't deep, so I doubt she'll have any in her.'

He then took a cotton ball and opened up the bottle of cleaning alcohol. He put the cotton ball on the top of the bottle, and he tipped the bottle a little bit. He set it down and held the cotton ball in his right hand. Then he held down my arm and cleaned my wound. Boy, did it sting badly.

I grunted, and Charley covered my mouth with his hand. "Relax Julia, Dodger knows what he's doing." Then he moved his hand away from my mouth. "Hey Dodger, she feels very warm." He sounded worried.

Dodger reached into the box and took out a thermometer. "Charley, take her temperature." Dodger handed Charley the thermometer. Charley stuck it into my mouth and held onto it as he held his other hand under my chin. It beeped and he removed it and looked at it. "What does it say?" Dodger asked.

"102.20" The poor girl's got a fever."

That's why I have been feeling dizzy. Dodger sighed and reached over for the blanket as Charley tied a blue handkerchief over my cut. Dodger opened up the blanket and put it over me.

"Now what, Dodger?" Charley asked as my eyes drooped.

"Let her sleep. If she sleeps it off now, she'll hopefully pass it off overnight."

"Okay, Dodger." Charley said and they walked into the kitchen, most likely going to try and find out what really happened to my arm.

**NORMAL POV**

Mr. Brownlow and Mrs. Bedwin walked along the familiar streets of, London. They're on their way to the book store to ask the owner of the place a few questions. As they made their way over, they saw the gentlemen come out of the store to stock some books. They saw their chance and walk over.

"Hello, Sir, I reckon that you remember me." Mr. Brownlow stated.

The man turned around to face the two of them. "Ah, yes! I remember you! It's such a shame that those thieves got away, don't you think?"

"Yes, indeed."

The man turned to, Mrs. Bedwin. "Who is this?"

"My house maid, Mrs. Bedwin."

The man shook her hand, "Madam, good day to you."

She smiled, "Well then, a good day to you too, Sir. Now, tell us, you remember the boy that was framed, don't you?"

"Why yes, Sam Waters, wasn't it?"

"His name is, Oliver Twist." Mr. Brownlow corrected, "Yesterday, I sent him on an errand to return some books that I had to give back, and one was the book I had in my very hand when we chased after him. Also, I gave him a five pound check, and we haven't seen him since."

"We were wondering if you have." Mrs. Bedwin hoped, "I tell you, he isn't a bad kid! Some man came by earlier saying horrible things about him."

"What does he go by?"

"He presents himself as a, Mr. Bumble."

The gentlemen shook his head, "I am terribly sorry. I saw good in that boy, but I haven't seen him, and I haven't heard of such a man." _'Something isn't right here. What if those thieves came back for him?' _As he came out of his thought, he saw the two turn away, and then said, "I think he may be in danger."

The two turned to look at him, "What do you mean?" Mr. Brownlow asked.

"Yes, what do you mean?"

"What if those thieves came back for him? Someone has had to see something. Either that, or he really is a thief."

The two looked at each other. The man is very well right, something isn't right, and if they don't do something soon, Oliver, will be in more danger than he should be in. They thanked the book keeper and made their way back home.

"Are we going to continue to look for him?"

Mr. Brownlow turned to his maid, "I don't know yet, Mrs. Bedwin. The book keeper may be very well right, those thieves may have came back for him. Mr. Bumble knows a lot about, Oliver, and he may have had things in the past, I know the one thing he isn't is a thief. I could be wrong, but we have to get home. There is nothing more that we can do. No one has any proof."

The two walked back in silence, but Mrs. Bedwin, however, refuses to believe that, Oliver, is a criminal. She agrees with the book keeper. She believes that the thieves came back for him, and it's only a matter of time before he's in great danger, because it's only the beginning for him. She hopes that whatever happens, he finds a way back to them, safely and unharmed.

...

It's been an hour since, Julia, got hurt and that the two elders, Mr. Brownlow and Mrs. Bedwin, went to the book store. Dodger and Charley are in the kitchen with the gang, Fagin, and Anissa. They're all gathered around the table as Fagin is sitting. The smaller boys are huddle in one corner, some smoking their pipes and the others looking at Julia with sympathy.

"What happened to my plate?" Fagin asked," And what happened to, Julia?"

"Julia was cleaning it. She went to go and put it away but my foot was out and I was too busy cleaning something else. All of a sudden, she trips over my foot and the plate shatters but her arm landed in the broken glass. That's how she got cut."

"Oh dear, oh dear." Fagin sighed

The older boys were sitting around, listening and smoking their pipes. The younger ones looked at Julia who is asleep in the living room.

"Not only that, she has a small fever." Charley informed.

"Let me see her."

"Now isn't a good time, Fagin." Dodger took over.

"She's sleeping." Charley pointed out the obvious.

"It was an accident, Fagin, honest. I'm sorry." Anissa admitted with an apology.

"It's alright, my dear." Fagin accepted Anissa's apology. "I know that you didn't mean to do it. If you did it on purpose, then it would be a different story."

"Dodger, could we go and see Julia?" Jake, the smaller blonde boy asked. He is Jackson's younger brother.

"Not now." Dodger answered.

"Could we see her later?" Cameron, the light haired brunette wearing a red coat and gray hat asked.

"We'll see how she's feeling." Dodger said.

The smaller boys were worried about Julia, and deep inside, they care about her.

"Charley, I need to talk to you later." Dodger whispered to his best friend.

"What about?" Charley turned to look at his friend of almost ten years.

"I just need to tell you something." He mumbled quietly. Charley could have sworn that Dodger's cheeks turned a little red.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door and it opened. The person who came in is Nancy. "Hello, Fagin." She chirped.

"Why hello, Nancy." Fagin greeted.

She looked around and said, "Where's, Julia?"

"She got hurt, and she has a small fever, so she's resting." Charley reported.

"Well then, since I might not be able to talk with her, pass her a message. Tell her I say hi."

"Will do, anything for you, Nancy my dear."

Anissa remembered that she needed to talk with Nancy about something important. She stood up and walked over to her. "Um Nancy, I need to talk to you."

"About what dear?" She asked.

"It's very important. And it requires being very sneaky." Anissa whispered.

"Okay," Nancy smiled and she turned to the others," Boys, Anissa will be with me for a while. We're going to my place."

"Alright then. Have fun you two." Fagin then turned around.

Dodger and Charley thought it was weird that Anissa was whispering.

"Let me tell Julia very quickly." Anissa said. Then she ran into the living room and looked at Julia sleeping.

She wasn't going to tell her that she was going with Nancy. She just wanted to make it look like she was. After about thirty seconds, she went back into the kitchen. "I told her." Anissa lied, "She said okay and fell back asleep."

Charley and Dodger looked at each other. They gave each other the, Julia-is-sleeping look. They both shrugged it off.

"Alright then, let's go. But I need to use the restroom first." The curly red head changed the subject.

Anissa smiled, "Take all the time you need. I can wait."

Nancy and Anissa then walked downstairs, and Anissa smiled because she knew that Nancy would help her with what she had in plan. She couldn't go to her best friend because Julia would make her forget the plan, but Nancy might help. Anissa knows that Nancy will do anything for anyone, even if it's risky. She hopes Nancy says yes. After the two girls went downstairs, the boys did what they usually do and Dodger told Charley what was on his mind. What they didn't know was that Anissa overheard their conversation before she left with Nancy, and she smirked.

_'__I knew it!' _She thought.

* * *

***What do you guys think Dodger and Charley were talking about? And what did Anissa hear? Well, I guess your imagination will have to figure it out, or you can just read my story until it's over.***


	6. Secrets And Stitches

**CHAPTER 6: SECRETS AND STITCHES **

* * *

**JULIA'S POV**

I don't know how long I have been asleep for, but I woke up and saw Dodger and Charley walking in. I'm not as dizzy as I was earlier, but I still feel a little sick.

"Wow, you're awake. You've been asleep for a few hours." Charley replied

Dodger sat down and started to untie the handkerchief around my arm. I tried to move my arm away, but he held on tighter and said "Relax. I'm only going to look at it. And if needed, disinfect it." I sighed as Dodger removed the handkerchief and examined my arm. "It's a little red, but not as bad as before." He examined. "Charley, pass me a cotton ball and the Cleaning Alcohol."

Charley passed him a cotton ball and the Cleaning Alcohol and then he sat down on a stool, behind me. Dodger had the cotton ball wet with the Cleaning Alcohol. Charley wrapped both of his arms around me. "Don't worry, little lady, it's for your own benefit."

"What is?" I rose a brow in confusion.

"Dodger, assisting you." He teased, causing me to scowl quietly at him.

"Charley, leave her alone." Dodger glanced at him.

"Oh come on Dodger, I'm only joking."

"Charley, now isn't a good time to joke around."

"Dodger, she still feels warm."

"I know." Dodger started to disinfect my cut again, and it stung more than before.

Charley still had his grip on me as Dodger tied the handkerchief around my cut. I still felt warm.

"Come on, Charley, I think supper's ready." Dodger stood up and Charley released his grip on me.

I sat up as Charley walked away and Dodger said, "Julia, are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I still felt a little sick, but he doesn't need to know that.

Dodger looked worried, but shrugged and walked off. I followed after him and thought to myself why he's being so nice to me all of a sudden. I walked into the dining room and the rest of the boys stared at me.

"Julia my dear, how is your arm?" Fagin blabbed on.

"Okay" I said, weirded out. Hm, I never knew Fagin was so sympathetic towards me. People learn something new everyday. I learned that a person should never watch a thief steal from someone, they never know where they'll end up.

I also learned to never trust people because they can always be deceiving. People always split apart and I don't like that because everyone usually ends up forgetting about each other and I don't want that. I trust Anissa with all my heart, she's one of my only friends. Because of this, everyone says I'm quiet when I'm really not. Even the workhouse owners called me quiet and Anissa ambitious.

"Are you feeling better?" Fagin broke the silence.

"Yeah." I lied.

I still feel sick, but they don't need to know that. If they do know, Dodger will be all over me and the smaller boys will be worried about me. That's the last thing I want.

"Good." Fagin clapped his hands together and I sat down between Cameron and Jake. Cameron looked at my arm.

"Does your arm hurt?" he asked.

"Only when Dodger 'disinfects' it." I added air quotes for the word disinfect.

Dodger shot me a look and went back to helping Fagin with dinner.

"Oh, Nancy wanted me to tell you she says hi." Fagin smiled.

"Nancy? When?" When was Nancy here?"

"She came by when you were asleep."

That doesn't explain where Anissa is.

"Where's Anissa?"

No one answered me. Some of the boys stared at me. Some of them looked down, avoiding my eye contact and the rest of them were watching what's going on, but eating. Something isn't right.

"You mean she didn't tell you?" Jackson, the older blonde asked me. I saw charley and Dodger look at each other.

"She left with, Nancy." Fagin told me. "We're sorry. We thought that she told you."

That's very weird. Usually, Anissa would tell me, unless she wanted to make it look like she did. Nancy and she are hiding something. And I'm going to find out what it is. Dodger handed me a plate with a ham sandwich.

I started to eat when Jake grabbed my arm. "Could I see it, Miss?" He asked me.

"Maybe later," I stalled.

"Is the cut big?" He asked another question.

"I guess." I answered. Then he let go of my arm and began to eat his own sandwich.

After that, it was silent. I sometimes wonder who my parents are and if they're alive or dead. I sometimes also wonder if I have siblings and if they think about me. Hm, maybe not. Usually when kids are given away or adopted, it's for a reason so I bet the biological parents don't think about them. My rule is "If you aren't ready or don't want a baby, don't get pregnant." It's that simple. I wonder when people will follow that rule.

I broke out of my thoughts when a door from downstairs opened and closed. I heard someone come up the stairs. The footsteps got closer, and louder. The person opened the door and I saw that it's Anissa.

"Anissa, my dear, it's nice to see you back." Fagin smiled, "How was Nancy?"

"She was good." Anissa answered.

"Very well then. I hope Bill's treating her right." Fagin sighed and continued to eat.

"He never does." Jake pointed out.

"Never lose hope in the day Bill changes. Just don't tell him I said that."

"We won't, Fagin."

Anissa turned to look at me and I nodded my head toward the door, giving her the signal that I want to talk to her privately. She got the message and nodded. I stood up and announced, "Excuse me, but I need a word with Anissa." Then I grabbed her arm and dragged her downstairs near the small hallway next to the staircase.

"What the heck." Anissa took my hand off of her, "What was that for?"

I said, "Let's go somewhere quieter. I'm afraid they'll hear us."

We then walked quietly down the hall near two other bedrooms and the drinking room, and stopped.

"What do you want to talk about?"

I looked at her. "Why were you with Nancy?"

"Well, she came by when you were sleeping, so I went to talk with her."

"Yeah, about what?" I sounded stern.

"Nothing." She replied, with a tone in her voice. She's lying! But why would she be lying to me? Uh oh, this isn't good.

"Don't lie to me, Anissa Glori Schreiber."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are. Why were you with Nancy?"

She sighed, "You caught me."

"You know that I am an expert in detecting lies. Now talk."

"Well, I told her that I want her to help me..."

"Help you with what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um," Anissa said, looking down. "I want her to help me with freeing Oliver."

"Anissa, have you lost it?" I whispered, "You know that if he's gone Fagin and the boys will run away. And worst of all, they'll take us with them. Then they'll never trust us and we won't be allowed to go outside ever again!"

"Look, I told her that you want Oliver to escape and one day you were going to take him with you-"

"I'm not doing it now! I'm not escaping, and you know that. I was never going to peach either."

"Let me finish. She knows that already, So the both of us decided to do it alone. We're going to Brownlow."

"You're going to peach?" I asked.

"Yes."

I put my hands onto my chest, over my heart and breathed to what she just said, "Anissa, you're risking your life! They will think that I had part of it."

"Nancy and I are going, just like I sad. She knows that you wouldn't do it. It's what we want to do. Besides, no one will know."

"Anissa, you don't know the trouble you'll get us both into!"

"Look, we're doing this for Oliver because we care about him."

"You think I don't? I wanted to leave with him. It was my idea, but not like this. And I wasn't going to risk it, so I forgot about it. If you tell, the traps would know and Fagin would run off. Then who knows where we would be after that."

"I'm sorry, Julia."

"No, listen. Please, don't." I begged.

"We're going too." She wasn't changing her mind.

"I bet you got this idea from me!"

"I didn't, honest! I've been thinking of leaving since the day I got here." Anissa admitted

"You don't have to do this."

"I know I don't. I'm doing it because I want to."

I gasped, "How dare you. You're making the biggest mistake. I want to get out of here too, but where are we going to go?" That's a little bit of a lie. I don't want to leave.

She looked at me dumb folded, "I don't know."

"If we stay here, it might be best for us."

"No, it isn't. It isn't for Oliver either. So that's why Nancy and I are peaching."

"Anissa, please don't do this."

"I'm not changing my mind, Julia."

"You're betraying everything Fagin gave you." I stated

"He's having us work." That is true.

"That's what girls our age do! We work around the house. Are you blind?"

She glared at me, "Look, I don't want trouble."

"If you didn't want trouble, you wouldn't peach."

"What's so bad about it?" She asked.

"If you tell the traps, and they don't find Fagin or Bill, then what will happen to Oliver? Or us?"

She looked at me, "I don't know, okay? Nancy and I talked about it. We want to save him, but she knows that you don't want to risk anything. That's why only she and I are doing it. Plus, we'll be out of here in no time. Trust me."

Its looks like she hasn't thought her whole plan through. I'm not going with it, but I'll keep her secret. She better not mess up because if she does, she won't just put herself in danger, but everyone else too.

"I'll keep your dirty secret. But I'm warning you Schreiber, it will be your worst mistake and your last."

All of a sudden, the door opened and there was footsteps. I can hear the person, whoever they are, come down the stairs, closer and closer to the two of us.

"Crap." I put my hands on each side of my head and breathed heavily, "We're dead."

"Relax." Anissa said. "Don't be so melodramatic." I put my hands to my side.

I glared at her, but said nothing. I am not melodramatic. Okay, I worry a lot, but it is a good trait to have because sometimes something might be wrong and most people won't think anything of it.

The footsteps got closer and it was Dodger. I breathed, relieved. Wait, what if he heard out whole conversation? Dodger is very sneaky, no one knows when he's watching them. Oh no, if he over heard us, even though we weren't that loud, we're dead!

"Are you two alright? You were gone long and Fagin got worried."

Fagin? Worried? Oh yeah, he probably thought we escaped and peached. Like that would ever happen. Oh wait, it will, soon.

"Oh no, we're fine." Anissa said, "Did you hear us?"

"No, we didn't hear you, why?" Dodger gave her a rather, funny look.

"Oh, it's because we were talking about Nancy. She told me that if I ever wanted to spend time with her, I could. She also said that I could bring Julia. Sorry for the worry." Anissa lied.

"It's fine." Dodger shrugged. Anissa's a better liar than I am. "Now, get upstairs." He said coldly.

Anissa brushed past the both of us and walked up the stairs quickly. Wow, she isn't so bold now, is she? I was expecting her to back talk Dodger like she always does, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe it's all part of the plan she has in mind, but that would make Dodger and everyone else suspicious, not that Fagin doesn't trust us already.

I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens. I started to walk, but Dodger grabbed my left arm and turned me to face him. Then he said, "What were you two really talking about?"

I guess Anissa isn't that good of a liar after all.

"I wanted to know why she was out."

"Why didn't you ask her around us?"

"Because, it is a private matter and it doesn't concern you."

He got a little closer to me, his grip on my arm tightened just a little bit. "Actually, it does concern me Julia and you know that. Whatever is said here involves everyone under this roof."

"Why do you care so much?" I asked as I shook my head.

"Who said I cared? Private conversations can be suspicious. Especially when you are gone for about ten minutes."

Wow, we were gone that long? He did say about ten minutes, so I'll say about five minutes. That makes more sense.

"You went to check up on us." I pointed out.

"I only checked on you two to make sure you didn't escape."

I snorted, "Don't give me that nonsense. You were worried."

"I was worried about your friend peaching. But I guess we can trust you."

I looked at him, speechless.

"I bet she tried to convince you to run away and tell on Charley and me. If you do, it's in for all of us, even her and you. Here's what you and your brainless friend don't get. There's no point in running away because we will always find a way to get you back. So be careful of what you say and do Princess, it could backfire."

I looked at him, annoyed. Though, he is pretty close, not that he'll figure any of it out.

He got close, "I'm giving you a warning, Miss. No matter how hard you try, you will never, ever leave and I'll make sure of it." I looked at him, shocked. I can't believe Dodger's saying this to me. Does that mean I'll grow up, thieve for Fagin and die here? What about Anissa? What will happen to her or anyone else when she tells Mr. Brownlow about Oliver? He leaned in closer to me and we were very close, to the point that our heads were about an inch away from one another's. "Do you have anything to say to that?"

"Let go of me." I tried not to cry.

"Crying won't make the situation any better."

"I'm not crying." I spat. "I've never met a Gent as rude as you. I hope to never ever meet another one either."

"That's alright because I'm not a Gentleman. I'm far from one. I'm a thief, that's what I am. And guess what, I'm proud of it."

I looked and then glared at him. I tried to get his grip off of my arm, but he wouldn't budge. I looked into his eyes and I saw that he's angry. For someone who looks angry, he is talking in a very calm matter. Weird. I can tell that he isn't the yelling type.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked in a tiny voice.

"I'm not mad at you, Julia." The anger disappeared, "I'm annoyed because I know you two were talking about something."

"I'm telling you the truth."

He looked at me, "I don't know why you're getting upset. I didn't do anything." I looked down because I didn't want to look at his face. His eyes make me want to stare at him forever. "I'm not trying to make you upset, Julia." His voice sounded softer. "Fagin thought you ran off and when I came to look for you. I heard the two of you whispering." Then he let go of my arm and I walked away from him, upstairs. I walked into my bedroom, closed my door and sat on my bed. I thought about what Dodger said to me.

_"I'm giving you a warning, miss. And no matter how hard you try, you will never, ever leave and I'll make sure of it."_

I don't know if he was actually being serious, or if he was trying to scare me. Anissa then walked into my room and closed the door.

"I heard what Dodger said to you." Anissa started the conversation.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I looked up at her.

"Yes, I was. Did he really mean what he said?"

"I don't know." I sighed.

"What a Gent he is." Anissa scowled, "He's so rude, even to you. And why does he keep talking to you privately, especially when no one is around?"

"I don't know but-"

"But what?" She asked.

"I think he likes me."

"Interesting." Anissa made a face.

"Why do you say that? And why are you making that face?"

"Because I think, Charley likes me, but I'm not so sure." She admitted.

I guess I'm not the only one who's noticed. What if Dodger noticed the way Charley acts toward Anissa?

"I think he does. After I re-colored Dodger's boots, Charley said that I should re-color his. But what made me suspicious was when Dodger said, '_Why don't you have Anissa do that for you?'_"

"Oh no," Anissa sighed, "He does like me."

"Yeah, I think so. We can't be too sure."

"You know, when you were sleeping-" Anissa began.

"What about when I was sleeping?" I asked.

"I heard, Dodger and Charley, talking about you. I don't know what they were saying, but I heard Dodger say your name. That has to mean something."

"Let's not jump to conclusions yet." I said, "We have to be extra observant."

"You're right." Anissa agreed, "But how could we be so sure?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should watch how they act around us."

"Good idea." Anissa nodded. "The sooner we start, the better."

"Agreed, but don't act too suspicious, and we can't be near one another. We'll raise suspicion."

"You're right, come on, I want to see if we're right."

We both walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I was in the living room, sitting on the couch and Anissa decided to stay in the kitchen to avoid suspicion. I sighed and waited to see what will happen.

...

I was lying on the couch, thinking about what Nancy and Anissa are up too when Dodger and Charley came in. It's been a few hours since they've checked my cut.

"Let's see your cut." Dodger said.

I ignored him, but I didn't pay attention because he sat down and started to untie the handkerchief around my arm. When I came back to reality, I saw him examining my cut.

"It looks better, but it's still red." He told Charley.

Charley is sitting down behind me, with his arms wrapped around me, so I wouldn't be able to escape, not that I have my strength back anyways. Charley is really strong, so even if I tried to get out of his grip, I wouldn't be able too, if I wasn't sick. Dodger had a cotton ball wet with Cleaning Alcohol and was about to disinfect my cut, but I squirmed.

"Stop moving." He said to me.

I struggled, "Charley let go of me, please." Please? Forget the please. If it were Anissa, she'd bite both of his hands off.

"I don't take your orders, Miss." Was his response. His grip on me got a little tighter and Dodger started to disinfect my arm. It stung worse than before.

I grunted, and closed my eyes.

"I can't keep disinfecting her cut." Dodger sounded annoyed, "Her cut isn't deep, but a handkerchief won't do anything. The only way to make sure it doesn't get infected is to give her stitches."

My eyes got wide, mostly because I didn't know if I could trust Dodger with stitching my cut closed.

"Dodger, do you know how to put in stitches?"

"Of course I do Charley. When I was younger I used to go to my mom's job where she would aid people. She showed me how to stitch. I still remember, even after she died."

"Okay then." Charley shrugged, "It is best if you get them. If I let her go, she'll run out."

"They're in the box." Dodger held up the small box and took out a bag of stitches. He looked at my arm, and said, "By the look of her cut, she'll need about six of them."

I almost fainted.

Dodger held down my arm tightly and picked up the first stitch. He placed it into my skin and onto my cut, it hurt so much. Dodger looked at me and I glared at him. He shook his head and went to grab another stitch. I could have sworn that he blushed a little.

"Let go of me, Charley." I ordered.

"No" He looked at me. "Relax, you'll be fine."

"Nicky," Dodger called him from the kitchen, "Could you come in here?"

After about five seconds, Nicky walked into the living room.

"What do you need, Dodger?" Nicky asked.

"We're putting stitches in, Julia's, arm. She'll try to get free, so could you hold down her arm while I stitch her?"

"Sure thing, Dodger, I'll hold her arm." Nicky walked over and grabbed a stool and sat down next to Dodger. He then held my arm down with his right hand on my wrist and his left hand on the elbow of my arm. I couldn't move my arm.

Dodger, scooted over a little bit and placed his stool diagonal so he could stitch my arm. He placed the second stitch into my skin and it hurt. I think it started to bleed. He grabbed a cloth and placed it onto my cut. He took another stitch and with the cloth on the two stitches in my arm, he placed the third stitch gently into my arm. Then he tied it, like he did with the other two. I really hope that he knows what he's doing. My arm stings. I felt, Dodger, put another stitch into my skin, and that one hurt badly.

"Only two more," Charley said to me, "You'll be okay."

"Dodger, she's bleeding." Nicky pointed out the obvious.

"I know."

I looked at, Charley, and he turned to me. I sighed because I couldn't get him off me. "You're lucky I'm too sick to move." It's true. I don't feel well, and I don't feel like moving.

He smirked at me. "What? You think you can escape the wrath of Master Bates?"

"Yes, actually. Thank you for noticing my stupendous strength." I smirked back, causing Dodger and Nicky to snicker quietly, but for Charley to glare at me.

"I'm a lot stronger than you think, little lady."

I felt another stitch placed onto my cut, and that one stung. I looked and saw that some blood was coming out, but Dodger wiped it carefully with the cloth. He held the cloth onto my stitches, so the blood would get on it. He picked up one more stitch and looked at me. Then he looked at my arm and placed it onto the end of my cut. Then he tied it like he did with the others. He started to disinfect it again and it stung terribly. He took a new, clean cloth and replaced it with the bloody one. He placed it on top of the cut and grabbed a few handkerchiefs'. He started to tie the handkerchiefs' tightly onto my arm, and it held the cloth in place.

Charley, let go of me and Dodger said, "That should keep it from getting infected." Then he stood up.

I just lay there, holding onto my arm. I then sat up, holding onto my arm and the three of them walked out. As soon as the three of them left the room, Anissa walked in. "What happened? I heard a little commotion in here."

"Dodger, put stitches on my cut."

"How many?"

"Six."

"Oh, my." She sat down next to me, "It must have hurt."

"It did. What surprises me is that, Dodger, knows so much about nursing supplies and aid."

"How does he?"

"He said before his mother died, she would take him to work. She must have been a doctor or nurse, because she taught him to stitch."

"Wow" Anissa seems interested, surprisingly. "That's surprising. He doesn't look like the type of Gent that knows how to handle that kind of stuff. Not that he is a Gent,"

"We learn something new every day." I retorted.

"You know, the boys really care about us." Anissa changed the topic, "When they found out you got hurt, they wanted to see you."

"Really?" I asked, surprised

"Yeah, they did. When I was gone for a while they asked if I got hurt as I was gone when I came back upstairs after talking to you privately. They really care about us, Julia."

"It's too bad your peaching." I whispered.

"You aren't changing my mind." Anissa looked annoyed.

I sighed, "Anissa, you're putting yourself in danger."

"No one will suspect anything, relax." Anissa assured.

"Okay, fine." I took a deep breath. I won't tell her the consequences of her peaching. I'll let her figure that out on her own.

...

It's after dinner, about six. Fagin, is controlling the fire in the fire place. Nancy, is here looking out the window on a small couch. The smaller boys, Nicky, and Jackson are in the living room and Bet was reading a book. Anissa, is knitting a scarf. She loves scarves for some reason. I never knew why. Oliver, is out with, Bill, for some reason. I'm sitting with Dodger and Charley who are playing this game called 'snap'.

"Dodger," I interrupted their game.

"Yes, Julia?" he looked at me.

"I wanted to thank you for putting in my stitches."

He smiled, took off his hat to show curtsy and put it back on his head, "Anytime."

"What about me?" Charley turned to me, "Don't I get a thank you, little lady?"

"Thank you, Charley for holding me against my will so Dodger could stitch my arm."

"You're welcome." Then he looked at me and poked my nose.

"Charley, don't poke my nose."

"No, I want too. You can't tell me what to do."

I sighed and looked away. I saw Dodger quietly snickering. That's when, Bulls-eye, started barking and went to the window. Nancy, looked out and, Nicky, went downstairs. Toby, who has ginger hair and is at least 6'2 came in holding onto, Oliver, who has a bloody arm. Everyone stared at them. I noticed a man that is behind Toby. The man looks about 5'10 and in his mid 30's, with Oliver's hair color and skin tone, but dark eyes that look bold, deceiving, and seductive, but not in a "I love you, I want you." way. He's wearing dark pants, a beige collared shirt and a navy coat with black shoes.

"Well, hello, Fagey," Toby stalled.

Fagin looked annoyed, "Everyone, scarce, scarce! Where's Bill?"

Nancy moved everyone away and walked up to Oliver, "He's bleeding!" she helped Toby bring Oliver over to the chair near the fire place.

Toby turned to the mysterious man. "I'm fine here, go and find Bill."

The man nodded, and caught my glance. He looked at me with a look of interest on his face, but at the same time, it looks like he can seduce anyone with the look he's carrying. I gulped, he's a little creepy. He turned away and walked down the stairs, leaving as quickly as he came. Something seems off about him, but I don't know what. I am next to Dodger and Anissa was in the living room. I looked at Dodger who had a worried expression on his face. He must have caught my glance because he looked at me and I turned away.

"I won't talk unless I've ate and drank." Toby took off his blue rain coat and sat down.

I looked at everyone. The boys in the living room were wondering what was going on. Nicky was leaning against the wall with an emotionless face. Charley, Dodger, Anissa and I have worried expressions on our faces.

Nancy is moving Oliver's sleeve up. "Nancy, scarce, scarce!" Fagin scolded.

I felt something rub against my leg. I looked down and saw Bulls-Eye looking at me and whining. I petted him and he licked my hand. He rubbed against my leg again and walked over to Anissa.

"Oh," Fagin replied apologetically as he examined Oliver's wound. Oliver was grunting and kicking his foot onto the ground.

Nancy walked over to Toby, "Where's, Bill?"

"Produce the sustenance if you please."

Nancy looked at Fagin annoyed because Toby won't tell her where Bill went.

"Dodger," Fagin nodded his head to Toby as if to say to give him a drink. Dodger walked over. "Nancy, scarce!" Fagin rose his voice. Nancy jumped a little bit and walked away as Dodger poured Toby a drink and handed it to him.

"The bullet went into his arm. The crack also failed." Toby is stalling. There has to be a reason why he is. I know he's sort of a goofball, but there has to be a reason he isn't telling Fagin anything.

"I see that. For the last time of asking, where's, Bill?" Fagin turned to Toby with an annoyed expression on his face,.

Toby motioned his hand to Oliver and moved it back and forth, saying that he doesn't want Oliver in the room. This can't be good.

"Dodger,"

Dodger, walked over to Fagin and Oliver quickly and Fagin was wrapping a handkerchief around, Oliver's, wound. "Put him to bed. Give him a nip of gin."

Dodger, grabbed the gin bottle and a cup. He put his arms through Oliver and dragged him out of the room. Toby and Fagin started whispering. I looked at Anissa and the two of us walked up the stairs to the upstairs room. The door was open and we ran up the stairs. When we got there, Dodger was helping Oliver onto the bed.

"Ow," Oliver groaned.

"Relax Oliver," Dodger then turned and saw the both of us. "Anissa, I'm fine. I don't need your help."

"I want to help."

"Go downstairs."

Anissa snarled and stomped down the stairs. I went to follow her, but Dodger interrupted me, "Julia, you can stay."

I know why he doesn't want her help. I forgot that he doesn't like her.

"What do you want me to do?"

Dodger helped Oliver lay down and said "There's a first aid kit under the bed. Get it out."

I looked under the bed and saw a black box. I grabbed it and pulled it out. In white ink said the words, 'First aid kit.' I put it on a small stand next to the bed and I took Oliver's shoes off and pulled the blanket up to his stomach. Dodger reached into the first aid kit and took out stitches, cotton balls, and cleaning alcohol. I sat down at the end of the bed. "Okay. Oliver, this is going to sting."

Oliver, didn't say anything. Dodger, started to disinfect the boy's cut and Oliver grunted. "Stop, it hurts."

Dodger, didn't listen to him. "Julia, pour some gin into the cup."

I looked at him light headed. I still felt dizzy, but that didn't matter right now. I picked up the bottle and poured some into the cup and handed it to, Dodger. Dodger, held up, Oliver's, head and tilted the cup to his mouth. Oliver, drank it and, Dodger, put the cup down next to the gin bottle. I looked at, Oliver, who is already knocked out. "That knocked the wind out of him."

Dodger, looked at me, "He's younger, so it works faster."

"It worked on me."

"That's because when we brought you here it was your first time having it. You get used to it."

I nodded and he started to stitch up, Oliver's, cut.

"That's all I need, Julia. I'll take it from here. Thanks for your help."

I looked at Oliver, sighed, and walked down the stairs. That's when I realized something, why didn't they give me gin when they stitched my arm? Sure, my cut wasn't deep, but I lost blood and the stitches hurt. Weird. I overheard Fagin and Toby talking when I reached the kitchen.

"He was about to blow on us, Fagin. He was seen."

"Seen? Who saw him?"

"Two elders. Oliver, shouted for help. Bill, got mad and fired his pistol."

"And he hit the boy?"

"I don't know. There were two bullets, and one was, Bill's. I had a hold of, Oliver."

"Where did, Bill, go?"

"He fell."

"Fell?"

"Yup. Last time I saw him, he was swimming East of London."

Uh-oh, that can't be good. I looked in the living room and saw that the younger boys and Anissa weren't there. Nancy and Bet put on their coats and walked out the door and didn't say anything. I walked into the living room and saw, Nicky, smoking his pipe.

"Is, Oliver, okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine."

Nicky nodded and looked away. I started to feel more lightheaded than I did a minute ago.

"Are you okay, Julia?" Nicky seemed worried.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired."

"No, you look sick. Do you still have your fever?"

I didn't say anything. I just laid down on the couch that I laid on earlier when Dodger put my stitches in. I closed my eyes and I was out cold as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**NORMAL POV**

It's about 11:00 at night. The boys were in bed and, Julia, fell asleep on the couch. Fagin and Dodger decided to keep her there so she wouldn't wake up. The most loyal of, Fagin's, was in the living room, checking on, Julia's, cut and seeing if it was healing well. He could tell that, Julia, was not entirely over her fever since she went to bed the rest of the night. The smaller boys were worried, but Dodger knows that she'll be a lot better in the morning. He doesn't only have to worry about her, he has to worry about Oliver.

"Dodger," The top hatted boy heard his name. He turned around and saw Fagin.

"What, Fagin?" He whispered, re-tying the handkerchief around Julia's cut.

"What are you up too?"

"Just checking, Julia's, stitches. I'll be in bed soon." Dodger replied, taking Julia's shoes off.

"Actually, my boy, I need to talk to you. In the kitchen."

Dodger pulled the blanket up on Julia and they both walked into the kitchen. Fagin turned on a small lamp so that they could see each other. They were standing near the lamp, in the corner. "What is it, Fagin?"

"It's, Anissa."

"What'd she do this time?" Dodger sighed in disbelief.

"It's about her going out with Nancy earlier."

"What about it?"

"When, Julia, came out, she had no idea where, Anissa, was. I have the feeling that, Anissa, lied to us." Fagin was suspicious.

"Why would she ask to go with Nancy anyways?"

"That's my point. Look, I don't trust Anissa. She is always up to something. I'm not so sure about Julia."

"I trust, Julia, Fagin." Dodger said silently. "Charley and everyone else do. Why can't you?"

"It's not that I don't trust her. I think that she knows whatever, Anissa, talked about with, Nancy."

"Fagin, Julia's, sick. You can tell that she doesn't feel good just by looking at her. Look, I bet that, Anissa, didn't tell, Julia. Besides, Julia, was out cold sleeping, and she's sleeping right now."

"Listen here, Dodger" Fagin leaned in, "A few hours ago, after the boys fell asleep, I went over to Bill's place. I told him that I want him to handle Anissa, you know, take her with him."

Dodger hid his smile. He didn't care if, Anissa, was gone. As long as, Julia, was around, he didn't mind at all. "And?" he asked, trying to sound serious.

"But I know he might kill her. So we were thinking about peaching her to the traps. Either that-"

"Fagin, you can't do that." Dodger said interrupting Fagin, "Julia, will want to go with, Anissa." Not that he cares, but, Julia, will want to leave, and it will cause problems.

"You're right my boy. We'll wait a little longer and see what happens." Fagin whispered.

What they didn't know was that from the kitchen staircase that leads to Anissa's and Julia's bedroom, and the spare bedroom where Oliver was sleeping in, Anissa overheard everything.

_'I can't believe it.'_ She said to herself, _'They'll give me away, but keep Julia.'_ Then she smiled, _'I know, Dodger's, big secret. Charley, knows too. I heard them the other day before I left with, Nancy. If he tries anything, the word might go out.'_ Then she quickly and quietly walked upstairs and went to bed.

...

**JULIA'S POV**

It's the next day, and I woke up on the couch to Dodger coming into the room with Charley. Dodger sat down at the couch, untied the handkerchief, and looked at my cut. For some reason, I can't keep my mind off of that man from yesterday. Who is he? And why was he here?

"Wow, you were right, Dodger."

"Yup, but the dry blood is stained. I'll need to clean her arm and then if it needs to be, disinfect it."

Why disinfect my arm if it's stitched up? That is one of the purposes of a stitch, isn't it? Dodger took a clean cloth and a cup of water as Charley held me down.

"I won't move."

"How do I know to trust you?" He eyed me.

"Uh, instincts?" I replied, sheepishly.

"Charley, don't trust her."

Charley still held me down and I glared at Dodger. Dodger wet a corner of the cloth and started to wipe off the dry blood on my arm.

"Dodger, how will the stitches come out?" Charley asked.

"I'll cut them with scissors, when the time comes."

I almost fainted to Dodger's response.

Dodger started to disinfect my cut and then he said, "By the look of her cut, it'll heal in a few days since her cut isn't deep."

Charley looked at me and then looked at Dodger who was tying one of the handkerchief's around my cut. I sat up, but Charley grabbed my left arm to help me up.

"Come on Charley, let's get to work." Dodger changed the subject.

"My favorite time of the day," Charley laughed.

I'm serious, those two have complete opposite personalities, but they get along so well. Anissa and I are opposite, but we fight once in a while. They both left and I walked into the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. Then I washed my face, took a bath and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Julia," Anissa came over to me and then she said, "Look, I need to talk to you. In private."

"Um, okay" I said. We walked downstairs and into the hallway. When we saw that no one was around, Anissa started to talk.

"I have news." She whispered

"You won't peach?" I smiled with a lot of hope.

"No Julia, I am."

I frowned, "Then what's the matter?"

She looked away, trying to avoid my eye contact.

"Anissa, what's the matter?"

"I overheard, Fagin, talking to, Dodger, last night."

How interesting. "What did he say?" I asked.

"You won't believe what I'm about to tell you,"

"Anissa, for the last time, what is it?"

"Fagin, was saying to, Dodger, how he doesn't trust us."

"I already know that." I crossed my arms.

"But Dodger said that it's you that he trusts."

"What's your point?"

"Let me finish," She scolded, "Then they both decided that if they don't trust me, they'll peach me to the traps or give me to Sykes and keep you." She frowned.

I gasped, "Anissa, I won't leave without you. If they're going to kick you out then they're kicking me out too."

The tears in her eyes went away and she smiled, "Thanks, Julia. But they are right about one thing, they can't trust me."

"Anissa, I hate to say it-"

"You hate to say what?" Anissa asked, interrupting me.

"I have a bad feeling about, Fagin."

"What do you mean?" She questioned

"I think he's getting suspicious about the both of us. I mean, Dodger, said he would make sure I would never, ever leave. What if they're planning something?"

"I don't know, Julia. But if they kick me out then I don't know what I'll do."

"Anissa, what if they know that Nancy and you are going to peach?" I whispered very faintly.

"Why would they? Bill wasn't in the house and I talked to you privately."

"Well, Dodger got suspicious when we were gone long. He did ask me what we were really talking about. What if he was eavesdropping?"

"I don't think he was, Julia. I didn't see him." Anissa didn't seem worried.

"You don't know, Dodger, like I do. He's very sneaky."

"I can tell you this much, he's rude." She scowled.

"That isn't the point, Anissa. The point is that those two are up to something, I just don't know what."

"You worry too much, Julia."

"Sometimes, worrying too much is the right thing to do."

"If you say so."

What if, Dodger, did hear what we were talking about? He was the one that came down the stairs. That doesn't make sense, even if he opened the door slowly and quietly, we would have still heard it. Anissa's right, I am worrying too much. I just hope she knows what she's doing. That's when ,Nicky, came downstairs. He looked up at us with a look on his face. I gulped and felt my heart raced, knowing that Dodger and Charley would find out that Anissa and I are talking privately.

* * *

***Why do you guys think Anissa won't tell Julia, aka, me, what Dodger and Charley were talking about? You'll find out toward the end of the story. Look out for that too.***


	7. Suspicion

**CHAPTER 7: SUSPICION**

* * *

**JULIA'S POV**

"Why are you two down here?" he asked, with a look of just a little bit of suspicion on his face, not that I blame him.

"We were just talking." Anissa rolled her eyes and Nicky gave her a look.

Nicky went to the door when we heard a knock from the other side. "What is it?" He asked the person or persons outside. There was a mumble from the other side, but Nicky must have heard the words because he opened the door. Dodger and Charley came in and looked at us. We looked back at them. Anissa's glaring at them, like usual.

"What's with the look, Schreiber?" Dodger taunted.

"That's none of your concern. Don't ask questions you'll never get any answers too." She glanced at Nicky who just stared at her with a serious face..

"What's with her?" Charley questioned.

"I interrupted their 'private conversation'." Nicky replied, added air quotes.

"What are they doing down here?" Dodger asked Nicky.

"That's what I asked, but Anissa said they were just talking."

"We were." Anissa repeated

"About what?" Charley asked, suspicious.

"That is none of your business, you git." Anissa growled.

"Dodger, she's fibbing." Nicky pointed his finger at Anissa.

We weren't talking about anything bad. I don't get why they're so suspicious. I think it's because of that day Anissa went with Nancy and I talked with her privately for more than "ten minutes", supposedly. Maybe it's because they don't trust Anissa and that she's up to something. Well, they are right, but it's not like I'm going to tell them anything.

"I can tell she is, Nicky." Dodger got close to the both of us and he looked at me, "Julia, I trust you." Then he smirked, "What were you two talking about?"

I gulped, trying to think of a lie. Why am I so bad at this? Why can't I be left out of this?

"Don't listen to him, Julia." Anissa snapped me out of my thoughts, "He's trying to get into your head."

Dodger glared at her, "Look you brainless brat; I know that you're keeping something from the rest of us."

"I'm not brainless." Anissa snapped

"Yes, you are." Nicky glared at her. Anissa gave him a look.

"What were you two talking about? Most important, what are you hiding?" Dodger's eyes are filled with suspicion.

"Nothing."

Charley stepped in, "You two are down here and Nicky saw you two talking. Do we have to remind you that you two aren't allowed downstairs all by yourselves?" Then he turned to Nicky, "Did you hear what they were saying?"

"No." Nicky answered. "But I know that they were talking about something. Not just that, no one was around. And they were whispering too."

"Like you've never whispered before?" Anissa rolled her eyes.

"No, we haven't. Want to know why? We have nothing to hide If we have to say something, everyone knows about it. We don't keep secrets from one another. Therefore, that means that if you won't tell us what you're talking about, then it isn't good." Dodger stated.

For someone who never went to school, or at least looks like he hasn't, he's sort of, brilliant.

"We were just talking!"

"By yourselves?" Charley rose a brow.

"This isn't prison, you know. We have the right to talk privately. Just because we do doesn't mean we're talking bad. We were always by ourselves."

"That's the past and you know it. This is Fagin's place, so whatever he says goes." Nicky crossed his arms. "So, what were you two talking about?"

"It isn't your business" Anissa then turned to Dodger, "You're a nosy git, and so are all of your so called friends. We're not hiding anything. I was just telling Julia something. Now, the two of us will go upstairs, away from you unmannered Gents." Then she grabbed my arm and we sped up the stairs. We barged into the kitchen and saw some of the smaller boys looked at us but they went back to playing cards. I sat across from Anissa who took a seat at the end of the table, away from the boys.

"Anissa, they're suspicious." I whispered "Please, just forget about peaching."

"No, I won't, Julia. Nothing will change my mind."

"But you'll get in trouble."

"I don't care." She crossed her arms.

Nicky, Dodger, and Charley stormed into the kitchen and looked at us, causing the boys to stop their card game and Fagin to whip around.

"What's with everyone today?" Fagin asked, annoyed "Can't you all get along?"

"No, Fagin." Anissa growled

"Well my dear, then it's better to keep your mouth closed."

Dodger looked at us and gave Fagin the food he stole and Fagin started to cook. Charley, Nicky and Dodger sat down with the boys, staying quiet.

"Anissa," I whispered "Please, don't tell on them."

"Julia, I'm doing it for Oliver and us." She whispered back.

I glared at her, but said nothing. So much for being friends, right? If she peaches, she'll not only put herself in danger, but also Oliver and me. Ideas always have consequences, I'm just wondering when she'll realize that. I won't tell her because she won't listen, she'll find out sooner or later, I hope.

...

After breakfast, I decided to sit in the living room. Somewhere out of the blue, I started to think about Dodger. I wonder what he knows and if he has been spying on Anissa and me. He is very sneaky. He pops up out of nowhere sometimes, it's scary. Then again, if he did know about Anissa's plans, he would have already said something to Fagin. I heard footsteps, turned around and saw Fagin. "Julia, could I have a word with you?" He asked.

"Um, okay." I said and he sat down next to me.

"I don't like how Anissa and you are sneaking around." He started, "Are you two up to anything?"

I gulped and said, "No, we aren't." I said truthfully. I'm not up to anything, but, Anissa, is. I'm not going to rat her out.

"I don't quite believe that."

I gave him a look. If I won't tell Dodger or the others, what makes him think I'll tell him?

"You see, Julia, I still need to decide if I can trust the two of you. Keeping secrets is making it harder."

"Fagin, I'm not up to anything."

"So Anissa is?"

"I never said that."

"My dear, you just said that you aren't up to anything. You never said if Anissa was."

Crap. I need to stall him, and fast. "She isn't either."

"Julia, you might as well tell me."

I just got up and walked away. I walked into my bedroom and locked the door. I sat on my bed and began to think why I saw Dodger and Charley pickpocket in the first place. They might know that I'm lying, but I don't care. I won't tattle on my best friend. I lay down and turned and lie on my left side and fell asleep.

**NORMAL POV**

Dodger and Charley went upstairs to Julia's room and knocked on the door. There was no response, so Dodger turned the door knob, but it wouldn't budge. "She locked the door."

"Now what do we do, Dodger?" Charley asked

Dodger reached for the key at the top of the door. He held it up to show Charley. He picked the lock and opened the door. They saw her on the bed, sleeping. They went in and closed the door. They walked up to her.

"Julia?" Dodger said her name but she didn't answer. He shook her lightly and she opened her eyes, but closed them again right after. "She's asleep." Dodger whispered to Charley, "Let's go." They turned and left the room. Dodger closed the door and turned to Charley, "Now all we have to do is see, Fagin. I don't like how Anissa and she are sneaking around."

"What do we do?"

"That's up to Fagin." Dodger replied and they walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw Fagin putting things away."Fagin, we need to talk." Dodger interrupted him and the old man turned around. "Where are the girls?" Fagin asked

"Julia's sleeping. She still must be feeling sick. Who cares where Anissa went off too." Dodger replied

"Well then, my dears, I do want to talk."

They sat down at the table. Fagin on one side and his two best workers on the other. The old Jew started the conversation. "Julia and Anissa are acting very strange."

"We know that." Dodger pointed out the obvious.

"I see that Julia and Anissa are up to something. I'm not so sure about, Julia. It's been like this with, Anissa, since she left with, Nancy, that day. Ever since that day, she's been acting a little off. Julia, has been more quiet and secretive."

"Julia, isn't very up close and personal, Fagin. At least not with us." Charley added.

"They are hiding something though." Dodger agreed with his boss, "We just don't know what."

"Julia, won't say anything." Charley said.

"Boys, I believe that she is covering up for Anissa" Fagin hypothesized.

"We think so too. We keep asking, Julia, what they're up too, but she doesn't give the answer we want." Dodger sighed

"I saw a paper in Anissa's room-"

"You were in her room?" Charley asked, interrupted Fagin.

"I was snooping." Fagin admitted, "I saw a paper on her desk that said '_London Bridge. Friday at mid-night_', and I notice that Nancy has been sneaking around also."

"Yeah, she has. And it seems like, Julia, is covering the truth up. We tried getting it out of her, but it won't work." Dodger took over

"That's the problem my boy. Julia won't tell us anything because she is trustworthy and she won't give away the secret. I don't think we can trust Anissa. But who knows what Nancy's up too."

"I don't know about, Nancy, Fagin." Dodger doubted, "Nance, she's a good one. So is, Julia, it's ,Anissa, that gets in the way."

"What do we do?" Charley asked

Fagin turned to Dodger, "Dodger, you're my most trusted. I want you to follow, Anissa, Friday night. But make sure no one see's you. I want to know why she has been extra sneaky lately."

"Don't worry, Fagin, I'll find out what she is up too" Dodger said, "But what about, Julia?"

"That's where Charley steps in" Fagin then turned to Charley, "Charley, I want you to watch Julia Friday night. Make sure she doesn't leave because I know that whatever's going on, she knows about."

"Yes, Sir." Charley answered.

"Then it's settled." Fagin clapped his hands, "But don't act too suspicious. I can tell that, Julia, can easily detect when someone is hiding something."

"Don't worry, Fagin, we won't be." Dodger assured.

**JULIA'S POV**

I woke up again and couldn't fall back asleep so I just got up. I wonder how long I was asleep for anyways. I went to unlock my door, but I see that it's already been opened. Hm, Dodger and Charley must have checked up on me, like they always do. I opened my door and walked downstairs into the kitchen, seeing Fagin at the table. "Why hello, Julia, how was your sleep?"

"Okay." I replied. I suspect that Dodger and Charley told him about my nap. Hm, maybe it was Fagin himself. Wait a minute, that doesn't make any sense. Why would Fagin check up on me? I am positive that it was either Dodger, Charley, or Anissa. He turned back to what he was doing and I walked into the living room where a few of the smaller boys were playing cards and where Oliver was sleeping on the couch. They boys turned around and looked at me.

"Do you want to play with us?" Cameron asked.

"No, thank you." I replied, "But thanks anyways." They shrugged and went back to their card game. I looked at Oliver who looked a little green. Uh-oh. "Is Oliver okay?"

"He has a slight fever." Chris answered, "Dodger and Charley think he'll be better in a few days." Then they went back to their game.

I guess he caught it from me, but how? I walked up to Oliver and he's sleeping. I sighed because I feel sorry for the boy. How did he get the fever? Was he near me when I had it? No, it can't be that. Dodger and Charley were watching me like hawks and they aren't sick. Hm, weird. Well, it is flu season. I sat on one of the other couches and started to daydream about my future. After a few minutes, Dodger came in with Charley. "Boys, could you please play downstairs? I need to talk to Julia." He interrupted their game.

What did I do this time? I swear, it's like Dodger loves to see me get in trouble. The boys looked at me and then at Dodger. They got up, gathered the cards and ran out of the room.

"Charley, take Oliver."

Charley went over to Oliver and picked him up.

Oliver moaned and said, "What?"

"Relax, Oliver, I'm putting you upstairs." Charley replied

"Why?"

"It'll be better for you to get your rest up there." And Charley walked out with him.

Dodger sat on a chair on the right side of the couch. "What's gotten into you?" He asked as he smoked his pipe.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. I'm very confused. What did I do?

"You've become very sneaky, and Fagin doesn't like it. Neither do I, nor Charley. Do you have anything to say?"

This again? Seriously? "Yes, I do. Why were you thinking about kicking Anissa out?" I nearly gasped. Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that, or at least I don't think I was supposed too. Anissa might kill me if she finds out.

Dodger looked at me and said, "So what if we kick out your stupid friend? The plan was to give her to Sykes, but he would have killed her." He probably realized that Anissa overheard Fagin and him talking the other night.

I stood up and gasped, "Don't you dare call her stupid, and if you're kicking her out then you're kicking me out."

"You're not going anywhere." Dodger said slowly.

"Then don't kick Anissa out." I warned.

"We might, and when we do, she'll be gone and you'll never see her again."

I looked at him with shock.

"You're not going with her. You're staying right here in this house." Dodger looked into my eyes.

"Says who?"

"Fagin, Charley, and I."

I went to walk out but Dodger took my arm. "We're not done." I got his arm off of me and he grabbed it again and sat me onto the couch next to him. "You can sleep here tonight." He demanded, "And I'm going to watch you. Nicky will watch the hallway."

"I'm not sleeping here" I sassed

"Then you can sleep in my room" He gave me a look, "Don't play that game with me"

I rolled my eyes and lay down on the couch.

...

A few hours passed and I am still sitting on the couch, bored to death. Nicky was watching the door like he usually does and Dodger was smoking his pipe, sitting on a chair.

"Dodger" Charley walked in "I heard about the commotion."

"Julia won't say anything." Dodger said to him.

Charley looked at me and said, "Don't worry, Dodger. Nicky and Jackson locked, Anissa, in the closet."

My eyes got wide. I leapt up but Dodger grabbed my arm and sat me down next to him. "Don't even think about it." I gave him a look and leaned on the back of the couch. "Though, she did say one thing."

Charley looked at Dodger and me with interest. "Really, and what's that?"

"She asked me why Fagin and I are thinking about kicking her friend out. I know that she was sick and asleep when I talked with Fagin. It was also nighttime, Anissa, must have overheard."

"Do you think that's what they were talking about earlier?"

"I think so, but that doesn't explain why Anissa went with Nancy."

Charley sat at the other end of the couch and changed the topic, "Oliver's, upstairs sleeping."

"Is his fever down?" Dodger asked.

"No, it's the same."

"That reminds me. We have to check, Julia's, cut." Dodger remembered I hid my arm away from grabbed my arm and took off the handkerchief. He looked at my cut.

Charley hovered over us, "Wow, Dodger, it healed up well."

"Yeah, but I want to keep the stitches in for another day or so."

"You aren't taking them out."

"Yes, I am. You don't know the first thing about stitches." Dodger retorted

"How would you know?"

"Because when you hurt yourself, you relied on a handkerchief to stop the bleeding." Dodger pointed out.

I gave him a look and he wrapped the handkerchief around my cut. I turned to Charley, "You better let Anissa out of the closet."

"I'm not going to listen to you." Charley answered, crossing his arms.

"Fine, but don't expect me to listen to you."

"You have to. Dodger, and I are in second command. And we're older and taller."

"Dodger, isn't taller than me."

"I most certainly am. At least an inch to an inch and a half."

"That isn't by much. I could catch up."

"Could've fooled me." Dodger teased.

"See that, you have to listen to us." Charley stuck out his tongue.

I heard Dodger snicker from behind. When he was done checking my cut, I yanked my arm away and rested my head on the right arm of the couch. Dodger was on the chair, right next to me, smoking his pipe. Charley sat down at the end of the couch and opened up a book. I crossed my arms and laid on my right side. I can't believe this is happening. They are really suspicious. But no matter how much they ask me, I won't tell them. Ever. Before I knew it, I fell asleep on the couch, thinking about what would happen if Anissa and I are able to get out of here. But the thing is, what if I don't want to leave? I wonder how she'll react to that.


	8. Supervision

**CHAPTER 8: SUPERVISION**

* * *

**J****ULIA'S POV**

I felt someone shake me lightly. I woke up and saw that it's, Dodger. I yawned, thinking its morning. Yes, I know, I can be a bit of an air head at times.

"It's bedtime. I don't trust you to sleep out here all by yourself, so you're in my room tonight"

I gave him a shocked look, and then I gave him a glare. How long have I been asleep for? Fagin and everyone are being a little creepy because of this whole 'Anissa and Nancy thing.' And to know that Dodger was watching me sleep is even creepier.

"Get your pajamas on in your room. And don't try anything because I'll be right at the door."

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom and I brushed my teeth, washed my face. I went to the bathroom and put on my pajamas. I opened the door and surely enough, Dodger was as the door. He took my arm and we entered the kitchen. He dragged me down the stairs and turned left, which is right if you're standing outside. He opened the first door in the hallway. He kind of shoved me in, lightly, and closed the door. It's a nice looking room. There was a bed on the right side of the wall. There was a little bathroom next to the door and there was a desk across from his bed. At the bottom of his bed laid the dresser. The walls were a light gray. I saw a coat hanger near the door. He hung up his coat.

"Get on the bed."

"What?"

"On the bed."

"Can I sleep on the floor?"

"No."

I don't really care because I'm really tired. I took off my shoes and climbed onto the bed. I put the blanket over me and I saw Dodger reach for the lamp that was on his dresser. The lights were out and that was when I felt my eyes close.

...

I felt light on my face and I woke up on my back. I looked and saw Dodger looking into a mirror on the wall, fixing his hat. He's already ready; I wonder what time it is. I saw a clock on the wall and read it, 7:15. It takes him that long to get ready? Wow, he must care a lot about how he looks. I sat up and he turned around and looked at me.

"Oh, you're awake." He said carelessly, "Well, I'm out on the job soon so I don't want to hear that you were sneaking around."

I rolled my eyes because I'm seriously not in the mood for his arrogance. He fixed his coat.

I then got off the bed and stood up, "Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm not being mean to you, I'm warning you." He said casually and he got closer. "You're friend isn't as sneaky as she thinks she is. I don't want to come in and see you two talking privately because I know it won't be anything good."

"You talked privately with, Fagin." I pointed out

"It's because we don't trust your friend. We know she's up to something" He stepped closer to me and my heart pounded because I didn't know what he was going to do. "And you're hiding her back. Just remember that if we get in trouble, it will be your fault too for not saying anything."

I noticed that he's very calm with me. If it were Anissa, he'd probably yell like a storm.

"I don't peach."

He leaned very close to me and I thought he was going to hit me. Okay, that was a little over exaggerated. "Since you think you're sneaky, you're sleeping in here with me where I can watch you until this passes over."

"That isn't fair!"

"It is more than fair."

"I didn't even do anything."

Before Dodger could say anything, there was a knock at the door and Charley peeked in. "Dodger, are you ready?"

"Yes, Julia and I were just talking." Dodger looked at me and gave his attention to Charley.

Charley looked at me and said to Dodger, "Um Dodger, Anissa got out of the closet."

"Whatever happens to her is her fault." Dodger said carelessly. Then he looked at me, "And no new secrets from your friend and you."

Charley looked at me and said, "Julia, if you don't open your mouth the trouble will fall upon you and the rest of us."

"Come on, Charley, we have to go." Dodger changed the subject.

They both looked at me and looked at each other. The both of them walked out of the room and I just stood there, more annoyed than I've ever been. I walked out of his bedroom and closed the door. I walked up the stairs to go and find Anissa. I walked into the living room and saw her sitting down on one of the couches with her arms crossed.

"Anissa!" I ran over to her and she looked up.

"Where were you last night?" She sounded annoyed, "Nicky and Jackson locked me in the closet."

"I know. Dodger wouldn't let me leave the living room. Charley came in and said they did. I went to help you, but they're too quick."

"I just got out this morning and Charley tried to put me back in. I heard a little commotion down the hall, but that was it. Was Dodger bothering you again?"

"Kind of."

"Figures." She snorted.

"Anissa, please don't." I begged her, "They won't stop bothering me."

"I don't care if I get in trouble Julia. Go ahead and tell them."

"No, Anissa, I won't. I told you I wouldn't and even if I didn't, I would never tell."

She smiled, "It's for the better. I'm going in two days after tomorrow."

"Yes, I know. Then it's all over." I sighed. I'm a little sad, but she doesn't need to know that. No one does. "What if the police don't find Fagin?"

"They will, Julia, don't worry." Anissa assured

"Look, they won't stop bothering me. Just forget about it." I pleaded

"NO" Anissa rose her voice and I glared at her.

"You're a traitor!" I spat, "No wonder why no one here trusts you!"

"Julia," Anissa began, "Don't say that. I don't care if they hate me because I feel the same way about them. I'm not a traitor!"

"Yes, you are!"

"How am I a traitor?"

"Because what if they don't find us after you tell? Then what will happen?"

"We'll run away." Anissa said, not worried.

"Anissa, you don't get it. Dodger won't let me leave! I'm pretty sure they won't let you off the hook either."

"They don't care what happens to me. If they don't kick me out, I'm going to the traps either way." Anissa whispered and I gasped.

"Look, we can't talk now. Dodger said if we had another private conversation that he would have a serious talk with me. I don't want that Anissa."

"I never said you did."

"Anissa, I'm tired of getting in trouble for nothing that I'm responsible for. If you tell, I'll be in trouble too."

"Then tell them." Anissa shrugged, unbothered. "Let them know that I am telling."

"No, Anissa, I'm not going to tattle on you. Just forget about it."

"No, Julia. It's for the best."

"No, it isn't. I hate to say it, but it might be best for us to stay here."

Anissa gasped, "Julia, how could you say that?"

"Look, yes they did take us. But they gave us food and a place to sleep. No one else would have."

"We had everything planned out." Anissa crossed her arms.

"Don't get sassy with me, Schreiber" I hissed, "I'm warning you. If you tell, you'll put all of us in danger."

"No I won't because they won't know."

"They're already suspicious." I pointed out

She sighed, "Julia, listen to me. They might be suspicious, but they don't know what I'm up too."

"I'm not telling."

"Okay then, but I'm not changing my mind."

I gave her the nastiest look I could, and I know that she shivered, "Fine, you brat. Tell on us, but I won't be there to help you because the gang will have me." Then I stormed into the kitchen and sat down.

After a few moments, Dodger and Charley came in with food followed by the rest of the gang. They sat down at the table and Fagin started to cook. Anissa sat down across from me.

"Julia, could you help me with the sausages?" Fagin asked.

I sighed and got up to go and help him. He gave me the tool for the sausages and I started to cook them while he got the plates. I then seasoned them to give them some flavor.

Dodger came up to me and saw the sausages. "Wow Fagin, the kitchen has never smelt so good." He cracked

"Watch it, Dodger." Fagin pointed his finger at him and went back to getting the plates and forks.

Dodger put his arm around me and my heart raced, "We have a chef. You should cook more often."

Charley came over and smelt them. "Wow, they smell good."

I don't get why they like them so much. They're just sausages. Oh right, I did put some seasoning on them. The sausages were done cooking and I took them out and set them down on the table.

"Thank you, my dear." Fagin smiled. "They smell good. I should have you cook more often."

I nodded and sat back down.

"Julia," Anissa whispered, but I chose to ignore her.

"I know that you're mad at me."

"I am more than mad at you" I whispered

"I'm doing it for the best."

"More like for the worst." I twisted her words.

"No, it isn't."

I saw that Jake and Cameron were looking and whispering to each other.

"Yes, it is Anissa."

She gave me a look, "Fine, be like that."

"Okay, I will."

Dodger, handed me a plate with eggs and the sausage I cooked. The sausage is really good. I never knew that I was good of a cook until now.

"Wow, these are good sausages." Cameron complimented.

I smiled then realized that Oliver was still sick and needed some food. I'll give him some after breakfast.

"Yeah, they are." Charley agreed, "The kitchen hasn't smelt this good in a long time."

"Charley!" Fagin scolded and it was quiet after that.

**DODGER'S POV**

It's after breakfast. Julia's, in the kitchen helping, Fagin, clean the dishes. Charley and I are in the small hang out room next to the living room. I have my pipe in my mouth. Charley, is going on about this new joke that he's making up. He's telling me it, but he didn't finish because, Cameron, came into the room.

"Hey, Dodger" Cameron came up to me

"What is it, Cameron?"

"I have some information for ya."

I took my pipe out of my mouth, "What kind of information are we talking about?"

"Anissa and Julia were quietly arguing at breakfast."

"What about?" Charley seemed suspicious.

"All Jake and I heard was that, Julia, is mad at her. Anissa, said she is doing something for the best and, Julia, said she is doing it for the worst."

"What was for the best and worst?" I questioned.

"We didn't hear that much."

"Thanks, Cameron." I nodded my head. Then he walked out the door, but said, "You didn't hear any of this from Jake or me." Then he disappeared.

Charley and I looked at each other.

"That's weird." I said to my best friend, "Julia, isn't the type to argue with. Not only that, she must be upset with, Anissa, for some reason."

"Dodger, I'm really worried about the both of them."

"Don't worry about, Julia, it's, Anissa. Anissa, must have said something that, Julia, didn't like. Either that, or it has to do with what, Anissa, isn't telling anyone."

"Anissa, is up to something." Charley seems like he's thinking.

"Yeah, but what?"

**JULIA'S POV**

After breakfast, I had to clean the dishes. I made, Oliver, a plate. I put on a few sausages and went upstairs. I opened the door and saw him sleeping. I walked in and closed the door and set the sausages on the night stand next to the bed.

"Oliver," I shook him lightly and he woke up.

"Huh?" He asked. He's still green from the flu. He feels very warm too.

"I brought you some sausages."

He smiled weakly at me, "Thanks, Miss, but I'm not very hungry."

"Well then, I'll leave them here just in case you do want to eat. I know you're sick, but eating a little will make you feel better."

"Thanks." He yawned and closed his eyes again as I turned to leave.

I feel bad for him, but I'm worried about Anissa's plan. What if it doesn't work? Worst of all, what if Dodger finds out before she goes to London Bridge with Nancy?

I then walked out quietly and closed the door. I walked downstairs into the living room. No one was there so I decided to sit on the couch and take these stitches out. It had been a few days, and my cut wasn't deep at all. I took a pair of silver tweezers and sat down on the couch near the opening of the room. I untied the handkerchief and saw that my cut looks fully healed. It's most likely safe to take the stiches out now. How do nurses and doctors remove stitches anyways?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I turned near the entrance and saw, Dodger, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. I turned away from him and went back to thinking. He took the tweezers out of my hand and said, "It's better if I do it. It would be terrible if you got hurt again."

I looked at him and he grabbed a stool and sat in front of me, holding my arm.

"Wow, it healed well. It's safe to take them out now." He took the tweezers and put them down. "You use scissors to take them out."

Wow.

He went into the kitchen to get scissors and came back. He held onto my arm and cut the first one with no problem. The cut is just about healed. It hurt a little bit when, Dodger, removed the stitch from my skin with the tweezers, but not as much when they were put in.

"Why aren't you not talking to, Anissa?" Dodger asked paying attention to my stitches. He looked up at me and I looked at him.

"I'm not stupid, Julia. Everyone saw the looks you gave her this morning. Are you mad?" He replied.

Wow, he's good. I chose to not answer him. But why does he care if I'm mad at her? He's probably up to something, like always.

"I can see why you are." He cut out the second stitch and I jumped a little bit. "She's not a very trustful person. She must have hurt your feelings."

I looked down because he was right. She did hurt me and the fact that she doesn't care that I could get in huge trouble for her decision is true selfishness.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, looking at me.

"No." I answered.

He shrugged, "Suit yourself." He started to work on the third stitch, "But I know something happened between you two." Then the third stitch came out.

I sighed, knowing that he's right. But I'm not telling him anything.

"But if you put yourself under Fagin then things would be a lot easier for you" He went on and cut out the fourth stitch. He used the tweezers to untwine it from my cut. There was about less than a half of room between the stitch and my skin. That's how much my cut has healed.

What if, Dodger's, right? Would it be better if I put myself under the old villain? No, never. I can't and I won't.

"Well, are you?" He asked glancing at me and went back to my last two stitches.

"No."

He looked up and said, "If you do, Fagin would trust you, and you could get out of the house."

He does have a point, but I'm still not buying it. I felt him take out the fifth stitch in my arm.

"Not without, Anissa." I said. I might be mad at her, but I'm not giving up our friendship.

"You know, you've been together for a long time. Don't you want a break from her?"

"No."

"She's only causing trouble." Then he took out the last stitch. He put down the tweezers. I looked at my cut and it was not fully healed, but enough to not have a bandage on it. It was as deep as a paper cut.

Then he looked at me and went back to bribing me, "You see Julia, everyone here likes you, even Fagin. But it's harder for Fagin to trust you because of your friend."

"What's your point?" I asked as he moved his thumb back and forth on my skin to feel the cut. He wrapped a handkerchief around my arm.

"My point is to join the gang for good and you'll be free to get out of the house for air and freedom." Dodger looked serious.

My face turned into a mean expression, "I know what you're doing, Dodger. It isn't going to work on me. I'll never join you." _No matter how much I like you._

He stood up and pushed the stool away, "Suit yourself. I know what but it might be the best decision of your life, and you're welcome for the stitches." Then he put his hands in his pockets and walked out.

I stood up and walked out. What if Dodger is right? I can't ignore them forever, but I do like the gang. I think they're nice; it's just Charley and Dodger. Those two can be really mean, especially to me. And the fact that Dodger won't let me leave is beyond. I guess I'm going to have to so I can get out of the house.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Charley and Dodger going upstairs to where they kept Oliver. I decided to follow them. I walked up the stairs and saw the door open. I stood near the wall and listened.

"His forehead is burning." Dodger replied with his hand on Oliver's forehead.

"Poor boy." Charley sighed.

"Huh?" Oliver replied.

"Shhh, don't worry, Oliver." Dodger began and I looked inside. They were hovering over him and Oliver looked up at them. He is a little green and sweaty.

Oliver looked like he was going to pass out. Dodger picked up the plate of sausages and said, "Where did this come from?"

"Julia, brought them for me" Oliver smiled weakly, "Though, I'm not hungry. But she said to keep them just in case. She also said eating will make me feel a little better."

Dodger and Charley looked at each other and Charley said, "Wow. She really cares about, Oliver."

"Yeah, she does." Dodger agreed as Oliver fell asleep.

"So, Dodger, did you get her to put herself under, Fagin?"

"No, she won't. She said not without Anissa." Dodger replied

"Anissa's getting in the way. We should have gotten rid of her a long time ago."

"Charley, if we kick, Anissa, out, then she'll go to the traps. We can't let that happen."

"They won't believe her anyways." Charley said

"Maybe they will, maybe they won't. We can't take that chance, not even for, Fagin. It's his head they want, not ours. If they find us, they'll take us Charley. They might give us new families and I don't want that."

"I don't want that either. What do we do about Anissa and Julia?" Charley asked

"Julia's, staying here with us. I don't know about, Anissa yet. We could give her to, Sikes, but he might hurt her, and, Julia, will be depressed, so that idea is out."

I then walked down the stairs, quickly and quietly. I went in the living room and curled onto the couch near the window. I turned to my left side and closed my eyes.

I felt someone shake me and saw that it's Anissa. I yawned and sat up, "What is it, Anissa?" I haven't realized how much I slept through the day.

"Are you okay? You've been sleeping a lot lately." She seemed worried

"I'm fine." I looked outside to see it getting dark out. "My goodness, how long have I been asleep?"

"Like all day. You should see a doctor."

"Well, I haven't noticed." I replied sarcastically.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"What do you think?"

She glared at me, "Fine, be mad at me. I'm doing what's best. You'll thank me later."

"No, I won't, and they're already suspicious. What you're doing is wrong."

"I don't care." She crossed her arms.

"You should. You're only doing it to save yourself."

"No, I'm not, Julia."

I stood up, "Yes you are. You don't care if I get in trouble because if you did, you'd forget about the plan."

"Julia, it's for the best." She scolded

I then saw Dodger and Charley walking down the stairs and come into the living room. The stopped behind Anissa and looked at us.

"What?" Anissa asked and she turned around.

Dodger looked at me, "I told you that I don't want any more private conversations?"

"You're not the boss of her." Anissa defended

"Yes, I am. I'm second in charge, and so is Charley. You have to listen to us."

"No, we don't." Anissa rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you do." Charley crossed his arms.

Anissa turned to Dodger, "And how do you know that we were having a private conversation?"

"I don't suppose that you two made up." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Did you tell him, Julia?" Anissa looked at me. I sometimes wonder what life would be like if I lived in a world of plain darkness.

"Anissa, we're not stupid. We saw the looks she's given you all day" Charley got closer, "Julia must be still upset with you."

"How would you know?" She snarled

"She hasn't talked to you all day." Dodger pointed out

"She was talking to me now."

"More like you were talking to her." Charley guessed

Anissa gave him a look and stomped out of the living room, without saying anything. Dodger and Charley looked at me, and then at each other.

Dodger stared back at me, this time, with worry in his blue eyes. "Julia, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," I lied. He doesn't need to know anything.

"Are you sure, little lady? You've been asleep all day."

"Gee, Charley, I had no idea because, Anissa, woke me up and I saw how dark it is. You see, I think it's early in the morning."

Charley gave me a look, "Hey, no need to be nasty. I'm just asking. You're paler than me."

"I don't think anyone is as pale as you, Charley." I sneered with a small smirk on my face, causing Dodger to laugh.

Charley glared at me with his hazel eyes, "You're so lucky you're sick. Anissa and you would have had it by now!"

"Speaking of, Anissa, it looks like you two made up." Dodger changed the topic, avoiding an argument because Charley's staring daggers at me. Well, the clown deserved it. I sat back down on the couch and turned the other way. What we talk about is none of his business. He doesn't see me asking about what Charley and him talk about, does he? No. "I'll take that as a no." Dodger walked up and stood in front of me, "And I did say no more private conversations."

I looked the other way. Charley walked up too.

"Dodger, they're getting sneakier by the minute." Charley spoke, "They were talking about something, and I don't know if we can trust them together."

"You're right, Charley." And Dodger looked at me, "We can't trust them together. But what does it matter? Julia's, sleeping in my room for a while."

I gave him a look and crossed my arms.

"What about, Anissa?" Charley asked

"You keep an eye on her." Dodger said, "I'll have my eyes on, Julia."

I glared at him and gritted my teeth. This is so unfair!

"Should, Anissa, sleep in my room?"

"Whatever you think's best."

"Nicky and Jackson should probably lock her in the closet again."

I glance at Dodger who has a look of happiness in his face. He wants Anissa gone, I know it. I got up quickly to go and make sure nothing happens to her, but Dodger sat me back down on the couch and said, "Don't try anything with me, Miss, I'm too quick for you."

I crossed my arms and sighed.

"I'll tell them." Charley decided and I went to stand up, but Dodger sat me back down and said, "Don't think about doing anything."

I lay down and sighed. Why does this have to happen to me? Me of all people, why? I'm a good person, all I did was see Dodger and Charley steal from a man. Then again, what would happen to Anissa and me if we didn't see those two steal?

After about thirty seconds, there was a shriek and a thud downstairs. Before Dodger could do anything, I leapt up and dashed out of the room to the staircase. I know that it's Anissa screaming. I ran down the stairs and saw Nicky and Jackson. Instead of putting her in the closet, they're trying to force her into the room where they smoke and drink in. Charley was there too, with a key in his hand. Oh my God!

"Julia, help!" She distressed.

I went to help her, but Charley got a hold of my arms and moved towards the wall. Anissa fell onto the floor, but Jackson and Nicky took ahold of her again.

"Let go of me!" She shouted

I struggled over Charley's grasp, "Charley, let me go!" I tried getting him off me.

"I'm not listening to you." He held onto me tighter.

I turned and tried to punch him, but he grabbed my wrist and moved me closer to the wall as I was trying to get him off me by swinging my feet into the air. I watched Anissa helplessly as she was struggling to get Nicky and Jackson off of her.

"Charley, get off of me!"

"Make me." He mocked

"Charley, let her go."

We turned around and saw, Dodger, standing near the stairs. He walked over to, Charley, and said, "I'll deal with, Julia."

Charley, released me, but Dodger, stood facing me while holding my shoulders and pinning me against the wall. I can't get him off of me!

"Dodger, move!"

"No."

"Please, Dodger, I need to help her!"

"No, you don't." Dodger has ahold of me. I tried to get him off me, but it was no use.

"Dodger, please."

"No, you're fine where you are."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, Julia, Anissa needs to learn to behave. I'm worried you'll turn into her, and I don't want that."

Did he just say what I think he said? "Dodger, I've been friends with her for more than ten years, if I haven't turned into her then, I won't turn into her now."

"Good."

"Now, let me go!"

"No."

I moved my head to one side, seeing that Nicky and Jackson pushed Anissa into the room with Charley right behind them.

"No!" I gasped.

They locked the door and, Anissa, is pounding on the door from the inside. Dodger, is still blocking my way. I then got around him and went to unlock the door, but Nicky and Jackson moved me away from the door.

"I have the key," Charley held it above my face, "And you're not getting it."

"I bet you I will."

"Bet you won't." Charley replied, looking down at me.

"Why are you doing this?"

"We know you'll both talk privately, and she isn't listening."

"So you lock her in the closet?"

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Dodger asked, stepping in.

I ignored him. Instead, I turned to Nicky and Jackson, "Let her out."

"No" Nicky crossed his arms and Jackson copied.

I tried to get the key from Charley, but he's too tall and held it too high for me to reach.

"Give it to me, Charley."

"No" Then he threw it in the air only to be caught by Nicky. Nicky, is an inch taller than me so getting it from him would be easy. I went to grab it, but he threw it to, Jackson, who is a little shorter than me. Then, Jackson, threw it to, Dodger.

"You're not getting it. And she's not getting out unless we say so."

"Let me out of here!" Anissa shouted.

I tried to take the key, but Dodger ,took ahold of my arm. "We'll see you guys tomorrow. Julia and I are going to bed early."

Why do I get myself into trouble?

"What if, Anissa, gets out again?" Jackson asked

"She won't." Dodger looked at him, "But block the door with a chair or anything heavy, just in case."

"Okay, goodnight, Dodger." Nicky said

"Good night, Julia, sleep tight." Charley waved to me teasingly and laughed.

I went to hit him, but Dodger grabbed my arms and Charley moved back with a surprised look on his face, "Wait until I get my hands on you!"

"Oh, I was only joking, Julia."

"Good night, Julia" Jackson ended the conversation, shooting a glare at Charley.

Dodger led me to his room as I heard Nicky say to Charley, "Don't make it so obvious, Charley."

"Sorry."

My eyes narrowed. What if Charley is hiding something? What if he likes me instead of, Anissa? What if, Dodger, doesn't like me the way I like him? What if he's trying to help Charley get close to me? Wait, that doesn't sound right. If anything, it seems like Dodger is interested in me. Charley only bothers me when Dodger's around, so that has to mean something. What if Charley likes Anissa, but is trying to make her jealous? That doesn't make sense because she's locked into a room, but then again, she could have overheard everything. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens. I know Charley won't admit anything to me because he knows I'll tell, Anissa. I'll just have to extra observant, like I'm not already. Dodger and I walked into his bedroom. He let go of me and took off his hat, coat, and shoes. I took off my shoes and went into the bathroom to put on a night gown. I didn't realize how exhausted I am.

I came out and saw him in sleep pants and a shirt. He put his hand out in front of the bed and said, "Ladies first."

I climbed onto the bed and then he did and he turned off the lights. I pulled the blanket on me and lay on my left side, away from Dodger. I felt him take off the blanket and it was freezing in the room. I pulled it up but he pulled it down.

"Dodger, leave the blanket alone." I replied, weary.

"No. My bed my rules."

"I'm cold."

"Don't care." He replied tiredly.

"You should."

"Go to bed."

"Not without the blanket."

He sighed and turned on the light and reached for a blanket on the chair next to the bed.

"Here," He gave it to me, annoyed. "Now go to sleep."

Then he turned out the lights again and it was silent after that.

...

I woke up and it was still dark. It must be around 3:00. I looked around and saw Dodger asleep, facing the same way as me. It's weird because he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. When he's awake, he's serious, second in charge and a little mean. But he is so cute. Wait, what? Did I just say that he is cute? What's wrong with me? I lay back down and closed my eyes

...

I woke up and saw Dodger fixing his coat. He turned around and I pretended to be asleep. I heard the door open and Charley's voice fill the silent air.

"You ready, Dodger?"

"Yeah, just fixing my coat."

"I see that, Julia's, still sleeping."

"Yeah, I still suspect that she's a little sick, but not too much. If she was, I'd be sick already."

"Dodger, Anissa wants to get out now." Charley changed the subject.

Dodger snorted, "Let her out after breakfast. You have the key, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"If you leave it, Julia, will take it. Let's go,"

Crap. That option is out. Then how can I get her out of the locked room without the key? It's not like I can just break the door down. I heard them walk out and close the door and I opened my eyes and sat up. I got up and put my shoes on. I opened the door and walked upstairs to brush my hair, teeth, and my daily skin care. After ten minutes, I walked down the stairs and saw the hangout room door. It was still closed. I walked over to it. "Anissa?"

"Yeah?" She responded.

"You're still in there?" I'm surprised

"Can you get me out?" She asked

"Charley, has the key. How can I get you out if he has it?"

She squeezed a paper clip through the opening on the bottom. "Try this. I found it in here."

I stared at the paperclip with a raised eyebrow, "Are you sure this will work?"

"Of course. Remember that time when, Amelia, got locked in the closet by one of those boys at the orphanage? We got her out with a paperclip."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. What happened to her anyways?"

"She got adopted, I think. That isn't the point, please just get me out."

I deformed the paperclip into a straight line and put it through the hole in the door knob. I tried for about ten minutes, but the door won't open.

"It isn't opening."

"Keep trying."

I tried for about another five minutes, but the door won't budge. Wow, these are quality locks. I hope they didn't "steal" these locks.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked.

I jumped and saw that it's, Nicky. He's standing across from me, with his arms crossed. How he managed to get down here without me noticing is amazing. Then again, when I'm concentrated on something, I have no idea what's going on around me.

"What does it look like?" Anissa said from the other side.

Nicky glared at me, "You're picking the lock. You're in trouble, especially after I tell Dodger."

"Get me out of here!" Anissa cried out.

"Charley, has the key. We're letting you out later." Nicky said and walked to the door.

I went to walk up the stairs, but Nicky said, "Don't move. I'll have to tell Dodger and he'll talk to you."

"Fine, go and tell him. I'd like to see you try." I challenged. I turned around and walked up the first step, but Nicky grabbed my arm and pulled me over to him.

"Let go of me." I demanded

"No. I told you, I'm telling, Dodger. Challenging me isn't something that you should do." He dragged me over with him to the door. After about two or three minutes, which seemed forever, there was a whistle from the other side of the door. Nicky said, "Now then?"

"Plummy and Slam." Two Someone's answered. Nicky looked at me, "Here they are. You're in trouble."

"Yippee." I replied with sarcasm.

Nicky gave me a look and opened the door. Dodger and Charley walked in, seeing that Nicky is holding onto my arm.

"What did she do?" Charley asked

Nicky handed Dodger the paper clip and said, "She was picking the lock of the room we locked Anissa in."

Dodger looked at me and sighed, "Thanks, Nicky" He handed, Charley, the bread in his coat pocket. "Take this; I need to speak to, Julia."

Charley took it and said, "Okay. Let's go, Nicky."

"Let's go." Dodger said to me.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Really?" Dodger stared at me with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh yes, Dodger, there isn't anything to be said. I bet if poor, little Charley was in there, you'd do your best to get him out, right?" I replied, sickly. I'm enjoying this a little.

It was silent, but we could hear Anissa laughing in the other room.

Dodger looked at the other two. "You two go up," Then he narrowed his eyes at me. "I need to talk to Julia about listening, and possibly manners."

"Don't confuse her with you." Anissa shouted from the locked door at the hallway.

"No one asked you!" Charley snarled.

"I don't need to be asked."

The three boys sighed. Charley and Nicky went up the stairs as, Dodger, took my arm and took me to his bedroom. I don't care, I'm sick of this. Hm, does this mean that, Dodger, won't trust me anymore? Does this mean he'll give me away like, Anissa? Or worse, will he actually give us to, Sikes? I gulped, thinking about the possibilities that Dodger has in mind.

I broke out of my thoughts and saw that the two of us are in front of his bedroom door. I'm in for it now, aren't I? Dodger opened his bedroom door, pushed me in and closed the door. He then turned to me, "Why were you picking the lock?"

"Because I want her out of the closet."

He looked at me, "Apparently, you won't listen. From now on, you can't be in another room unless I'm there." Then he got close, "Which ever room I'm in, you'll stay in."

I glared at him and said, "Why won't you let her out?"

"Why should we? We already don't trust her and you're following that path Julia. I don't want that. I do trust you but you can't go and sneak around"

"I wasn't sneaking around."

"Then tell me what you were doing." Dodger crossed his arms.

"I was letting her out."

"Without permission. Don't go near the closet." He sounded a little harsh.

"No promises." I sassed and he got close.

"Listen here, Miss, you're this close to being in the same position as your friend. I don't want you in any room unless Fagin, the older boys, or I are there. Understand?"

"Yes" I sighed.

He smirked, "Good, I made myself clear. And you're private conversations won't happen since you're being supervised. When I'm not around, the boys will tell me what went on."

I got close, "You're not the boss of me."

"Actually, I am the boss of you." He looked down at me, "I'm second in charge, and you have to do as I say."

"Fine"

He opened the door and nodded his head toward the doorway, "Upstairs. We need to eat breakfast."

We walked upstairs and into the kitchen where, Anissa, is at the table, sitting with, Charley, and the rest of the boys. Fagin's making breakfast.

"Dodger, I'm going to supervise, Anissa." Charley looked up, "She's becoming very sneaky."

"Well then, I was just talking to Julia about that. They can't be in any room by themselves."

"Alright." Charley agreed and the smaller boys looked at us confused.

Dodger sat down and I sat next to him. I can't believe the mess I've been dragged into, and it's all because Anissa has her dirty secret about peaching. She's being a bit selfish, and I hate when people are selfish. Fagin passed out our breakfast. We were having sausages, as usual, and bread with ham and cheese.

I started to eat when Fagin started the conversation. "How was everyone's sleep?"

"Alright." Jake said

"Okay." Cameron answered

"Good." Dodger replied

"Not that great." I glanced at Dodger who shook his head in annoyance.

"Well, you weren't locked in a hot room all night." Anissa turned her head to Nicky and Jackson who just sat there, eating their food.

"You deserved it." Charley said with food in his mouth.

"Charley, eat your food before talking." Fagin scolded at him.

Charley swallowed his food and said "Listen here boys; Julia and Anissa are being supervised by Dodger and I. They can't be in the room alone unless we're with them. Understand?"

"Yes, Charley." The boys said at the same time.

"So, you're watching the both of them at the same time?" Jake asked

"No, I'm watching, Julia, and Charley's, watching, Anissa." Dodger explained

"What did they do?" Cameron asked

"Julia, was picking the lock to the room, Anissa, was locked in." Dodger tattled, "And I don't trust, Anissa."

"I never said you had to trust me. I don't want you too." Anissa sassed

"Well good because I'll never trust you."

"Yeah, me either." Charley jumped into the conversation.

"Fine, that doesn't affect me." Anissa shrugged.

"Who said it had to? The only one we trust is, Julia." Nicky said to her. "And you keep getting her into trouble."

"Don't forget, Oliver." Jake reminded.

"Besides him." Cameron stated. "We are still watching him. He could run away again."

Dodger turned to me and whispered into my ear, "I'm now in charge of you. If I find out that you did one bad thing, you're in big trouble. I know Anissa is up to something and I know you're hiding her secret. I'm not being rude, I'm warning you. Whatever she's up too will get you in trouble too."

I sulked at his comment. He is right. Her peaching will get me in trouble, probably a lot of trouble. Even with Sikes.

"You can all hate me, it doesn't bother me." Anissa turned to me, "I know you're still mad at me, but you'll get over it. I know that because you always do."

"If you ask me, Julia, should have left wherever you're from a long time ago." Dodger scoffed, "Not to mention that you're not trustful and none of us think you're a good person."

"You're opinion doesn't hurt me." Anissa said

"Who said it was an opinion?" Dodger looked at her and some of the boys gasped.

Anissa stood up and said, "I am a good person, Dodger. You're the bad one here, you all are because your thieves! No one likes thieves. And if you're caught, you'll be put in jail."

"We're never going to get caught." Cameron stepped in, "We're great pickpockets, and Dodger will take Fagin's place when he's gone."

"Keep dreaming." Anissa replied

"Don't talk to, Cameron, like that." Dodger stood up and narrowed his eyes at her, "You think you're so amazing. One bad thing out of you and you'll be put in the closet again instead of the room. And we'll make sure next time that, Julia, doesn't get you out."

Anissa glared at him, "You're threats don't work with me. You brainwashed my friend with them. They might work on her, but I'm different."

"Yeah, you're rude." Jake butted in and Chris and Cameron laughed.

"Yeah, laugh like the bad people you are." Anissa looked at all of us and said, "Think what you want, but someday, Julia, Oliver, and I will leave this wretched place."

"We have that already planned." Dodger smirked. "You see, Anissa, you are leaving. But you won't be free. We're thinking of giving you to, Sikes. Let him deal with you."

I looked down. It's true, Dodger, even admitted that to me. But what would happen if he hurt her real bad to the point where she died? I decided not to think about it.

"Give me away, see if I care. Any place is better than here. But you're letting, Oliver, and, Julia, go."

Here goes Anissa and her mouth.

"No, we're not. They're staying here." Charley replied

"Says who?" Anissa scolded

"Says, Fagin, Dodger, and I." Charley stuck his tongue out at her, causing the smaller boys to laugh.

"You think that's funny eh?" Anissa turned to them, "Here's something that's very funny. You'll never, ever find out what I'm keeping from all of you. Not to mention that, Dodger, and, Charley, will get caught someday and be hanged for it" The smaller boys looked at her.

"Don't talk about them like that." Jake spoke up

"Be quiet, Jake." Anissa scolded

"Don't talk to my brother like that." Jackson stood up, "He didn't do anything to you."

Dodger faced Jackson, "Don't mind, Anissa, Jackson. She's bluffing."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Charley butted in and said, "Now, sit down. You're already in enough trouble."

"Wow, Charley, you usually act like a clown. Who ever knew you could be serious?" Anissa rolled her eyes.

"Anissa, watch it." Fagin pointed his finger at her; "You've already done enough. I don't want to hear anymore."

"They started it." She whined

"No, you brought up about being locked in the closet." Chris pointed out.

"Shut it." Anissa scolded

"No"

"Be quiet."

"Anissa, shut it." Fagin said to her as Jackson put his arm around his brother and whispered to him.

Fagin shook his head in annoyance and said, "I've heard enough. You're in already enough trouble."

"Oh, so you're talking about me, Jackson?" Anissa looked at him as Jake chuckled.

"He's just pointing out the obvious." Jake defended.

"And what would that be?" Anissa asked

Jake looked at his brother who nodded and started to laugh, "He said that you're desperate for attention. Not to mention that your outfits don't suit ya."

The boys bursted out laughing. Anissa and I are the only ones not laughing, besides, Fagin, who smiled a little bit.

"Good one, Jackson." Charley complimented

Dodger put his hand on Jackson's shoulder and said, "She's a lot more that, my son. I give you credit for your statement."

Jackson was still laughing and I just looked at him. He caught my glance and stopped. "Oh come on, Julia, what I said is funny."

Dodger turned to me and took his hand off of Jackson's shoulder and put it on mine. "Julia, admit that what he said is funny."

As I was about to say something, Anissa, interrupted me, "It wasn't." She jumped in.

If she doesn't be quiet, she'll get in more trouble than she should be.

"Yes, it was." Nicky laughed

Anissa's face got red of anger and she started to burst, "That's it. I'm sick of being treated with so much disrespect. I'm leaving." Without Charley, she stormed out of the room and went downstairs.

I went to get her, but Dodger took my arm and sat me back down, "Finish your food." Was his response.

I sighed and took a bite of my sausage when, Charley, said, "I'll go talk to her." He got up and walked, downstairs.

"How's, Oliver?" Dodger asked.

"He's still sick." Jake replied, "But he seems a bit better."

"I'll visit him after breakfast." Dodger replied fixing himself a sandwich and taking a bite out of it.

I took a bite out of mine and wondered what, Charley's, saying to, Anissa. Knowing him, it isn't good.

**NORMAL POV**

Anissa walked into the game and drinking room in the hallway below the staircase. She sat down, crossed her arms, and mumbled to herself. She looked up and saw Charley walking over to her.

"Was that necessary?" He crossed his arms.

"Yes, it was. You're all rude." She snapped.

Charley glared at her, "Look, I'm not that fond of you either Schreiber, but you have to listen."

"Says who?"

"Me, do you want to know why? Because I'm in charge of you. And you have listen to me." Charley raised his voice a little bit.

Anissa stared at him, "I don't want to."

"I never asked if you wanted too, you will. And that huge tantrum you threw up there wasn't appropriate."

"What? Do you expect me to apologize?" Anissa already answered Charley's response before he could say it.

Charley looked at her.

"Oh no. No way." She said unwillingly.

"You either apologize, or we have, Bill, make you. Your choice."

Anissa sighed and followed, Charley, up the stairs. She never knew he could be so serious, but then again, no one did.

**JULIA'S POV**

After a few minutes of silence, the door opened and, Charley, came in with, Anissa. Everyone stopped eating and looked at the two of them. The two of them have serious expressions on their faces. I'm not so surprised about, Anissa, but I am about, Charley.

Charley glanced and nudged her. "Go on, say it."

"Sorry for the trouble." She replied, but sounded careless.

"Whatever." I heard Dodger mumble.

I nudged him because of his remark and he twitched. He looked at me and shook his head in annoyance. Then he poked me on the side which caused me to jump and for him to snicker. "That wasn't funny, Dodger."

"It was to me." He poked me again and I jumped a little bit. He snickered some more.

I glanced at him, but said nothing. Dodger, went to poke me again, but I grabbed his finger and held onto it. "Don't even think about it." He pouted, and I let go of his finger, but he poke me again anyways. I almost screamed, but kept it in. Dodger laughed quietly to himself.

"Now, Anissa, and I will be in the living room." Charley smiled and gave Anissa a look. Then, he took her arm and pulled her into the living room making it silent after that. I took a bite out of my sandwich, wondering what would have happened if Bill Sikes were here right now. I gulped at the thought, thanking the lord that he isn't.


	9. What Secret?

**CHAPTER 9: WHAT SECRET? **

* * *

**JULIA'S POV**

After breakfast, Dodger walked up the stairs to visit Oliver. He turned around and said to me, "Let's go"

I walked up the stairs right behind him. I can't believe this is happening to me, and it's all because I tried to get, Anissa, out of the closet. This isn't fair! I bet if, Charley, was in, Anissa's, situation, Dodger, would get him out in no time, without getting into trouble, but no, the two of us do. He opened the door at the top of the staircase and entered to see Oliver sleeping. I walked in and closed the door as he walked up to, Oliver.

"Oliver," He said quietly and Oliver opened his eyes.

"What?" Oliver yawned

"How are you feeling?" Dodger asked.

"Okay," Oliver replied, tiredly.

"Are you hungry?" Dodger questioned.

"No."

I walked over and looked at Oliver who could barely keep his eyes open. Poor boy.

"Do you still feel sick?" Dodger went on.

"A little nausea is all." Oliver replied and I sat down next to him. "But I'm tired." He then looked at me and smiled, "Hi, Julia."

I smiled and held his hand. "Hi, Oliver. Feel better soon."

"Thank you, I hope too."

Dodger looked at me, "Let's go." If I wasn't paying attention, I wouldn't have noticed, but when I took Oliver's hand, I could have sworn I saw a flash of jealousy in Dodger's eyes.

I got up and followed, Dodger, down the stairs and into the living room where Charley appears to be with, Anissa. For some reason, the boys aren't around which is a shock. There probably staying out of the way which I don't blame them for. I mean, if they got in trouble, Dodger and Charley would probably be up their butts too.

Dodger turned to me, "Let's go downstairs, I don't want you two to whisper."

"Whisper? We don't whisper."

"You do too."

"How do you know?" I crossed my arms. This is nonsense!

"I can hear you two whispering. Just be lucky I'm letting you off easy."

I rolled my eyes and followed him downstairs and down the hall. He opened a door to where a few of the other boys were smoking and drinking. He sat down and took out his pipe from his right coat pocket.

"Sit down." Dodger patted his hand next to him and I sat on the left side. He started to smoke his pipe and I buried my face into my arms to keep the smoke from entering my body.

I looked up and the boys are talking. I look at, Dodger, who put his pipe down and reached for a bottle and two cups. He poured a dark, colored drink in each cup and set down the bottle. He handed a cup to me and kept the other in his hands.

I looked in the cup, "What is this?"

"Gin."

"Do you always drink it?"

"Sometimes we do. Try it." He suggested.

"I tried wine before." It isn't great, so why would gin be any better?

"Well, try this." He replied, bored.

I shook my head and he said, "Don't be scared."

"I'm not drinking it."

He smiled and shook his head, "What, you think I'm drugging ya?"

"Yeah, it's going to make me go to sleep." I suspected.

He sighed and took a sip of his, "There isn't that much. Try it."

"No." I put my cup down and looked away. I don't have to try anything that I don't want to try. He isn't my boss. He thinks he is, but he isn't.

"It isn't the worst thing in the world."

I turned to look at him, "I don't trust you."

He shrugged, "Okay, that's alright. But you're staying in this room unless I leave."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I bet, Anissa, is having a better time. Scratch that, she's probably wanting to murder, Charley, right now because he's probably annoying her to death. I wish I never watched them stealing, then I wouldn't be here. If Anissa and I didn't see Charley and him steal, we could be on the streets making money and living happily, with or without a home. Now that I think about it, where would Anissa and I be if we weren't kidnapped? I mean, we did get everything in one day. We have a place to sleep, food to eat and a job, kind of. Fagin pays us sometimes, but it's not like we have permission to go out by ourselves. I remember a month ago, Fagin and Anissa were arguing about that.

_Anissa and I counted the money we saved. We have about three hundred! We can buy something now. I've been needing a new pair of shoes, Anissa needs a new dress. We walked down the stairs to see, Fagin, cooking sausages, like the usual. I sometimes wonder why Dodger and Charley can't get something different. I guess they like eating the same thing every day but it gets tiring. I'm starting not to like sausages because we eat them so much. He turned around and saw us._

_"Where are you two off too?" He asked. _

_I glanced in the living room where Dodger and Charley are looking at us. The other older boys were at the far end of the living room, watching also. The younger boys are nowhere upstairs._

_"That's none of your business." Anissa spat._

_Fagin glared at her, "Listen here, Schreiber, it is so my business. You live here."_

_"Against my will." She puffed and rolled her eyes. I snickered quietly. I love her, this is why we're best friends._

_I turned and saw Dodger and Charley get up. Uh-oh, this isn't good. Why do those two always have to get involved? Then again, they are Fagin's "Favorites"._

_"Anissa, just stop." I said._

_She turned to me with a look of distress on her face, "Just stop? Julia, I'm sick of being cooped up in this house with boys."_

_"Do you think that I don't feel the same way?" I snarled, matter of factly. _

_"I do, it's just that they trust you to go out on your own and not me. I bet Fagin would let you out all alone."_

_"That isn't entirely true." I replied._

_"Really?" She crossed her arms._

_"Every time I do, Fagin asks Dodger to go with me. Not Charley, not Nancy, Jackson or Nicky, Dodger." I turned to him and he just looked at me with his usual expression, blank. Though, I could have sworn I saw a tiny smirk on his face._

_"Hey, I'm with the clown." She nodded her head and looked at Charley. "Feel some sympathy for me."_

_"Hey, Secret Keeper, I'll have you know that my jokes are hilarious." Charley crossed his arms in defense._

_"Could've fooled me." I rolled my eyes and Anissa giggled. Dodger gave me a look, knowing that I used the same expression that he did._

_"What? Second time's a charmer." I said innocently and Dodger sighed while shaking his head at the same time. "Anissa is right, Charley, your jokes aren't the best."_

_Anissa laughed._

_Charley turned to me, "Hey, little lady, you're friend has laughed at one of them."_

_"I only did that so you'd shut up."_

_Charley didn't say anything. Instead, he just crossed his arms and mumbled to himself._

_Fagin interrupted, "Answer my question."_

_I sighed, "We're just going out-"_

_"You can't."_

_"Says who? You aren't my mom." I stated. "Actually, last time I checked, I don't have parents." I cocked my head to the side. This is getting ridiculous. They all just stared at me. Maybe I look a little demonic with my head to the side. _

_Fagin sighed, "Women,"_

_"Tell me about it." Dodger agreed. He earned a punch in the arm from me. He turned to me and poked my side; I jumped and he smirked._

_"Don't poke me." I warned._

_"Don't punch me." Dodger replied in a serious tone._

_"It didn't even hurt."_

_"So?" Dodger asked._

_I rolled my eyes and he poked me again, causing me to quietly squeal. Charley and he snickered as I glared daggers at the both of them_

_Fagin, looked at Anissa and me, "You two aren't going anywhere."_

_"Why can't we?" Anissa asked._

_"Julia, I don't mind, it's you. You could peach."_

_She groaned, "This is getting ridiculous! I'm not going to peach!" She threw her arms into the air. Oh, she is peaching, but not yet. "See, Julia, I told you that Fagin trusts you!"_

_"That's because she listens and stays out of trouble." Dodger butted in._

_"Yeah, besides, we prefer to have her around anyways." Charley replied and Dodger chuckled._

_Anissa glared at them and turned to Fagin. "Please, Fagin?"_

_"I can't allow it."_

_"It's only for an hour." Anissa crossed her arms and back talked like a rebellious teenager. _

_"No means no." _

_She gave him the nastiest look I've ever seen from her and it gave me shivers up and down my spine. Fagin's lucky if she doesn't strangle him. "I'm done being here! I'm sick of all of you!" Then she stomped up the stairs and slammed her door. _

_I rolled my eyes and turned to go upstairs. Dodger went to grab my arm, but I moved my arm away, stormed to my room and slammed the door. _

I broke out of my thoughts and glanced at Dodger who took another sip of his drink and put his cup down. He then got up and put his pipe in his pocket. "Let's go."

I got up and followed him upstairs into the living room. Charley and Anissa are still there. Charley, is reading a book and Anissa, is sitting next to him, pouting. Dodger, walked over and sat on the couch, across from Charley and I sat next to him, across from, Anissa. Charley looked up from his book.

"How's she doing?" Dodger asked him.

"She hasn't said a word." Charley nodded his head.

Dodger looked satisfied and said, "Julia, hasn't said much which isn't a surprise because she never does."

I looked down and saw, Anissa's, glance. I looked at her, but quickly looked away. I don't want to get in trouble again, not that I'm sucking up to Dodger, I'm just tired of getting into trouble for stupid reasons. I get into trouble for things that I shouldn't be scolded for.

Dodger, put his arm on the sofa, behind me and took out his pipe again and started to smoke it. I cringed in disgust. He's my age and smoking. I never did any of that kind of stuff, and I don't intend too. Does every thief in the world do this? Then again, a person doesn't have to be a thief to do drugs and drink alcohol. At the workhouse, there were rumors going around that the person in charge took cocaine. Anything's possible.

"Charley, are you sure, Schreiber, isn't giving you trouble?" Dodger looked at Anissa who glared at him as he looked back at his friend.

"She isn't, Dodger. I told her to behave and if she didn't, I'd tell, Fagin, to have, Sikes, deal with her."

Dodger stared at his friend, "Why didn't you?"

Anissa gasped and I punched Dodger in the arm, causing him to turn to me. "What did I say about punching me?"

"That was uncalled for."

"So what? I'd prefer it. And I told you not to punch me." He poke me, causing me to squirm and move away, but he took my arm and pulled me back over. I swatted his hand away from me, but he pulled me right next to him.

"Dodger, I'm not so sure supervising them will be enough." Charley looked worried. Out of the whole gang, he's worried? He's a stinking clown!

"I'd be worried about, Anissa. Julia's, fine." Dodger shrugged and Anissa gave him a look.

"Maybe they shouldn't be in the same room as each other."

"Relax, Charley. Julia, isn't talking to, Anissa." Dodger pointed out and I saw Anissa roll her eyes.

I looked at the two boys and Charley said to me, "You know, little lady, you're friend actually behaves. I don't understand why she won't around you."

"Charley,"

"Oh come on, Dodger, it's the truth."

I stood up but Dodger took my arm and sat me down, right next to him again, but this time, he didn't let go. Anissa went to stand up, but Charley pulled her back down.

"Dodger, let go of me."

"No, stay sitting down and be quiet."

I didn't say anything, I just turned back to Charley who is looking right back at me.

"I don't get why your friend won't listen to you, Julia." Charley repeated. "Secret Keeper, listens, sometimes."

"She doesn't know a thing about behaving." Dodger glanced at Anissa; "Julia, actually has manners and listens. It's, Anissa, that's getting in the way."

"Shut up." Anissa growled.

"Why should I? You can't tell me what to do."

Anissa gritted her teeth and said, "Listen here, Dodger, I know you're secret."

What secret? What is she talking about? I turned to Dodger who glared at her while she has a smug smirk on her face. Uh-oh, here she goes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Julia, might not notice it but I do. So be careful, or I'll tell her" Anissa blackmailed

Dodger narrowed his eyes at her, "Like she'll believe you. You blew your trust with, Julia. I'm not hiding anything."

"Please, Dodger; I heard your conversation a few days ago."

Dodger, glared at her and so did, Charley. What's going on? When did they talk? How come whenever those two talk to each other "Privately" I'm never around? Also, who gave those two permission to talk alone? I thought they said everyone in this house must know what someone else says? They're breaking the rules.

"I thought you said whenever you guys talk, everyone must know about it?" I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, since when can you break the rules?" Anissa crossed her arms also.

"It doesn't imply to us." Dodger replied in a smart Alec tone.

"It does too! You said so yourself!" Anissa shouted.

"I'm special, so I can do what I want." Dodger mocked.

Anissa scowled, sat all the way in her seat and rolled her eyes. I quietly giggled because the way Dodger replied was a little funny. Unfortunately, since I'm right next to him, he heard me and turned to look at me. "You like what you hear?"

"Please, Dodger, the tone in your voice was irresistible." I laughed out loud and his face turned red of embarrassment.

"Why were you listening to what we were talking?" Charley re-started the conversation, completely ignoring the question I asked. "We don't listen to your conversations."

"You want to know what they're about."

"Why do you listen to all of our talks?" Dodger asked, getting back on topic. "I already said I have nothing to hide."

"Oh, so what you said about her was a big lie?"

What is she talking about? I looked at Dodger for an answer and he caught my glance.

"Look, Julia, she's putting lies into that smart head of yours." Charley broke the ten second silence. "If something was going on, wouldn't you know about it? Don't you remember what Dodger said? What someone has to say to someone else, everyone must know about it too? Therefore, if Dodger and I were talking about you, you'd know about it."

He does have a point. I did lose a lot of trust for my best friend, but I don't quite trust Dodger or Charley that much either. When they were talking privately, no one knew about it. They seem like they are hiding something, but what?

I was about to ask what I was thinking, but Dodger interrupted me. "Wow, Charley, you sounded smart." He replied, shocked. Even I have to admit, that's a first. Charley, smart? He isn't the smartest person, but then again, I don't think he ever went to school.

"Yeah, I know. I was trying to get the point across." Charley sat up straight.

"Then why didn't you say it regularly?" Anissa rose a brow. I shot her a look, but she just gave a sweet, sickle smile. Here she goes.

"Because it's cooler to sound smart. Plus, I said it to Julia because she's smart and you're not. Besides, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to your friend."

"You just talked to me."

"That's because you're talking to me. If you didn't talk at all, I'd be happy." Charley sneered.

Anissa scowled at him as Dodger snickered.

"Besides, Anissa, I bet, Julia, doesn't like you anymore Do you, Julia?" Dodger turned to me.

"Um." I was looking for an answer. I don't know what to say. I'm starting to lose trust with her.

"Exactly, she didn't say anything." Charley laughed, "Look, Secret Keeper, you blew your own friendship."

Anissa glared at the both of them and walked out, leaving the three of us, but most importantly, leaving me alone with two of Fagin's favorites.

"Hey." Charley called and followed Anissa, leaving Dodger and I the only two in the room. Now I'm stuck with Fagin's favorite of all.

Dodger's smoking his pipe as I sat here, with my arms crossed. What was Anissa talking about? She did say that when I was sleeping, Dodger said my name to Charley. What were they talking about? Most importantly, what did they say about me?

How come they broke the rule? They said everyone must know what someone has to say, so why didn't they keep their word. Well, if they didn't tell anyone, maybe they did, but if they did then how come they didn't tell Anissa or me? Hm, now I'm suspicious. What if their conversation was about the two of us? Anissa did say that they said my name. Maybe they said hers too. No, that doesn't make sense. By the way she as acting, it sounds like she heard their entire conversation. I wonder what they were talking about, and if they were talking about me, how come Anissa won't tell me? I can't just go up to, Anissa, and ask her because she's too stubborn and she'll never tell me. If she won't tell me, then it's for a reason. Maybe she wants it to come from Dodger and Charley, but the question is, what?

"Julia, are you alright?" Dodger broke me out of my thoughts. I shook my head because I felt light headed and looked at him.

"Huh?" I asked

"You're looking a little paler than usual. And you look very tired." He seemed worried.

"I'm fine." I assured. I do feel tired, but I'm not going to fall asleep. I don't want Dodger and everyone else to be worried about me.

"Lay down" Dodger ordered and he stood up. "You need some rest, I don't know if you still have your fever or if you didn't sleep well last night.

"I slept fine."

"Must be stress or your fever." Dodger guessed. "Lie down and sleep for a little while."

I lay down and looked up at the ceiling. I do feel a little light headed. Do I still have my fever? I think I do because I still feel a little dizzy and tired. Like I said, I can't just go and sleep because Dodger will be all over me and the others will be worried asking how I am every second. It's too much. I closed my eyes and didn't open them. I then realized that my eyes were closed and I opened them. I saw Dodger above, putting a blanket over me.

"Relax," He looked down at me, "I'm just giving you the blanket. You look tired and a bit sick. Sleep for a bit and we'll see how you feel."

I sighed and just decided to listen to him. I shivered a bit since it was cold in the living room, but this time, I closed my eyes, and didn't open them.

...

**NORMAL POV**

Dodger's sitting on a stool next to Julia who is sleeping. Jackson and Nicky both come into the room. They see Julia sleeping and Dodger looking at her.

"Is she alright?" Jackson asked

Dodger looked up at them. "I don't know. She's looking paler than usual. I don't know if she's still sick or if she's stressed out."

"Maybe all the fighting with Anissa and you got to her. And you have been talking to her privately lately." Nicky guessed. He turned to look at Julia. He would never admit it, but a part of him feels bad for her.

"You're right, Nicky." Dodger agreed, "She didn't do anything and we're being mean to her. She's the only one that knows what Anissa's up too and we tried to get her to tell us, but we already know that she won't." _That's why I'm spying on Anissa and Nancy at London Bridge. _He thought to himself.

"Maybe we should leave her alone for a little while." Jackson suggested

"I can't, Jackson. If I do, Anissa and she will talk privately again. We can't have that."

"Yeah, you're right." Jackson agreed.

"I'll see how she is when she wakes up." Dodger turned to Nicky, "Where did Charley and Anissa go off too?"

"They're downstairs." Nicky replied, "Charley talked to her and she hasn't said a word since. It's about time she shut her mouth, for once at least."

"Her mouth gets me annoyed." Dodger replied, crossing his arms. "She's up to something."

"Well, Julia won't tell us." Jackson pointed out.

"I know, but we'll find out soon, don't worry." Dodger smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Nicky asked

"Fagin's, plan."

"Oh, right." Jackson remembered. "Do you think you'll find out everything that you need to know?"

"I think so. I mean, it isn't just, Anissa, Nancy's, been acting different also. Fagin, said the last time he was over at their place, she back talked, Bill, which is new."

"Nancy? She told, Bill, off?" Nicky asked, with shock on his face.

"Yeah, I know. You see, something is going on."

"What if Julia, doesn't, know what's going on?" Jackson thought out loud. "I mean, just because Anissa and she are best friends doesn't mean they have to tell each other everything. I'm sure you don't tell Charley or us everything about you."

Dodger sweat dropped, "Yeah, I'm sure I don't, the same for you two. But I'm pretty sure, Julia, knows, she's been more aggressive."

"Anyways, do you need help taking care of, Julia?" Nicky got off topic.

"No, I can do it by myself. You two do your usual jobs. I'll handle, Julia."

"You sure?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Nicky and Jackson looked at each other and shrugged. They then walked out of the living room and downstairs, hoping that, Julia, is okay and that, Dodger, finds out what's going on with Anissa and Nancy.

**JULIA'S POV**

I woke up and glanced at Dodger. He is smoking his pipe, looking at me. Jesus, it scared me when he does that. It makes me think that sometimes he's looking or watching me without me even noticing.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine" I replied, stretching my legs. Ah, it feels so nice to stretch.

He observed me and said, "You're not as pale as you were from earlier" Then he put his hand on my forehead, "A little warm. I don't think you're as sick as you were."

"Thank you, doctor" I said sarcastically which caused him to smirk.

I started to sit up, but he stopped me. "It's better if you lie down for a little while." He suggested

I lay back down, but kept my eyes open. He turned away and continued to smoke his pipe. That's when it hit me. What is Dodger's real name? Is Dodger even a name?

"Dodger?"

"Hm?" he looked at me.

"Is Dodger your real name?"

"No, it's a nickname I was given when I joined Fagin."

"Then what's your real name?"

"Jack Dawkins," He crossed his arms and looked at me curiously, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Dodger, is a very unusual name."

"It's just a nickname Fagin gave to me. I was given it because I'm sneaky and I can Dodge the traps if I ever get caught. Also, it's what I go by. Not to mention I'm a favorite of Fagin's and his best pickpocket."

"Well, I never figured that out."

Dodger narrowed his eyes a little, "Stop being a smart Alec." This caused me to look away and smirk.

"Can I call you, Jack?"

"No. Nobody calls me Jack. Not even, Charley, and he's my best friend."

I nodded and respect that. I wasn't going to call him something he didn't like. If he doesn't like being called Jack, or even like his real name, I won't call him it. Besides, he probably thinks his nickname sounds cooler anyways. I can agree on that.

"Dodger?"

"Yes?"

I didn't even think about what I am going to ask. "What happened to your parents?"

He took the pipe out of his pipe and just stared at me. Is he mad, sad, annoyed, or shocked? I can't tell because he always has a somewhat serious look on his face, unlike Charley. I have no idea of how they get along so well, despite their opposite personalities. Then again, Anissa and I get along great, but not like Dodger and Charley.

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have asked that. It's a very personal question, I suppose." I apologized, turning away. The last thing I need is for Fagin's favorite and my crush to be mad at me.

"I'm curious why you ask that." He doesn't seem angry or upset.

I looked back at him. "Well, I remember when you were stitching my cut, you said to Charley how your mom used to take you to work, until she died. I was just wondering, that's all."

He nodded a little, "I did say she is dead, but I'm not so sure. The lady that took me to work with her was my second mom, a lady that adopted me."

"Oh, so do you know what happened to your real mom? Or dad?"

Dodger shook his head, "Nope, I never knew them. My second mom said my mother died because she had asthma. My father, I don't know about him. I don't actually know if they're dead, that's just what she said."

"So then how did you end up here?" Now I'm curious. How exactly did he meet the one and only, Fagin?

He smirked, making me shiver up and down. "Well, I never knew you were so interested in me."

"Please, Dodger, spare yourself the misery. I just want to know." He'll never know how I feel about him, and I'm not telling him either.

He sighed and took a puff of his pipe. "Well, my second parents were drug addicts and they were abusive. One day, I ran away when I was like five, I think? I don't know, but I was young, Nancy and Bet found me and brought me to Fagin. I was here before any of the other boys here and I found them all."

"Wow, you're pretty known for taking boys."

He shrugged, "They get a free lodging, plus we've all had pretty bad lives. What about you?"

I looked at him, "I don't remember anything really." I laid back "All I remember is standing in front of some house, like an old, poor looking house. Some lady picked me up."

"Really?" Dodger looked at me with curiosity.

I nodded my head, "Yup, Then all I remember is being in a new place, sitting all by myself and Anissa coming up to me, and we clicked, becoming the best of friends. The workhouse owners say my mom and dad didn't have enough to support me, but like you said, you never know. You only know what a person tells you."

"I'm sorry."

I sat up, "Why are you sorry, Dodger? Your life was worse than mine!"

"You never knew your parents, plus I've spent my years here. I hear terrible stories about those workhouses. You're lucky you're alive."

"I guess you're right." I agreed and laid back down again.

It went quiet again and I tried to think of how I got to the workhouse, but I can't remember every time I try, which isn't very often. I just remember some lady picking me up, that's it. What if my parents gave me away for some apparent reason? What if they died when I was very little and I was given away, but the new parents didn't want me or couldn't support me, and gave me up? Hm, so many possibilities.

"Why does, Charley, call me, little lady?" Since he's Charley's best friend, he should know the reason why Charley is always joking around with me.

"Because you're little." Dodger teased. He took a puff from his pipe.

"I am not. I am 5'3 and a half." But that is average, right?

"That's little. Anissa's taller than you. Most girls around here are. Even I'm taller than you, and I'm considered short for my age."

I crossed my arms and scowled. "You're a boy."

"I'm a little shorter than most girls. I'm happy I'm taller than one." Dodger smiled, making me shake my head.

After a few minutes of silence, there were footsteps. I turned around and saw Anissa. "Anissa?"

"You're supposed to be with Charley." Dodger pointed out

"Whatever," She hissed and grabbed my arm. "Let's go, Julia."

I got up and she tried dragging me out of the room, but I got her grip off of me. "Anissa, what are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you." She faced me, and I saw the anger in her eyes. Uh-oh, what happened now?

"Okay, but can we talk later?" I asked.

"I don't think we'll be able too. I need to speak to you now, Julia." I looked into her eyes again and I don't see only anger, but sorrow. Someone must have said something to her, and I bet that someone is Charley.

I went to walk out of the living room with her, but Dodger took my other arm.

"Dodger, get off of me." I demanded

He ignored me and turned to my best friend, "Anissa, why don't you be good and go back to, Charley?"

"No, I'm not going back with him. And I'm not leaving this very room without, Julia."

I heard, Dodger, mumble to himself about talking to, Charley, later. When he stopped mumbling and looked up, he pulled me over to him, which caused, Anissa's, grip on my left arm to fall. "She's not going anywhere."

"Says who?" I asked.

Dodger turned to look at me, "Says me, now hush."

I was about to say something, but Anissa interrupted me, "While you're at it, you should tell her." She smirked.

It's amazing how one minute, everyone gets along and then the net minute, everyone's arguing with one another.

"What? Tell her that we're thinking of giving you to, Sikes? She already knows that."

Anissa gritted her teeth and glared at him. I turned to Dodger who has a smirk plastered on his face. "Don't smirk at me. I know what you're hiding." Anissa pointed her finger at him.

Why is Dodger smirking? Is there more than what he is saying? I know he won't tell me, but I am pretty sure he's into me, but I'm not sure. He treats me differently from Anissa and he always wants to be around me. Then again, he doesn't like Anissa.

Charley ran in the room, "Anissa, go back downstairs with me right now!"

Wow, she's even got, Charley, of all people yelling at her. What did she do to get him mad, and what exactly did, Charley, do to get, Anissa, all worked up. If there's one thing about Anissa, she doesn't start yelling and screaming for no reason. Wow, Charley must have set her off, but how?

"NO" She raised her voice and turned back to Dodger.

"I'm not hiding anything." Dodger narrowed his eyes.

"Yes you are. I heard you say, Julia's, name a few days ago."

"I was telling, Charley, how I trust her and not you!" Dodger stepped up, getting closer to Anissa.

"That's a lie!"

"Oh yeah?"

What if, Dodger, is hiding something? Anissa wouldn't lie.

Anissa stepped closer to him and they were glaring at each other, "I hate you."

Dodger smiled, "Good. I hope you do because I hate you too." He pulled me up and said, "Poor Julia, she has to deal with you all the time. Let me tell you something. Julia and Charley might take your nonsense, but I won't. If you think you can disrespect me than you have another thing coming."

I felt a little frightened after he said that. Even Charley looks scared.

"I'm not afraid of you, Dodger!" she sassed, "You brainwashed my friend into your lies. It won't work on me!"

Brainwashed? Me? Never! I'm just sick and tired of getting in trouble for no reason. I'm not sucking up to, Dodger, or anything, okay, maybe I am, a little bit. The thing is, he's, Fagin's, and maybe even, Sikes, favorite, and so he has the power to do what he wants. Not only that, if I end up like, Anissa, they'll be up my case, and I don't need that. I'm smart.

"I never brainwashed her. She knows how to listen, unlike you!"

Jackson and Nicky walked into the living room.

"Dodger, we heard all the commotion." Nicky said, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine." Dodger replied and turned back to Anissa, "You better learn to behave, because if you don't, we'll give you to Sikes."

"Then give me to him. It would be better there than here." Anissa said, confidently.

"If you disrespect, Sikes, he would have killed you right on the spot." Nicky jumped in.

"It's better than being here."

"If you're killed, you'll never see, Julia, again." Jackson pointed out. Anissa sulked knowing that he was right.

"I'm going to ask you again, are you going to be good?" Dodger asked, "Because if you're not going to listen, then you're in a heap of trouble."

"I'll never listen to you or your clown of a friend!"

I saw Charley glaring at her and he said, "Well, you have too." What happened between those two?

She turned to him, "I never will, and you can't make me!"

"Nicky, Jackson," Charley said, "Maybe Secret Keeper, didn't learn anything from the other day. Sikes is coming later on, put her in the closet for now. We'll have Sikes talk to her."

Anissa's and my eyes got wide. Nicky and Jackson grabbed, Anissa, and she yelped. I tried to run, but Dodger grabbed both of my arms.

"Let go of me!" Anissa shouted

"No" Nicky disobeyed her.

"Julia!" Anissa distressed

"No" I answered, struggling out of Dodger's grip. I turned to him, "Dodger, get off of me this instant."

He snickered, "You sound like, Nancy."

"I mean it."

"No, and you can't make me."

I glared at him and I pulled away, but fell on the floor with him hovering above, looking down at me.

Nicky and Jackson dragged a screaming, kicking Anissa away. As I was getting up, Dodger, took hold of my arm and helped me up. "If you help her out of the closet, you'll be in huge trouble." He whispered into my ear.

I shot him a glare. "You don't scare me, Dodger."

He smirked, clearly amused, "I see the look in your eyes when I talk to you Julia. You do fear me and you know well that whatever I say, I do." Then his eyes narrowed slightly, "And don't think you're free to go because you're still in my room."

I gritted my teeth and sat back down on the couch. He sat on the chair and there was a thud. I glanced, but I didn't move.

"Dodger, why are you mean to me?" I asked out of the blue.

He looked at me and said, "I'm not mean to you. I'm keeping you from Anissa because I know that the more that you two talk, the sneakier you'll get. I also know that whatever she says to you isn't any good."

I sighed, but that didn't explain what, Anissa, was making him say. "What did, Anissa, mean when she said for you to tell me?" Now I'm suspicious.

"How should I know?" He shrugged as he smoked his pipe. "She's delusional."

"No, she isn't."

"Yes, she is, Julia."

"Anissa isn't a liar. You're hiding something from me." I pointed a finger at him.

"Women," I heard him mumble to himself, "I'll never understand them." He shook his head.

"I heard that." I said quietly.

"Then I guess that I'm good at being loud." He heard me and the muttered, "Women sure are cranky."

"I heard that too."

"That's okay." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and sat there, knowing tomorrow, Anissa, will peach. I wonder if, Dodger, knows about it? No, he doesn't. If he did know then how come he keeps asking me what Anissa was up too? I do know that he is suspicious.

"When can I leave?"

"Never." Dodger replied, smoking his pipe.

"I want to leave."

"You're not going too." He said flatly, continuing to smoke his pipe.

I groaned and sat back and decided to relax. Dodger smoked his pipe and I looked the other way.

"What do you think got, Anissa, mad?" I asked, turning back to look at Dodger.

"I don't know, and I don't care."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from, Dodger. This is crazy! Either Anissa misheard Charley and Dodger's conversation about whatever they were talking about, or Dodger is lying. But why would he lie? And what did Charley say to get Anissa all worked up? It's not like I'll be able to ask her because I'm not allowed around her, and Dodger will make sure of that. But what if it wasn't Charley who got Anissa all mad? If it wasn't Charley, Dodger, or myself, then who was it, and why?


	10. Bullies and Peer Pressure

**CHAPTER 10: BULLIES AND PEER PRESSURE**

* * *

**NORMAL POV **

Around the busy streets of London, Nancy is walking back to her house after a few errands. She couldn't keep Oliver off of her mind. She doesn't want him to become a harden criminal, and she doesn't like how Anissa and Julia are stuck in the middle of it. That's why she's helping Anissa. She noticed how Dodger acts around Julia and realizes that he has a huge crush on her, though, she won't get involved. She just hopes that Bill doesn't find out, because knowing Bill, he'll either talk to Dodger about it or have Julia do something by force to see how Dodger will react.

She walks up to her house, opens the front door and walks up the stairs. She opens the door to see Bill laughing with some man a lot younger than him. They stopped laughing and looked at her as she closed the door, with, Bulls-eye, jumping all over her. She looks at the man as she put her bag down. The man looks about 5'10 and in his mid-30's, with, Oliver's, hair color and skin tone, but dark eyes that look bold and a bit deceiving. He's wearing dark pants, a beige collared shirt and a navy coat with black shoes.

"Who are you?" She asks the man.

"This is, Monks." Bill answered for the mysterious man called Monks.

"Bill, I asked him. I'm sure he can speak for himself."

Bill gave her a look as, Monks, bursted out laughing.

"How come I've never seen him over before?" Nancy looked at the mysterious man, changing the subject.

"He's a friend of, Crackit. I was introduced to him out on the job with the robbing."

Nancy nodded and sat down with them.

"So, about this Oliver Twist boy-"

Nancy stared at him. "You seem like you know a lot about, Oliver. You've only seen him once."

"We told him about, Oliver, before we went out on the job. He came here to tell me more about the boy." Bill looked over at his new friend.

"What do you mean more about him?" Nancy turned to Monks and looked at him. She notices the look in his eyes. '_This man is hiding something. I don't want to seem suspicious, I'll just have to play along, wait, and find out what's going on.' _"What do you know about him?"

"When I heard that he was injured in a robbery by, Crackit, I went to the court house, saying that I'm his brother. They told me that he was staying with a man named, Mr. Brownlow. I talked to him and apparently, he thinks, Oliver, is innocent. He also told me that the boy's name is, Oliver Twist, and he showed me a picture of a lady and he told me, Oliver, is a manly version of that lady. I went to go and look for him, and saw you and Bill with a boy, and he indeed looked like that lady in the portrait."

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that, Mr. Brownlow, is related to, Oliver?"

"Yes, I am." Monks turned to Bill and they looked at each other with a certain look on their face. Nancy knew right away that they're hiding something from her, and she'll get to the bottom of it.

"We're going over to, Fagin's, right now, Nance. Apparently, Anissa's, acting up and, Julia's, following her footsteps." Bill changed the subject.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, Bill."

"What will I regret?"

"So, tell me more about Anissa and Julia." Monks looked at Bill with interest. Nancy stared at him, not liking the look on his face.

Bill leaned back and took a sip of his drink, not noticing the look on Monk's face. "They're around Dodger's age. Charley and he found them two girls watching them steal, so they brought them to, Fagin. They caught, Julia, first, then they found, Anissa, the very next day."

"What do they look like?"

"Anissa, has dark hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Julia, has light brown hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin, like Anissa."

"I'm guessing they're close with, Oliver, then."

"I'm not so sure. Ask 'em yourself." Bill replied and took a sip of his drink.

Nancy stared at Monks with suspicion. Something doesn't seem right, and she's about to find out. "Why are you so interested in, Oliver, Monks?" She asked. Bill put his cup down and looked at her with a warning glance as, Monks, stared at her. She gulped, not knowing the trouble she's getting herself into.

"Well, since you're a friend of, Fagin's, I don't mind telling you because I think I can trust you. You see, Oliver, is my half-brother, the son of my father and some other women named, Agnes Fleming. My father favored, Oliver, over me, and wants to give him the family fortune. However, he said that if, Oliver, commits a criminal act, the family will goes to me."

"What?" Nancy gasped. "You're father favored Oliver over you? No parents should ever favor one over the other. Wait, if you are related to Oliver, then you're related to Brownlow."

"That's right."

"Then why are you here, interested in Oliver? I bet you're up to no good."

Monks nodded, and then smirked. "I've been a friend of, Toby, for a while. I was walking along the street of London and saw him get taken to the court house, and I knew at that moment that he is my brother, and that I can get my family's fortune. Though, it's such a shame that he doesn't have a clue of who I am. I'm going to Fagin to make him into a hardened criminal. I want my families' fortune, and out on the job, he tried to escape. And guess what. I want him dead!"

Nancy gasped and stood up. "How dare you say that about your brother! He was an orphan, and you never got to know him! You greedy, greedy man!"

Monks laughed, "Please, Sikes and Fagin want him gone too. I thought he could be like me, but if he tells on us, he'll be the reason for our downfall. He needs to go."

"Murder is never okay, for it's a sin! Especially when it's a family member!" She pointed a finger at him. "You young man should be ashamed of yourself!"

Bill stood up and grabbed her by the shoulder. "That's enough, Nancy!"

"Don't tell me that it's enough! This is horrible! Oliver is innocent, and he never was the right one to be brought up as a thief."

"Then you're a fine one for him then. You seem like a mother!"

"Oliver is a good, polite young man. He is being put under the influence of boys that aren't good for him! That includes you, Monks!" She snarled.

Bill's grip on her shoulder tightened and she winched, knowing that she hit a nerve with him.

"Listen here, Nance, when we're gone, you better be good. Enough with your babbling. This doesn't involve you. Let's go, Monks."

The two men grabbed their coats and walked out the door, leaving Nancy all alone, standing up with a distressed look on her face. She can't believe any of this! Monks knew about Oliver all along, and came around when he got in trouble. Now he's helping Fagin turn him into a criminal. Monks knows that Oliver won't last long in the crime world, but it's all part of the plan. Monks knows Oliver will be hung for his crimes, but Bill has better plans for him, Monks will just have to see. Nancy won't let any of them do what they please, and if they do kill Oliver, she won't let them get away with it because she has the feeling that they'll try to get rid of Anissa next.

She sighed and thought of Julia. The quiet, serious one at the house. She knows that nothing will happen to Julia. In fact, she believes that Dodger will try to make her one of them. Fagin has talked about it with Bill whenever he comes over. He says how Anissa doesn't behave and he thinks she'll have an influence on Julia, even though they've been friends for a very long time. Bill's even considering helping Fagin with the girls.

She turned and looked at a tiny, tin box on her dresser. She picked it up and inside of it were a few coins and a business card. She took them in her hand and closed the small box. Knowing what she has to do, she put in her coat and grabbed an umbrella. She's been waiting to do this for a while, but now she has the chance since Bill will be gone for a while. She just hopes that the plan goes smoothly. Her plan is risky, and she's already putting herself in danger by helping Anissa peach, but she has to do this.

...

**JULIA'S POV**

After about a half hour of silence, even with the younger boys in the kitchen with Fagin, the door slammed open. I whipped around to see Bill Sikes with a man much younger than him. This man has Oliver's hair color and skin tone, but dark eyes that don't match his look. He looks very, deceiving. Maybe even mysterious. There's something off about him, but I can't put my finger on it. I turned to Dodger who's smoking his pipe and looking at the two. Wait a minute, I remember him! He's the man that came here with Toby after Oliver got shot in the arm. Why is he here with Bill? Whatever the reason is, I know that it isn't good. I guess I'll have to wait and find out.

"Bill, my dear." Fagin said uneasily, as the boys at the table looked scared. For some odd reason, the tone in Fagin's voice makes it sound like he was expecting Bill and this man to be here. But why? "How've you been?"

"I've been good." The dark haired man replied, coldly.

Dodger got up and grabbed my arm, causing me to stand up right next to him. "I'm bringing you downstairs where Nicky and Jackson will be."

I nodded as he let go of my arm, and we walked out of the living room. Dodger opened the door, but was stopped by Bill. "Dodger, how've you been? I haven't heard from ya in a while."

"I've been fine." Dodger replied with annoyance in his voice.

Bill turned to look at me. "How about you, Julia? I've heard your friend's been misbehaving." The mysterious man turned his attention to me.

I rose a brow at Bill, "Anissa isn't misbehaving. She just doesn't like people that she isn't fond of telling her what to do."

The man that came here with Bill snickered as Bill gave me a warning look. Before I could say anything else, Dodger grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the door, and then closed it. "Are you crazy?"

"No, at least I don't think I am."

Dodger sighed and shook his head. He took my wrist again and led me to the downstairs living room, where Anissa was locked up in. He opened the door and to the right end of the room, Nicky and Jackson are sitting on a red couch, smoking their pipes. The two of them looked at Dodger and I standing in the doorway.

"Do you need us to watch her?" Nicky questioned, looking at me.

"Yeah, Bill's here with some man."

Nicky and Jackson stared at each other and looked back at the two of us. It seems like they know something.

"Just watch, Julia, and make sure she doesn't leave the room. I know that she won't because it's an order from me, but just in case something happens."

"Okay, Dodger." Nicky nodded as I walked in and sat next to Jackson. Dodger then closed the door and left.

I wonder why Bill is here. Fagin and the older boys seem like they were expecting him.

"Why is Sikes here?" I questioned

"You'll see." Jackson replied without looking at me.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the couch. It was silent for a few minutes until the door opened, revealing Charley and Anissa.

"Let me guess, you need us to watch her." Nicky guessed

"Yeah, Sikes, is here. I'll come and get her after I tell him about her behavior."

Wow, that answers my question. Charley scooted Anissa into the room and she stormed over to the couch on the other side of the room, not saying a word to everyone. Charley then closed the door. I turned to Nicky and Jackson who have their pipes in their mouths.

"What do you suppose they're talking about up there?" Jackson turned to Nicky.

"That thing over there." Nicky scoffed, nodding his head over to Anissa who rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Besides her."

"Well, I think it's also that Fagin owes Bill pay."

"Didn't he already pay Bill for fetching, Oliver?"

"Bill took that. He kind of deserved it anyways. Besides, Fagin, owes him for something else."

"Oh." Jackson nodded and turned away, smoking his pipe again.

I looked away from the two of them, but for some odd reason, I have the feeling that someone is looking at me. I turned my head and sure enough, Anissa's staring at me, giving me a look with her eyes. It isn't just any look, it's her _'We need to get out of here look.' _I know why she wants to leave, it's because Bill is here. I nodded, agreeing with her and then she nodded. We're on the same page.

"What are you two nodding on about?" Nicky asked, looking at the both of us.

"Nicky, they can communicate by giving expressions." Jackson sighed.

"Wow, you are smart." Anissa replied, rolling her eyes.

"When are ya going to go shopping?" Jackson cracked. Nicky snickered and that made me remember what Jackson whispered to his brother about Anissa.

_"He said that you're desperate for attention. Not to mention that your outfits don't suit ya."_

That wasn't funny." Anissa rose her voice.

"Yes, it was. I bet, Julia, thought so too." Jackson crossed his arms.

"Well, she does need to go shopping."

Anissa stood up. "Listen here you fools! I would go out all by myself and all about, but I can't. Want to know why? Because no one will let me! I'm stuck with you two and your stupid friends!" She started to shout.

"Don't yell at us. Who do you think you are?" Nicky rose his voice.

I sighed and looked away. This is getting ridiculous. Jackson glanced at me, but said nothing. The arguing stopped when the door opened.

"Secret keeper, come on, Bill and his new friend want to talk to you." Charley replied, with a tiny smirk on his face.

Anissa gulped, ignoring the smirk on Charley's face and walked out of the room with him. For the first time in a while, I saw real fear in her eyes.

_..._

**NORMAL POV**

A carriage in the rain stopped across a rich looking neighborhood in Pentonville. A woman with red hair and in a red dress got out and opened her umbrella, told the carriage driver to wait, and knocked on the door to one of the houses. An older woman opened the door and saw the red haired lady.

"Can I help you?" The older woman asked.

"Yes, I'm here to speak to Mr. Brownlow." Nancy replied.

"He isn't here right now. Come through the back." The older woman went to close the door.

"I have information about, Oliver Twist." Nancy stopped the lady and the older woman opened the door with a worried distressed look on her face.

"Where is he? Is he okay?"

"The boy's innocent, tell him that. He's safe, but he might not be for long." Nan y turned around to leave until Mrs. Bedwin shouted at her, "Where is he?"

Nancy turned back around, "Give, Mr. Brownlow, a message. Tell him to meet me on London Bridge on Friday at midnight."

"What? Midnight?"

Nancy continued, "And if I'm not there, tell him to come the next night, and the night. I'll be there. Tell him that, but he has to come alone. And I won't be the only one there, another girl will be too. Her friend and she are in trouble, just like, Oliver, so one of the girls will come with me and help, then she'll find a way with her friend to escape."

"What are the girls' names?"

"I will only speak to, Mr. Brownlow. But if you must know, they were kidnapped by two boys working for the same man that has, Oliver. When this is all over, you'll take those girls with you."

"I'll do anything." Mrs. Bedwin replied with tears in her eyes.

Nancy turned around and went back into the carriage, and left to go back to her house. She took a deep breath and smiled to herself. Part one of the plan is done, but she just hopes she can accomplish the second part of the plan without Bill or Fagin getting suspicious about her, because they're already suspicious with Anissa and Julia. She just hopes everything turns out okay in the end, but she's in for a huge surprise.

...

**JULIA'S POV**

It's been about ten minutes since Anissa's been gone and I'm getting a little nervous myself. Why is that man here with him, and what is Bill saying to Anissa? What if he hurts her? I'm starting to get scared. Either that or I'm just over thinking and worrying myself. I turned to Jackson and Nicky who were talking about that new man that came here with Bill.

"Hey, Julia, I bet you saw that man that came with Bill." Nicky turned to me, Jackson did the same.

I looked at them. "Yeah, I did. Why is he here anyways?"

"For starters, everyone calls him, Monks." Nicky began.

"Monks? What kind of name is that?"

"That's what I asked." Jackson stated. "Apparently he's a friend of Crackit, and he was introduced to Oliver and Bill when they took him out to rob a house."

"You know, he's probably helping Bill and Fagin handle Anissa. I hear he's good at his job."

"Yeah, maybe he'll shut her up too."

I rolled my eyes and turned my body to face them. "Stop being mean to her. Most importantly, stop talking about her."

"Why should we?" Nicky rose a brow.

"It's mean, and it's bullying." I pointed out.

The two of them bursted out laughing as I sat there, staring at them with a confused look on my face. What's so funny? Don't they know what bullying means?

"Jackson, did you hear her? We're bullies now!" Nicky clutched his stomach because he's laughing so hard. Jackson laughed again as I sat there with my face turning red of embarrassment. How is that so funny? They stopped laughing and Nicky began smoking his pipe again. "She's mean to us, so we're mean to her in return."

"But she's never talked about you."

"She doesn't have too. We weren't talking bad about her. We're just hoping that she learns to keep her mouth shut. It'll get her into trouble."

Jackson scoffed, "Bullies. That was a good one."

"Yeah, it was. Best joke I've heard all day." Nicky chuckled and continued to smoke his pipe.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back. I want to get out of here. It's been almost twenty minutes, at least. What's taking Bill, Fagin, and this name called Monks so long? What are they doing with Anissa? Gosh, I hope she's okay. After a few more minutes, the door opened and Dodger appeared.

"How was she?" He asked.

"Hey, Dodger, did you know that we're bullies now?" Nicky cracked. Jackson and him began to laugh again as I glared at them. It isn't funny!

"I'm not going to ask what that's about." Dodger exasperated.

It's probably better if he doesn't know. I don't need him laughing and going along with the new joke that Jackson and Nicky made up. Apparently, me calling them bullies is funny. I don't get what the joke is. Maybe they don't think they're bullies. Oh lord, if Charley finds out about it, I won't ever heard the end of it.

"She was fine." Nicky answered Dodger's question.

"I had a feeling that she would be. Thanks for watching her. Let's go, Julia."

I got up quickly and followed Dodger out the door and to the staircase. He glanced at me before turning to go up the stairs. I followed right behind him, wondering who the man called 'Monks' is, and what Fagin, Bill, and he said to Anissa. We reached the top of the stairs and he opened the door to the kitchen, revealing Fagin, Bill, and Monks sitting at the table, talking. The three of them turned to look at me. I noticed that the younger boys, Charley, and Anissa are gone. It's probably because Bill and Monks are here. Bill is aggressive, and I'm guessing that Monks is just like him. Either that, or he's like Toby since he knew Crackit first. I know why Bill's here, but why did he bring Monks?

"Julia, my dear. Bill, and his friend, Monks, want to talk to you." Fagin smiled.

"About what?" I rose a brow. Dodger shot me a warning glance.

Fagin chuckled, "Oh dear, oh dear, you're so much like Dodger."

His response made me scoot away from Dodger, just a little. I then sat down at the table, across from the three men and Dodger took a seat right next to me, and grabbed my wrist, probably so I won't leave. I also have the feeling that he's protecting me from these three, mostly Bill and Monks.

"I'd like to introduce you to, Monks. He's a friend of Toby, and he went out on the job with them. That's when Oliver got hurt." Fagin smiled at me.

I turned to, Monks, and stared at him, and he turned his attention to me. For some reason, he looks a little bit like Oliver. I notice a lot of things, but if I wasn't observant or paying attention, I wouldn't have noticed. Hm, I'll have to keep that thought for later. Bill took out a gun from his back pocket and showed it to me. Is this supposed to scare me? It isn't working because I know he won't shoot me. I'm not that stupid.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked.

I nodded. "Of course, it's a gun. But why did you bring it?"

Fagin looked away and, Monks, snickered as Bill just looked at me. Dodger's grip on my wrist got tighter and I stared at Bill with courage in my eyes. I want to see if he'll actually shoot me.

He scoffed and leaned back a little. "Yup, Anissa's gotten to her alright."

"She won't be around, will she?" Monks chuckled.

"Not if she doesn't learn to keep her mouth shut."

At first, I thought they were talking about me, but I have the slightest feeling that they're talking about Anissa. Maybe that's why Bill brought the gun, to scare Anissa into behaving. It reminds me of when Anissa told me Fagin and Dodger were thinking of giving her away, but I have the feeling that she left things out, or that she was just lying. I can see why, she didn't want to worry me.

Bill turned to me and look out a little cup. Where did that come from? I have no idea. "This is powder." He opened the end of the gun and poured the powder in. "That's where it goes in." He pointed to where he inserted the powder.

I turned to Dodger who is looking at Bill, having a tight grip on my wrist. He moved in a little closer to me.

Bill pulled the gun and got my attention. "When you shoot someone, you pull this." He pulled the back of the gun again and put his index finger on the trigger. "You aim, and then pull this down when you're ready to shoot. Understand?"

I nodded.

"Words, girl, I know you can talk" He barked.

"Yes, I understand." I replied in a dull tone.

"Now, I'm going to give you an order, and you will follow it." He leaned in a little bit closer. "I want you to stop hiding what your friend is keeping, because I know that whatever she is up too isn't good, and I know that you know about it. Since Dodger is in charge of you, if he asks you to tell him what she's hiding and what she says to you, you will. Anything and everything."

"Okay."

"I have one more order for you." Bill leaned back. "I want you to stay away from your friend. I don't care if you want to be around her, you won't. She's a trouble maker and she'll get you into trouble, and I know you don't want to be in trouble for the things that she does, maybe you do, I don't know. You won't be around her, at all. I'll make Dodger in charge of that. Since I'm not always here, he'll make sure you aren't around her, won't you, Dodger?"

"Yes, Sikes." Dodger answered, moving his hand closer to mine. His fingers touched mine, causing my heart to race. He then had ahold of my hand in mine, our fingers overlapping one another's. My heart raced. I like the feeling of his hand in mine.

Bill stood up, "Stay away from, Anissa, she's trouble. And when, Dodger, asks you a question, you answer with the truth only, no lies." He turned to Monks, "Let's go, Monks."

Bill walked down the stairs as Monks looked at me with a look of interest on his face. He then turned around and walked down the stairs, behind Bill. Monks is a little scary. When he looks at someone, it's like he's seducing them, but deceiving them at the same time. But he also looks like he's thinking about something, whether it's good or bad, I'm going to stay away from him. I have a bad feeling about him.

Fagin got up and turned to Dodger. "I have to make dinner. Take, Julia, into the living room and have a little chat with her." The way Fagin said it turned me off. He's up to something.

Dodger nodded, grabbed two cups, a bottle, and walked into the living room. I followed after him. He put the two cups and bottle down, and took at seat at a small table. "Sit down, Julia." He said calmly.

I sat down across from him as he took one of the cups and picked up the bottle.

"Let's talk, shall we?" He suggested, pouring some substance into the cup. I have the slightest catch that it's gin. Haven't they heard of water?

"About what?" I asked, not liking the tone of his voice, or what he has in mind.

Dodger took the second cup, poured the gin into the cup, placing the cup in front of him and the glass bottle to the side. "Let's start with Anissa." He decided.

I gulped, knowing what he has in mind. I'll never tell him, but a part of me wants too. What Anissa is doing is horrible, and she's being a bit selfish because she's thinking about herself in a way. She doesn't care what I think about it, she thinks telling on the gang will make everything better. I know that it'll end up bad because if they succeed, Mr. Brownlow, will take, Oliver, and, Fagin, might be hanged. What will happen to her and me? What if, Fagin, and everyone else hides and they take Oliver and me with them? Either way, it's a lose-lose situation.

"You should try that, it's not half bad." Dodger broke me out of my thoughts and I shook my head and moved the cup away from me. "Now, back on topic. I want you to tell me the truth and if you do, you won't be in trouble."

"What truth?" I stalled.

"What, Anissa's, up too, and Nancy. Nancy's been sneaking around. I know what they're up to is bad, and I know they told you about it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"You don't?" He leaned in a little. "Julia, don't lie to me. We all know Anissa's up to something, and we all know you know what's going on. You might as well tell me."

"No." I crossed my arms.

"You have too. Bill, told you that you have to listen to me-"

"I already do listen to you."

"-And that you will tell the truth and not a lie." Dodger finished his sentence.

This time, I leaned in. "Listen to me, Dodger, I'll never, ever, tell you. You can punish me as many times as you want. Even with a whipping, I'll never tell you." _No matter how much I want too, Anissa's and my friendship means the world to me, and I'm not throwing it away for anything._

He cinched his lips together and leaned back. "Well played, Julia." He took a sip of his drink and put his cup down. "Well played, you really care about you friend, maybe a little too much. I'm impressed." His face turned serious again. "You have to tell me. You have no choice."

"I have the right to remain silent. Anything I say can and will be used against me in a court of law. I have the right to an attorney. If I don't have one, one will be assigned to me." I smirked. Two can play at this.

He smiled, "Impressive, you've been reading a lot." Then his eyes narrowed and I can tell that he's losing his patience with me. "It's not impressive enough to leave, or for me to stop asking you what's going on. You have two options, you either tell me right now, or, we'll find out later on and it'll haunt you with guilt."

I shrugged, "Sikes will have too."

"Julia, he'll hurt you. You don't want to do that."

"Try me." I snarled.

He leaned in closer, again. "Tell me what she's up too." He pressured

"NO!" I shouted, stood up, and slammed my hands onto the table. Dodger looked at me, shocked. I glared at him, He'll never, ever find out from me.

He grabbed my hand and pushed me to sit down. Now he started to raise his voice. "I'm sick of this nonsense. Tell me now, Julia!"

"No." I shook my head and leaned back with my hands crossed. He'll never break me.

"You're lucky that Sikes left with Monks, because if they were still here, they'd beat it out of you, Julia. I don't want them to hurt you."

I stared at him with a suspicious look on my face. He's hiding something. "Why do you care if they hurt, or even, kill me?"

"Because I do."

"Why? And why were you smirking at Anissa when she told you to tell me whatever she was talking about?"

"Because she's delusional. I think that it's amusing how she embarrasses herself. She's too stupid to realize what she's doing."

"Don't talk about her like that!"

"I'll talk about her however I want too." He took his pipe out of this right pocket and started to smoke it.

"No, you won't."

"Why do you care? You can't be around her anyways."

"I'm still not telling you." I took a deep breath and crossed my arms.

"Oh, yes you are." He leaned back a little on his chair and put his right ankle to his left knee. He continued smoking his pipe.

"I'll never tell you. Never, ever!" I declared.

He leaned in again. "Julia, if you tell me, you won't get in trouble. I'll make sure of it."

"I don't need to tell you anything."

"Bill told you that if I ask you a question, you'll answer it, with the truth."

"Fine, I'll do that. The one thing I won't do is rat out Anissa. She's my friend."

"I guess she isn't as good of a friend as you'd like to believe."

I looked at him. "What do you mean by that?" I know what he's up too. Either that, or he just saying what he doesn't like about Anissa.

"You're very different from her. Sure, you're aggressive sometimes, but you aren't a trouble maker. I bet that when she told you whatever she is up too, you begged her to stop. Am I right?"

I looked at him with an emotionless face, then I looked down and sulked. He's right, he knows me well. Anissa's being so selfish right now, and it hurts me to know that she can't compute that if she tells, everything will go wrong either way.

"She's being selfish. I can see the look on your face, Julia. She's hiding something, and you need to tell me."

I looked up at him, sighed and looked away. I can't tell him, "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't tell me?"

I looked at him. "Look, Dodger, I really do want to tell you, okay? Always believe that. I can't because Anissa might hate me for telling you, and she's my friend. Friends are supposed to be loyal and trust one another. What she's up too is bad, and it involves everyone. What she doesn't understand is that it's a lose-lose situation. I think that she just needs to figure that out for herself because I tried to talk her out of it, but she just won't listen. She's too stubborn!"

"She needs to figure out what for herself?"

"That's all I'll tell you, Dodger. I don't want her to get into more trouble than she'll be in."

Dodger's facial expressions turned soft and sympathetic. His expressions changed quickly to his usual face emotions as he got up, grabbed my arm, and led me into the kitchen. I see that Fagin's making dinner, and not once did he turn around or say anything about some of the yelling from earlier.

Dodger pulled me over to the table. "Sit." Was all he replied with.

"No. You can't tell me what to do."

"Julia, remember what Bill told ya." Fagin whipped around and snapped at me. I groaned and plopped into the bench. This is getting ridiculous.

"When will dinner be ready, Fagin?"

"Be patient, my boy." Fagin turned back to the stove to finish cooking.

I can't believe any of this! I'm getting into more trouble than I should. I don't want Anissa to hate me. I just hope that Dodger believed every word that I said back there, because if he doesn't, then he'll never trust me. Besides, the gang has a lot coming their way. I just hope that whatever happens out there, Dodger and the gang will always know that I never meant for anything to happen, because I tried to stop Anissa, but she won't listen. Like I said earlier, this time, she needs to figure out herself that either way, we'll either be stuck with the gang, forever, or we'll be out in the streets. I just hope she realizes it soon.


	11. A Huge Unwelcoming

**CHAPTER 11: A HUGE UNWELCOMING **

* * *

**JULIA'S POV**

After about five minutes of silence, the door opened to reveal Charley coming in, alone. Anissa isn't with him! He usually forces her along with him, but she isn't anywhere to be found. Something tells me that he did something to her, or someone else did. All he did was look at me for a second, and ignore me. He isn't scared of what I will do or worried about what will happen to my friend! I narrowed my eyes, stomped up to him, and asked in a harsh tone of voice, "Where is she?"

"Who are you talking about?" He asked, looking down at me. How does he not know who I am talking about? Anissa is the only other girl that lives here.

"Charley, how many girls live here? Come on, even I know how to do math." I smirked, causing Dodger to laugh.

Charley smirked, eyeing me. "And why should I tell you?" Now I know something is wrong. What did he do with her?

"Because I said so."

He looked down at me shocked, but amused at the same time. "Don't worry about it. If you think she's hurt, she isn't."

"I don't believe you!"

"Relax." He put his hands up as if he is surrendering. "I didn't do anything to her."

"Oh yeah? Then where is she?" If he didn't so anything to her, then why isn't she with him? And why won't he tell me? What if someone did something to her? Maybe Charley didn't do anything to her, but someone has because he won't tell me, and he was smirking a few seconds ago.

Dodger snickered. He got up and walked up to the two of us as Fagin ignored everything that's going on and finished cooking dinner. "You better tell her, Charley." He snickered again. Dodger knows also? What else have they been keeping from me? Aren't they the ones that said there aren't any secrets in this house? Yes, they are the ones that said that, so if something happened to Anissa, then they have to tell me.

"Tell me what?" I raised a brow. Now I know something is going on.

"Nothing," The Joker replied, looking down at me again, since he's about four inches taller than me.

I pointed my finger at him and he looked at me with a surprised look on his face. "You better tell me right now, Charley Bates."

"Come on now, little lady," He whined, "Don't get all worked up for nothing."

"I'm not little!"

"If we're talking about height wise, you are." He taunted.

"I'm an inch and a half taller than Bet." I pointed out. It's true, I am a little taller than her. I'm not even short!

"She's in her twenties, you're not. And an inch and a half isn't by much." Dodger stepped into the argument.

"Then that means that you aren't that much taller than me, Dodger." I mocked.

"Oh, I will be. Just wait and see, little girl." He poked my cheek. Charley snickered at this. I noticed that the two of them snicker a lot. I don't know why, but they just do. Dodger does it when I insult Charley, so maybe it is the things that I say or do that amuse them. But they snicker when they both do something. It's a little weird.

I swatted, Dodger's, hand away from my cheek and turned back to, Charley. "Where's Anissa?" I got back on topic.

"Why should I tell you?" He crossed his arms.

I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and he looked at me, unfazed. "Please, Charley, tell me where she is!"

"Begging won't get me to talk."

"Charley, just tell her." Fagin sounded annoyed. He didn't turn around, he's pouring something into bowls. It's probably soup.

Charley took his attention off of, Fagin, looked at me, and un-crossed his arms. "Do you really want to know where she is?"

"Gee, Charley, I've only been asking for the last two minutes." Dodger snickered at this, but didn't say anything. He just turned and looked away to hide that he thought what I said is funny. Fagin ignored us and finished making dinner, but glanced at the three of us a couple of times. Charley, on the other hand, wasn't laughing about what I said, and he laughs about everything.

Charley glared at me. "Hey, lose the attitude or I won't tell you where she is."

I sighed, "Fine. Now where is she?"

"She's with, Sikes," He answered . "He wanted to finish talking to her about listening and some other stuff with Monks at his place."

My eyes got wide. Oh no, this can't be good! Bill is violent, and that Monks guy gives me the shivers. I have no idea what Monks is capable of, but he's friends with Toby, Bill, and now Fagin. Anything's possible. All of the things that they may be saying to her might be bad, and they might even hit her! I can't let that happen. I will not let them hurt my best friend. I ran over to the door, but Dodger caught up to me quickly and closed the door as soon as I opened it.

"You're not leaving. Sit." He ordered.

"I need to go and get her! What if she's in trouble?"

"She's been in trouble. She'll be fine, and Bill will bring her back. Sit." He ordered again, pointing to the table. I decided not to protest or argue with him, like I did earlier. I sighed, walked over to the table and sat down in the spot that I usually sit in. I sit in the middle of the table, net to Dodger while Charley and Anissa sit across from us.

Fagin turned around. "Dodger, get the boys. Dinner's ready." As Fagin ordered, Dodger nodded and walked downstairs to get the boys. I then felt someone poke my arm. I looked up and saw Charley standing above me. Great, what does he want? And why did he poke me?

"Why are you poking me?" I asked as Fagin began putting the bowls on the middle of the table, carefully.

"Does it annoy you?"

"What do you think?"

"I think it's a yes. That's why I'm poking you." He poke my cheek.

"Stop poking me, Charley."

"No, you aren't the boss of me." Then he poked my nose.

"Why did you poke my nose?"

"It's small and cute."

I rose a brow. Who stares at noses? "No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is." He curled his index and middle finger, and wiggled my nose side to side as Fagin put down the last of the two bowls. He ignored the argument that Charley and I are having.

I swatted Charley's hand away from my face. "Go away. Bother someone else."

"You're in a bad mood today." He mumbled and sat diagonal from me, like he always does.

"Oh, gee I wonder why." I rolled my eyes. This caused him to kick me from under the table, and I kicked him back as the door opened to reveal all the boys. The room began to be filled with chatter as soon as they came in and took their seats. Joker glared at me, but said nothing as I smirked at him.

"Take a bowl, boys, and, Julia." Fagin clapped his hands together. "Dinner's good tonight."

The boys got up and took a bowl as Dodger took two. He put one down in front of me and the other in front of him.

"Thanks." I replied, and saw him glance at me. I looked down, seeing that its soup, like I predicted. Wow, this is different. Fagin never makes soup. He probably got tired of having the same thing all the time. I notice that it's chicken soup. I taste it, thinking that it's good.

"Hey, Charley, where did Anissa go?" Xavier, the medium blonde eleven year old asked. He's six inches taller than Jake.

"Sikes has her." Joker replied, glancing at me and eating a spoonful of his soup. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"No wonder. It's quieter without her around." Xavier snorted

"It is, isn't it?" Jake agreed

"Fagin, we haven't had food this good since Julia cooked the sausages." Nicky cracked. I can't tell whether or not he's being serious, of trying to annoy Fagin.

"Watch it, boy." Fagin warned and turned to me with a smile on his face. "You see, my dear, the boys like you're cooking. You should cook meals more often."

"Yeah, then maybe we'll enjoy being at the table." Jake smirked, causing Fagin to roll his eyes and sigh in annoyance.

"Watch what you say, Jake." Jackson nudged him. "Remember now that, Nicky, and I, are bullies." Some of the smaller boys looked confused, but laughed quietly among each other. I'm guessing that they were told what I said to Nicky and him.

"Yeah, you don't want to end up like us." Nicky added and he snickered after Jackson did. This caused me to glare at the both of them . They're taking this too far. I wasn't kidding! I was completely serious, and meant every word I said. I turned to glance at Dodger who ate a spoonful of his soup. He caught me looking at him and looked at me back, but I turned away and continued eating. "Hey, Dodger, since Jackson and I are bullies now, is it bad for us to steal from the little ones?" Nicky cracked.

"Yes, Nicky." Dodger snickered after Nicky did, causing me to glare at the both of them. I just want to take my spoon and throw it at Nicky, but I kept it in.

Dodger looked at me and saw the agitated look on my face. "Oh, come on, Julia." He put his arm around me, "He's only joking."

"I was completely serious about that I said to the two of them earlier." I said. Dodger, Nicky, Charley, and Jackson all looked at each other, and then burst out laughing, making me more agitated than I was before.

"Do you hear her?" Charley laughed, "Oh, little lady, stop making me laugh!"

"That's the best joke I've heard all day." Nicky repeated.

"You already said that." I pointed out, causing Dodger to smile and laugh quietly to himself.

Nicky turned to me, "I know, I just want all of them to know how hilarious that joke is."

"It isn't a joke."

The four of them started to laugh again as I glared at them, no surprise, and as the little ones just sat there with confused looks on their faces. They don't seem to think that it's funny anymore. Either that or the older boys just keep talking about everything and laugh about it like it's a joke. I was being completely serious! I don't get what is so funny.

"Why do girls take everything so seriously?" Jackson asked.

"Why do boys think everything's a joke?" I shot back.

"Who knows, but I like being the Joker." Charley added, ignoring me.

"All you need is the hair, you already have the face." I muttered, but Dodger must have heard what I said because he pinched me under the table. I jumped, getting the boys attention, and started rubbing my arm. I then stood up, "Ouch! What the hell did you do that for?" I shouted, towering over Dodger, who didn't flinch at all. I guess he's a lot tougher than he looks. The boys stared at me in shock, even Dodger looked at me like he never expected me to shout. Fagin just sat there, ignoring all of us, like usual.

"Ladies don't cuss." Jake pointed out.

"Oh, just shut up and eat your soup before I shove it down your throat!" I snarled, causing the boys to jump and eat their food quietly. I'm surprised that Jackson didn't scold me for yelling at Jake. Instead, he just looked at me and began to eat his own. I then turned to Dodger and wacked him on the head, causing his hat to fall off.

"What did you do, Dodger?" Charley raised a brow.

"I pinched her." He replied, glaring at me as he put his hat back on his head. I glared back.

"Why? I didn't hear her say anything." Joker didn't laugh, he is completely serious about what he is saying, which is a bit new to me because Charley laughs about everything. He thinks everything is funny.

"Well, I did."

"What did she say?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Is Sikes keeping, Anissa?" Jake asked, changing the topic. I then sat down and began eating my food again. Dodger went to take my hand, but I moved it away. He tried again, but I moved my hand away and he looked sad as I rejected him. He then began to eat his soup.

"No, he's just talking to her." Charley replied, forgetting about the incident that happened a minute ago. I have the slightest feeling that Dodger will tell him what I said later. Maybe Dodger won't, but Charley is his best friend, so they must tell each other everything. I never see them alone together for some strange reason. They are only alone when they are out, pickpocketing. Maybe that is when they talk privately because they are gone for about an hour every time they go out.

"I wish he kept her." Xavier pouted, "Then that means that there will be one less annoying person in the house."

"Xavier, try to put your frown upside down." Fagin scolded, sounding like he is defending, Anissa. Either that or it is just the fact that Xavier usually, for some reason looks at the negative of things.

"What, I'm just saying that if she's gone, than no more annoying people will be here." Xavier shrugged. "That also means no more secrets." I saw him glance at me. Excuse me? Anissa and I are not the only ones with secrets. Fagin and the older boys are clearly up to something, and no one is scolding them for it. They could be up to something bad for all anyone knows. But hey, just blame Anissa and me.

"I don't think anything good has ever come out of your mouth until now." Dodger looked surprised. Is he serious? Charley and him are alone with each other a lot. I know they have secrets, maybe some that they have never told anyone else but each other. Well, no one else thinks that. Maybe they don't have secrets, but I know that are up to something. That is probably the only secret they have, and possibly why Dodger treats me the way he does. It is most likely because he has a crush on me, but like a typical boy, he gives me mixed feelings.

Xavier smiled, "At least Dodger thinks what I said was good."

"Well, she's coming back. Don't get your hopes up." Jake sighed.

"She isn't that bad." I defended her. The boys snickered. What's so funny? Oh yeah, they think that what I said is funny because none of them like Anissa. Well, all of them but Oliver and me.

"Geez, Julia, you have nothing bad to say about anything or anyone." Xavier shook his head.

"I could say-"I began, but Dodger gave me a look that was saying, 'Don't-say-anything-look.' "Never mind." I looked away and I saw Dodger smile as if I did the right thing. I took a sip of my soup and sighed. I hope Anissa comes back safe and sound. Most important, I hope Sikes's doesn't hurt her. After about twenty minutes of silence, the door opened and we all turned around to see, Sikes, holding Anissa by the back of her shirt. What did she do this time? I swear, she never shuts her mouth. I sometimes wonder why we're friends, and why we never fight because we're complete opposites, like Dodger and Charley.

"Bill," Fagin shot up, "It's been an hour. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's alright, Fagin." Bill pushed Anissa in and she glared at him. Sikes looked at me and said, "I don't want the two of ya talking anymore."

"You already told me that." I replied, causing Dodger to nudge me and give me a warning glance.

Bill ignored me and turned to Anissa. "I know that Julia will listen, but you won't. I'll say this once, and once only. Don't go near her."

"Charley, Dodger, and Fagin can't control me, so what makes you think you can tell us to stop talking?" Anissa back talked which caused some of the smaller boys to gasp.

Sikes turned to her, "Because I said so! Dodger's job is to keep Julia away from you whom he must be doing a good job of. Fagin told me she hasn't been talking to ya ever since Dodger has been in charge of her."

"She hasn't" Fagin confirmed. "Right, Dodger?"

"Yes." I could tell Dodger was a little frightened by Bill. Who isn't? Well, Anissa isn't, and I'm not that frightened by him. It explains a lot, doesn't it?

"How would that old nit know?" Anissa spat and the boys glared at her.

Bill grabbed her by the top of her shirt, "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"You!"

Bill raised his hand to hit her, and I got up, but Dodger grabbed my arm. I swatted his hand away, ran over and moved Bill's hand away, which was about an inch away from Anissa's face. She didn't seemed scared, though. Not that I'm surprised. "Don't hurt her!" He pushed me off of him and I fell to the floor with a thud and rolled over, landing on my stomach. I looked up and saw Anissa eyeballing him confidently. I then turned to Bill. He did not just push me. Who does he think he is? I felt someone take my arm and I looked up and saw Dodger, crouched down next to me.

I went to get up, but he whispered, "Stay down." And I listened. "Don't do that again, Julia."

"Sure, whatever." I whispered back and Dodger turned to me.

"I mean it, Julia. Don't get nasty with, Bill. It won't end well."

I rose a brow at him. "Really? Anissa's giving him an attitude."

"I think that if you weren't around, he would actually hurt her." His comment made me shut up. I know that he's right though. Then again, if Bill wanted to hurt Anissa, he would have hurt her already. I looked back at the two of them, hoping that nothing happens next.

"You listen here, Miss," Bill pointed his finger at her; "You will listen to me. Disrespecting Fagin is different, but giving me your lip is a terrible idea."

"I don't have to listen to anyone I don't want to listen to."

Oh my goodness!

"Fagin, she has a bad lip. I guess talking to her about listening didn't work." Bill pushed Anissa and she fell. I looked at Charley who had a surprised look on his face, but he finally got the courage to get up and crouch down next to her. Sikes looked at me and said, "From this day, your friend and you will not speak to each other. If you do, I'll have to talk to the both of ya at my place, and you don't want that."

"Don't worry, Bill, they won't." Dodger grabbed onto my arm tighter, "I'll make sure of it." I looked up at him and saw that he stared at the criminal with anger and courage. Something is telling me that Dodger is protecting me from, Bill, and that he would do anything to keep me away from the man.

"Good." Bill turned to Fagin, oblivious to the way Dodger looked at him. "I'll come and talk to you tomorrow." Then he stormed out. Dodger stood up and helped me off the ground while Charley helped Anissa up.

"Boys, girls, I think tonight we should get to bed early." Fagin suggested, "Get ready."

The boys got up and went downstairs. Dodger held onto my arm and I followed him down the stairs, not saying a word. We entered his room and closed the door. I took off my shoes and went into the bathroom. I found an extra toothbrush under the sink. I inspected it and when I found that it's never been used, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then I walked out of the bathroom and saw Dodger in his pajamas. I got my nightgown and went back into the bathroom and changed into it quickly. I walked out again and put my clothes on a chair and sat on the floor and crossed my arms. I'm not going to sleep on the bed, no matter how comfortable it is.

"Get on the bed, Julia." Dodger exhaled, "I don't want to deal with this now."

I sighed and got on the bed followed by Dodger. I pushed the blanket away so I can get on the bed. Dodger reached for the lamp and shut it off and I lay there, with my eyes barley open. I felt Dodger turn the same direction I'm in. I was turned to the left, and I felt him come closer. I put the blanket on but Dodger pulled it right off. "Dodger, I want the blanket." I said.

"Well, I don't." He answered back.

"I'm cold." I love the cold and covering myself under the covers when it's chilly outside, and wearing long sleeves, but London is usually cold, and it is about forty degrees out right now. I don't like it when it is warm out that much, I prefer the cold, but there are times when it is just ridiculous outside.

"Why are you always cold?"

"Why are you always hot?" I asked since he never wants the blanket on.

I heard him snicker and said, "I didn't mean that hot." Oh my goodness. If he tells Charley about this, I'll never hear the end of it.

"Yeah, okay." He snorted

"I meant the kind where you're never cold." I admitted, embarrassed of my mistake.

"I know you meant the other kind of hot." He muttered.

"I heard that."

"That's alright. I know you were trying to say I'm cute."

"No, I wasn't." Even though he is.

"Yes, you were."

I groaned and turned my head, "Just go to sleep." I took the other blanket that I used last night, put it on me, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

…

I woke up and turned to see Dodger asleep, close to me. I guess it's around midnight. I feel very tired, so I closed my eyes but thought about why Dodger thought I was saying he was hot. Well, he is, but he doesn't need to know I think that. Does he secretly like me? Is that what Anissa was talking about, and was that why Dodger smirked at her when I didn't believe that he was hiding something? I fell asleep with all these questions in my head.

…

I woke up again and saw Dodger putting on his coat. I sat up and he looked at me, then he turned and went back to what he was doing. I'm not looking forward for later because today is the day that Anissa peaches. She really doesn't have any idea of the danger that she'll put all of us through, but like I said earlier, she'll need to stop thinking about herself and think about the consequences of her actions. She'll figure it out, eventually.

"Why are you so down?" Dodger asked me as he fixed his hat, looking at me from the mirror on the wall. "You look upset." I didn't answer him. He doesn't need to know. Not yet, at least. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He joked. I stood up and looked at him. Then I reached for my shoes and put them on, I already have my socks on. I slept with them on.

There was a knock at the door and Charley poked his head in, "Ready for the job, Dodger?"

"I'm not so sure."

"Why?" Charley is confused.

Dodger looked at me, "Julia's such a good girl, but it's Anissa that will get in the way. If we're gone, Anissa will talk to her."

"I talked to, Nicky and Jackson about that. Jackson, will watch, Anissa and Nicky, will watch, Julia."

I sighed and groaned quietly. Great, now Jackson and Nicky are involved.

Dodger smiled, "Good work, Charley. Now, let's get to work."

They both walked out and I stood there. I shook my head and went into the bathroom to wash my hair and body. Then I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I ran the towel through my hair, and it was completely dry after about ten minutes. Then I found a comb and brushed it through my hair and pulled out the hair that got trapped in it and threw the strands in the garbage. I put the comb back where I found it and walked out of the bathroom. I walked out of Dodger's bedroom and walked down the hallway. I saw Anissa and she walked up to me, but someone grabbed my arm. I turned and saw that Nicky is the culprit. Where did he come from?

"You two can't talk." Nicky pointed out and Jackson took Anissa's arm. Okay, this is getting creepy. I still don't know how they showed up the way they did. Are there like secret passages in the house that Anissa and I do not know about? Or were they waiting for us to meet up with each other at some point? "Didn't you hear what, Dodger and Charley said, Schreiber?"

Anissa glared at Nicky, "Yes, I did, but I don't have to listen to any of you. None of you are in charge of me, so I can do what I want." She sneered, causing the two to glare at her and for me to giggle as she smirked. She then turned her attention to Jackson. "Let go of me, Jackson." Jackson might be a little shorter than me, but he's strong.

"No." Jackson said. He usually has one worded answers. He dragged Anissa away and Nicky led me to the door. He stood there and smoked his pipe. I sighed because standing by a door all day long is boring.

"Don't you get bored standing here all day?" I asked Nicky. I don't know about anyone else, but I would hate to stand at a door all day.

"No." He replied as smoke came from his pipe. "I think it is fun. It's a job. Besides, I don't stand here every minute of the day."

"Oh. well when you put it like that, then I guess it isn't as boring as most people would think." I leaned against the wall next to Nicky.

"Yes, being the door boy isn't boring. It's actually quite fun."

"Do any of the other boys' pickpocket?" I asked him.

"Yes, we do." Nicky looked at me, "Dodger and Charley get the wipes and food. The rest of us get supplies."

I let out and 'Oh' and looked away. I wonder where Jackson took Anissa.

"You're bored, aren't ya?"

"Yeah."

"You know, Dodger told me that you wouldn't tell him what Anissa's up too." He looked at me, and I narrowed my eyes. Who else has Dodger told besides, Nicky and Jackson? "If you tell me, I'll tell Dodger. Anissa will get in trouble, but you won't. We know she's up to something, but you're the only one that knows what."

I looked down and thought about it. Maybe he's right, Anissa did say I could tell them but I told her I wouldn't. Should I? No, Nicky's bribing me of some sort. I won't tell him. "No." I doze out of my thoughts. I will never tell them! Who knows what they will do to Nancy and Anissa if I do say what they are up too. The thought of what Bill will do sends shivers down my spine.

"Wow, you're stubborn." Nicky humphed. "You don't give up." I nodded my head and turned away because I am a little stubborn. "You see, Julia." He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him, which is creeping me out a bit. I don't like being so touchy with people, but I know why Nicky has his arm around me. He is going to try to sweet talk me because wants me to tell him what is going on, but he can't fool me. "Everyone here trusts you." It doesn't seem that way, but okay. "We all know Anissa's up to something, and we hope she isn't peaching because that would be terrible." I gulped because she is peaching. Nicky's close to solving the mystery, but he would never guess that. "She isn't, is she?" He finally asked.

"No." I lied.

He sighed and turned away, "I can't think of anything else that she would do." All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Now then," Nicky turned to the door and moved his arm away from me.

"Plummy and Slam" Two voices echoed quietly.

Nicky turned to me and said, "Move back." I moved back and he opened the door when Dodger and Charley were seen and stepped in.

"How was she?" Dodger nodded his head towards me.

"She was fine, Dodger." Nicky answered, "But she won't tell me what her friend's hiding."

"I didn't think she would." Dodger took my arm. "Thanks for watching her."

Then he went up the stairs holding onto my arm. He opened the door and at the table is Oliver sitting with the rest of the boys.

"Oliver," Dodger smiled, "Feeling better, mate?" Wow, I guess Dodger does like, Oliver. It seemed like they only wanted Oliver because he was framed, but I can tell that everyone here likes him.

"Yes, thank you." Oliver mannered and turned to me, "You're sausages were good."

"Thank you." I smiled.

Dodger walked to the table and I sat next to him. We were across from Oliver. Fagin passed out plates which have eggs and sausages, no surprise, and we all started to eat. I glanced at Anissa who is sitting next to Charley. She looked angry. I turned to my food and took a bite out of my eggs.

"So, Anissa," Nicky turned to her, "You have a good friend here. No matter how much we ask her to tell us what you're up to, she won't. Would you like to tell us?"

The boys looked at Anissa and she looked up. The two of us looked at each other.

"Oh, you'll find out soon." She smirked and went back to eating.

"Nicky, she is up to something." Jake stated.

"I know she is."

"Forget it, boys." Fagin looked at Nicky and Jake, "We'll just have to find out." Then he turned to Dodger and Charley who looked at Fagin, smiled, and nodded.

Why were they smiling? Are they up to something? Oh lord, knowing them, they aren't up to anything good. What if they have Bill make Anissa or me say what's going on? That won't be good, because Nancy's in it too and if Bill or anyone finds out, we'll all be in for it. Who knows that Bill will do to Nancy.

"Leave them alone." Oliver jumped in, "They've never done anything to you guys."

"Anissa has." Xavier snorted.

"Yeah, Oliver," Nicky turned to him, "The bad stuff happened while you were down with the fever."

Oliver didn't say anything; he just went back to eating his food.

Dodger whispered to me, "Don't worry, sooner or later, we'll find out what your friend is up too."

I shot him a look but said nothing. Charley and Dodger looked at each other. Dodger nodded. What are those two up to? I think it's better if I don't know. Besides, they won't tell me anyways, and they don't even follow their own rule, which is if they have something to tell someone, everyone must know about it. They say that it does not imply to them, but they don't want anyone else knowing for a reason, and that's what is making me suspicious.

"Are you two up to something?" Jake asked them.

"Nothing particular" Dodger looked at him, "Just usual stuff."

"What kind of usual stuff?" Cameron asked.

Dodger looked at him also and replied with, "Just stuff."

The boys were confused, but I think Nicky and Jackson knew what they were up too because they let out an 'Oh' and nodded. Are they on to Anissa and me? Should I tell them?

"Dodger, is it tonight?" Nicky asked.

"Yes, it is."

Nicky and Jackson glanced at each other. Something is going on, and I have the feeling that it is about Anissa. I scoffed at this thought. It can't be about, Anissa. They don't know what she is up to and have been up my butt about it. But if it isn't about Anissa, then who else would it be about? I guess I'll just have to wait and see what goes on. I have to find out the answers myself because I know that no one will tell me.

"Planning something I see." Anissa snorted.

"It's none of your business." Dodger looked at her.

"You want to know what I'm up too, but you'll never find out." Anissa assured. This caused Dodger to smirk and look away. "Stop smirking, Dodger!" she snapped. "Don't get your hopes up because Julia won't tell you."

Dodger put his arm around me and pulled me close, "And you're not going near her." He looked at her. Anissa snarled, but said nothing.

"Besides, it's not like if we find out that, Julia, will come and find you." Nicky shrugged, "We'll maybe even be long gone. You aren't as smart as you think you are."

"Oh, Nicky, we already know what's in plan for her." Dodger snickered.

"Yeah, Anissa, never thought that we wouldn't get suspicious." Charley added.

I got sick of the criticism, so I stood up and walked downstairs, hoping that the day will just end already. I'm sick of Dodger watching me like a Hawk, I'm sick of Charley's lame jokes, and most of all, I'm sick of Anissa's selfishness. Though, maybe Anissa will succeed in peaching with Nancy, and maybe we'll be able to get out of here, but I know Dodger will take me with him, and I know that if the police want to take me away, I know who I'll choose, and it's, Dodger. The truth hurts, and Anissa's about to find that out the hard way, even though she won't want to. She doesn't listen to me, so she'll face the consequences of Bill and the traps herself because if there's one thing I know, Fagin and the gang. aren't stupid. They'll find a way to escape, she won't know what hit her.


	12. They Won't Tell You

**CHAPTER 12: THEY WON'T TELL YOU**

* * *

**JULIA'S POV**

I walked into the downstairs living room, aka, the smoking room and sat down on the couch. I've had enough of all of this drama. There's more drama here than there was at the workhouse. Do families always fight like this? Or did I just get lucky? Notice my sarcasm in that last question. I sighed, knowing that everyone is suspicious, and that the older boys are up to something. What if they do give Anissa to Bill? What will happen to Nancy, her, or me? I just hope Dodger doesn't find out that Anissa is peaching, because he's Fagin's favorite for a reason. He's very sneaky, sometimes I'm alone and then he just pops out of nowhere. What if he figures it out? I know that they aren't that smart, I guess I'll just have to wait and see what goes on. Though, I'm shocked that Anissa isn't fazed by all of this. I don't think she realizes how close Dodger and Fagin are on her tail, but like I've been saying, she just needs to figure it out for herself.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw Dodger by the doorway. Gosh, what does he want? Why doesn't he ever leave me alone? And why is he the only one that always comes to get me and ask if I'm okay when I'm mad? Hm, something isn't right here.

"Are you mad?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" I got off of the couch and began to walk past him, but he stepped backwards to block my path.

"Don't be mad." By the tone in his voice, he seems like he's mimicking me. "Did you really think that we'd let, Anissa, get away with whatever she's up too?"

He does have a point. "I think you should let me pass." I snapped, not answering his question. I think he already knows the answer to that.

"I think I shouldn't." He replied. He put his arm around me and started to walk. "You see, Julia, ever since we let you come, Anissa's, been nothing but trouble."

"Then why did you go after us?"

"Because you needed some place to stay. And you saw us steal from a Gentleman."

"Something you're not." I cracked.

He looked at me, "No need to be rude."

"Dodger, what aren't you telling me?" I changed the subject.

"What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes at his question. "I saw you smirking at, Anissa, when she told you to tell me something, and you said you weren't hiding anything."

"I'm not." That tone in his voice is telling me something otherwise. I know that no one will tell me, not even, Anissa, for some reason. I'll just have to find out for myself.

"Then why did you smirk?"

He had a blank look on his face, "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

I grunted, I'll never know why he was smirking. Or maybe, I do. Does he secretly like me?

He took my arm. "Let's go back upstairs."

"I don't want to." I was being rebellious.

"Sikes told you-"

"Okay, fine."

We walked back upstairs to see Anissa at the table, and all of the boys in the living room. Wow, what did I miss while I was downstairs? Anissa looked up and I looked away from her. I turned my attention to the boys who are crowded around a table and two couches. I can't see what they're doing, but they're probably playing cards like they always do since that's one of the only things to do around here, besides cleaning, stealing, and getting in trouble.

"Dodger," Charley came in and stopped when he saw me. "It's tonight, right?"

"Yes, Charley it's tonight. You know your part?" Dodger asked, slowly.

"Yes, I was just making sure." Charley nodded and walked out.

I'm very confused. It's like they're speaking another language. Dodger walked into the living room and I followed like a puppy, since they're Sikes orders, and I'm sick of getting into trouble. I'll do what I'm told, but there has to be a limit, if that makes any sense. Nicky, is leaning against the wall, watching the boys play cards, like I predicted, and, Dodger, walked up to them.

"Are you okay?" Nicky asked me. Did he just ask me if I am okay? I think the world is ending! The sky is falling!

"Not really, but then again, it doesn't really matter what I feel or think, does it?" I asked. Nicky rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the boys. Wow, I left him speechless, he couldn't even answer my question. One point for, Julia!

"Dodger, want to play?" Chris asked, getting my attention

"Depends on what you're playing."

"We were playing Slap Jack." Cameron said.

"Why don't we play Spec or Speculation?" Dodger suggested.

"Alright." The boys agreed. Dodger scooted into the old, brown couch next to, Jackson, and I followed. Nicky, sat next to me.

"Do you know how to play, Julia?" Charley asked me.

"No." I think that it is pretty obvious that I never learned to play, but I won't say anything else.

Dodger put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "It's easy. Each player gets three cards. One card is in the middle and each player plays their cards one by one. Spec is if you're last card isn't the highest. Speculation is when your last card is the biggest number and you win the pile. You play until all the cards are gone. The player with the biggest pile wins." He explained, forgetting about what happened earlier.

"Want to play?" Jake asked.

"Um," I began to think. "I don't know if I want too."

"How about you watch and then decided if you want to play after we have the first round?" Dodger suggested.

"Okay." I shrugged. Why not? I have nothing else to do. Plus, this will give me time to cool down, think, about if I want to actually play or not, and see how good the boys are at the game. Maybe I'll come up with a few strategies of my own. Dodger shuffled the deck and gave each player three cards upside down. The people playing were Jackson, Dodger, Nicky, Charley, and Oliver. The other boys were going to watch. Dodger took a card out of the deck and flipped it over. '7' Alright, not bad to start out with.

"Who goes first?" Oliver asked.

"That's very easy, Oliver." Charley leaned in, "Dodger, won last game, so he does. But be careful, he's good."

I expected that. I turned to see Dodger put down an 8. Well, this game is escalating quickly.

"Whoa, an eight." Cameron exclaimed.

"Dodger, might win again boys." Xavier jumped to conclusions.

Charley is next. He put down an eight also.

"Uh oh, they're tied." Jake pointed out.

"This won't last well." Cameron guessed.

Jackson un-flipped his card and placed it in the pile to reveal a 6.

"Jackson's last." Chris pointed out.

"He'll win, I bet." Jake encountered. Aw, he's cheering for his brother.

Nicky un-flipped his card and got a 6.

"Tied," Jackson sighed.

Oliver put his card down and got a 9.

"Whoa, Oliver." Chris exclaimed.

"His card is bigger than, Dodgers!" Jake turned to Oliver and patted him on the back, "Nice job."

Dodger placed down his second card in the pile and it was a five.

"Not your best." Cameron stated.

"Cameron," Dodger turned to him.

"Sorry." Cameron looked down and I giggled. That was funny. Dodger turned to me and I looked away.

Charley placed a card down, it was a three.

"Ha, a three!"

"Jake, don't be like your brother. He's a bully!" Nicky laughed.

I want to punch Nicky so much. Why can't I? He's sitting right next to me. Wait, forget punching, I'll just kick him instead.

"Aw, lighten up, Julia." Cameron added, "He's only joking."

Jackson flipped his card and placed it down.

"Seven, nice" Jake gave his brother a thumbs up.

"Learning better than me I see." Jackson laughed. "Don't put your steps after me. I am a bully."

My face darkened with my expressions, and its color, and I felt my ears turn read, if that's possible.

"Guys, don't get her mad." Dodger looked at the pile of cards, "I bet she was only joking." He turned to me, "Weren't you, Julia?"

"N-"

Dodger looked at me which looked like a, 'just-say-yes' look.

"Yes" I looked away. Maybe if I lie, they'll shut up!

Dodger patted my shoulder, "See, she's sorry."

"Alright" Nicky shrugged. "Now it's my turn." He placed down his second card which is a five.

Oliver put down a card which was an eight.

"Oliver's, mopping the floor." Chris smiled. Maybe, Oliver, will beat, Dodger. If he does, this'll prove that Dodger isn't perfect as all the boys think he is. When they talk about him, they say how he's like an older brother, a great pickpocket, and they want to be like him. It's nice to have a role model, but Dodger is far from perfect. His face may be perfect, but his personality isn't.

"Our last cards," Dodger turned to the boys watching, "Watch carefully." Then he put down a nine. Wow, that ended well.

"Oh, not again." Jake mumbled and crossed his arms.

"Maybe next time." Dodger shrugged. He looked at, Jake, who made a face at the floor. Dodger gave him a sympathetic look and turned back to the game.

Charley put down his card and sighed. I can see why he did, his card's a two. This caused me to snicker. Joker lost! Charley looked at me with a glare and I looked away. I turned back to the game to see, Jackson, put down a seven, which made, Jake, mumble again, and this caused Dodger to rub his shoulder. Nicky put down his last card which is a seven. Yeah, this totally ended well (Sarcasm). Is Dodger good at everything?

"Oh, so close, Nicky." Xavier pointed out the obvious.

Everyone looked at Oliver who put down his card which is an eight.

"Oliver, lost." Nicky didn't look surprised.

"I can't believe it." Xavier looked surprised, for once. "He was so close."

"He almost beat you, Dodger." Charley looked at his friend.

"Yes, but I'm too good." Dodger looked at me, "How about you verse me?"

Oh, so Dodger wants to play with the big girls? Hm, I see. I didn't know what to say, I do want to verse him, and I have played cards before, so I'll use what I know. But I see the look on Dodger's face. He wants me to verse him, and I'm guessing alone. But why? What's he trying to prove?

"Do it, Julia." Chris said to me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, accept the challenge." Cameron encouraged.

"Yeah, maybe you'll get lucky." Jackson added.

"All by myself? Don't any of you want to play?" I asked them.

"No, they don't. They know how to play, let's see if you have what it takes." Dodger answered for the boys. What did he mean by 'Let's see if you have what it takes?' And why does he want to verse me? Why don't any of the other boys want to play with the two of us? And why did Dodger answer for them? Hm, that's weird.

Jake stayed quiet. I feel bad because I know how much he wanted his brother to win. By the way he's acting, it seems like Jackson doesn't win on a regular basis, and it's because Dodger has a lot of strategies that no one knows about. However, I came up with a few of my own. I have to have higher cards and make sure that Dodger's cards aren't higher than mine. But how does he get his cards to be higher that everyone else's? Does Dodger cheat? I guess the only way to know is to find out.

"Okay." I shrugged and got off the couch and sat across from, Dodger. He shuffled the cards and gave me three of them. When we had them in our hands, I noticed the way he shuffled the cards in his hands. He put them in an order. That's impressive, and I saw his cards. I memorized the order of mine and mixed them up, but I got a tiny peek of my cards and I saw that one of them is an ace! If I choose an ace, I'll win the game! I'll keep it for the end.

"Winner's first." Cameron said.

"No, ladies first" Dodger looked at me.

"Don't be like that since I'm a lady. Winner goes first."

A few of the boys snickered.

"Feisty." Xavier rambled. I rolled my eyes, he just doesn't realize what I am about to do. I'm going to try and make Dodger lose by playing his own game. I just have to be extra observant.

Dodger shrugged, like I meant nothing by it, and put down his card which is a five. I put down mine which was a five also. Dodger put down his second card which was an eight, but mine was a nine. I placed it and he looked at it.

"Who'll win?" Cameron asked.

"Julia's in the lead." Chris pointed out.

"Dodger, always wins, so I'm not surprised if she loses." Xavier shrugged, causing Oliver to nudge him. Don't be too sure, Xavier.

"Oh, don't be such a downer, Xavier." Cameron said with emphasis.

"I'm the one to talk in a good situation. I can make any happy moment into a bad one. Have you forgotten?"

"That's what your good at." Chris replied.

Dodger put down his last card which is a nine and the boys gasped.

"Uh oh, a nine!" Charley exclaimed.

They all turned to me and I smirked. I put down my card which I said was earlier, an ace. Everyone stared at the card, not saying anything. Some of the boys even gasped, and I sat there with a huge smile on my face. I beat, Dodger, at his own game, and his own strategies. I'm not stupid.

"She won." Oliver gasped.

"I can't believe it." Chris exasperated.

"Maybe luck is all she needed." Nicky said.

"Nah, it was logic." Xavier pointed out, "She outsmarted Dodger. Nice job, I'm impressed." He finally realized what I was up too.

"That's why she wanted Dodger to go first." Jackson realized and smiled at me, "Nice job, I never saw that coming."

"Thank you."

"Dodger, she beat ya." Charley looked surprised.

Dodger looked very surprised but smiled. "That's impressive Julia, very clever." He looked up, "On my first try I was never that good."

"Aren't you angry, Dodger?" Oliver asked.

"No, it gets boring after winning all the time." Dodger shrugged. Wow, I guess he does play by the rules, he's just too good because no one realized his strategies, but me.

Fagin walked in and said, "What's all the commotion in here?"

"Julia, beat, Dodger, in Spec or Speculation." Nicky answered.

Fagin looked at me and smiled, "I've never met such a smarter lad. Dodger's, clever; I never knew that he'd be beaten someday. Nice job my dear." Of course he didn't. Dodger's his favorite, so he thinks he's perfect, in a way, but I proved everyone wrong, including the Artful Dodger. I smiled and saw Anissa walk downstairs. The smaller boys left the living room and Fagin went back into the kitchen. I stood up, but Dodger looked at me. I sighed and sat back down.

"I'm going to find and talk to my brother." Jackson stood up.

"Yeah, he seemed angry that you didn't win." Dodger looked at him.

"See you guys." Jackson walked out.

I sighed. I feel bad for Jake. I know how much he wanted his brother to win. I looked around the room and turned my attention to Dodger, from the other couch that I'm on. I noticed that he's staring at me for some apparent reason, and I found myself staring at him back.

"Julia, come sit here." He patted his hand next to him, ending the staring and awkward silence.

I decided to get up and sit next to him. I don't feel like arguing with him today. Charley and Nicky sat across from us, Nicky facing me and Charley facing Dodger. Charley poured gin into four cups and passed them out as I looked at it disgusted.

"You should try it." Charley looked at me, catching the look on my face.

"I'd rather not." I began.

"It's good." Nicky persuaded.

"Just because you like it doesn't mean that I will."

"Oh, stop being obstinate and take a sip." He encouraged.

"It makes you sleep."

The boys looked at each other.

"Should we tell her?" Nicky asked.

"I'll do it," Dodger turned to me, "Julia, gin doesn't make you sleep."

"Then why did I pass out the first night I was here?"

Charley looked at, Dodger, as, Nicky, took a sip of his drink.

"We put in a sleeping pill." Dodger looked at me.

Wow, I feel stupid. I should have known, I mean, they drink it all the time. Okay, this is awkward. I looked at Dodger and then at the gin in my cup. I'm not willing to taste it.

"Oh come on, Julia, just one sip?" Charley pouted

"No" I looked at him.

"Julia, just a tiny sip. Trust me, it isn't bad." Dodger looked at me with his blue eyes. Man, he looks adorable.

"You get used to it." Nicky added.

"I don't want too."

"No one drugged it." Charley said to me.

"Drink yours." I said to Charley. He shrugged and took a sip from the gin in his cup. Then Nicky, and then Dodger. They put their cups down and looked at me.

"Now, you try it." Nicky pressured.

I shook my head.

"She won't try it boys. Just forget it." Dodger replied.

"Julia," Nicky turned to me, "Just a tiny sip. A small sip wouldn't hurt. You're just trying it."

I sighed and picked up my cup. I looked at the gin and saw the boys looking at me. I took a tiny sip and swallowed it. It didn't taste very good, but at least I took a tiny sip, not a big one.

"Do you like it?" Charley asked

"No" I looked at him. "It's bitter."

"You get used to it." Dodger rubbed my shoulder, "But at least you tried it. Now you know you don't like it."

"I don't want it."

Dodger took my cup and put it in the middle. "The three of us will finish it."

I crossed my arms and leaned back. I looked in the kitchen to see Fagin putting stuff away, but he seems like he's looking around to make sure no one is looking at what he's up too. He turned around and bent down and opened up a door in the floor and took out a box. Wow, there's something interesting. I wonder what Fagin keeps in there? Hm, probably jewelry that everyone here and he stole.

"Hey, Charley, shouldn't you be watching, Anissa?" Nicky turned to the Joker, changing the subject.

"I give up. She'll never listen to me." Charley shook his head.

Dodger pulled me closer to him and said, "Well, Julia, listens to me. Anissa thinks she knows what best for her."

"She does." I defended.

"No, she doesn't." Nicky took a sip of his gin.

"You see, Julia" Charley leaned in, "She doesn't like to listen. Bill told her to listen to me, but she won't. She thinks that there aren't any rules in this house, but there are. If we have too, we'll make more of them." Then he leaned back and took a sip of his drink.

It's not like I want to listen to Dodger, I just happen to know that Bill will do something that he shouldn't, and I won't get them to trust me. If they don't trust me, I won't have freedom. I'm not going to run away, I'd just like to go out and get fresh air, and not be known as a trouble maker, but I know that Anissa likes that title, even though her name is Secret Keeper. Charley has secrets that he won't tell me, I'm sure of it, so why is he calling Anissa 'Secret Keeper' if he has just as much secrets as her, if not, even more? Hm, that's something to keep in mind.

"You're not her father."

The boys laughed, "Little lady you're killing me." Charley clutched his stomach and laughed.

"If doesn't matter if Charley's her father or not. She can't be trusted by herself or around you." Dodger looked at me.

I looked towards the kitchen and Fagin was looking at some jewelry. "I never did anything."

"I know you didn't. I didn't say that you did. If Anissa's around you, she'll talk to you and I did say no more private conversations, did I not?" Dodger looked into my eyes.

"You did." I replied, looking into his. I saw something, but I don't know what. I see a feeling in his eyes. It isn't anger or sadness. He looks at me differently than everyone else. What is that feeling? I can't figure out. He turned away and Nicky and Charley looked at each other. They were both giving each other a look, but not a mean one. It seems like Nicky now knows what Dodger's hiding, but I think I might know. It might take a while, but I might be able to know for sure.

"I know I did." This time Dodger isn't looking at me, He's looking at Charley and Nicky. He's looking at them as if to tell them something and they nodded. I think they know what Dodger's hiding. That's when Dodger got up to put the cups and gin away. When he left the room, I turned to Charley and Nicky. This is my chance.

"What's Dodger hiding?" I asked. They looked at each other and then at me.

"What are you talking about?" Nicky asked.

"Anissa said that Charley and he were talking about me."

"So what if we were?" Charley said, but it was more of a statement instead of a question.

"What was it about? Dodger won't tell me." I was suspicious.

"It's nothing." Charley said, but there was a tone in his voice. I smell a lie!

"Liar" I pointed my finger at him.

"I'm not hiding anything, little lady." He had a surprised look on his face.

"Stop calling me little lady!"

"You are little."

"No, I'm not. Stop calling me it."

"I'm not listening to you." Charley stuck out his tongue.

"Charley, I know that, Dodger, told you something. And I know it's about me. Anissa said so."

"So?" Charley crossed his arms.

"Anissa isn't a liar." I said slowly so that he could understand.

Nicky turned to Charley, "Should we tell her?" He asked.

"Tell me what?" I raised an eyebrow. Now I really know that something's going on. Does, Dodger, like me? I'm not so sure, but I think he does.

Charley looked at him, "No, Nicky, it doesn't matter."

"What doesn't matter?"

"They'll never tell you." Someone replied.

I turned around and saw, Dodger, behind me with his arms crossed. How long has he been standing there? Did Charley and Nicky see him? Would they have told me what he's hiding if he wasn't there?

"Dodger, do you want us too?" Nicky asked.

"No, she doesn't need to know yet." Dodger said. I saw the feeling in his eyes again, but I can't put my finger on the feeling. What are his eyes saying? A person's eyes say more that their mouth. I can say that much.

"I wasn't going too, Dodger, honest." Charley said.

"I know, Charley," Dodger turned to Nicky, "You just found out a while ago. Just don't say anything unless I say so."

Nicky saluted, "Alright, Dodger."

This is getting too weird.

Nicky got up and said, "I need to guard the door. See you guys later." Then he walked out.

Charley stood up and said, "I should make sure, Anissa, isn't causing trouble." Then he walked out.

Dodger and I are the only ones left in the living room, and it's dead silent. I turn and see that, Fagin, is still looking at his box, which is filled with jewelry, but has a piece of paper in his hands.

...

**NORMAL POV**

A carriage pulled into a town a few days away from, London. It pulled through the city of the town, and past people and buildings, and then stopped in front of a restaurant. Out of the carriage came out a young man wearing a long, caped hood with pale skin, light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He told the driver to wait outside, tipped him, and entered a loud bar, waiting for someone at a three person booth. Five minutes later, an older women and gentleman came in, and found the caped man sitting in a booth, he waved for them to come over, and the two joined him, ignoring the drunk, making out couples around them.

"I'm guessing that you're Monks?" The man asked, but it was more of a statement.

Monks pulled off his hood, and smirked. "Yes, I am. I'm assuming that you're Mrs. Corney, well was Mrs. Corney and Mr. Bumble." Though, it was a statement, not a question.

"No, it's Mrs. Corney."

"So we are." Mr. Bumble leaned back into his seat, across from Monks while his wife sat next to him. "So, you wrote a letter to us about Oliver Twist." And with that being said, he took out the letter from his inside coat pocket.

Monks held onto the letter. "Yes, I did. I want the two of you to tell me how you know him, and everything that you know about him."

Mr. Bumble leaned in, "His mother's name was Agnes Fleming. She gave birth to him, but she died after the process. You see, I get the baby, and I name them, so Twist isn't his real last name, but he doesn't know that, nor does he need too."

"What about his father?"

"No one really knew that much about him. Though, a woman that Mrs. Corney took care of, who just died recently admitted to pick pocketing the poor lady and took a locket with Oliver's name in it. It shows his baby picture, and his parents."

Now Monks is interested. "Can I see it?"

Mr. Bumble took it out and gave it to him, and Monks examined it, realizing that it's the same exact picture that his father showed to him many years ago. To his advantage, he carries the same picture. "You carry it with you?" He looked up at Mr. Bumble.

"Well, you asked about the boy, so I knew that it'd do you good. Why are you so interested in him anyways? You seem like you know him."

"Oh, I do. He got himself into a small business of thieving. Though, he's too innocent, I'll tell you that."

"Oliver? No, he was horrible! He asked for more food, so we gave him away to a coffin seller, and he beat one of the boys there."

Monks formed a small smirk onto his face. Oliver isn't as innocent and meek as everyone thinks. He can use his little brother sometime. He then turned his attention to Mrs. Corney, who remained quiet the entire time they were here. He knows that she never met, Oliver, he called her here because he has two young ladies that he's interested in knowing about. "I'm guessing that you owned a workhouse of your own, Miss?"

Mrs. Corney smiled, "Why yes, I have. Why do you ask?"

"Because I know two girls that you can, and will, tell me about. They're Anissa Schreiber and Julia McGrath."

The lady gasped, "You know them?"

"My, what a small world!" Mr. Bumble added. He's never seen these two girls, but Mrs. Corney talked about them often, and she loved having them around. She was sad that they ran off, but it was their decision. Mrs. Corney and he don't realize the trouble that they're in, for now, at least.

Monks smirked, "Let's just say that they're in the same trouble that Oliver is in."

"Oh dear, oh dear," Mrs. Corney sighed and shook her head. "They are good girls, they really are, but only when they wanted to be. Schreiber is the trouble maker, and the smart mouthed, disrespectful one. I'm surprised that she didn't get physical, and that no one taught her a lesson in manners. Julia is the quiet, smart one. She's nice, but she'll be mean when she wants to be. She isn't a rude as her friend, but she's very straightforward, defiant, and blunt."

"How did they get into the workhouse?"

"Well Julia's parents separated, and her mother left. Her father took care of her the best he could, but his income went down, and he couldn't afford her. He gave her to us, and I never saw a parent as distressed as he was. I found Anissa in a box at our doorstep, like a lot of the kids at workhouses end up starting their lives."

Monks does feel sorry for the girls, but something to him doesn't seem right. Why would Dodger and Charley bring them to, Fagin? Obviously because they saw, Fagin's, two best pickpockets steal, but there's more to it than he knows. These girls' pasts will help him in the near future, when he'll need to use the two, counting his brother, Oliver. Anissa's too bold for his liking, but Julia, on the other hand, is more calm and has a serious look on her face, and the aurora to her that makes her comforting.

"Are you bringing the girls back?" Mrs. Corney asked, with hope in her words and eyes.

Monks looked up at her, hearing and seeing her hope. "No, I'm not able to do that. You see, they decided to leave and go out into the real world, a dangerous place. Don't worry, you might not think so, but they're safe."

_'For now, at least. Oliver and Anissa won't last long. Julia, on the other hand, I know that she won't run away because where will she go? She can't get a job right away, and she'll need a place to live, and food. She isn't stupid. Anissa will find her fate in Bill's hands, or she'll be hung, whatever Fagin and Bill want to do with her. Oliver, on the other hand, will be dead, and that's my job. If anyone will hurt Oliver, it'll be me. Anissa won't have much time to do whatever she's up too because I'm coming. I have the feeling that she's peaching on, Fagin, but of course, uneducated, low class citizens like Fagin, and his little pickpockets won't be able to figure that out. Dodger, is the one with common sense, even though he was never educated. Though, he probably wouldn't last in the real world, all on his own, or maybe he will. Dodger is full of surprises.' _

"Will you allow them to send a letter?" Mrs. Corney asked, with pleading in her eyes.

Monks looked at her and thought for a moment. "I'll think about it."

"What do you mean you'll think about it?" Mr. Bumble rose a brow.

Monks leaned in, "None of them know that I'm doing this. None of them know the truth about Oliver, me, or anything that is going on or that will happen later."

"Then what's the truth about you? Why do you want information on the three?"

"Let's just say that I know of someone that is and was related too Oliver Twist. I know some people that have the girls, and him. I just wanted some information."

"Who is this someone, and who are these people you speak of?" Mr. Bumble asked, in a more demanding manner.

"That's my business."

"Look, we told you everything that you needed to know about those kids, at least tell us what you know." Mrs. Corney stepped in.

"I already did. Anissa and Julia were kidnapped, and Oliver was brought into the gang by the lead pickpocket's favorite."

"Who's the lead pickpocket? How old is he?" Mrs. Corney asked.

"He's a little older than Julia by about three months."

"What's his name?"

"That's all I'll tell you about them. The last thing I'll tell you is that you are right, Mrs. Corney. Julia and Anissa decided to make the decision to leave and go on their own, with no real experience of the real world, except being in a workhouse. I don't think they'll be safe for long; Oliver's been framed as a thief, even though he hasn't done anything, and Anissa's opening her mouth, and hiding secrets about things that she shouldn't be hiding. There's a lot of drama going on, but they'll see what the real world is like, sooner or later. It was nice talking to the both of you." Monks began to stand up, but Mr. Bumble stopped him.

The older gentleman handed him Oliver's locket, "You forgot this."

"I don't need it."

"You know, Oliver. It'll do better if it's with him than the two of us. We'll never see him again, and nor do I want too. I have too much to do rather than worrying about a kid that ran off with a past. Take it."

Monks took the locket in his hand, put it in his pocket, and nodded at the two and left the bar, seeing the carriage he came in still parked at the road. He opened the door and went into the carriage and the man drove away, glancing at him now and then. Monks took a deep breath:

_'Part one of my plan is done. I know enough about them, enough to keep to myself, at least. No one, not even Toby, Fagin, Bill, or Nancy will know what was said to me, and they won't care if Oliver's gone, because I'm the one that will get rid of him if it's the last thing that I do. My father wanted Oliver to have all of the family fortune, and none for me. I would share, but I don't think Oliver would share with me, plus, everyone preferred him over me. They'll lose the one that they love, and it's all because none of them wanted me. And for those two girls, Anissa will get what she deserves and as for, Julia, I don't exactly know what'll happen to her, but I have the feeling that Anissa's going to the traps, and if she does, Julia will follow the same fate as Dodger, and the rest. They'll all be gone. Maybe not, maybe I can use Julia.' _

Then he put the locket into his pocket and watched the herds of animals on the land, trapped around fences as he passed by them, in the carriage he came by in.


	13. Someone's Getting Dodged

**CHAPTER 13: SOMEONE'S GETTING DODGED**

* * *

**JULIA'S POV**

It's later in the day and I am leaning on the couch with, Dodger, at my feet, smoking his pipe when, Fagin, walked in. "Julia, my dear" He smiled. "I know how much the boys like you're cooking."

Oh no, he wants me to make dinner. I turned to, Dodger, who held his pipe in his hands and smiled at me. He wants me to cook too. Dang it, I don't want to cook! Not even for them! The boys may like my cooking, but I just don't feel like cooking today, or the boys for that matter.

"I don't know, Fagin," I began. "I don't want-"

"She'll help you." Dodger answered, interrupting me. I glared at Dodger who is paying attention to, Fagin.

"Well then," The elder clapped his hands together, "Let me just get the food that we're fixing to cook." And with that, he walked out of the living room and back into the kitchen, leaving the two of us alone once again.

I whipped around to face, Dodger, "What was that for?"

"I like you're cooking." He shrugged.

"I can't make a lot."

"Sure you can."

"No." I mumbled. Then in a louder voice, I said, "I don't want to cook for any of you."

"Oh come on, Julia, it's only for today." He made a puppy face.

That face, ugh, I just want to kiss him! Oh no, I can't! I fall for him more every single day. Well, it's too bad, Anissa's, peaching. I sighed, "Oh alright, fine." Then I stood up.

Dodger got up and said, "I'll tell the boys dinner's on you." Then he walked downstairs.

I groaned, got up, and walked into the kitchen and, Fagin, smiled at me. "We're making chicken and cranberry sauce." He said, "Please help me roast the chicken."

I walked over to the sink and there lay the chicken, all wet. I washed it again just to make sure, since my hands are clean and, Fagin's, are a little dirty. I picked up a metal plaster and put the chicken on top of it, and then carried it over to the oven and put it in there, but added some seasoning to it. I put the chicken over the fireplace and it started to cook. Fagin started to make the cranberry sauce as the door bursted open, revealing some of the smaller boys. They all ran over and Chris asked,

"Is it true, Fagin? Is, Julia, making dinner?"

"Yes, my dears, she is." Fagin replied with a big grin on his face.

The boys looked happy and, Cameron, ran up to me. "What are you making?"

"Chicken."

"I hope it's good. Fagin, usually has it a bit undercooked." Xavier replied.

"Xavier, watch what you say boy." Fagin sounded offended, which caused me to laugh. I notice that, Anissa, and the older boys aren't up here. Hm, the older boys are either doing their jobs, or talking privately, which makes more sense because Dodger and Charley go out for food twice a day. I saw, Jake, standing there, and he looks upset. Aw, poor thing. I need to talk to him.

"Let's go boys. Let's finish our card game." Cameron replied.

The boys turned but I put my hand on Jake's shoulder. He turned around and I said, "Can I talk to you, Jake?" He looked sad and I sat down in one of the chairs, and he sat next to me. The boys noticed this because they left as quickly as they came. I know that they will ask Jake about it later. "What's wrong, Jake?"

"My brother never wins Spec or Speculation." He mumbled. Fagin turned around at this and watched the two of us, but stayed silent.

Aw, poor thing! His response and facial expression caused me to rub his back, "Don't be upset. Your brother looked like he was having fun to me."

"I want him to win, just once." He sighed. Aw, he's such a sweetheart. Jackson is lucky to have a brother like Jake.

"I know you do, but it's okay to lose. It's a game."

He looked up at me, "Dodger, always wins and you beat him. I wish my brother could."

"Not everyone will win its part of life. But losing will teach us our mistakes."

"Really?"

"Yup. And one day, it will be your brother's lucky day. He'll win, just give it time." I replied. I could give speeches someday, but I don't like talking in front of a lot of people, so that option is out. Besides, I already know what I want to be, a dentist. Well, I don't know if I'll be able to be one anymore, because I was kidnapped and I'm being held hostage, against my will, but I like to keep my hopes up that one day, I will be set free and I will be able to be a dentist.

He looked at me and smiled, "Thanks, you made me feel much better." He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I'm going to tell my brother what you said." Then he sped out of the kitchen and down the stairs.

I stood up and, Fagin, chuckled, "He's a cute kid, he is. He's the youngest, only eight years of age. He didn't talk after that game and you made him feel better."

"Anytime, Fagin."

"You see my dear; the boys are fond of you." Fagin smiled, "The smaller ones have bugged me about you cooking while you weren't around. I should let you cook meals. I'm getting too old."

"I can't cook a lot, Fagin."

"Why of course you can!" He encouraged. "You just have to put your mind to it."

I nodded and saw the chicken ready. I walked over, grabbed it, and set it on the table.

"My, what a chicken," Fagin complimented, "It looks good."

I smiled quietly and took the cranberry and set it on a plate, then placed it on the table. I haven't cooked in a while. It was actually nice and refreshing to cook after a couple of weeks. When Anissa and I were here after Dodger and Charley kidnapped us, Fagin would not allow us near doors, windows, or the stove. Then, he started to trust us a little more, but then he trusted me more than Anissa.

"I'll get the boys." Fagin replied gleefully and hurried to the door. "Boys, come on up!" He shouted, "Dinner's ready!"

After about five seconds, the smaller boys sped in and sat down at the table quickly. Their feet slammed at the floor and I could tell that for once in a long time, they are going to enjoy eating dinner. Fagin isn't a bad cook, but he isn't a good one either.

"I can smell it." Cameron's mouth watered.

"I'm so hungry." Jake looked at the chicken.

The older boys came in with, Anissa, and sat down. I sat down in my usual spot which is next to Dodger, who is already sitting next to me with a smile on his facel

"What a nice looking chicken. Not bad, little lady, not bad." Charley patted me on the back and took a seat and everyone dug in.

"This is good chicken!" Xavier sounded happy for once. "I think, Julia, should cook for us from now on."

"I agree with that." Chris nodded.

"Why Miss, this is the best chicken I've ever tasted in my whole life." Oliver smiled.

I smiled back at him, "Thank you, Oliver."

I glanced at Dodger who tasted the chicken. "Wow, this is good." Hearing all the boys compliment my meal put a smile on my face. I don't want to be a cook when I grow up, I actually want to be a dentist, but I won't tell anyone hear that. It is none of their business.

"I told you my dear that they love you're cooking. From now on, I'll have you as the chef." Fagin smiled.

"And, Anissa, can wash the dishes." Xavier cracked. Charley laughed, but I nudged him and he stopped, but kept quietly snickering. Dodger had a smirk on his face, but continued to eat.

"Hey, I'm not doing your dirty work."

"I'm just giving suggestions." Xavier shook his head in annoyance.

"Why don't you?"

"Because, I work on the streets. That's my job. Ha!" Xavier made a face.

"She could help, Julia, cook." Chris said.

"Nah. She'd probably poison the food." Xavier sneered and some of the boys snickered at his comment. Anissa snarled and went back to eating. I glanced at Charley who's eating his chicken happily. Dodger secretly and quietly took my hand into his, but moved it about five seconds later, and my heart began to pound. Why does he do that? Why can't he just keep holding my hand?

"Julia will cook from now on." Fagin smiled at me, "Will you, my dear?"

"Why not?" I shrugged. I actually like cooking. In the workhouse, the older girls would make meals. Since I was a good cook, I made dishes for the head of the place, a fat woman, and Mrs. Corney, and the two of them only wanted my meals, no one else's. So I guess I was pretty well known. The little kids even came up to me and asked if I could bake cakes, cupcakes, and cookies for them.

"Yes." I heard Cameron mumble.

I ate my chicken and it tastes really good. Yes, even I'm surprised with my cooking. Well, I give Fagin some credit. He had spices and everything else. I just took what I thought might taste good and seasoned the chicken.

"Anissa's quiet today." Charley broke the silence. Oh great, here he goes. I sighed and Dodger took my hand again.

"I'm done to talking all of you."

Ouch, that made my heart sting. I feel bad now.

"That's alright, we don't need to talk to you." Dodger shrugged, "And neither does, Julia."

"Dodger, you're talking for me." I replied.

He turned to me, "Finish eating the food you made. It's very good, and I think that if you eat it, you'll be quiet." I scowled, but started to eat my food, which caused Dodger to smirk. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"You can't tell her who she can and can't talk too." Anissa started the argument again.

"It's Bill's order, not mine." Dodger pointed out. "I'm making sure that order isn't broken. And besides, if I could, I'd make sure you'd never see her again."

I looked up at Dodger, who is staring challengingly at Anissa, and it went silent. After about a minute passed, Anissa said something, "Don't count on it."

"Wow, look boys, it took her that long to say something. That's a record." Dodger sneered, causing the boys to snicker.

"You don't mess around with, Sikes, Secret Keeper." Charley added, replying to Anissa's statement.

"He's not a patient person." Dodger added, getting back on topic.

"And he doesn't like nonsense." Fagin finished. I agree with that. Bill doesn't like any nonsense from anybody.

Anissa looked at all of us, "I'm sick of all of you. I'm going to bed!" And with her last words, she stormed downstairs which left me angry. She doesn't like me anymore? I'm confused. I do want to talk to her, but Dodger won't let me and it's an order from, Bill.

I went to get up, but Dodger grabbed my arm to prevent me from going anywhere. "Eat your food. Don't worry about her."

I rolled my eyes and ate my food, hoping that all this fighting stops, but I have the feeling that this is only the beginning because she's peaching tonight, and I think that Dodger and Charley are up to something, because they don't seems worried about her anymore. Maybe they're just letting her do what she has in mind, because of what I've been saying since she wanted to peach, and it's that it's a lose-lose situation. Or maybe they do have something in mind, but what?

…

It's about a half hour after dinner. Fagin, went downstairs to scold, Anissa, for her behavior at dinner, Dodger and Charley, are in the living room, the younger boys are playing cards, and Nicky's watching the door, like always. I was washing the dishes, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw, Jackson.

"Hey, Julia, I just wanted to thank you for talking to my brother." He started the conversation, "He told me what you said."

I smiled, "Anytime, Jackson. You know, I don't know if you have noticed but, Jake, looks up to you."

"I know he does. He gets mad every time I lose Spec or Speculation. That's why I barely play it because if I do, he doesn't talk for the rest of the day. If I do play, it's when he isn't around."

"Yeah, he did seem pretty upset when you lost."

"I don't want him to be disappointed in me." Jackson admitted.

"Jackson, he looks up to you. There are people looking up to a sibling that does bad things, but I know that deep inside, you're a good person."

"Thanks, Julia, I have to go. See you." Then he walked downstairs.

I smiled. Sure, Jackson, may be in a pickpocket gang, but deep down, I know he's a great kid. Jake will learn from him and grown up to be a great young man. After about ten minutes of drying and putting the dishes away, I walked into the living room and saw, Charley, drinking gin and, Dodger, smoking his pipe. The were silent, but seemed happy to see me when I entered the living room. Is there something going on that I don't know about? They have been acting a bit weird all day and they seem pretty delighted to see me. Well, the second part is usually true, but still, they are acting a bit strange.

"Julia," Dodger looked up, "Come and join us."

I sat down next to Dodger, feeling upset. I don't feel like arguing.

"That chicken was good. The best I've ever had." Charley complimented.

"Thanks." I replied but didn't look up. I can't stop thinking about what, Anissa, said at dinner earlier. _'I'm done talking to all of you.' _It hurt me, a lot, because I do want to talk to her, but I don't want to get into trouble.

"What's wrong, Julia?" Dodger asked

I looked at him and said, "May I talk to, Anissa?"

"No." He replied without thinking of what to say.

"Why not?" I asked, "I said, May I."

"Cute, she's got manners." Charley added with a chuckle, which caused me to glare at him and for him to look away.

I turned to see Dodger smirking a little. He looked at me and responded with, "Because, if you do you'll whisper. Also, Bill, doesn't want you two talking anymore."

I sighed and sat back. This is getting ridiculous. Should I just tell them that Anissa's peaching? What happens if I do? No, I have to stick to my plan, and it's that every action has a consequence. She has to stop thinking about herself all the time, because she'll get everyone else around her in trouble. She'll figure it out, eventually, and the traps will have her, and she'll be in jail.

"Do you want a drink?" Charley asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"No, I don't like gin."

"This isn't gin. This is Bourbon."

I stared at him wide eyed. "You're no older than me and you're drinking Whiskey?"

"Julia, a lot of people do." Charley defended himself. "We barely drink alcohol anyways. Sometimes it's refreshing. I think you should try it."

"After my experience with gin, I'm good."

"Suit yourself." Charley shrugged and took a sip from his cup. Dodger's sitting there listening to the two of us and smoking his pipe, like he always does.

"You can get cancer by smoking."

Dodger smirked, "We've got a doctor, a good cook, and a babe. We hit the jackpot, Charley."

I blushed.

"Yeah, she's fresh. She doesn't drink, smoke, or mouth off as much as her friend. She's a good one."

I leaned back and listened to, Dodger's and Charley's, conversation. I felt my flushed face die down of being red. I get red when I laugh, cry, when it's hot or cold out, and even when I'm embarrassed. Sometimes, I think people take it the wrong way.

"Charley, don't drink too much of the Bourbon."

"I'm not, Dodger. I barley have half a cup."

"Alright, but gin is safer. Just warning you. You don't want to get light headed." Dodger looked at the clock and turned away a few seconds later. He really is up to something, I know it. I just don't know what.

"Dodger, I'm worried about, Anissa. She isn't herself." Charley changed the subject.

"She seems the same to me." His statement caused me to roll my eyes.

"No, she's been sneakier and a lot more independent."

"Charley, don't worry. Remember what, Fagin, said." Dodger raised his eyebrows up and down as if to tell him something.

"Oh, right."

Dodger put his arm behind me and smoked his pipe. He put his right ankle on his knee. I turned and looked behind me and saw, Fagin, come into the kitchen with, Anissa, who has a laundry bin in her hands. She walked into the washroom, next to the staircase and disappeared. Fagin walked over to the fireplace and began to clean it.

"You know, Dodger, it's much more peaceful." Joker replied, glancing into the kitchen, seeing that, Anissa and Fagin, just came upstairs.

"Yeah, but that's because, Anissa's, 'sleeping.'" He added air quotes for the last word. Well, she isn't anymore. "Fagin's scolding her anyways, not that she'll change, and, Julia, barely talks unless someone talks to her. So, if, Anissa, isn't around its quiet." She actually just came upstairs, but I'd doubt that she'll come into the living room to see me.

"That's true."

"So, Julia, how has life been for you?" Dodger turned to me.

"Fine." I turned to see, Charley, staring at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He poked my nose again.

"Charley, stop poking my nose!" I shouted

"No, it's cute." He replied, jumping a little from me shouting at him.

"No, it isn't." Who stares at noses? Seriously? Does he love bothering me that much? Well, I know that boys tease the girl their friend has a crush on. Hm, I will have to keep that in mind.

"Yes, it is." Dodger agreed with Charley. Great! Now Joker's got, Dodger, into it! I wonder who else will start annoying the crap out of me.

"It's small and it's curved." Charley added.

I sighed and leaned back on the couch, wishing that I could leave and talk to, Anissa. Though, because of what she said at the dinner table, I don't think she wants to talk to me, so I'll just stay here.

"Don't be upset, little lady. The boys I know don't like girls with big noses." I looked at him and turned away. He's annoying. Why is, Dodger, friends with him? After a few seconds, he added, "They don't like girls with big hands or feet either."

I stared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you have small hands and feet."

What the hell? He's got problems. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

I snorted, "Like you've seen me without any shoes on."

"Actually, a couple of times. Anissa's, hands and feet are larger than yours, so ha!"

I sat back and scowled. Okay, Anissa, does have bigger feet than me, but the way, Charley, brung it up got me annoyed.

"Charley, you'll only aggravate her."

"Oh come on, Dodger, it's the truth."

"So what if it is? Julia doesn't want to hear it."

"You're actually agreeing with him?" I asked with total disbelief.

"Well, you do." Dodger shrugged.

"What kind of house hold is this?" I shook my head and leaned back. I live with and know people that are thieves, criminals, and some weird people. Dodger isn't weird, the only people that are weird are Toby, Charley, and Monks. Charley and Toby are weird in an annoying way, but Monks is scary and secretive weird. It's like the man is always up to something.

"We don't have the most normal way of living." Dodger stated.

"I can see that."

"You're just mad because I'm always right." Charley got back on topic.

"No, you wish to be always right."

"Nope, I am right. Anissa's a backstabber, and you're a midget."

I felt my face turn red. I went to punch him, but Dodger has quick reflexes, and he held onto my wrist to stop me as, Charley, moved back in total shock.

"Gee, little lady, there's no need to get violent."

"Charley," Dodger glanced at his friend, seeing the look on my face. Charley looked away and took a sip of his drink, which ended the argument.

After about five minutes of silence, Dodger, stood up and looked at, Charley. "I have to go. Remember your job."

"I remember, Dodger."

I went to follow, Dodger, but Charley put his arm out, stopping me. "Hold you're horses, little lady. Where do you think you're going?"

"What horses? And if you remembered, I have to follow, Dodger. But then again, who really knows what goes on in that small brain of yours?" I insulted. Dodger turned away, trying not to laugh as, Charley, gave me a light glare, but said nothing. "Move out of the way, Joker." I snarled. "Dodger ordered me to follow him, so I'll pretend to be his puppet, since that's what he wants."

"About that," Dodger turned to me, after rolling his eyes to my remark, of course. "I have some errands to run, so, Charley's, in charge of you until I get back."

Great, of all people the clown has to watch me. I sat back down on the couch, sighed, and crossed my arms. This isn't my week. I just want this day to be over with already. "Why does he have to watch me?"

Charley looked at me, like he feels offended and, Dodger, turned to me. "Because I said so." This caused, Charley, to smirk.

"Yeah, little lady, maybe we'll get to know each other a little more."

"Nah, I'm okay."

Joker seemed a bit offended, but he just rolled his eyes as I smirked in victory, but Dodger, stood there with his usual facial expression.

"Tell me if she behaves, which I'm sure she will." Dodger said to Charley, changing the topic, and turned to me, "Just listen to, Charley. I'll be back at around midnight."

Why's he out until Midnight? Why does everyone go out at that time of night? Well, maybe they don't, but it just seems that way to me.

"Bye, Dodger." Charley dismissed and Dodger walked downstairs. He sat down next to me and picked up a book. I turned away and thought about why, Dodger's, been extra sneaky lately.

"Where's, Dodger, going?"

"It doesn't matter." Charley said not looking up from his book.

I sighed. I'll know sooner or later what's going on. If, Anissa, does peach and, Fagin, is caught, what'll happen to the gang? Will we finally be free, or will, Dodger, drag me with them? Why does he want me to stay? But that doesn't explain why he was going to give, Anissa, to, Sikes, and keep me. I wish this whole thing never happened. Anissa won't change her mind. If there is one thing she has always kept, it is her stubbornness.

If she says that she is going to do something, she will do it. It can be a good thing, but sometimes, she does it with the wrong situations. What about, Monks? What is he up too? I broke out of my trace and looked at, Charley, who seems to be reading very slowly. I could have sworn I saw him try to hold his laughter. Why is he laughing about a romance novel? The only reason is that he's not reading the book. If he isn't reading the book, then what is he reading?

"Charley, why is it taking you forever to finish a page?"

He looked at me, "It isn't."

"Yes it is." I am suspicious and stood up. "Give me the book."

Charley stood up and held up the book up and I tried to get it, but him behind about four inches taller than me isn't helping.

"Charley, you're not reading." I accused.

"Yes, I am. What makes you think otherwise?" He raised a brow.

"You've been on the same page for about five minutes. It takes me about a minute to finish two pages, come one now."

"Hey, little lady, everyone reads at different paces."

I grabbed the book and saw what he was looking at. Is he serious? Why am I not surprised? "Charley, really?" I picked up the comic strip that was between the pages. "A comic?"

Charley grabbed it out of my hand, "They're funny."

"Next time, try to be original with your jokes."

"Being the Joker is hard." He pouted.

"Then don't be Joker, be Batman." I said sarcastically. "I mean, it's not like you're funny anyways." I replied in my regular tone of voice.

He rolled his eyes at my last response, "I'll need a pair of batwings, which I don't have." He said in a weird tone, ignoring my insult. He's trying to be funny.

I sighed and sat back down. Of course the joker would read comics so he could be funny. Charley needs to be original. All of a sudden, Fagin walked in, "How is everything?" He asked.

"Well, I just figured out that, Charley, reads comics instead of real books." I cracked.

"Hey, I do read books. Its comic strip hour, that's all." Charley sounded insulted.

"At 10:00 at night?" I asked, not impressed. "Wow, no wonder why you're always hyper."

"I have nothing else to do." Again, he ignored my insult.

"You could read a real book."

"Comic strips are way cooler." He argued back.

"They're stupid." I shook my head as, Fagin, chuckled and replied with, "Charley, she's right. You can't keep reading comic strips. You have to read a real book."

"I do, but in the day. I read comic strips later on."

I leaned back and sighed. Arguing with, Charley, about comic strips isn't fun; I'd rather be lost in my own world: Julia's world, it's a great place. I just hope that, Anissa and Nancy, will be okay, because I have a bad feeling about all of this. I'm actually getting nervous, and I have nothing to do with it. I know that I'll get in trouble either way, so none of this will affect me, well, maybe, Sikes, will.

**NORMAL POV**

Anissa walked upstairs to, Oliver's, room and peeked in to see him sleeping on the bed. About five minutes ago, she heard arguing about Charley reading a comic strip and Julia telling him to read real books. She never found Charley that funny anyway, so him reading comics makes him look even more corny and annoying than he actually is. Fagin eventually went to check up on them, but went back to cleaning the fireplace. After he scolded her and made her put some of the laundry away, since, Julia, does a lot of the work, she can finally talk to, Oliver. She closed the door and walked up to him. "Oliver," She shook him.

He yawned and sat up, "What's wrong, Anissa?"

"Look, I need to tell you something." She whispered. "But you can't say anything."

"Alright, Miss, what is it?" Oliver looked at her with suspicion. He knows that something's going on, but he doesn't know what.

"I'm peaching on, Fagin. And, Nancy's, helping me with the job." She said so low that no one would hear her.

"Anissa, have you lost it?" Oliver gasped.

She shushed him for being a little loud. Then in a quieter voice, she replied with, "Oliver, it's best for all of us. Julia was going to escape and take you with her but she was scared and thought it would be better here, so she forgot about it. I hate it here and I want the three of us to leave."

"You can't do that. Don't tell me that, Julia, is with you on it."

"No, she isn't. She begged me to change my mind, but I wouldn't. Why do you think Dodger and Charley got suspicious? Dodger won't let me go near her because we kept talking when they weren't around, and everyone knew that it wasn't anything good, and they know that, Julia, isn't part of it." Anissa pointed out.

"What are you going to do now, Anissa?"

"It's my intention to get us out of here, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm leaving now, I wanted to tell you. I knew you would think the same as, Julia. I wasn't going to tell her, but she got suspicious, so I had too."

"Anissa, if you peach, they'll think, Julia, had part of it."

"No, they won't. Julia wanted me to forget about it, but I wouldn't. They know that I'm hiding something and they know that, Julia, won't tell them, that's part of the reason why Bill got involved. He actually thought they could get the secret out of her, but she'd never tell a secret, especially to them." She then hugged him, "Goodbye Oliver, see you soon."

Oliver hugged her back, "Goodbye, Anissa." He has the feeling that this won't last well.

Anissa walked out and glanced at, Fagin, who is putting dishes away, oblivious to the fact that she came down the stairs. She scurried through the kitchen and went down the stairs that lead to the kitchen. She looked around to make sure the no one's around and walked out the door, quickly, and quietly. What she didn't know is that, Dodger, was watching her from his bedroom door. He walked quietly to the door and opened it. He saw Anissa turn the corner, and he followed, quickly and quietly. Nicky came out of his hiding spot, which was in the dark hallway.

"Good luck, Dodger." He touched his hat to say farewell.

Dodger took off his hat, and put it back on. "Thanks, Charley, is doing his part. Julia's smart, I know that she'll eventually figure out what's going on, and if she does, just make sure she doesn't leave. She'll try to get to, Anissa, and most likely stop me."

Nicky nodded, "I will, Dodger. By the way, are you feeling okay? You seem sick."

Dodger shrugged, "I have a slight headache, but it's probably because of the change of season. Besides, I have to do this for, Fagin and the rest of us. We need to know what, Anissa's up too."

Nicky nodded, "Alright, Dodger, just be careful." Then he walked over to the door and stood next to it, like he always does.

Dodger slipped through the door and ran down the stairs as Nicky closed the door. He reached the bottom and followed Anissa quickly and quietly. She kept walking and didn't turn around, and he smiled. He knows that he can get away with this, but he isn't so sure why she is going to London Bridge at this time of the day. It's mid-night, and no one is on London Bridge that late. He's much more than suspicious. He's curious to know and he wants to know why, Julia, wouldn't tell him, no matter how much he implored her. That didn't matter anymore because he was going to find out the truth.

After having Fagin teach him what he knows best, Dodger, is ready, and he can't wait to find out the secret, Anissa and Julia, are keeping from everyone because he knows that what Anissa isn't up to any good, and he has the feeling that it's about the gang. He's felt that way all along, but he hasn't said anything to anyone, besides Nicky, Jackson, and Charley, because he has to prove his thought by following, Anissa. He isn't entirely sure if he's right or not. Playing dumb didn't work, so now he has to figure it out all on his own. He followed a few feet behind her and hid behind walls a few times so that she wouldn't see him. He's very good at sneaking around. He was finally going to find out what Anissa is hiding and what Julia isn't telling him. He felt a smirk crawl onto his face, he smells victory. Someone's getting dodged.

**JULIA'S POV**

I'm in the kitchen sitting at the table and thinking why Dodger would be out this late. I sighed because he's become extra sneaky. What if his errand isn't something good? What if it is bad? Well, of course it's bad, they're thieves, and they don't usually do anything good. Not just that, I haven't seen Anissa since dinner. She didn't say anything to me at all. Well, I know that she's long gone, but still, she could have talked to me. I miss her, and she's in the house also.

"Fagin." Charley walked in and, Fagin, turned around. The two of them broke me out of my thoughts.

"Did, Dodger, leave?" The elder asked.

"Yeah, he said a quarter after ten. Its twenty minutes after."

Fagin clapped his hands and smiled, "Well, I bet no one saw him leave." I saw him glance at me and I raised a brow at this. Why would he glance at me? Wait a minute, I bet it has something to do with Anissa or me!

They're acting very strange. Wait a minute, why would, Fagin, say that no one saw him leave? Now I'm suspicious. They really are up to something.

"Only, Julia, knew that he was leaving since, Dodger, told her, I have to watch her. Nicky and Jackson know too." Charley most likely noticed the glance that, Fagin, shot at me.

"Julia, doesn't know why he left, does she?"

"No, Fagin, of course not."

"Very good." Fagin nodded.

That's when I remembered that, Anissa's, meeting, Nancy, on London Bridge at Mid-night to talk to, Mr. Brownlow. Anissa was leaving early because, Nancy, has to find a way to leave without, Bill, knowing. Anissa just left, and, Dodger, left right after she did. That's when I realized why, Dodger, left. He's going to spy on them! I knew that what Dodger, Fagin, and the older boys were up to was bad, I just didn't know it was this bad! I stood up and looked at, Fagin. "Fagin, is he eavesdropping on, Anissa?"

"My dear, where did you get an idea like that?" He asked in a weird tone of voice. Dodger is spying on, Anissa! Fagin put him up to it.

"Anissa left at 10:15, and so did, Dodger, I believe. He never told me what his errand is." I turned to Charley. "Is he following, Anissa?"

Fagin sighed and said, "You see my dear, Anissa, was acting strange, and so I had, Dodger, do some work for me. That's all."

"No, you don't realize how bad that'll turn out!" I shouted.

"Don't get too loud, little lady," Charley put a hand on my shoulder, "You wouldn't tell us what she was up too. So we now have to find out the hard way."

No! This is bad! "I need to stop him." I went to leave, but Charley grabbed me and turned me to face him.

"You can't do that. Dodger, is going to find out what, Anissa, and you have been hiding. Not just that, you just asked if, Dodger's, following, Anissa. Now we know that, Nancy and she, aren't up to anything good. Come on, did the two of you really think we're that stupid? Did you really think that we wouldn't notice anything and become suspicious?"

"Charley, that's enough. She won't tell us, so we're having, Dodger, tell us for her."

Oh no! Dodger, Charley, Nicky, and Jackson pretty much knew all along! They knew that Anissa was going to London Bridge. They knew that she is going with, Nancy, and they possibly know what she's up too. Of course, I wouldn't tell them, and since I wouldn't tell them what Anissa's up too, they decided to dig deeper to see if they are right.

I stared at, Charley, with disbelief, "I can't believe this! You knew all along?"

Charley smirked, "A little. We have an idea, but aren't entirely sure." Then he narrowed his eyes, "Don't worry, Dodger will find out what they're up too. We already have an idea, but we need to see if we're right, and, Dodger, will make sure of it." Charley broke my out of my thoughts.

I looked up at, Charley. "Not if I can stop him." I pushed him away from me and began to run. Before I reached the door, Bill barged in, stopping me at my tracks. I notice that, Monks, isn't with him. Ha, I knew that, Monks, is up to something.

"Bill, what another pleasant surprise, feeling better? Fagin asked, in a more careless tone.

Bill glanced at me with a raised eyebrow, and turned to, Fagin. "I'm better; I need to talk to you about, Nancy." He sat down across from, Fagin, not realizing the carelessness in the old man's voice. I sat next to, Fagin, and, Charley, unfortunately sat next to me.

"Where's, Monks?" Fagin asked, noticing that the younger man didn't show up with Bill.

"He said to me that he has something to do. He left a few days ago, and I haven't seen him since."

Hm, how interesting. Where would, Monks, go? Am I the only one that thinks Monks is up to something? Is everyone else oblivious to it?

"Bill, what's with, Nancy?" Fagin asked, changing the topic, this time, with worry in his voice.

"I don't know. She's not herself. She's been sneaking around like Anissa has, and she argued with me all day!"

"Oh my!" Fagin sighed and shook his head while I have a small smile on my face. Nancy finally stood up to, Bill. Even Charley looks surprised.

"Is Nancy helping, Anissa, with whatever she's up too?" Bill caught on.

"I believe so, but I don't know if it's good or bad. Julia won't say anything."

Bill glanced at me, but said nothing, "Fagin, Julia, will never tell us. There's no point in asking." Then he looked around, "Where's, Dodger? He's usually up this late."

I was going to tell him that he went to spy on, Nancy and Anissa, but Charley pinched my arm. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I turned to him and rubbed my arm. He gave me the, 'Don't-tell-him-because-it-won't-end-up-good-look.'

"He wasn't feeling well, so he went to bed early. That's why, Charley is watching, Julia." Fagin fibbed. I scoffed quietly but Charley shot me a warning glance.

Bill sighed and said, "I want to know why those two are sneaking around."

"We all do, Bill, but Julia won't tell us." Charley stepped into the conversation. "Not even, Dodger, could break her."

Bill looked at him and said, "Boys, we're dealing with two, well, three, sneaky girls." Bill looked at me, but turned away. I know that he's also referring to me, even though I have no part in anything, and after telling, Anissa not to peach. "We need to know what they're up too; Nancy was never ever like this." He sighed.

Nancy was never acting like she is now because she was afraid of Bill, but I don't think she is anymore. If anything, she's sick and tired of him. I think she got tired of the way he treated everyone, and herself. But I know that it also has to do with, Oliver.

"It's Anissa," Charley said, "But Nancy's been extra protective of, Oliver, since he was framed."

"Do you think it has anything to do with him?" Bill asked.

"Oliver hasn't seen, Nancy, since you two brought him back, the other day, he was sick with the fever. I doubt he did anything."

"Women are confusing." Bill shook his head, "They don't tell you all the details."

"I know," Fagin glanced at me.

I rolled my eyes. I just hope that I can get out of here and get to London Bridge and stop, Anissa, from peaching because, Dodger's, going to spy on them by, Fagin's, order. Though, I kind of want her to get caught. She has to realize that because of her, yes, the gang will be in trouble, but so will Oliver, her, and me. But then again, if she does get caught, then I might never see her again, or worse, she may even be hanged.

**ANISSA'S POV**

I am with Nancy on London Bridge with, waiting near some stairs for, Mr. Brownlow. Nancy had to sneak out of the house, after drugging, Bill, of course. She didn't want to wake him up, just in case she didn't put enough in his drink. Besides, Bill, drinks all the time, he's probably used to it. Mr. Brownlow just came by, but we went down the stairs because, Nancy, was worried about being followed by someone, because she thinks that, Fagin, caught on. Dodger and the older boys said that they have a plan, but I'd doubt that because they aren't that smart. In the workhouses, they educated us, teaching basic things like math, science, and even literature. Fagin's boys aren't educated, so they don't know anything. I'm not worried.

I turned to see Nancy talking to, Mr. Brownlow. Wow, he really is rich. He's wearing super fancy clothes just to meet up at a bridge to find out where someone you care for is. It's probably the only thing he owns. Maybe he doesn't have casual things to wear. "I will tell you everything you need to know, but you must promise that you won't ever tell anyone what you know, and who told you. The only people you'll inform is the police, that's it. You tell them that, Oliver, has been kidnapped by a man-"

"Who's the man?" Mr. Brownlow asked interrupting Nancy.

"Fagin." Nancy answered.

"Fagin?" He repeated. He sounds like he's never heard of the villain before.

"You find, Fagin, you'll find the boy." Nancy assured.

"Where is he?"

"He's in Spitalfields. Just go to the traps and they'll know who you're talking about."

I was about to say something, but Mr. Brownlow talked before I had a chance too. "The traps?"

Wow, this guy's so proper, he doesn't know slang! Well, he's wealthy, and old, it explains a lot. I bet he's highly educated too. If, Oliver's with him, the boy will get people that care for him, and a good education. He's going from an orphan, to living with wealthy people. Wow, his life just got better, and he doesn't even know it yet! I wish it were easy for Julia and I like it is for him.

"The police. Fagin is a very well known pickpocket and criminal of his time, he just hasn't been caught yet." Nancy explained. "When you get there, Oliver and a girl will be there. Take her with you."

"And me." I added.

"Right, sorry." Nancy gave a small smile, and I returned it. I can't believe it, Julia, Oliver, and I will finally be free! It only took eight months, but that's okay. It doesn't matter anyways, all that I care about right now is that we'll be free. I can't thank, Nancy, enough for helping me. She's done so much and I'll always be grateful to that, and to her.

"I'll see what I can do." The man nodded his head.

"You aren't just dealing with, Fagin, Mr. Brownlow."

"What do you mean? Who else am I going to have to deal with?"

"There's this man that's a friend of, Fagin's, and my boyfriend. His name is, Monks."

"I remember him! He's been coming over a lot lately, and he was with, Bill, when I was being scolded about my behavior." I said.

Nancy sulked, "He isn't what you think, Anissa." Then she turned to, Mr. Brownlow. "Monks is, Oliver's, older brother, his father married a woman by the name of, Agnes Fleming, Oliver's mother."

"What? They're related?" I shouted.

"Be quiet!" Nancy hissed and I apologized as she turned back to, Mr. Brownlow, who has a look of shock on his face. It's probably because, Oliver, has a criminal for a brother. What a small world. "As I was saying, they are related, and have the same father, but different mothers."

"I noticed that the two look a little a like. It's probably the hair color and skin tone, but it's also the nose that's similar."

"Yes, they do look a little alike." Then she turned to me, "Anissa, you have to listen to me. Monks is a horrible man, but his father preferred, Oliver, over him. They're family was rich, and the father wanted to give the family inheritance to, Oliver, but he said unless, Oliver, did something criminal like, he wouldn't get it. Monks wants him dead, and if it ain't, Fagin or Bill, it'll be, Monks, himself!"

"What?" I gasped. No wonder why I got a bad feeling about him. "I knew that they're was something about him. It's the way he looks at people. It's like he's trying to read them, but then he'll deceive them at the same time. It's kind of like he tricks people into getting what he wants."

"That's what he's doing!" Nancy whispered, but cried out at the same time. "I think he's using, Fagin and Bill, to get to, Oliver, because he hates, Oliver, with a passion! It's because of his father, but Monks doesn't want to share the family fortune, he wants it all for himself."

"Then that means that as along as, Oliver, is alive, he'll never get it." Mr. Brownlow stated.

"Right, and I have to stop him from doing so. I also need to stop, Fagin and Bill, because they too want to kill, Oliver."

"Why?" I asked, horrified. Julia will never believe this! This is horrible! Who in the world would want to kill their family member? Or have them die?

"Oliver was framed, and, Mr. Brownlow, has been looking for him. Bill thinks that, Oliver, will peach on them, so he wants to drown him in the river!" Nancy turned her head to the side and squeezed her eyes tight, but then opened them five seconds later. "The only way they'll succeed is killing me first. I won't let them lay a hand on, Oliver or Julia, Anissa, you can count on it."

I smiled, feeling tears form in my eyes, "Thank you, Nancy. I appreciate that, and I thank you for helping me."

Nancy smiled back, "It's my pleasure. The three of you aren't fit for thieving. It isn't a blessing, it's a sin, and it won't get you anywhere. The only place it'll get you is in jail, or hanged, if you're caught. I should know, I was once a thief, and at the tender age of fourteen, I became a stupid prostitute, and it haunts me to this very day." She looks away in shame.

I gasp and grab her arm, "Don't worry, Nancy, everything will be okay." Wow, she was a prostitute, that's new. Everyone learns something new everyday? But why did she become a prostitute? Fagin probably forced her to be one. I scoffed at that thought. I wonder if, Fagin, would turn, Julia and me, into ones? I gulped at that thought. Oh lord, who knows what, Dodger, would do to, Julia, if she became one, not that she would.

"Can you tell me more about this, Monks, guy? And this woman that's, Oliver's, mother?" Mr. Brownlow asked.

"Somehow, he's a friend with one of our other pickpockets, a man with ginger hair and about ten years older than, Monks, himself. Oliver's mother, I know nothing about."

"I have something to tell you, Miss." Mr. Brownlow muttered to Nancy. As she asks him what he wants to tell her, I turn to look at the staircase, and felt like someone, or something is watching us. I don't know why, but I do.

Before I could stop myself, I blurted, "I'll go and make sure that no one is spying, or watching us, I should say."

"Alright, be careful." Nancy warned.

As they began to talk to each other again, I went to see if anyone is spying, or watching us. I got to the top of the stairs and before I could turn, someone grabbed me by the waist and put their hand over my mouth. They pulled me by the corner of the building with me kicking, thrashing, and trying to scream with their hand over my mouth. They pulled me over to some tall buildings, covered with darkness and only one street light. Then, I got free of their grasp, and turned around, seeing the culprit is the one and only, Dodger.


	14. Fight or Flight

**CHAPTER 14: FIGHT OR FLIGHT**

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY ON FRIENDSHIP, LOVE, THIEVES, AND SECRETS:**_

_(Chapter 17) _

_"What's, Dodger, hiding?" I asked._

_They looked at each other and then at me._

_"What are you talking about?" Nicky asked._

_"Anissa said that Charley and he were talking about me."_

_"So what if we were?" Charley said, but it was more of a statement instead of a question._

_"What was it about? Dodger won't tell me." I was suspicious._

_"It's nothing." Charley said, but there was a tone in his voice. I smell a lie!_

_"Liar" I pointed my finger at him._

_"I'm not hiding anything, little lady." He had a surprised look on his face._

_"Stop calling me, little lady!"_

_"You are little."_

_"No, I'm not. Stop calling me it."_

_"I'm not listening to you." Charley stuck out his tongue._

_"Charley, I know that, Dodger, told you something. And I know it's about me. Anissa said so."_

_"So?" Charley crossed his arms._

_"Anissa isn't a liar." I said slowly so that he could understand._

_Nicky turned to Charley, "Should we tell her?" He asked._

_"Tell me what?" I raised an eyebrow. Now I really know that something's going on. Does, Dodger, like me? I'm not so sure, but I think he does._

_Charley looked at him, "No, Nicky, it doesn't matter."_

_"What doesn't matter?"_

_"They'll never tell you." Someone replied._

_I turned around and saw, Dodger, behind me with his arms crossed. How long has he been standing there? Did Charley and Nicky see him? Would they have told me what he's hiding if he wasn't there?_

_"Dodger, do you want us too?" Nicky asked._

_"No, she doesn't need to know yet." Dodger said. I saw the feeling in his eyes again, but I can't put my finger on the feeling. What are his eyes saying? A person's eyes say more that their mouth. I can say that much._

_"I wasn't going too, Dodger, honest." Charley said._

_"I know, Charley," Dodger turned to Nicky, "You just found out a while ago. Just don't say anything unless I say so."_

_Nicky saluted, "Alright, Dodger."_

_..._

_"I'm guessing that you're, Monks?" The man asked, but it was more of a statement._

_Monks pulled off his hood, and smirked. "Yes, I am. I'm assuming that you're, Mrs. Corney, well, was Mrs. Corney, and Mr. Bumble." Though, it was a statement, not a question._

_"So we are." Mr. Bumble leaned back into his seat, across from Monks while his wife sat next to him. "So, you wrote a letter to us about, Oliver Twist." And with that being said, he took out the letter from his inside coat pocket._

_Monks held onto the letter. "Yes, I did. I want the two of you to tell me how you know him, and everything that you know about him."_

_Mr. Bumble leaned in, "His mother's name was, Agnes Fleming. She gave birth to him, but she died after the process. You see, I get the baby, and I name them, so, Twist, isn't his real last name, but he doesn't know that, nor does he need too."_

_"What about his father?"_

_"No one really knew that much about him. Though, a woman that, Mrs. Corney, took care of, who just died recently admitted to pick pocketing the poor lady and took a locket with, Oliver's, name in it. It shows his baby picture, and is parents."_

_Now Monks is interested. "Can I see it?"_

_Mr. Bumble took it out and gave it to him, and Monks examined it, realizing that it's the same exact picture that his father showed to him many years ago. To his advantage, he carries the same picture. "You carry it with you?" He looked up at Mr. Bumble._

_"Well, you asked about the boy, so I knew that it'd do you good. Why are you so interested in him anyways? You seem like you know him."_

_"Oh, I do. He got himself into a small business of thieving, though, he's too innocent, and I'll tell you that."_

_"Oliver? No, he was horrible! He asked for more food, so we gave him away to a coffin seller, and he beat one of the boys there."_

_Monks formed a small smirk onto his face. Oliver isn't as innocent and meek as everyone thinks. He can use his little brother sometime. He then turned his attention to Mrs. Corney, who remained quiet the entire time they were here. He knows that she never met, Oliver, he called her here because he has two young ladies that he's interested in knowing about. "I'm guessing that you owned a workhouse of your own, Miss?"_

_Mrs. Corney smiled, "Why, yes, I have. Why do you ask?"_

_"Because I know two girls that you can, and will, tell me about. They're Anissa Schreiber and Julia McGrath."_

_The lady gasped, "You know them?"_

_"My, what a small world!" Mr. Bumble added. He's never seen these two girls, but Mrs. Corney talked about them often, and she loved having them around. She was sad that they ran off, but it was their decision. Mrs. Corney and he don't realize the trouble that they're in, for now, at least._

_Monks smirked, "Let's just say that they're in the same trouble that, Oliver, is in."_

_"Oh dear, oh dear," Mrs. Corney sighed and shook her head. "They are good girls, they really are, but only when they wanted to be. Schreiber, is the trouble maker, and the smart mouthed, disrespectful one. I'm surprised that she didn't get physical, and that no one taught her a lesson in manners. Julia, is the quiet, smart one. She's nice, but she'll be mean when she wants to be. She isn't a rude as her friend, but she's very straightforward, defiant, and blunt."_

_"How did they get into the workhouse?"_

_"Well, Julia's, parents separated, and her mother left. Her father took care of her the best he could, but his income went down, and he couldn't afford her. He gave her to us, and I never saw a parent as distressed as he was. I found, Anissa, in a box at our doorstep, like a lot of the kids at workhouses end up starting their lives."_

_Monks did feel sad for the girls, but something to him doesn't seem right. Why would Dodger and Charley bring them to, Fagin? Obviously because they saw, Fagin's, two best pickpockets steal, but there's more to it than he knows. These girls' pasts will help him in the near future, when he'll need to use the two, counting his brother, Oliver. Anissa's too bold for his liking, but Julia, on the other hand, is more calm and has a serious look on her face, and the aurora to her that makes her comforting._

_"Are you bringing the girls back?" Mrs. Corney asked, with hope in her words and eyes._

_Monks looked up at her, hearing and seeing her hope. "No, I'm not able to do that. You see, they decided to leave and go out into the real world, a dangerous place. Don't worry, you might not think so, but they're safe." For now, at least. Oliver and Anissa won't last long. Julia, on the other hand, I know that she won't run away because where will she go? She can't get a job right away, and she'll need a place to live, and food. She isn't stupid. Anissa, will find her fate in, Bill's, hands, or being hung, whatever Fagin and Bill want to do with her, and, Oliver, will be dead, and that's my job. If anyone will hurt, Oliver, it'll be me. Anissa won't have much time to do whatever she's up too because I'm coming. I have the feeling that she's peaching on, Fagin, but of course, uneducated, low class citizens like Fagin, and his little pickpockets won't be able to figure that out. Dodger, is the one with common sense, even though he was never educated. Though, he probably wouldn't last in the real world, all on his own, or maybe he will. Dodger is full of surprises. _

_"Will you allow them to send a letter?" Mrs. Corney asked, with pleading in her eyes._

_Monks looked at her and thought for a moment. "I'll think about it."_

_"What do you mean you'll think about it?" Mr. Bumble rose a brow._

_Monks leaned in, "None of them know that I'm doing this. None of them know the truth about, Oliver, me, or anything that is going on or that will happen later."_

_"Then what's the truth about you? Why do you want information on the three?"_

_"Let's just say that I know of someone that is and was related too, Oliver Twist. I know some people that have the girls, and him. I just wanted some information."_

_"Who is this someone, and who are these people you speak of?" Mr. Bumble asked, in a more demanding manner._

_"That's my business."_

_"Look, we told you everything that you needed to know about those kids, at least tell us what you know." Mrs. Corney stepped in._

_"I already did. Anissa and Julia, were kidnapped, and, Oliver, was brought into the gang by the lead pickpockets' favorite."_

_"Who's the lead pickpocket? How old is he?" Mrs. Corney asked._

_"He's a little older than, Julia, by about three months."_

_"What's his name?"_

_"That's all I'll tell you about them. The last thing I'll tell you is that you are right, Mrs. Corney, Julia and Anissa, decided to make the decision to leave and go on their own, with no real experience of the real world, except being in a workhouse. I don't think they'll be safe for long, Oliver's been framed as a thief, even though he hasn't done anything, and Anissa's opening her mouth, and hiding secrets about things that she shouldn't be hiding. There's a lot of drama going on, but they'll see what the real world is like, sooner or later. It was nice talking to the both of you." Monks began to stand up, but Mr. Bumble stopped him._

_The older gentleman handed him Oliver's locket, "You forgot this."_

_"I don't need it."_

_"You know, Oliver, it'll do better if it's with him than the two of us. We'll never see him again, and nor do I want too. I have too much to do rather than worrying about a kid that ran off with a past. Take it."_

_..._

_(Chapter 18) _

_"Julia, my dear" He smiled. "I know how much the boys like you're cooking."_

_Oh no, he wants me to make dinner. I turned to, Dodger, who held his pipe in his hands and smiled at me. He wants me to cook too. Dang it, I don't want to cook! Not even for them!_

_"I don't know, Fagin," I began. "I don't want-"_

_"She'll help you." Dodger answered, interrupting me._

_"Well then," Fagin clapped his hands together, "Let me just get the food that we're fixing to cook." And with that, he walked out of the living room and back into the kitchen._

_I whipped around to face, Dodger, "What was that for?"_

_"I like you're cooking." He shrugged._

_"I can't make a lot."_

_"Sure you can."_

_"No." I mumbled. Then in a louder voice, I said, "I don't want to cook for any of you."_

_"Oh come on, Julia, it's only for today." He made a puppy face._

_..._

_They all ran over and Chris asked, "Is it true, Fagin? Is, Julia, making dinner?"_

_"Yes, my dears, she is."_

_The boys looked happy and, Cameron, ran up to me, "What are you making?"_

_"Chicken."_

_"I hope it's good. Fagin, usually has it a bit undercooked." Xavier replied._

_"Xavier, watch what you say boy." Fagin sounded offended, which caused me to laugh. I notice that, Anissa, and the older boys aren't up here. Hm, the older boys are either doing their jobs, or talking privately, which makes more sense because Dodger and Charley go out for food twice a day. I saw, Jake, standing there, and he looks upset. Aw, poor thing. I need to talk to him._

_"Let's go boys. Let's finish our card game." Cameron replied._

_The boys turned but I put my hand on Jake's shoulder. He turned around and I said, "Can I talk to you, Jake?"_

_He looked sad and I sat down in one of the chairs, and he sat next to me._

_"What's wrong, Jake?"_

_"My brother never wins Spec or Speculation." He mumbled._

_Aw, poor thing! His response and facial expression caused me to rub his back, "Don't be upset. Your brother looked like he was having fun to me."_

_"I want him to win, just once." He sighed._

_"I know you do, but it's okay to lose. It's a game."_

_He looked up at me, "Dodger, always wins and you beat him. I wish my brother could."_

_"Not everyone will win its part of life. But losing will teach us our mistakes."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yup. And one day, it will be your brother's lucky day. He'll win, just give it time." I replied. I could give speeches someday, but I don't like talking in front of a lot of people, s that option is out. Besides, I already know what I want to be, a dentist. Well, I don't know if I'll be able to be one anymore, because I was kidnapped and I'm being held hostage, against my will, but I like to keep my hopes up that one day, I will be set free and I will be able to be a dentist._

_He looked at me and smiled, "Thanks, you made me feel much better." He hugged me and I hugged him back._

_"I'm glad to hear that."_

_"I'm going to tell my brother what you said." Then he sped out of the kitchen and down the stairs._

_I stood up and, Fagin, chuckled, "He's a cute kid, he is. He's the youngest, only eight years of age. He didn't talk after that game and you made him feel better."_

_"Anytime, Fagin."_

_"You see my dear; the boys are fond of you." Fagin smiled, "The smaller ones have bugged me about you cooking while you weren't around. I should let you cook meals. I'm getting too old."_

_"I can't cook a lot, Fagin."_

_"Why of course you can!" He encouraged. "You just have to put your mind to it."_

_..._

_"I can smell it." Cameron's mouth watered._

_"I'm so hungry." Jake looked at the chicken._

_The older boys came in with, Anissa, and sat down._

_"What a nice looking chicken. Not bad little lady, not bad." Charley patted me on the back and took a seat._

_I sat down in my usual spot which is next to Dodger and everyone dug in._

_"This is good chicken!" Xavier sounded happy for once, "I think, Julia, should cook for us from now on."_

_"I agree with that." Chris nodded._

_"Why Miss, this is the best chicken I've ever tasted in my whole life." Oliver smiled._

_I smiled back at him, "Thank you, Oliver."_

_I glanced at Dodger who tasted the chicken. "Wow, this is good."_

_"I told you my dear that they love you're cooking. From now on, I'll have you as the chef." Fagin smiled._

_"And, Anissa, can wash the dishes." Xavier cracked._

_"Hey, I'm not doing your dirty work."_

_"I'm just giving suggestions." Xavier shook his head in annoyance._

_"Why don't you?"_

_"Because, I work on the streets. That's my job. Ha!" Xavier made a face._

_"She could help, Julia, cook." Chris said._

_"Nah. She'd probably poison the food." Xavier sneered._

_Some of the boys snickered. _

_..._

_"Anissa's quiet today." Charley broke the silence._

_"I'm done to talking all of you."_

_Ouch, that made my heart sting. I feel bad now._

_"That's alright, we don't need to talk to you." Dodger shrugged, "Neither does, Julia."_

_"Dodger, you're talking for me." I replied._

_He turned to me, "Finish eating the food you made. It's very good, and I think that if you eat it, you'll be quiet."_

_I scowled, but started to eat my food, which caused Dodger to smirk. I rolled my eyes and ignored him._

_"You can't tell her who she can and can't talk too." Anissa started the argument again._

_"It's, Bill's, order, not mine." Dodger pointed out. "I'm making sure that order isn't broken. And besides, if I could, I'd make sure you'd never see her again."_

_It went silent, and after about a minute, Anissa said something, "Don't count on it."_

_"Wow, look boys, it took her that long to say something. That's a record." Dodger sneered, causing the boys to snicker._

_"You don't mess around with, Sikes, Secret Keeper." Charley added, replying to Anissa's statement._

_"He's not a patient person." Dodger added, getting back on topic._

_"And he doesn't like nonsense." Fagin finished. I agree with that._

_Anissa looked at all of us, "I'm sick of all of you. I'm going to bed!" And with her last words, she stormed downstairs which left me angry. She doesn't like me anymore? I'm confused. I do want to talk to her, but Dodger won't let me and it's an order from, Bill._

_I went to get up, but Dodger grabbed my arm to prevent me from going anywhere. "Eat your food. Don't worry about her."_

_..._

_"Julia," Dodger looked up, "Come and join us."_

_I sat down next to Dodger, feeling upset._

_"That chicken was good. The best I've ever had." Charley complimented._

_"Thanks." I replied but didn't look up. I can't stop thinking about what, Anissa, said at dinner earlier. 'I'm done talking to all of you.' It hurt me, a lot, because I do want to talk to her, but I don't want to get into trouble._

_"What's wrong, Julia?" Dodger asked_

_I looked at him and said, "May I talk to, Anissa?"_

_"No," He replied without thinking._

_"Why not?" I asked, "I said, May I."_

_"Cute, she's got manners." Charley added with a chuckle, which caused me to glare at him and for him to look away._

_I turned to see Dodger smirking a little. He looked at me and responded with, "Because, if you do you'll whisper. Also, Bill, doesn't want you two talking anymore."_

_..._

_"Hey, Julia, I just wanted to thank you for talking to my brother." He started the conversation, "He told me what you said."_

_I smiled, "Anytime, Jackson. You know, I don't know if you have noticed but, Jake, looks up to you."_

_"I know he does. He gets mad every time I lose Spec or Speculation. That's why I barely play it because if I do, he doesn't talk for the rest of the day. If I do play, it's when he isn't around."_

_"Yeah, he did seem pretty upset when you lost."_

_"I don't want him to be disappointed in me."_

_"Jackson, he looks up to you. There are people looking up to a sibling that does bad things, but I know that deep inside, you're a good person."_

_"Thanks, Julia, I have to go. See you." Then he walked downstairs._

_..._

_"So, Julia, how has life been for you?" Dodger turned to me._

_"Fine." I turned to see, Charley, staring at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?"_

_He poked my nose again._

_"Charley, stop poking my nose!" I shouted_

_"No, it's cute." He replied, jumping a little from me shouting at him._

_"No, it isn't." Who stares at noses? Seriously? Does he love bothering me that much?_

_"Yes, it is." Dodger agreed with Charley. Great! Now Joker's got, Dodger, into it! I wonder who else will start annoying the crap out of me._

_"It's small and it's curved." Charley added._

_I sighed and leaned back on the couch, wishing that I could leave and talk to, Anissa. Though, because of what she said at the dinner table, I don't think she wants to talk to me, so I'll just stay here._

_"Don't be upset, little lady. The boys I know don't like girls with big noses."_

_I looked at him and turned away. He's annoying. Why is, Dodger, friends with him?_

_"They don't like girls with big hands or feet either."_

_I stared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"It means you have small hands and feet."_

_What the hell? He's got problems. "No, I don't."_

_"Yes, you do."_

_I snorted, "Like you've seen me without any shoes on."_

_"Actually, a couple of times. Anissa's, hands and feet are larger than yours, so ha!"_

_I sat back and scowled. Okay, Anissa, does have bigger feet than me, but the way, Charley, brung it up got me annoyed._

_"Charley, you'll only aggravate her."_

_"Oh come on, Dodger, it's the truth."_

_"So what if it is? Julia doesn't want to hear it."_

_"You're actually agreeing with him?" I asked with total disbelief._

_"Well, you do." Dodger shrugged._

_"What kind of house is this?" I shook my head and leaned back._

_"We don't have the most normal way of living." Dodger stated._

_"I can see that."_

_"You're just mad because I'm always right." Charley got back on topic._

_"No, you wish to be always right."_

_"Nope, I am right. Anissa's a backstabber, and you're a midget."_

_I felt my face turn red. I went to punch him, but Dodger has quick reflexes, and he held onto my wrist to stop me as, Charley, moved back in total shock._

_"Gee, little lady, there's no need to get violent."_

_"Charley," Dodger glanced at his friend, seeing the look on my face. Charley looked away and took a sip of his drink, which ended the argument._

_After about five minutes of silence, Dodger, stood up and looked at, Charley. "I have to go. Remember your job."_

_"I remember, Dodger."_

_I went to follow, Dodger, but Charley put his arm out, stopping me. "Hold you're horses, little lady. Where do you think you're going?"_

_"What horses? And if you remembered, I have to follow, Dodger. But then again, who really knows what goes on in that small brain of yours?"_

_Dodger turned away as, Charley, gave me a light glare, but said nothing._

_"Move out of the way, Joker." I snarled. "Dodger ordered me to follow him, so I'll pretend to be his puppet, since that's what he wants."_

_"About that," Dodger turned to me, after rolling his eyes to my remark, of course. "I have some errands to run, so, Charley's, in charge of you until I get back."_

_Great, of all people the clown has to watch me. I sat back down on the couch, sighed, and crossed my arms. This isn't my week. I just want this day to be over with already. "Why does he have to watch me?"_

_Charley looked at me, like he feels offended and, Dodger, turned to me. "Because I said so." This caused, Charley, to smirk._

_"Yeah, little lady, maybe we'll get to know each other a little more."_

_"Nah, I'm okay."_

_Joker rolled his eyes as I smirked in victory, but Dodger, stood there with his usual facial expression._

_"Tell me if she behaves, which I'm sure she will." Dodger said to Charley, changing the topic, and turned to me, "Just listen to, Charley. I'll be back at around midnight."_

_Why's he out until Midnight? Why does everyone go out at that time of night? Well, maybe they don't, but it just seems that way to me._

_"Bye, Dodger." Charley dismissed and Dodger walked downstairs. He sat down next to me and picked up a book. I turned away and thought about why, Dodger's, been extra sneaky lately._

_"Where's, Dodger, going?"_

_"It doesn't matter." Charley said not looking up from his book._

_..._

_"Charley, why is it taking you forever to finish a page?"_

_He looked at me, "It isn't."_

_"Yes it is." I was suspicious and stood up. "Give me the book."_

_Charley stood up and held up the book up and I tried to get it._

_"Charley, you're not reading."_

_"Yes, I am."_

_"You've been on the same page for about five minutes. It takes me about a minute to finish two pages, come one now."_

_"Hey, little lady, everyone reads at different paces."_

_I grabbed the book and saw what he was looking at. Is he serious? Why am I not surprised? "Charley, really?" I picked up the comic strip that was between the pages, "A comic?"_

_Charley grabbed it out of my hand, "They're funny."_

_"Next time, try to be original with your jokes."_

_"Being the Joker is hard." He pouted._

_"Then don't be Joker, be Batman." I said sarcastically. "I mean, it's not like you're funny anyways." I replied in my regular tone of voice._

_He rolled his eyes at my last response, "I'll need a pair of batwings, which I don't have." He said in a weird tone, ignoring my insult. He's trying to be funny._

_I sighed and sat back down. Of course the joker would read comics so he could be funny. Charley needs to be original. All of a sudden, Fagin walked in, "How is everything?" He asked._

_"Well, I just figured out that, Charley, reads comics instead of real books." I cracked._

_"Hey, I do read books. Its comic strip hour, that's all." Charley sounded insulted._

_..._

_She closed the door and walked up to him. "Oliver," She shook him._

_He yawned and sat up, "What's wrong, Anissa?"_

_"Look, I need to tell you something." She whispered. "But you can't say anything."_

_"Alright, Miss, what is it?" Oliver looked at her with suspicion. He knows that something's going on, but he doesn't know what._

_"I'm peaching on, Fagin. And, Nancy's, helping me with the job." She said so low that no one would hear her._

_"Anissa, have you lost it?" Oliver gasped._

_She shushed him for being a little loud, then in a quieter voice, she replied with, "Oliver, it's best for all of us. Julia was going to escape and take you with her but she was scared and thought it would be better here, so she forgot about it. I hate it here and I want the three of us to leave."_

_"You can't do that. Don't tell me that, Julia, is with you on it."_

_"No, she isn't. She begged me to change my mind, but I wouldn't. Why do you think Dodger and Charley got suspicious? Dodger won't let me go near her because we kept talking when they weren't around, and everyone knew that it wasn't anything good, and they know that, Julia, isn't part of it." Anissa pointed out._

_"What are you going to do now, Anissa?"_

_"It's my intention to get us out of here, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm leaving now, I wanted to tell you. I knew you would think the same as, Julia. I wasn't going to tell her, but she got suspicious, so I had too."_

_"Anissa, if you peach, they'll think, Julia, had part of it."_

_"No, they won't. Julia wanted me to forget about it, but I wouldn't. They know that I'm hiding something and they know that, Julia, won't tell them, that's part of the reason why, Bill, got involved. He actually thought they could get the secret out of her, but she'd never tell a secret, especially to them." She then hugged him, "Goodbye Oliver, see you soon."_

_He hugged her back, "Goodbye, Anissa."_

_Anissa walked out and glanced at, Fagin, who is putting dishes away, oblivious to the fact that she came down the stairs. She scurried through the kitchen and went down the stairs that lead to the kitchen. She looked around to make sure the no one's around and walked out the door, quickly, and quietly. What she didn't know is that, Dodger, was watching her from his bedroom door. He walked quietly to the door and opened it. He saw Anissa turn the corner, and he followed, quickly and quietly. Nicky came out of his hiding spot, which was in the dark hallway._

_"Good luck, Dodger." He touched his hat to say farewell._

_Dodger took off his hat, and put it back on. "Thanks, Charley, is doing his part. Julia's smart, I know that she'll eventually figure out what's going on, and if she does, just make sure she doesn't leave. She'll try to get to, Anissa, and most likely stop me."_

_Nicky nodded, "I will, Dodger. By the way, are you feeling okay? You seem sick."_

_Dodger shrugged, "I have a slight headache, but it's probably because of the change of season. Besides, I have to do this for, Fagin and the rest of us. We need to know what, Anissa's up too."_

_Nicky nodded, "Alright, Dodger, just be careful." Then he walked over to the door and stood next to it, like he always does._

_Dodger slipped through the door and ran down the stairs as, Nicky, closed the door. He reached the bottom and followed, Anissa, quickly and quietly._

_..._

_"Fagin," Charley walked in and, Fagin, turned around._

_"Did, Dodger, leave?" The elder asked._

_"Yeah, he said a quarter after ten. Its twenty minutes after."_

_Fagin clapped his hands and smiled, "Well, I bet no one saw him leave." I saw him glance at me._

_They're acting very strange. Wait a minute, why would, Fagin, say that no one saw him leave? Now I'm suspicious. They really are up to something._

_"Only, Julia, knew that he was leaving since, Dodger, told her, I have to watch her. Nicky and Jackson know too." Charley most likely noticed the glance that, Fagin, shot at me._

_"Julia, doesn't know why he left, does she?"_

_"No, Fagin, of course not."_

_"Very good." Fagin nodded._

_..._

_I stood up and looked at, Fagin. "Fagin, is he eavesdropping on, Anissa?"_

_"My dear, where did you get an idea like that?" He asked in a weird tone of voice. Dodger is spying on, Anissa! Fagin put him up to it._

_"Anissa left at 10:15, and so did, Dodger, I believe. He never told me what his errand is." I turned to Charley. "Is he following, Anissa?"_

_Fagin sighed and said, "You see my dear, Anissa, was acting strange, and so I had, Dodger, do some work for me. That's all."_

_"No, you don't realize how bad that'll turn out!" I shouted._

_"Don't get too loud, little lady," Charley put a hand on my shoulder, "You wouldn't tell us what she was up too. So we now have to find out the hard way."_

_No! This is bad! "I need to stop him." I went to leave, but Charley grabbed me and turned me to face him._

_"You can't do that. Dodger, is going to find out what, Anissa, and you have been hiding. Not just that, you just asked if, Dodger's, following, Anissa. Now we know that, Nancy and she, aren't up to anything good. Come on, did the two of you really think we're that stupid? Did you really think that we wouldn't notice anything and become suspicious?"_

_"Charley, that's enough. She won't tell us, so we're having, Dodger, tell us for her."_

_Oh no! Dodger, Charley, Nicky, and Jackson pretty much knew all along! They knew that Anissa was going to London Bridge. They knew that she is going with, Nancy, and they possibly know what she's up too. Of course, I wouldn't tell them, and since I wouldn't tell them what Anissa's up too, they decided to dig deeper to see if they are right._

_I stared at, Charley, with disbelief, "I can't believe this! You knew all along?"_

_Charley smirked, "A little. We have an idea, but aren't entirely sure." Then he narrowed his eyes, "Don't worry, Dodger will find out what they're up too. We already have an idea, but we need to see if we're right, and, Dodger, will make sure of it." Charley broke my out of my thoughts._

_I looked up at, Charley. "Not if I can stop him." I pushed him away from me and began to run. Before I reached the door, Bill barged in, stopping me at my tracks. I notice that, Monks, isn't with him. Ha, I knew that, Monks, is up to something._

_..._

_"Bill, what's with, Nancy?" Fagin asked, changing the topic, this time, with worry in his voice._

_"I don't know. She's not herself. She's been sneaking around like Anissa has, and she argued with me all day!"_

_"Oh my!" Fagin sighed and shook his head while I have a small smile on my face. Nancy finally stood up to, Bill._

_"Is Nancy helping, Anissa, with whatever she's up too?" Bill caught on._

_"I believe so, but I don't know if it's good or bad. Julia won't say anything."_

_Bill glanced at me, but said nothing, "Fagin, Julia, will never tell us. There's no point in asking." Then he looked around, "Where's, Dodger? He's usually up this late."_

_I was going to tell him that he went to spy on, Nancy and Anissa, but Charley pinched my arm. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I turned to him and rubbed my arm. He gave me the, 'Don't-tell-him-because-it-won't-end-up-good-look.'_

_"He wasn't feeling well, so he went to bed early. That's why, Charley's, watching, Julia." Fagin fibbed._

_Bill sighed and said, "I want to know why those two are sneaking around."_

_"We all do, Bill, but Julia won't tell us." Charley stepped into the conversation. "Not even, Dodger, could break her."_

_Bill looked at him and said, "Boys, we're dealing with two, well, three, sneaky girls." Bill looked at me, but turned away. I know that he's also referring to me, even though I have no part in anything, and after telling, Anissa not to peach. "We need to know what they're up too; Nancy was never ever like this." He sighed._

_That's because she was afraid of him, but I don't think she is anymore. If anything, she's sick and tired of him._

_"It's, Anissa," Charley said, "But Nancy's been extra protective of, Oliver, since he was framed."_

_"Do you think it has anything to do with him?" Bill asked._

_"Oliver hasn't seen, Nancy, since you two brought him back, the other day, he was sick with the fever. I doubt he did anything."_

_"Women are confusing." Bill shook his head, "They don't tell you all the details."_

_"I know," Fagin glanced at me._

_..._

_"I will tell you everything you need to know, but you must promise that you won't ever tell anyone what you know, and who told you. The only people you'll inform is the police, that's it. You tell them that, Oliver, has been kidnapped by a man-"_

_"Who's the man?" Mr. Brownlow asked interrupting Nancy._

_"Fagin." Nancy answered._

_"Fagin?" He repeated. He sounds like he's never heard of the villain before._

_"You find, Fagin, you'll find the boy." Nancy assured._

_"Where is he?"_

_"He's in Spitalfields. Just go to the traps and they'll know who you're talking about."_

_I was about to say something, but Mr. Brownlow talked before I had a chance too. "The traps?"_

_Wow, this guy's so proper, he doesn't know slang! Well, he's wealthy, and old, it explains a lot. I bet he's highly educated too. If, Oliver's with him, the boy will get people that care for him, and a good education. He's going from an orphan, to living with wealthy people. Wow, his life just got better, and he doesn't even know it yet! I wish it were easy for Julia and I like it is for him._

_"The police. Fagin is a very well known pickpocket and criminal of his time, he just hasn't been caught yet." Nancy explained. "When you get there, Oliver and a girl will be there. Take her with you."_

_"And me." I added._

_"Right, sorry." Nancy gave a small smile, and I returned it. I can't believe it, Julia, Oliver, and I will finally be free! It only took eight months, but that's okay. It doesn't matter anyways, all that I care about right now is that we'll be free. I can't thank, Nancy, enough for helping me. She's done so much and I'll always be grateful to that, and to her._

_"I'll see what I can do." The man nodded his head._

_"You aren't just dealing with, Fagin, Mr. Brownlow."_

_"What do you mean? Who else am I going to have to deal with?"_

_"There's this man that's a friend of, Fagin's, and my boyfriend, his name is, Monks."_

_"I remember him! He's been coming over a lot lately, and he was with, Bill, when I was being scolded about my behavior." I said._

_Nancy sulked, "He isn't what you think, Anissa." Then she turned to, Mr. Brownlow. "Monks is, Oliver's, older brother, his father married a woman by the name of, Agnes Fleming, Oliver's mother."_

_"What? They're related?" I shouted._

_"Be quiet!" Nancy hissed and I apologized as she turned back to, Mr. Brownlow, who has a look of shock on his face. It's probably because, Oliver, has a criminal for a brother. What a small world. "As I was saying, they are related, and have the same father, but different mothers."_

_"I noticed that the two look a little a like. It's probably the hair color and skin tone, but it's also the nose that's similar."_

_"Yes, they do look a little alike." Then she turned to me, "Anissa, you have to listen to me. Monks is a horrible man, but his father preferred, Oliver, over him. They're family was rich, and the father wanted to give the family inheritance to, Oliver, but he said unless, Oliver, did something criminal like, he wouldn't get it. Monks wants him dead, and if it ain't, Fagin or Bill, it'll be, Monks, himself!"_

_"What?" I gasped. No wonder why I got a bad feeling about him. "I knew that they're was something about him. It's the way he looks at people. It's like he's trying to read them, but then he'll deceive them at the same time. It's kind of like he tricks people into getting what he wants."_

_"That's what he's doing!" Nancy whispered, but cried out at the same time. "I think he's using, Fagin and Bill, to get to, Oliver, because he hates, Oliver, with a passion! It's because of his father, but Monks doesn't want to share the family fortune, he wants it all for himself."_

_"Then that means that as along as, Oliver, is alive, he'll never get it." Mr. Brownlow stated._

_"Right, and I have to stop him from doing so. I also need to stop, Fagin and Bill, because they too want to kill, Oliver."_

_"Why?" I asked, horrified. Julia will never believe this! This is horrible! Who in the world would want to kill their family member? Or have them die?_

_"Oliver was framed, and, Mr. Brownlow, has been looking for him. Bill thinks that, Oliver, will peach on them, so he wants to drown him in the river!" Nancy turned her head to the side and squeezed her eyes tight, but then opened them five seconds later. "The only way they'll succeed is killing me first. I won't let them lay a hand on, Oliver or Julia, Anissa, you can count on it."_

_I smiled, feeling tears form in my eyes, "Thank you, Nancy. I appreciate that, and I thank you for helping me."_

_Nancy smiles back, "It's my pleasure. The three of you aren't fit for thieving. It isn't a blessing, it's a sin, and it won't get you anywhere. The only place it'll get you is in jail, or hanged, if you're caught. I should know, I was once a thief, and at the tender age of fourteen, I became a stupid prostitute, and it haunts me to this very day." She looks away in shame._

_I gasp and grab her arm, "Don't worry, Nancy, everything will be okay." Wow, she was a prostitute, that's new. Everyone learns something new everyday? But why did she become a prostitute? Fagin probably forced her to be one. I scoffed at that thought. I wonder if, Fagin, would turn, Julia and me, into ones? I gulped at that thought. Oh lord, who knows what, Dodger, would do to, Julia, if she became one, not that she would._

_"Can you tell me more about this, Monks, guy? And this woman that's, Oliver's, mother?" Mr. Brownlow asked._

_"Somehow, he's a friend with one of our other pickpockets, a man with ginger hair and about ten years older than, Monks, himself. Oliver's mother, I know nothing about."_

_"I have something to tell you, Miss." Mr. Brownlow muttered to Nancy. As she asks him what he wants to tell her, I turn to look at the staircase, and felt like someone, or something is watching us. I don't know why, but I do._

_Before I could stop myself, I blurted, "I'll go and make sure that no one is spying, or watching us, I should say."_

_"Alright, be careful." Nancy warned._

_As they began to talk to each other again, I went to see if anyone is spying, or watching us. I got to the top of the stairs and before I could turn, someone grabbed me by the waist and put their hand over my mouth. They pulled me by the corner of the building with me kicking, thrashing, and trying to scream with their hand over my mouth. They pulled me over to some tall buildings, covered with darkness and only one street light. Then, I got free of their grasp, and turned around, seeing the culprit is the one and only, Dodger._

* * *

**ANISSA'S POV**

"Anissa what are you doing?"

Great, Dodger's, here. How did he know that I'd be here? How did they get into my room? I had a piece of paper on my desk! How did he- wait a minute, that's what he was up too all along! How much did he hear? "I'm obviously with, Nancy. Why are you here?" I put my hands on my hips. "I guess you are smart after all."

He smirked, "Well, thank you for your compliment. I'll remember it for when you're done for." Then he narrowed his eyes. "I was sent by, Fagin. I had no idea you were peaching on Oliver, Monks, and him." He crossed his arms. What does he mean by 'I'll remember it for when you're done for?' Hm, he's probably just trying to scare me, which isn't working.

"Well, I am. What's it to you?"

"I can't believe your peaching. I knew you were up to something, and I had the feeling that it was about us, but I didn't know it was this bad. Is that what you were telling, Julia, a few days ago?"

"Why does it matter?" Wow, he basically knew all along. I guess he's a lot smarter than he appears to be. If he partly knew the entire time, then that means, Fagin, Charley, Nicky, and Jackson must have too.

"You're lucky I didn't find out sooner."

"Please, you just said that you knew it was about us. If you knew, then why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to make sure you were doing what I thought you were. Since, Julia, wouldn't tell me, Fagin, wanted me to dodge you. I can see why, you even turned, Nancy, against us."

"She hates what you did to Oliver. He doesn't belong with you, and neither do, Julia and I. And speaking of my best friend, I heard what you said to her." I scowled, "I'm warning you, stay away from her."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard what you said to her; that you would make sure she would never ever leave. How could you say that?"

"We knew you two would peach if we let you out alone, and that's what you did." Dodger pointed a finger at me. "Do you realize the mistake you've just made? You're going to get, Julia, into huge trouble and she didn't do anything." Then he paused, "Why would she lie to me about something like this?" He sounds aggravated. Though, I can't really blame him.

"Because she's my friend and she would never, ever, peach!"

He leaned me towards the wall, "Look Miss; you're in huge trouble. Because of you, we're all in big trouble. Especially, Oliver and Julia, we're taking them with us. You didn't think that much did you?"

"Actually, I did. I'm going to help them escape, and you'll never see us again." I assured. He actually thinks I haven't thought all of this through.

"It doesn't work like that. Have you forgotten? Or are you just plain stupid? Oh, right, you were never around, so you wouldn't know how the police work around here."

"What are you inclining?"

"If the traps don't believe you, you may reach your fate and be hanged. When you're hanged, you'll never see your lovely friend again. Did you ever think of the consequences that could be put upon her? Did ya?"

I looked down, realizing that I could get, Julia, in a lot of trouble, especially with, Fagin, or even, Sikes. Wow, I guess I don't have all of this figured out like I thought I did. "Why didn't, Julia, say to me what you're telling me? She told me to stop, and I didn't want too, but how come you know all of this and she doesn't?" Or does she? She does know! She obviously didn't tell me for a reason, but why?

"She's just like you. She doesn't know a thing about the traps, and I'm reckoning that's one of the reasons why she stays. Plus, I know that she'd never peach on us. You know, Schreiber, she said to me that she wasn't going to tell you that what your doing is a lose-lose situation, because she said you have to figure it out all on your own."

"Figure out what?" I rose a brow.

"That every action you take has a consequence to it, and you're always thinking about yourself. You never think and stop for a minute to see what can happen. You think that everything will be okay after this, but nothing will because the traps won't believe you. Then, you'll be hanged!"

I gasped, "I won't be hanged!" Julia should have told me all of this, but she is right, even if she did, I wouldn't have listened. I'm so stupid! Maybe I'll get away with this! The police will believe me, won't they?

"I bet you will."

"The traps will believe me."

"No, they won't."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Okay, I haven't thought all of this through, and I hate to admit it, but Dodger's right. What if the traps don't believe me? What if, Sikes, find out? What will he do to, Nancy, Julia, or, Oliver? What about that, Monk's, guy? What will he do? What is he capable of?

"I'm going to, Fagin." Dodger went to turn around.

"No, Dodger, you can't."

"I can, and I will." He turned to face me. "He told me to do this and I know the truth. You were going to peach this entire time. I can't believe I thought, Julia, was the enemy at first."

"Julia was going to escape and take, Oliver, with her and start her own life, but she didn't, and you know why? Because she was scared of the risk, so she forgot about it."

"Because unlike you she uses her brain." Dodger hissed. "Besides, she already knows that if she did leave, I'd go out to look for her, and I know that she doesn't have the heart to tell on me." Then he grinned. Uh-oh.

"Isn't it obvious? She fears you." At least I think she does. I can't let him believe that she likes him, because I know she does. If he finds out, he'll make sure that she's always with him, and friends and family come first.

"Unlike you, she knows how to listen, and she actually argues with me quite a lot. You miss out on all the fun." He smirked. "And you think that she fears me? I'm only half of what, Sikes, is like."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"Sikes is the evilest criminal in the world. When he's dead, I'll be next."

"And you're actually proud of that title? Wow, Dodger, you're a real piece of work."

He scoffed, "Just be lucky that Sikes isn't here because if he was, he would have killed you already."

"Say what you want I'm not listening. I'm warning you, let, Julia, go."

"Why? So you could run off and squeal? I don't care about you."

"Oh, so you like, Julia?"

"I never said that."

"Please, Dodger, your nothing but a fake and a coward! I heard you say that you like her to, Charley, and I know that you won't let her go because you love her. She doesn't like you, not to mention that you're not her type." I know that's a lie. I know she likes him.

"So what if I like her?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me a little bit. Ha, I got him! "Is it a crime to like someone?"

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"I don't like her in that way. You're making up stories." He replied in a weird tone of voice. I have him twisted around my pinky finger.

"Please, Dodger, don't give me that nonsense. You do like, Julia, but you're upset because she most likely doesn't like you back. She doesn't like bad boys. She likes charming, nice, and cute guys. Don't worry; when the traps find you guys, we'll finally be free."

"Oh yeah, and what happens if they don't?"

I sulked because I didn't think of that. Wow, I'm really getting everyone and myself into trouble. It was supposed to be, Fagin, only, and maybe, Dodger if I got around to him, but no one else.

"You'll never see your friend again. And when they think you lied, they'll hang ya."

"It's the truth, and I'll make sure they find you."

"Oh, really?" Dodger began to pressure me, "Try me. But this is your last warning."

"Don't threaten me."

"I'm not threatening you. You just made a big mistake, and you're going to pay for it."

"How?" I asked.

"I'm going to tell, Fagin, and when I do, we'll be gone. The traps are too stupid to look too far and when they don't find us, they'll think you lied. When they think that, you'll be put to death." He said the last few words slowly.

"Run away, I don't care, but you're not taking, Julia, with you."

"Yes, I am and you can't do anything about it. You opened up your big mouth and deserve punishment for it."

"No, you deserve punishment for kidnapping us! We weren't going to tell anybody because we were too scared. If, Julia, says that she isn't going to tell then she won't. But you're too stupid to realize that."

"It's not her that I'm worried about, it's you." He barked. Wow, I never knew he could get this angry.

"Don't worry, Dodger, after this blows over, I'll be gone with Oliver and Julia."

"They're not going anywhere." Dodger got close and it made me scared a little bit, "Fagin, won't let, Oliver, leave and I won't let, Julia!"

"Why not?" I raised my voice

"Julia and you saw us pickpocket and, Oliver, got framed. At first, we were worried, but we can trust the two of them. I's just you!" He pointed his finger at me. "And unlike you, we care about, Oliver and Julia. They have nowhere else to go, and as long as we're alive, they're with us."

"Don't point your finger at me you git. You're not keeping them" I spat, "We were fine on our own until you took us."

"Anissa, who are you talking to?" Nancy asked as she got closer. Then she saw Dodger. "Dodger, what are you doing here?" She questioned, with shock and confusion in her voice and facial expression.

"Nancy, Fagin, sent him here. He's going to tell on us, and take, Oliver and Julia, with him!"

Nancy looked at me, and then she turned to Dodger with a scared expression on her face.

"Nancy you betrayed us." Dodger coaxed with betrayal in his voice.

"I did what was best for, Oliver, Anissa, and Julia." Nancy admitted.

"What's best for Oliver and Julia?" Dodger asked, "What's best for the two of them is with us. Did you really think we would let them go that easily?"

"Dodger, look, I only mentioned, Fagin, Monks, and Oliver."

"But why, Nancy? And what does, Monks, have anything to do with this?"

"Fagin and Bill are going to kill him, Dodger. I can't let them do that." Nancy teared up. "Monks, wouldn't let them do it, because he wants to get rid of, Oliver, all by himself!"

"You're lying! They aren't going to hurt him!" Dodger snapped.

"Yes they are, Dodger." I said, "And I don't want it to happen to, Julia, either. That's one of the reason why we told, Mr. Brownlow."

"Why would they want to hurt him? He hasn't done anything."

"Dodger, Monks, is related to, Oliver!" Nancy cried out.

Dodger stared at her, "I heard everything you said. Monk's father had an affair with his mother, Agnes Fleming. His father preferred, Oliver, over him and wanted to give the boy the family fortune. However, he said that if Oliver had part in criminal affairs, Oliver, wouldn't get it. When, Oliver, was framed and was taken by, Mr. Brownlow, he realized that his brother would get the fortune, so now he wants him dead. And you know what?" He glared at her, "I don't believe you!"

I gasped for two reasons. The first is how, Dodger, remembers all of that information, since he's never been to school, and the second is how he doesn't believe, Nancy. Is he serious? Though, I don't blame him. She just ratted out, Fagin, Monks, Oliver, and a little bit of, Bill, just a little.

Nancy teared up a little, "What? Dodger-"

"How should I after you just gave us away like that?" Dodger interjects.

"I know, and you have every right to be mad at me."

Dodger faces her, "We're not going to hurt them, we never intended too. I can't believe that you'd lie like that. First, you peach on us, and then you make up lies to get, Fagin, Monks, and the rest of us into trouble. How could you do that?"

Nancy sighed, "Dodger, listen to me-"

"You two are in serious trouble, especially after I tell, Fagin, about you two peaching and making such lies!" I gasped as, Nancy, stared at, Dodger, with shock, sadness, and guilt. "Did you ever think that, Fagin, would get suspicious? Well, he did because he had me come here. You two aren't as sneaky as you think you are."

"Anissa, run, get to the traps." Nancy said.

"But-"

"Go!" She shouted at me.

"What about, Mr. Brownlow?"

"When you left, I told him to go in the morning where more people will be out to help him. You need to leave because you're in danger right now, and I don't want to lose you, because I have the feeling that we'll lose, Julia and Oliver, since, Fagin and the gang, will run away and out of town. You helped me, and I helped you, and you can't stop now, I did my part, now you do yours. This is your chance to get away. Run, and don't look back!"

I listened to her with no thought and ran the opposite way, not stopping as, Dodger, failed trying to grab me. The only thing I thought about was Julia, Oliver, and the traps. I didn't think all this through! How could I have been so stupid? Of course, Dodge, knew, he just needed proof. And, Fagin, did get suspicious. A person doesn't have to be educated to have common sense. I'm going to get everyone into huge trouble, and I never intended for that to happen. Nancy only did this because of me, and she probably never would have if it wasn't for me. I turned the corner and ran down the street as quickly as I could, with tears beginning to form into my eyes.

**...**

**JULIA'S POV**

I am sitting down at the table with, Charley. I'm up because I couldn't sleep. Fagin and Bill are upstairs checking on, Oliver. I sighed and closed my eyes because I'm getting tired. I wonder how, Nancy and Anissa, reacted to seeing, Dodger? I hope they're okay, because Dodger's been gone for a while. What if, Anissa and Nancy, got hurt, or went to the traps? What about, Mr. Brownlow? From downstairs, a door slammed closed and loud footsteps were heard.

"Fagin," A voice cried out silently at mid-night. "Fagin!"

I looked up and saw, Fagin and Bill, come down the stairs as, Charley, stood up and put a hand on my right shoulder.

"Is that, Dodger?" Bill asked. He turned to Fagin, "You said he was sick, Fagin."

"He must be better." Fagin replied lamely.

Dodger ran in, looking scared? I can't believe it. Dodger, scared? That's a first. Why would he be scared? He pretty much knew that, Anissa, was peaching all along. What exactly was said there?

"What's gotten into you, Dodger?" Bill asked as, Dodger, saw the two adults. His eyes widened a little, not knowing that, Bill Sikes, is here.

"I need to speak to, Fagin, alone."

"What is it, Dodger?" Fagin got close. "Come on, tell me. What did they do?"

"Nancy and Anissa," Dodger began in a whisper. Unfortunately, Bill, heard him.

"What about them? What about, Nance? What's gotten into her?" Bill threw out questions. Charley's grip on my shoulder tightened and he glanced at me as my heart began beating out of my chest.

"I'm in huge trouble now." I mumbled.

Charley heard me, "Don't worry, little lady, I'll make sure, Bill, doesn't hurt you."

"Oh yeah? And what about, Anissa and Nancy?"

"Well, that's a whole different story." He rubbed my shoulder as I sighed and turned back to the scene in front of me.

"Bill, I had him do some work for me."

"What do you mean? What type of work?"

"I had him dodge, Nancy and Anissa."

Here it comes.

"What about them? Say it." Bill got closer.

"Only to, Fagin."

"It's okay, my boy. Let Bill know."

"But it isn't intended for him. The only person I'm supposed to tell is you, Fagin." Dodger glared at, Bill, who hovered over him, and he went from courageous to scared. He began to back up, but Bill, took a step up toward him.

"Come on, Dodger, I'm a friend, aren't I? You can and will tell me."

Dodger sighed in defeat. "She met an old man, a gentleman." He began, "And,"

"And what? Say it, will ya?!" Bill shouted, impatiently causing me to jump and for, Charley, to put an arm around me. I didn't question it. I moved close to him, never knowing that he can be so serious and caring.

"She peached! She told on Fagin, Oliver, and Monks!"

"What?" Bill asked, but he sounded more shocked and betrayed than angry.

"She did. Worst of all, Anissa was there too. Nancy made up lies about, Monks. She told the man how he's related to, Oliver, and that, Monks, wants, Oliver, dead because his own father had an affair with, Oliver's mother. The father was rich and said, Oliver, would get their family fortune, unless he was part of criminal actions, so, Monks, wants him dead so he can have the fortune to himself." Dodger finished "Can you believe that she lied just to get us into more trouble?"

"And what of the gentlemen?" Bill questioned with anger fully shown in his voice.

"The older gentleman is going to the traps, now, tonight."

Fagin's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. I feel Charley looking at me as, Dodger, glared at and shook his head. Dodger's really mad at me now, not that I blame him. I bet he'd do the same if he didn't want to live a certain way. And is what, Nancy, said about, Monks, true? How would she know? Bill and he are friends, but he couldn't have just told her, could he? She had to find out somehow. Though, I never trusted him anyways. i knew that thee was something off about him. I believe, Nancy. She wouldn't lie.

Bill turned to me, "You knew this whole time that those two were peaching and you never told? I told you to listen to Dodger and I bet he asked you. Not just that, your stupid friend just lied about, Monks! Who does she think she is?"

Charley pulled me behind him, "Bill, we're dealing with Anissa, the Queen of secrets. She probably didn't want, Julia, to tell." Who ever knew, Charley, could be so protective? Dodger glanced at me, but said nothing.

"It doesn't matter. Julia should have told, Dodger, when he asked her."

"Bill, don't blame, Julia. She was trying to be a good friend." Fagin scolded.

"I didn't tell anyone because, Anissa, needed to figure out that it's a lose-lose situation. Even if she told, all of you could have been hanged, Nancy and she would be in trouble either way, and we'd be out in the streets, or with, Mr. Brownlow, but it won't make anything better. She has to think about others and stop being narcissistic and selfish for once." I stepped in, "Besides, they knew all along, and everyone knew I'd never say anything, so they should have told you."

Dodger and Fagin looked at me and then at each other. Fagin sighed and shook his head as, Dodger, looked away.

Bill looked at me, "You still should have told, Dodger."

"Didn't you hear what I just said? He already knew!" I rose my voice, causing, Bill, to come closer and for, Charley, to back himself and me up.

"Julia knew, but she didn't want to rat us out, and even if she did escape or go about all on her own, she'd never peach on us." Dodger said, stopping Bill, "But she knew. Don't get mad at her, Bill, we pressured her to tell us, but she wouldn't. I found out for, Fagin, didn't I? She's right, we kind of knew, but she wouldn't tell us nothing, so that's why, Fagin, wanted me to dodge the two of them."

Bill went to walk out but Fagin stepped in front of him blocking the door, with, Dodger, next to the old man, "Bill no violence, no violence!"

"Where's, Anissa?" Bill asked.

"Nancy, told her to run to the traps. She's going to tell on us." Dodger answered.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I already know about Nancy and Anissa peaching, but running to the traps? Isn't that Mr. Brownlow's job? Is what, Nancy, said about, Monks, true? Is he really related to, Oliver? It does make sense, because they look a little alike.

"I'm leaving. Nancy's in trouble." Bill said, coldly. "And so is, Anissa. If I find her, I'll deal with her." Bill then barged to the door to open it.

I went to leave to go and find, Anissa, but Charley put his arm out, blocking his path and not allowing me to leave. I decided to stay behind him because I'm not in the mood to argue with him. Plus, it's probably better that I stay behind him. The thing I don't get is why, Bill, isn't attacking me. He could have pushed, Charley, out of the way and hit me for disrespecting him and not saying anything about what, Anissa and Nancy, were up too, but he didn't. Hm, that's weird.

"Bill, let me speak a word!" Fagin pleaded.

"Let me out!" Bill then got loud, "Let me out!"

"Hear me speak a word."

"It's not safe!" Bill shouted. Fagin tried to stop him, by repeating what he said a few seconds ago, but he was pushed into, Dodger, by the angry criminal. Bill barged out of the house. Fagin and Dodger, ran out the door and stood by the staircase, watching, Bill, leave, knowing that they can't do anything.

"Don't be too violent, Bill!" Fagin shouted. There was a slam at the door. I'm happy that I stayed behind, Charley.

Dodger glared at me, "And you're lucky you weren't there. It's a good thing you're smart. You should have told me when I asked you. I told you if you did, you wouldn't be in trouble. Now you are."

I glanced into the living room where two of the younger boys are looking at me, and they whispered. The other two are asleep, unaware of everything. The others are downstairs.

"Dodger, don't blame, Julia." Charley defended me, "I bet she tried to stop, Anissa. Secret Keeper didn't listen, so it's her that should suffer the consequences from the traps and Bill, not, Julia."

The boys are in the other room and Fagin said, "Boys, pack up! We're staying with Toby Crackit for a while! Charley, wake the others downstairs!" Why he didn't tell, Dodger, to do it, I have no idea.

The four younger boy ran around the house, gathering their things as, Charley, ran downstairs to wake the others. I went to go and find, Anissa, but Dodger grabbed my arm.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

"No, Anissa, might be free but you're not. You're coming with us." He hissed.

"Why? I didn't do anything!"

"You did enough to get yourself into trouble by not saying anything. If you said something to us before, we could have gotten rid of, Anissa."

"That's another reason why I didn't rat her out to you! Either way, all of us will lose something important, so why did it matter?"

"Because if we're caught, we'll all be in trouble, including you!" Dodger snarled. That's when I saw the anger in his eyes. I know he's mad at me, but Anissa's my friend, and we always keep each other's secrets, but it wasn't really a secret. She even said to tell them, but I didn't. I guess it is my fault. He dragged me with him and said, "Pack your things."

I started to pack my things as, Fagin, opened the door and shouted in fear, "Flee, Flee, the traps will be here any minute!"

Dodger ran out, holding my arm and the boys followed.

"What? The traps?" Cameron asked.

"What happened?" Jake questioned as I heard, Nicky, mumble to, Jackson, "I guess it's true."

I narrowed my eyes. What did he mean by that? What does he know? Did he already have an idea of what, Anissa and Nancy, were doing? I guess there's only way to find out. That's when I realized something. I tried to get out of, Dodger's, grip, but he's too strong.

"OLIVER" I shouted. Where is he? Dodger kept dragging me along. "ANISSA!" I shouted five seconds later.

"Be quiet!" Dodger hissed at me. Wow, he really is mad at me.

Fagin caught up to us, holding onto, Oliver's, arm and the gang followed behind us. Phew, he's safe, but none of us will be for long. We stood at the corner, waiting for carriages to come by. Dodger stood at my left, and Charley, at my right. Charley looked at me and smiled, and I returned it, but it was a rather fake one because I know that were in huge trouble now, I just hope that whatever happens, no one gets hurt. Anissa knows nothing about the police, so she really doesn't know what she's getting herself into.

...

**NORMAL POV**

Bill pushed past people in the streets, ignoring their comments. All he cares about is getting, Nancy and Anissa, for opening their mouths. Even if the traps don't find them, he doesn't want to risk anything. He walked into his house, opened the door, and slammed the door. Nancy shot out of bed in her pajamas and hugged him, seeing that he's upset about something.

"Bill, what is it? Tell me!"

"You were watched tonight. Everything you said was heard!" He shook with anger.

Nancy's eyes widened. How could, Dodger, tell, Bill? Unless he was forced too. "I never said anything about you, Bill. Never." She sounded startled.

He grabbed her hair and she yelped, "Not only did you tell on, Fagin and the others, you had, Schreiber help you!"

"It was her idea!" Nancy shouted at him and his eyes widened. "She wanted to leave, and she told me that she wanted, Fagin and the others, gone. Then she said she wants them in jail for their crimes and that we should tell on them. At first, I thought it was a bad idea, but I care for them, and, Oliver, who is a sweet, innocent boy, and the three of them deserve better. So, I helped her!"

Bill threw her onto the floor and her arms scraped the wood, and she winced. "You even made lies about, Monks!"

"Lies?" She shouted, "Lies? You were there when he told me that he wants, Oliver, dead!"

"I know how you think, Nancy. I'm not stupid! You think he's using us, don't you? You think he's using us to get to, Oliver."

"He is, Bill."

"Stop lying! Just give it up!"

"They aren't lies! They're facts, and you should know that because I speak only the truth! He wants, Oliver, for himself. And I bet that he'll peach on you any day so he can have, Oliver, all to himself!"

"You don't know that!" Bill shouted.

"I do too! If a person wants someone dead, they'll want to do it themselves, unless it's conspiracy!" Then she pointed a finger at him, "This isn't a conspiracy, it's a one on one person crime, and, Monks, will do anything to have, Oliver, gone. I think he wants all of you gone too. He's a criminal also, and criminals usually work alone and want the best title out of the others. And do you want to know something? After this is all over, you won't have that title anymore."

"You're so foolish!" Bill them picked up a wooden stick and, Nancy, cried out, "Oh god, help me!" Then he began hitting her as, Bulls-eye began to bark. Bill hit her over and over, seeing that she stopped moving, but he doesn't care. He's too angry that she betrayed him, and not just that, if she is right about, Monks, then he'll kill, Monks, first, then, Anissa and Oliver. _"Fagin can keep, Julia. They can do whatever they please. She hasn't done a thing, so she won't meet my wrath, not now at least." _Then he stopped beating, Nancy, and stared at her bloody body on the floor, seeing that she's dead, and he doesn't feel any remorse.

...

**JULIA'S POV**

It's been about five minutes since we've been standing at the curb. All of a sudden, Fagin, waved at two carriages coming by. No one is out, just some elders, police, a few teens, and prostitutes. Most grandparents, parents, and children are inside, sleeping. The carriages stopped, opened the doors and, Dodger, shoved me a little into the second one.

"Ow, what the hell did you do that for?"

"Don't say a word." Dodger whispered to me.

"You didn't answer my question."

Charley pushed past, Dodger, grabbed my arm and dragged me into the carriage. Dodger took a seat next to me and I punched him, and he rubbed his arm, glaring at me. Nicky and Jackson got in and sat down, as the driver rose a brow at what has just happened, but he didn't question it. Fagin told our driver to get to East London River, and went into the first carriage with, Oliver, and the smaller boys. Then, both of the carriages took off.

"Dodger, why are we leaving?" Jackson whispered.

"I'll tell you later." Dodger answered, looking straight ahead.

The boys looked at, Dodger, and then at each other. They weren't paying attention when, Dodger, told, Bill and Fagin, that, Nancy and Anissa, peached. They were playing cards and sleeping when, Fagin, told them to pack their things. I looked out the window, hoping that, Anissa's, okay.

"Dodger, why are we going to, Toby's?" Nicky asked. The driver glanced at us again, but turned away, not saying a word.

"I'll tell you two when we get there."

"Is it true, Dodger? Everything you told us, did it actually happen?" Jackson questioned.

"I said I'll tell you two when we get to, Toby's." He replied and then he looked at me and took my arm.

"Get off my arm." I whispered.

"No, when we get out, I'll keep ahold of your arm until we get inside so I know you won't run away."

"I don't see why you're mad at me; I wasn't a part of anything."

"I'm not mad at you." Dodger replied, quietly.

"Whatever." I turned to the window.

"I'm annoyed because you wouldn't tell me when I asked you too. I never knew it was this bad."

"Fine, be mad at me. I don't care anymore." I snapped, but still looked out the window. "Besides, if you were in the situation that Anissa was in, you'd do the same thing. And I told you why I didn't tell you anything, open your ears a little more, clean them out, and then maybe you'll learn something."

I heard the others snicker as, Dodger, rolled his eyes with a sigh and turn away, but he didn't release his grip off of my arm. The driver looked at us suspiciously, but didn't say anything. After about five minutes, we were on the other part of town and the boys got off as, Fagin, paid the carriage drivers.

I was about to get off, but the drive stopped me and I looked at him. "If there's trouble, then I'm sorry."

I faked a smile, "Oh, it's nothing serious." But he looked at me, suspiciously as I got off, and he took off, not saying anything to me.

It took about ten minutes to get to, Toby's, house. We crossed a bridge and walked down the alleyway and turned right and went straight. We saw a building and Fagin knocked on the door. Someone came down and opened it. A man with ginger, curly hair in a black hat, a red coat, and brown knee high boots, tan pants, and a vest looked at us. He's very tall, at least 6'2.

"Fagin, what brings you here?" The man asked surprised.

"Toby, Nancy and Anissa, peached. Not just that, I'm suspicious about, Monks. Apparently, Nancy, has talked to him before. She said to some man that he's, Oliver's, brother and wants to kill the boy because of their family's fortune."

"Really? Wow, that's interesting. Now, what of this fortune?"

"She said that, Oliver's mother, had a relationship with, Monks', father, who favored, Oliver, over him. Now, I don't know if it's true or not, but I don't want to risk anything. We need to stay here until it passes." Fagin explained to him in a whisper, but I heard it since Dodger and I were close to the two of them. The boys aren't listening anyways, there talking to each other about what happened earlier, but I glanced to see, Nicky, glaring at me, and, Jackson, nudged him. I sighed and looked away, this is going to be a long week.

I turned back to see, Toby, nodding at, Fagin, who whispered to him. "Alright boys and girl, come on in." The ginger haired man replied and we walked up two flights of stairs and entered a living room with a couch near the door, a couch in the middle and on the sides of the room, and a small table in the middle. There's also a fire place on the wall next to the couch near the door. "Let me get the mattresses' I've kept." He disappeared for a second and came back with four, mattresses. He put two in the middle of the room, one near the couch on the right side of the room, and one near the fire place. "Alright, pick a mattress, any mattress, but I don't have enough for all of you since, Fagin's, gang used to be smaller. Some of you will have to sleep on the couches."

Dodger dragged me to the mattress behind the couch on the right side of the room. The boys put their coats on the couch next to where Dodger and I will be sleeping and hopped into the mattresses. I took my shoes off and turned to the wall, away from Dodger. I didn't take the blanket because I don't want to look at Dodger, even though I'm freezing. I curled up a little bit and tried to close my eyes.

After about ten minutes, Dodger shook my shoulder, "Julia, I'm sorry." He whispered. "You're right, I shouldn't have blamed you."

I turned and looked at him, but didn't say anything. I turned my head back to the wall. He sighed and put the blanket on the both of us and was still after that. I felt him snuggle near me, but I closed my eyes and fell asleep after that.

...

**FAGIN'S POV**

Toby, Barney, and I are in, Toby's room, with the light on and the door closed, and with me pacing around the room. I can't believe that, Anissa and Nancy, peached on us! Me! Even, Monks! I'm not so sure if, Monks, is who, Nancy, said he is, but I'm suspicious about him. I never really trusted him that much. Dodger, was right, he told me that he had the feeling that, Anissa, was telling on us, but he wasn't sure, so he wanted to wait and see what would happen, and he was right.

_I was in the kitchen, at midnight, putting some things away before I go to bed, when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I turned around to see, Dodger, enter the kitchen in his pajamas. _

_"Dodger, what do you want to talk about?" I questioned. Dodger goes to bed the same time as the elder boys. But when he want to talk to me, privately, about something very serious and important, he waits until everyone is asleep, and it's midnight since he knows I'm usually up until this time. I'm surprised that he didn't wake, Julia, up because she's in his room until this whole, Anissa and Nancy, thing passes over, but Dodger is, The Artful Dodger, for a reason. _

_He looked at me and said, "I need to talk to you about, Anissa."_

_"Well, my dear, let us both sit down and have a small chat then." Then we both sat down at the table across from each other. "What do you want to talk about?"_

_He stared at me with his usual, serious expression. "I think I know what's going on with her."_

_I looked at him with some interest. "Really? And what's that thought that you have?"_

_"I think she's...peaching." He whispered._

_I shot up and my hands hit the table, and Dodger, jumped in his seat, a little. "What? What makes you think that, my boy?"_

_"I just have a feeling. There's a reason why you're having me dodge her, Fagin. Come one, even, Nancy's, been acting a little strange. And she's a good one."_

_"She is, isn't she? Well, she was, and it's not just, Schreiber, Oliver and Julia, have been a little off also, haven't they?" I thought for a moment._

_Dodger nodded, "I don't know about, Oliver. He seems the same, it's just, Julia. She's been more secretive and hasn't been listening to me as much as she used too. Anissa's starting up trouble, and we have to do more than just having me dodge her. Besides, Julia, won't tell us what's going on because she said that, Anissa, needs to realize that her actions and choices aren't the best. It's a lose-lose situation for, Schreiber, and, Julia's, right."_

_"Julia said that?" I asked, astonished. I never thought of her as stupid, but she's kind of going against her friend a little, and that's pretty amusing._

_"Yes, she did. I think it's right, because she'll get punished by those around her. Don't worry, if she's stupid enough to go on and take the risk to peach on us, she'll waste everyone's time since we'll be gone. The traps don't look far anyways, so she's in for a huge surprise."_

_I smirked. Dodger's a good one, raised by me of course. But even though he isn't a proper gentleman, or doesn't have proper education, he's got common sense, a lot of it. "You're right, my boy. You see, maybe, just maybe, we can give her to, Bill."_

_"I already told you that's a bad idea. He'll kill her, and then who knows what'll happen with, Julia. If we give her friend away, she'll go running after her, and at first, I didn't think we could trust, Julia, but I do now. I know she won't do us harm, but I think she wants to leave, Fagin. We can't keep her trapped here forever. Just take my word and my thought, let me be your eyes, and let me find out what's going on with the girls, because, Julia, won't say anything, so we need to figure this out by ourselves. After that, then we'll get rid of, Anissa, because if she peaches, we can escape. Besides, the traps don't go far anyways, and when they don't find us, they'll think she lied, and then she'll be sent to the gallows. Then she'll realize that she has to be careful of her actions and decisions, because they can affect and hurt those around her." _

_I grinned, let out a chuckle and patted him on the shoulder, "I like the way you think, Dodger."_

_He smiled, "I learned from the best. Well," Then he stood up, "I have to get to bed, it's getting late, and I'm pretty tired."_

_I stood up also, "Of course, my dear, get a good night's sleep. Oh, by the way, my boy, if you need help with, Julia, just let me know." I smiled._

_Dodger rose a brow and then blushed, "Um, sure, I'll let you know." Then he turned around and went down the stairs. _

_I smiled to myself. I've raised many boys in my life, and a few girls, but if there's one thing I know about boys, it's if they like a girl. I know, Dodger and Julia, like each other, and I think all the boys have noticed, but no one has said anything, not yet at least. I just hope that, Bill, doesn't find out because he'll test, Dodger, to see how much he likes her. I've also been questioning, Charley and Anissa, but I doubt that, Charley, likes her. He treats everyone the same. Even the girls he liked, he treated them like everyone else, so he's a little difficult to figure out. _

_I sighed, feeling more tired than I was a few minutes ago. I turned off the lights and slowly went into my bedroom, since I have bad problems, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. _

"Fagin,"

I was taken out of my flashback, stopped walking around, and looked up at, Toby and Barney. I sighed and felt my forehead, able to feel how sweaty it is. "Oh dear, oh dear, I'm so nervous, I'm sweating!"

"Yes, we can see that. You've been walking my room back and forth." Toby pointed out the obvious.

"I can't believe, Dodger, was right!" I cried out, startling the two. "Anissa did peach on us."

"Why wouldn't he be right?" Barney, Toby's friend asked, raising a brow.

"He had the feeling that, Anissa, was peaching, but he wasn't sure. He wanted to wait a while, and since, Julia, wouldn't say anything, he found out the hard way."

"You had him dodge the two." Toby said.

"I didn't think it would be this bad!"

"Relax, the traps won't come far." Toby replied.

"The man that, Dodger and Charley, stole from had, Oliver, and he knows of us! If they don't believe, Anissa, they'll have him since he's a witness. We're all done for!" I threw my hands up in the air. My life must be done for!

"Maybe he doesn't know of you. If he did, we would have gone to the traps a while ago." Toby implied. "Besides, Oliver, isn't fit for this life. When he was taken by the man, he seemed to have forgotten all about you."

I was silent for a moment. "You do have a point, but I still think that he knows something about us. Stuff, Nancy, hasn't told him."

"Fagin, even if they do tell the truth, the traps won't go that far anyways. We're far from, London. No one will suspect anything because they only have knowledge of, Oliver and Bill, not the rest of us. In fact, they probably forgot all about him!"

"Even if they did, that doesn't mean they won't go out looking."

"Relax, if anything, we just have to watch out for, Bill and Monks. Bill is the one that's taking this hard since his love told on you, and, Monks, does seem like he's up to something." Barney said.

"What if he helps, Anissa, and says that she's right?"

"I don't think so. Nancy said to that man that he's out to get, Oliver, and if he is, then he'll try to get rid of, Sikes, since the man also wants him gone." Toby hypothesized, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, if anything, he'll give out, Bill, not us." Barney hoped, "There's too many of us to catch. If they get, Bill, we'll have to spread out so we won't be easy to find."

I took a deep breath and sighed, hoping that they are right. Maybe they are, I'm just probably over thinking this. But Nancy, doesn't lie, so I'm going to keep, Monks, away, unless I can't. In the meantime, we'll have to stay here until this all passes over because who knows what'll happen. The traps can be stupid, but it's mostly because they're lazy, they've solved big cases before, I just hope they don't solve this one.

...

**ANISSA'S POV**

I've been at the police station for an hour or so, and I'm sleeping in one of the cells, since the cops let me sleep here tonight. A while ago, I came in yelling that I needed help. It was after, Dodger, found out that, Nancy and I, peached. I'm not that surprised that, Dodger, didn't follow me. He isn't stupid. If he went after me, the police would have put him in jail. Plus, he went back to tell, Fagin, that, Nancy and I, told on him. They're probably gone by now, and they have, Oliver and Julia, with them.

_I ran into the police station as fast as I could, and everyone stopped to look at me. "Help, I need help!" The police and elders looked at me as some younger people continued to do what they were doing. Some are filling out paper work, complaints, or other things. _

_"What's wrong, young lady?" Some elder asked._

_"My friend and myself, and some other boy have been kidnapped a while ago by a pickpocket gang! The leader is, Fagin."_

_The elders and the police gasped, "Fagin?" They shouted. The younger people turned and looked at me, confused. Of course, they wouldn't know who, Fagin is. _

_"He's still alive?" One asked._

_"Apparently so." Another stated._

_An officer with blonde hair came up to me. "The man is, Fagin? The wanted pickpocket from the 1700s?"_

_"Yes, Fagin, and he has my friend, named, Julia McGrath, and a boy named, Oliver Twist."_

_"Wow, he's alive. I would have thought he was sent to the gallows by now." A lady said._

_"He's older than his time. No one has heard of him for at least ten to twenty years. I remember a story of a lad that came in and said he was still around, but he was sent to the gallows because there was no evidence, so people suspected that he lied." Another office explained._

_"Well, if we find this man, we'll know that child was honest, but not entirely innocent since he joined thieves." _

_"Yes, he is still living his life, but he's much older, most likely in his seventies." _

_"How do you know of him? No child of this era knows of the dangers from years ago." One cop demanded to know._

_"He had two of his best pickpockets out and thieving. My friend and I saw them at their job, and they kidnapped us. I went with another lady and we told an elder that knows, Oliver, and one of the pickpockets dodged me, and he's gone home to tell, Fagin. They have my friend and, Oliver, and now, I fear for both of their lives. Please, help me!"_

_Everyone began talking over each other when a police officer with dark hair came up to me, "Come and follow me. We'll help you, and it'll take your mind away from all the commotion in here."_

_I smiled and sighed in relief as the man lead me into a room, further into the station. _

I sighed and cuddled under the covers and looked out the window. Who knows where, Fagin and the others are? I just hope that, Julia and Oliver, are okay because knowing, Dodger, he's probably mad at, Julia, even though she didn't do anything. It's most likely because she knew that, Nancy and I, were peaching all along, but Dodger pretty much knew all about it this entire time, so it wasn't that much of a surprise to him. What I don't understand is why, Mr. Brownlow, hasn't come to the station yet. Well, he's an elder, so he's probably too tired right now, but that doesn't make any sense. Wouldn't a regular human being go to the police right away? Maybe it's because, Nancy, told me to go to the police station, but he wasn't around when she said to, Dodger was. Hm, that's something I have to keep in mind. I turned around onto my back and closed my eyes, feeling safe, for once.


	15. Nothing But The Truth

**CHAPTER 15: NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH**

* * *

_**LONDON, APRIL 22, 1836 **_

_**7:00 A.M.**_

**NORMAL POV**

Bet is walking down the street with a basket in her hand. She is going to meet, Nancy, unaware of the previous day or the ones before that. She was thinking to herself like she always does about Fagin and the others. She never got close to Anissa, Julia, or Oliver, but she would like too. She'd like to be very close with Julia because they are kind of the same, but Julia can get very snippy. Bet is more carefree and very calm about most things. She walked up to Nancy's and Bill's house and walked up the stairs that led up to the front door.

"Nance." She said from the outside but then saw the door open a crack. She rose a brow at this because Nancy always had the door locked. She opened the door a little and peeked in, "Nance?" Then she saw the blood and the body that was on the floor, gasped, and dropped the basket that was in her arms. As her basket and belongings fell down the stairs, her hands were to her mouth, and the only person she could think of that did something like this is, Bill.

...

_**LONDON, APRIL 22, 1836 **_

_**7:30 A.M.**_

**JULIA'S POV **

It's early in the morning the next day and everyone is up, including me which is a surprise because I always sleep until about eight or nine. The boys are all confused; and don't know why they are here. It has been one heck of a week! Anissa's secret led Dodger, Charley, and Fagin to gang up on me with the help of, Nicky and Jackson, and the little ones have been in the shadows, not knowing what has been going on. Now, Dodger has followed Nancy and Anissa last night and figured out what was going on, but I know that he isn't dumb. They knew what was going on, but wanted to make sure what they were thinking was true, and it is. Bill stormed off and no one has heard from Nancy, Bet, Monks, Anissa, or Bill himself. I am kind of scared to find out what Bill did because what if he got to Anissa before she went off to the traps? What about Monks? What has he been up too?

"Dodger," Nicky started the conversation. "You told us that in the morning you would let us know why we're here."

"I know." Dodger looked at him.

"Why are we here?" Cameron asked.

"Anissa and Nancy peached on, Fagin."

The boys gasped as Oliver looked at me sympathetically. Fagin crossed his arms and shook his head. All I did was look down a little but because knowing all of the boys here, a few of them will blame it on me, even thought I had nothing to do with Anissa's and Nancy's secret. I knew about it and tried to stop them, but I wasn't part of it. Not only do they have to worry about the police, they will have to worry about, Bill and what he will do. I am starting to wonder what he will do to me. I gulped at the thought, hoping that whatever he has planned isn't bloody.

"To whom?" Jackson asked. Oh Lord, here it comes.

"To, Mr. Brownlow, that's who." Came the dry, spiteful reply.

The boys looked at me, horrified while very few shot me glares as Fagin kept his arms crossed, but the older man didn't look at me. I knew it! I knew a few of the boys would blame me for it, and now the ones that are blaming me are glaring at me. However, they went from shocked to confused.

"Who is Mr. Brownlow, Dodger?" Jake asked.

"The rich Gentlemen that took Oliver in when we were caught stealing from him."

"Look, Dodger," Oliver stood up. "Julia knows what Anissa did was wrong, but did you really think she would peach on Anissa?"

"I want to know why you were in on it." Fagin looked at me.

"I wasn't in on it. I had a feeling it was about Oliver, but I didn't know they were going to peach until Anissa told me. I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen. She never did. That's why she always got into trouble." I explained. "She would have never listened to a word I'd say, and she'd never listen to Bill either. All of you wanted Bill to try to get it out of her, but that's how she is. She is too stubborn to give up on anything."

Dodger looked at me sympathetically for that statement, but then narrowed his eyes just a little. I can tell that he is mad at me, and I don't blame him but he would do the same.

"Anissa said you were going to help me run away." Oliver said to me and some of the smaller boys gasped. Dodger's eyes widened and he looked at me with shock and... sadness? Why would he look sad?

"I was going to take you with me, but I wasn't going to peach. I didn't because I thought it would be better for us to stay." I glanced at Dodger and saw him smile at my statement. Why he would smile, I have no idea, but I am starting to think that he has feelings for me, like I have for him. I turned away from Dodger and then faced Fagin, "But I was wrong. I should have just ran away while I had the chance."

"You don't get it." Charley snarled at me. Charley, snarled? Uh oh, this isn't good. "Even if you did run away, we would search for you and bring you back. You can run away a hundred times, and you can choose to go as far as your legs can take you, but just remember that Dodger and I will always go to search for you."

I shivered at Charley's comment because it sounded a little creepy, and he made it sound like he is a stalker. I would never peach or leave, because if I left, where would I go? I care about the boys too much to peach on them. Dodger and Charley may have kidnapped Anissa and I, but I think of the gang as my family, and I would never do anything to hurt them, even though I already did by not telling them what Aniss and Nancy were up too. Plus, Charley does have a point. Dodger would lock all the doors in the house just to make sure that I would never leave.

"What's the real reason you kidnapped her?" Oliver asked Dodger and Charley. He then crossed his arms as the two older boys looked at him.

"Because we were scared she would peach on us. And she looked hungry." Charley stared straight through his eyes.

I can tell that he is telling the truth, but I'm not hungry anymore, and I would never peach on them, so why am I still here? Maybe it's because they think of me as part of the gong whereas I think of them as my family, and I have never met my family. I never thought of the orphanage as my home and I never considered anyone there family, except Anissa. And this says a lot

"She wasn't going to." Oliver stated. Finally, he's the only one that understands. "Julia isn't like that. She may have tried to run away, but she would never peach."

"Julia isn't the problem, Anissa is." Charley crossed his arms.

"You guys are acting like it's her fault that Anissa peached. What Anissa decided to do was her choice. Julia didn't peach." Oliver explained and I hugged him since he is right next to me. He turned to me and smiled, which caused me to smile back.

"Well, her friend did." Dodger puffed.

"Where is she?" Jake asked

"She ran to get the traps like the coward she is." Dodger stood up and some of the boys snickered.

"How dare you say that about my friend! She isn't a coward. Don't ever say that."

"I just did."

My face darkened, if that's even humanly possible. "What about you, Dodger?"

"What about me?"

"You're just as big as a coward as she is! You act all big and bold, and you try to be a Bill Sikes, but you tremble at the sight of him. And not just that, you ran away from the traps! Only a brave person would admit their wrongs and mistakes, but you can't even do that. So the only coward here is you, Dodger!"

The room got quiet. Oliver, on the other hand, snickered as a few of the boys looked at me in see while the rest either just stared at the floor or glared at me. Dodger didn't say anything because he knows that I'm right. Cowards don't run from their problems or mistakes, they admit that they are wrong and learn from their mistakes.

Charley looked at me and said, "You're only saying that because you know it's the truth. When they don't find us, they'll think you're friend lied. And when they do, they'll hang her." My eyes got wide and I gasped in my hands.

The boys laughed and Jackson said to me, "It's the truth. She's only wasting they're time."

"Do you really think the traps will ever find you?" Nicky asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. So shut up." I replied in a dry tone, which caused Nicky to shut up.

"Leave the girl alone, boys." Dodger chimed in, "It's not like the traps will ever find us. We're too good. Once they realize Anissa wasted their time, she'll really be in for it."

The boys laughed again and Oliver said, "Stop making fun of, Julia. She's very nice to me and I appreciate that. Don't be mean to her."

I could just get up and kiss him. I love, Oliver so much! He's so kind, but I'd never date him if he was my age. I like boys that are more like, Dodger. Sigh, I really do like him and I think that he likes me too, but he is giving me mixed signals. A girl from the orphanage told me that boys do that because they don't want to make it obvious to a girl that they like her.

"We aren't making fun of her, we're making fun of Anissa's stupidity." Jackson retorted, causing me to open my mouth to say something, but Xavier cut me off.

"Look, Oliver, Anissa made a stupid mistake that Julia can't fix." The medium height blonde said. He actually said something meaningful instead of insulting and rude. What a change.

"Xavier, we all know the real reason, Anissa, peached." Cameron chimed in, "She wanted, Fagin, gone. She didn't really think he'd suspect anything, did she?"

"I'm surprised Julia was smart enough to realize it." Chris added.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Are you calling me stupid, boy?"

Chris jumped, "There's no harm in it. I just meant that you knew the consequences, even though you were never around the city before."

I thought about what he said for a moment, shrugged, and nodded my head. He does have a point. But I'm not stupid. I knew that from the moment Anissa told me about her plan, she was risking everyone's life, including her own.

"Oh, Chris, she's too scared to run away. Its fear of being come too scragged." Charley laughed, getting back on the conversation.

"Am I? Then why did you guys flee? Scared of the traps? That's what your known for anyways, being a pickpocket and a pussycat. If you're convicted and become face to face with a judge, the people will look down upon you in disgrace, while they'll look down at me in pure sympathy. I have something to live for while you hide in the shadows, scared of people that will actually prosecute you!" I shouted, making a nasty face at Charley which scared the smaller boys. Dodger stared at me in shock, but I ignored him.

"Come on now, little lady, don't get nasty with me." Charley walked closer to me, "We did it for, Fagin. We don't want him caught, but we could care less about your worthless friend."

"Oh really? You're the one that has a crush on her."

The boys laughed and Charley just stared at me with a shocked, but annoyed look on his face. "You thought I liked your friend?" He asked. "You've been with us for almost a year. You should know I'm the joker of the group."

"He never liked, Anissa." Jake butted in.

"Yeah, too feisty for his type." Cameron added. He is right, Anissa was fierce, maybe a little to fierce. But I am a little confused. The way Dodger brought her up.

"Then why did, Dodger, bring her up to Julia after she cleaned his boots?" Oliver asked. "I heard everything."

"I thought he liked her, but it turns out he didn't." Dodger admitted, "I don't see why it bothers you so much."

"It must have bothered you since you asked." I replied which caused Dodger to glare at me. Then, I scowled, "You wouldn't believe what, Anissa, thought. The two of you were being very rude and unmannered that day." Oh God, I remember it clearly. Like when Charley said I'm Dodger's maid. What did he mean by that anyways?

"As usual." Oliver added and I laughed.

"Did you expect us to throw tea parties and eat rolls?" Charley asked, ignoring Oliver's remark and the smaller boys looked at us while the older boys smoked their pipes.

"I expect you to treat a girl kindly. Not just girls, but others. But of course, that's too hard for you to do, right?" This statement caused Toby to just stare at me in exasperation, Fagin to fake cough to hide his laugh and for some of the smaller boys to snicker.

Charley glared at me, but all he said was, "Look, you're the only girl with us right now, so of course it would be harder. We were never around girls that much." Then he walked up to me, grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Loosen up. Ya seem stiff."

"Get off me!" I pushed him away, causing him to make a face and hold onto his chest as the others just stared at me in shock. Some of the boys even looked scared.

"Look, Julia," Toby butted in, "Anissa and Nancy made the decision to peach. That's they're fault and they are in trouble. It doesn't mean we blame you, we're just being extra careful."

"Toby, please." Charley laughed, "Dodger wanted to trust, Julia, but he didn't know if he could."

"Charley, shut up!" Dodger glared at his best friend, who looked at him in shock. "Look, we can trust, Julia. Do you want to know why? Even if she wanted to run away, she didn't. She would not have left anyways because she knows that she has no other place to go. And she wasn't the one that peached on us and she said so herself that she was never going to in the first place, it was her friend. Therefore, Anissa, can't be trusted. If you ask me, Anissa should be out of the gang."

"What if she lives?" Jackson asked, "Then what?"

"She's out for good." Charley crossed his arms, "That doesn't mean, Julia's, off the hook."

"I didn't do anything!" I raised my voice. This isn't fair. I am getting into trouble for something that I was not involved in, and I may never see Anissa again. Anissa's and my plan to live in London did not turn out as we thought it would. We see two pickpockets, get kidnapped, and now she peached and is risking her life, as well as everyone else."

"You most certainly did!" He glared at me.

I smirked, "What's the matter, Charley? Did I rough you up a little too much?" This caused him to glare at me and touch his chest again, and he took a deep breath.

"What did she ever do to you?" Cameron defended.

"Yeah." Jake butted in.

"Look, Cameron, Julia, knew about the plot to peach on Fagin and she didn't tell us." Charley pointed out.

"Peaching is a terrible thing to do." Oliver argued. "All of you would do it for each other, so you can't get mad at Julia for something that you would do also." And as he finished, I shouted, "Please charley, you're such a hypocrite! Like, Oliver, said, Dodger and you, would have done the same thing!"

"Actually, we wouldn't have." Dodger stated with his arms crossed.

"Actually, you would have." I sneered, causing Dodger to narrow his eyes and for me to glare at him.

"If, Julia, told us in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess." Nicky answered.

"Oh, so it's my fault?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is!" Nicky shot back, "Thank you for noticing."

I went to stand up and slap him right across the face, but Oliver held me back. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that, huh?" Hey, I may not like the way Anissa acts sometimes, but I can get like her. That is one of the reasons why we get along so well.

Nicky's eyes widened and he leaned back in his spot on the couch. Before he or anyone else could say anything, Cameron shouted, "Shut up, Nicky! Julia and Oliver are right. Dodger and Charley would have done the same thing. And I bet you would have also."

"Guys, don't blame, Julia." Fagin stepped in, joining the conversation before I could say anything. "If you ask me, we should have never trusted, Anissa. Why does it matter? She's gone and we may not ever see her again."

"Don't worry, once this passes you won't see me either." I assured. I don't want to leave, but in this matter, I don't think I have a choice.

"Don't you remember what I said to you?" Dodger asked, "You're never, ever leaving."

"Why?" I hissed. I love living at Fagin's, believe it or not, but I can't stay forever. I came to London with Anissa for a better life and to live our lives the way we want too. I do not want to live my life cooped up in a house because some old man is scared that I will run away and peach on him. I need to go out into the world by myself eventually.

"Because you know our secret and we can't risk it." Charley said, but Dodger nudged his side.

The top hatted teen looked at me, "And who else would take you in?" He added. "I don't know about anyone else here, but I have trusted you for a while, but I don't know if I should anymore. You do have a point, Julia. I would do the same, but there are some things that you cannot keep as secrets, and your friend peaching on us was one. Sure, I keep Charley's secrets, but if he was going to do something that would endanger my safety, or the safety of my family and friends, then I would say something. No one else would have taken you in, right? I get why you didn't say anything, where would you go? But if you said something, we could have gotten rid of Anissa."

"That's one of the reasons why I didn't say anything! You would have had her hung!"

"She's having herself hung!"

"No, because the traps will believe her." I hoped, but doubted it a little.

"Oh yeah, and what happens if they don't find anything and accuse her of lying? Then where will you go?"

I didn't think that much. But he asked a good question. What if the traps don't believe, Anissa? I just hope that se doesn't get herself executed.

"Oh, Dodger, no one will." Charley chimed "If we didn't take her in, she'd be dead already."

"Charley, language." Fagin scowled

I got up and sat on the couch all the way across the room, away from everyone else. Anissa has to survive. If she does, I'll be able to escape with Oliver, and then Anissa and I can live our lives the way we planned too, but a part of me does not want to leave. Well, I will have to leave eventually. I can't have someone support me for the rest of my life. I have to go out there and do it myself. I heard someone come up to me and I looked up and saw, Oliver.

The blonde boy looked at me and said, "Julia, don't listen to them, you're the kindest lady I've ever met."

I hugged him and said, "I'm very fond of you, Oliver. But I wish I never saw them pickpocket. I wouldn't be in this mess."

He sat down next to me, "To tell you the truth, I want to leave too."

"I know, but we can't. Where will we go, Oliver?"

"With, Mr. Brownlow. I know that he will take Anissa and you in."

I shook my head. "Believe it or not, I think of the gang as my family. I can't have someone support me for the rest of my life. Eventually, I have to go out on my own."

"You have a point. I am guessing that is one of the reasons why you stayed here."

I nodded, but then changed the subject, "I wonder where Anissa is right now. I hope she's okay."

"I bet that Nancy and she fetched the police." Oliver guessed.

"Maybe, but we have not heard of anything yet. Yesterday, I heard Bill say, Nancy, was in big trouble." I pointed out, "What if he got to her first?"

"I doubt it. Nancy's smart. She'll figure out something." Oliver added. What if Nancy doesn't? What if she reaches the same fate as, Anissa? No, Oliver is right. Nancy is smart. She'll think of something.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I agreed after a moment but then frowned. "I just hope nothing happens to the both of them."

"Me too." Oliver agreed. "That's something we should pray and hope on."

I took a deep breath and hope that Anissa and Nancy got the police, and I pray that Bill didn't get to them first.

...

_**8:30 P.M.**_

**NORMAL POV**

It's later in the day and Bet found herself sitting in the interview room a second time. Earlier, she ran to the police for the murder of her dear friend, Nancy, and yesterday, newspapers were sold, telling of the horrible murder and the kidnappings of Julia McGrath and Oliver Twist. Bet has the feeling that Nancy was murdered for telling Mr. Brownlow about, Oliver. But if that is the case, then why is Anissa alive? And what exactly happened to Julia and Oliver? Bet kept those questions to herself as A Detective came into the room with a file folder and a tape recorder.

"Bet is the name, right?"

The young female nodded her head, "Yes, it is."

The officer looked at her with a very serious look on his face, "I'm Detective Justin Smith. I know that you don't want to talk much about it, but you must tell me everything you know about this murder, and about Oliver Twist and Julia McGrath. Their kidnapping and Nancy's murder may be connected."

She wants to tell the man all about Fagin and the gang, but she doesn't and deep down inside, she doesn't want too. The gang is like her family and she would do anything g for them, but stealing from others is not a way to live. She was brought up to be a thief, it is her living and if she rats out the gang, then she rats out herself. She won't put the gang of herself in danger. She must lie, but she will tell the man about the murder. She ook a deep breath and thought to herself,

'I hope this works. If they find out that I am lying about the gang, we will be done for. I guess being friends with Anissa is a bad idea. She causes nothing but trouble.' She then sighed, "I don't know where to start."

"Start with what you know." The Detective noticed that she was silent for a moment, probably thinking snout what happened or where she should start. He can tell that they may be here a while.

...

**JULIA'S POV**

After a few hours, and dinner, we opened up our pillows and blankets for bed. Dodger said that I would have to sleep next to him. The only problem is that we only have one blanket, and we know where it'll end up. Dodger was near the couch where Toby put a small mattress that could fit two people. Dodger looked at me and got up. "Ladies first"

I snarled, "Why do you always want me to be in the inside?"

"So I know you won't escape."

"What happened to trusting me?" I mumbled. I took my shoes off and put my pillow on the mattress and lie down.

Dodger lies down next to me, and put his head on his pillow. The blanket was halfway on him. I looked and saw three of the smaller boys on one mattress. Oliver was sharing the couch with Nicky and Jackson was with his brother Jake. I turned to the wall and almost fell asleep when Dodger moved to the same direction as me and his leg 'accidently' hit mine.

"Dodger." I whispered, but in a rude tone.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Whatever," I said very quietly. Then I turned around and Dodger pulled up the blanket. So, he does like having the blanket on. Then why when I was with him in his room he didn't want it on?

I heard Dodger breathing lightly and knew that he was sleeping. I pulled up the blanket up to my neck since it's freezing in the living room and fell asleep.

...

_**LONDON, APRIL 22, 1836 **_

_**8:35 P.M.**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Nancy was great. She was always kind, passionate, caring, and put others first before her. Everyone loved her, well, at least it seemed that way because someone murdered her, so someone must have hated her, or got mad at her." Bet explained.

A few minutes ago, the Detective came in to interview her, but she didn't start because she was thinking of her plan to not peach on the gang and Nancy's dead body lying on the ground. When she came back to reality, her face was covered with tears. She only just started talking and feels uncomfortable to even talk to the Detective, but it has to be done. She can't believe that someone as kind as Nancy was got murdered, but she knows the villain behind it.

"Do you know who may have done this to her?" The Detective had the tape recorder out, but he was also scribbling notes down into a note pad.

Bet sniffed, "Bill. Bill Sikes."

The Detective gasped in horror. He knows who Bill Sikes is. He just became a Detective a few years ago, but he is on London's worst criminals list, and every officer and Detective is asked to keep an eye out for them. "Bill Sikes? He's still alive?"

Bet nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. He is in his forties to fifties. Well, at least he looks it."

"How did Nancy know him?"

"They were dating, though, no one liked them together. He never treated her right."

The Detective looked at her, visible confused. Why was Nancy murdered? Does it have to do with what Anissa told him? "Do you know anybody by the names, Fagin, Oliver Twist, Julia McGrath, or Dodger?"

Bet felt her heart pound out of her chest, but she kept a straight face. "No, I've never heard of those names. And who names their kid, Dodger?"

"I have no idea, Ma'am. But I think that it's a street name."

"Why are you asking me?"

"A young girl that goes by the name of Anissa came by saying that she knows Nancy and that a boy named, Dodger, followed them when they were telling a man named, Mr. Brownlow, about, Fagin and Oliver Twist. Anissa just happened to mention her friend, Julia."

Bet shook her head, "Sorry Sir, but I know about all of Nancy's friends. If I never meet them, she tells me about them and she mentioned anyone by those names. Maybe Nancy and this Anissa girl were up to something, but this girl may be lying. I wouldn't trust her. Bill is the one that killed, Nancy. I know it. He is very aggressive and controlling, but she has been acting strange lately."

"Strange how?"

"She has been extra secretive, and she has been defiant with, Bill. She hasn't been listening to him, so maybe she does know this Anissa girl. But I assure you, Sir, there is no Fagin, Oliver Twist, or Dodger. She may have her friend with her somewhere, but I've heard that Fagin is an old pickpocket villain, and one thing that I know is that he never had girls. Never. The thieves that he had that met their doom were all boys and men, right?"

"Yes, they were." The Detective is growing rather suspicious. How does someone this young know of an old villain? Maybe someone told her, but who? "But then again, only very few of his boys were caught. He was a professional at what he did."

"Besides, my mother told me about Fagin. She grew up with the tall tales of him." Bet lied as she went along and the Detective grew less suspicious of her. "He was way older than her, about in his twenties when she was a lad, and now she is in he fifties. This Fagin man must be dead, and if he is, then how would Anissa know about him?"

The Detective stared at Bet and then narrowed his eyes, seeing that she is right. This Fagin guy has just about met his death bed, so how would a fifteen year old know of him? No kid has ever mentioned Fagin because everyone believes that he is dead, but the police keep it a secret and want to see if he is still alive. But he found out from Bet and Anissa about, Bill Sikes. So there must be a connection between the murder and the girls. But Justin Smith knows that Bet won't tell him anymore. Maybe Bet doesn't know who Anissa is, but then how do the two girls know about, Bill Sikes?

...

_**8:30 A.M.**_

**JULIA'S POV **

It's the next day, and we are still at Toby Crakit's place. All the boys are talking among themselves, and I am sitting on one of the couches, thinking. I turned to hear some of the boys whispering. Wait a minute; the traps will be after Sikes too, so why aren't Nancy an him with us? Then the events of the other night came back to me, and I got a sick feeling in my stomach. I don't like the looks of this.

There was a knock at the door, which caused me to jump a little and Toby said, "Don't make any sudden sounds. I don't want the person at the door suspicious." Then he went downstairs and I could hear him conversing with the person at the door. Well, he's loud. What if it's, Bill? What if I reach my fate here?

There was footsteps coming up the stairs and my heart started to beat faster than it has before in my entire life. At the door, Monks was standing there with the daily paper in his hand. I glanced at the boys to see them staring at Monks blankly, with no emotion visible on their faces. Dodger quietly took a seat next to me and gently grabbed onto my hand, as if to protect me.

Fagin looked up after about thirty seconds of silence and said, "Monks, it is a pleasure to see you again. How have you been?" I could tell that he didn't really mean it. He probably said it to stay on Monks good side.

Monks rose a brow at Fagin, as if he knows that the older man didn't really mean what he said. "I've been fine." Then his eyes wandered to me and I saw the same look on his eyes that I always see when he looks at me. This caused everyone to turn and look at me. "Well, Julia, I must say. You have become more famous than me."

I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering what he meant by that statement. I was suspicious before, but I am really suspicious now. "What are you talking about?"

"You're in the paper. In fact, so are Fagin, Nancy, Bill, and your two friends." He means Oliver and Anissa. "Even Dodger and Charley have a small part."

Dodger and Charley looked at each other and then at me, but kept their mouths shut.

"Are you sure that I'm in the paper?" I crossed my arms, glaring at Monks who smirked at me. Monks' smirk caused Dodger to quietly glare daggers at him and to tighten his grip on my hand.

"Yup." Toby smiled, oblivious to Monks' smirk.

"Why am I in it?" Oliver asked.

"I'll read it." Toby volunteered and took the paper from Monks' hands. Monks and him then sat down on one of the couches as Oliver sat to my left.

"Fancy that, your famous, Fagin." Charley patted Fagin on the shoulder, but Fagin hit him the stomach and Charley opened up his mouth as if to say something, but he didn't. He then sat in front of me.

"Here we go," Toby began to read, "At mid-night, Mr. Brownlow one of the wealthiest in London met a woman on London Bridge. She told him about the evil villain Fagin and that he has abducted a young boy named, Oliver Twist."

"Oh great." Fagin mumbled.

"However, there is a girl that goes by the name Anissa Schreiber that went with the lady, and bumped into one of Fagin's gang members; he was one of the boys that kidnapped her 15 year old friend, Julia McGrath, and herself about a year ago."

Dodger narrowed his eyes as Monks smirked, "You see that, Dodger, there's your spot. I'm surprised she didn't mention your name." Why is he always smirking?

Dodger smirked back, "She doesn't know my real name."

"Schreiber's a tattle tale." Charley crossed his arms. I nudged him and he turned to look at me. "What was that for?" He snapped.

"Hush." Barney, Toby's assistant shushed Charley before I could say anything. Joker glared at me and turned back around, and mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry, what was that, Charley?" I challenged, but he didn't answer me, and he did not mumble. He just sat there and said nothing. I smirked. Victory is mine!

Toby went on, "Anissa describes her friend light skinned, light brown, medium length wavy hair and blue eyes with freckles. However, what is mysterious, suspicious, and caught all of our eyes was that a young woman that went by the name of Nancy was brutally murdered in her own home at 12:30 A.M."

I breathed heavily. That's why Bill and Nancy aren't here! Bill murdered her and he must be too scared to show his face here. Either that or he is going to get to Anissa first! "No, she can't be."

"She is." Toby looked sad.

I looked at Dodger who looked guilty. Oliver sat there with his mouth open and Monks looks rather astonished that Bill killed her. If I thought Anissa was in trouble then, she is certainly in trouble now. If Bill takes her from the police station, he might kill her. Then who knows what he will do to Oliver, or me.

"Her best friend, Bet, said she went to visit Nancy and saw her in her bedroom with blood all over the floor and a huge cut on her forehead. The suspect is known to be, Bill Sikes, a well-known dangerous villain that has lived in London for the past ten years. He has a pit-bull that goes by the name Bulls-eye. He was white with a few black spots, but bystanders found the dog floating in a river, dead."

"Bet?" Dodger and Charley gasped at the same time.

"She might peach on us!" Jake cried out in fear.

"No she won't, boys. Bet is a good friend." Fagin defended. Yeah, Bet's a good friend alright. Nancy was too, but she peached on Fagin and Oliver only. She wanted Oliver safe, she didn't peach on the gang. That got Nancy killed, but the thing I don't get is Nancy and Bet are close, so wouldn't Bet have known about the plan?

"So was Nancy, but she peached on us." Nicky pointed out the obvious.

"To correct you, Nancy only peached on Fagin and Oliver, not any of us. To answer your question, Jake, no, she won't peach on us. Why would she? Nancy never did but it doesn't matter what I tell you. None of you will believe me anyways." I stated smugly, causing Nicky to cross his arms and roll his eyes, Fagin to shoot me a look and for Monks to snicker.

"Well, at least the traps know of, Bill." Monks stated after he finished snickering and I saw a look in his eyes. I stared at him with suspicion. It seems like he is up to something, and I have the feeling that it's about, Bill. I looked at the boys to see that they weren't paying attention to Monks, but to Toby.

"Oh no." Fagin complained, ignoring Monks' statement. "Is that it?"

"Nope, there's more!"

"Oh, great." Charley mumbled.

"Anissa Schreiber arrived at the court house screaming for help when one of the gang members caught her and was going to tell the leader, Fagin. The lady, who is still unknown, told Anissa to run and get to the traps, she said she went with the lady to save Oliver. She wanted to escape with her friend Julia, but Julia was too scared. Bill and Fagin are still out there, and there will be a reward for they're capture."

Toby stopped reading and looked up, "What do you think of that?"

"I can't believe it," Oliver looked up, "Bill murdered, Nancy."

"He did." Toby sighed.

"Anissa's still alive." I sighed in relief. Well, she is alive, for now. She may not be alive longer because if Bill gets to her, then she will be in trouble.

"Not for long." Charley looked at me, "Do you really think they'll find us?"

"Yes, I do" I snarled. I know that the police will find us. They just have too, but what will happen to the gang if they do find out where we are hiding? I don't want the boys to get in trouble, just Fagin, and Sikes, and maybe Monks. Other than that, I hope nothing happens to anyone else, even Charley for some strange reason.

"The traps aren't that smart, are they?" Jake asked.

"Don't worry, Jake." Barney joined the conversation, "We're on the other side of town. Nancy was murdered near your home. They won't look here."

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Positive." Barney replied, and he seemed pretty confident about it.

"Please, Fagin, let us go. I promise, I won't tell anyone." Oliver pleaded.

"Hush it, boy." Fagin said. "You two aren't going anywhere." This caused Oliver to sulk and for me to rub his shoulder.

"Fagin, what do we do once this all blows over?" Jackson asked, changing the subject.

"We go back home." Fagin shrugged.

Wow, Fagin doesn't seem like he cares. All he did was shrug. He didn't even smile. Hm, maybe Fagin believes that the traps will find us, but the problem is that Anissa has never been to Toby's. No one has, well, not that I know of. She won't know where to look. Maybe that is what Dodger, Charley, and Nicky meant earlier. She may be hanged because she has no idea that we are here! No, she will find us. Maybe Bet will help her.

"What if people look there?" Cameron questioned.

"People will think Anissa lied since we're hiding out here. They will think she's Looney too." Fagin reminded.

"That's true." Nicky agreed.

"She isn't loony." I scolded. Anissa may be stubborn and rude at times, but she isn't looney. Where they got that, I have no idea.

"She kind of is." Nicky said. "Well, she will be when the traps don't find anything."

"No, she isn't" Oliver defended me; "Anissa and Julia were the ones that stood up for me. Don't be mean to, Julia."

"We're not, Oliver." Charley turned around to look at the younger boy.

"Yes, you are." Oliver said. "Now, let us go!" He demanded and I stared at him in awe. Well, who ever knew Oliver could be so snappy? I kind of like it.

"Look, Oliver," Dodger stepped in, "We knew that Anissa was hiding something. As long as we're around, you two aren't leaving."

"What if Fagin passes on?" Oliver asked. I like how he used the term passes on instead of the word dies.

"You mean what is he dies." I corrected, causing Fagin to glare at me and for Monks to snicker. All I did was sit there with my arms crossed, and shrug. He is old. He won't live that much longer anyways.

"I'm making sure Julia doesn't leave, and the same goes for you." Dodger said.

"Please, Dodger," Oliver begged, "I won't tell anyone, no one. I won't. If you let me go, I'll say you took care of me because you did."

"You're staying here." Charley said.

Oliver sighed, and I spoke up. "Dodger, if you know that I won't peach, then why are you keeping me here?"

The room got quiet, and I saw the look on Dodger's face. He really is hiding something.

"Dodger…" Cameron began.

"Why isn't he answering?" Jake whispered to his brother.

"It doesn't matter, Jake." Jackson stalled. He clearly knows Dodger's secret. I think that all the older boys know. It was pretty obvious when I sat with Dodger, Nicky, and Charley after beating the top hatted teen in Spec or Speculation.

"Because I said so." Was Dodger's response.

"You're hiding something." I am suspicious. I don't know what he's hiding, but I am positive that he has a crush on me.

"No I'm not. I just think it's better if you stay here with us." Dodger shrugged. Jackson and Nicky scoffed at this, but Dodger shot them a look and they stopped.

"Why?" I asked with a raised brow. I know he is hiding something, and Jackson and Nicky's scoff says more.

"Because I said so."

I sighed because I won't get Dodger to tell me what he's hiding. It's kind of like when I wouldn't tell him that Anissa was going to peach. Is that why he won't tell me what he's hiding? I saw that feeling in his eyes again, but I can't figure it out. What is it? I saw Barney look at Nicky and Charley who just shook their heads yes and Barney nodded. What's going on?

I decided to forget about it.

"Fagin, please, let us go." Oliver begged, "I promise, I won't come near London again if you let me go."

"Hush it boy," Fagin pointed a finger at him and Oliver sulked.

I sighed and shook my head. Fagin and Dodger are stubborn, but they both know that we won't say anything, so why won't they let us leave?

...

It's later in the evening and we are getting ready for bed. I did my daily night routine and took off my shoes and lay down on the mattress that I have been on with Dodger since last night. I hope Anissa's okay. I hope, Bill and Fagin, get caught, and Monks because I can tell that that guy is bad news. And I don't know if anyone else has noticed it, but Oliver and him kind of look alike, and I have the feeling that e may harm, Oliver. Maybe not, maybe it's just a coincidence because everyone has a look alike out there, but what if he hurts Oliver, or anyone here? Why did he make that statement about Bill earlier?

Dodger lays down next to me and Fagin turned off the lights and I laid there, thinking about Anissa. He moved closer to me and I turned the other way, away from him. He pulled up the blanket and snuggled closer to me. I don't know if he's doing that in his sleep or on purpose. Well, he is a serious person, so he must be moving super close to me in his sleep. I don't know if anyone else has noticed or if it is just me, but Dodger is looking paler and more weary than usual. I hope he's okay. I sighed and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

...

_**LONDON. APRIL 24, 1836**_

_**8:30 A.M.**_

**_JULIA'S POV_**

Back at Toby's house, everyone is sitting in the living room silently, all but, Dodger and Charley, for some reason. No one has said a word since this morning when Fagin asked how everyone slept and then helped Toby and Monks make breakfast for us. I noticed that yesterday, Dodger looked paler than usual and at breakfast, he looked tired and sort of, green...but he shrugged it off and said that he is fine. No one has seen Charley or him since.

"Fagin!" Charley ran into the living room. "Dodger's sick!"

Everyone looked up and the elder shot up from his seat on the couch. "Dodger's sick? With what? How?" Then guilt hit me. He must have caught my fever or something. I feel bad now. Poor, Dodger.

"Well, I went to follow him after breakfast to see if he was okay, but he said he's alright. Then he fell asleep and I felt his forehead. He's burning up!"

Oliver turned to look at me as I got up off my seat on the couch and followed the boys into the spare room to see, Dodger, laying on the bed on his left side in a slumber, pale with a tiny hint of green, and a little sweaty. I quietly gasped at the sight of him. Everyone just looked at him and a few went to walk up to him, but Fagin stopped them. "Everyone, leave the room. Now."

The younger boys, including Nicky and Jackson left the room as I stood there next to, Charley. I didn't know what to do, but I got the courage to walk up to him and sit next to him on the bed. I felt his forehead and he is burning up. I think his fever may be worse than mine. My heart sank to my stomach and guilt hit me. I heard the door close, but I didn't turn around, I just took Dodger's hand into mine and then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself, little lady. It isn't your fault."

I sighed and glanced at Charley, "He's sick because he took care of me."

"Julia, Dodger takes care of everyone, and he rarely gets sick, unless he catches the cold. It isn't your fault. Sometimes, things happen."

I looked away and felt like crying, but the only thing I could say is, "Charley, leave." Then after a moment, I added, "Please."

Charley didn't say anything, but I heard footsteps and the door open and close. I turned to make sure that he left and when I saw no one in the room, I put my head on Dodger's stomach and sighed, refusing to let my tears slip out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

...

_**NORMAL POV**_

Anissa is sitting in the interview room, again. The other day, she ran over to the police station and was interviewed about what happened. As she sat there, Justin Smith, the Detective that interviewed Anissa and Bet came by and walked up to his partner, Cassie Cox. "Well, I interviewed Bet. She thinks Bill murdered Nancy, but she doesn't know of the others that Anissa mentioned. She also thinks Anissa is lying."

"Why would she think that?" Cassie asked, pushing her auburn hair out of her green eyes.

"Because Fagin is an old villain from decades ago. No one talks about him anymore, so how would Anissa know about him?"

Cassie nodded, "The young lady has a point. Anissa may be lying, we don't know, but I think something has happened to her friend and herself and she needs help. Maybe the person that took her hostage is having her lie. All suspects and most victims lie, just give her time."

Justin sighed and nodded in agreement, seeing that Cassie has a point, but a part of him won't stop thinking about what Bet said. What if Anissa is lying? He will just have to find out because he doesn't think either of the girls are entirely innocent. He thinks they have their own parts. They were both involved with crime, but Anissa was forced, Bet wasn't. Bet must know something but she only talked about Bill, not the gang. Maybe she doesn't know anything, but how come she didn't, and if she did, why didn't she stop Nancy, her best friend?

Justin walked into the interview room and Anissa looked up at him as he closed the door and took a seat across from her. "Please, can you retell you story to me?"

"I already did, but I see that you may not believe me! You interviewed Bet behind my back and she lied about everything! She knows who I am and of the people I am complaining about." Anissa crossed her arms and glared at Justin. She is furious with him.

Justin sighed, "How do you know about Fagin?"

"I told you, two of his pickpockets kidnapped Oliver, Julia, and I. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Fagin is an old villain that no one speaks of or complains about anymore." Justin explained.

"Then how do you know about him?"

"He is on London's worst criminals list, and officers and Detectives must look out for them for a certain period of time. We haven't heard complaints about Fagin in a long time and were going to drop his name, but then you came along." Anissa nodded slowly, seeing that she understands and that it makes sense, but then the young Detective asked her a question that made her even more furious, but him more suspicious. "Who is this Dodger you mentioned?"

Anissa stared at him in the eyes, "Dodger is a teen boy in the gang. He is Fagin's favorite, well, one of this favorites and the oldest of everyone."

"What is his age?"

"I'd say about sixteen, but he is rather short for his age. He is only an inch taller than me."

"What's his real name?"

"I have no idea. Everyone called and knew him by the name, Dodger, or the Artful Dodger. I never asked or cared to know his real name."

Justin is now suspicious for three reasons. One is how Anissa wouldn't know this boys name and why he would never say his real name. The second reason is that the name, The Artful Dodger sounds familiar, and the third reason is that two girls know of Nancy's murder, but they are giving different stories, and one claims that she doesn't know the other. He knows that one of them is lying and whoever is lying is pretty good at it. He stepped out of his thoughts and stood up, "Thank you for your time. I want to get some more information because there are two different stories-"

"Just keep in mind that my story happens to be true." Anissa stated.

Justin continued, "Then we will search for, Fagin and everyone else."

Anissa smiled, "Thank you. Please, find them as quick as you can. I want my friends back."

Justin smiled back and left the interview room, seeing that this is going to be a hard case to solve, but he is up for any challenge. But he knows where to start. Yesterday night, Anissa told that Oliver went out with two of the pickpockets and got framed for their crime, and a man named Mr. Brownlow took him in.

_"Mr. Brownlow?" Justin asked._

_Anissa nodded, "Yes, he took Oliver because he felt pity for him, but Nancy and her boyfriend Bill, kidnapped him and took him back to Fagin because the old man was scared that Oliver would say something about them. That's why they keep Oliver, and they kept me because they didn't trust me. They knew that I would peach eventually, but I think one of the boys is harboring a crush on my friend, which is my explanation on why they won't let her leave. But I know that they won't stay at their house, and I know they took Oliver and Julia with them."_

_"Do you know where the house is?"_

_"They barely let me out, so I don't remember, no, But I would know what it looks like on the outside. You should go and talk to Mr. Brownlow. Nancy told him not to tell anyone because she told him not too. I don't know what he will do, but he may be coming soon." _

What also makes him suspicious is why Mr. Brownlow didn't come by as soon as Nancy told him about Oliver Twist. He has a lot to figure out, but he will take Anissa's advice and start with Mr. Brownlow. He walked to his office, closed the door, sat down at his desk and began to write a letter, just in case Mr. Brownlow isn't home when he stops by to pay a visit.

...

A few hours pass and Mr. Brownlow is walking home from going to the market to pick up some more bread. He couldn't stop thinking about Oliver and Nancy. Not only was Oliver kidnapped, but Nancy was murdered, and the girl that was with her says her friend and herself were kidnapped by two of Fagin's favorite thieves. Though, he does not remember Anissa being there with Nancy, but he remembers a girl being there, but she did not say much. As he walked by, he checked his mail and saw a letter from the police. He walked into his house, closes the door, and sits at the table to read the letter.

_Mr. Brownlow,_

_I am, Detective Justin Smith, and I write to inform you of a young teen girl named, Anissa Schreiber, that has come to the station and informed me of a pickpocket gang that kidnapped her friend Julia McGrath, a boy named Oliver Twist, and herself. She claims that the leader of the group is a man named, Fagin, and she says a young woman named Nancy met you on London Bridge at mid-night before her murder. A young woman came in seeing Nancy dead and claims that she knows Nancy, but not Anissa, or the people Anissa is talking about, but Anissa claims that she knows who the young girl is and that she is only lying to cover up the gang. One of them is lying, and you must confirm it for me so that we can get to the bottom of this case. There may be terrible villains and criminals on the loose, and they have taken minors hostage. _

_Please, come by as soon as you can. We must discuss this, and you must tell me everything that you know and that was said to you. I appreciate you taking the time to read this letter._

_Sincerely, _

_Detective Justin Smith_

Mr. Brownlow stood up and went to run out the door, but then he stopped himself. He does not remember Anissa being there. He knows that there was another girl, but he does not know her name. Also, Anissa claims that all of these people are true, but the young girl that found Nancy dead claims that she never met or knows of the people Anissa mentioned. She also said she does not know Anissa, but Anissa claims that she knows the other girl. He saw the other girl, but did not pay much attention to look at her, but she didn't tell him anything.

Then the elder narrowed his eyes. He knows that Oliver is in trouble, but one of the girls is indeed lying, and he does not know which one because if he says anything that was said to him, for all he knows he may have been lied too, and he does not want to turn in false statements. If he does, he may be in trouble or accused of being part of a crime by the thieves, and he may be sent to the gallows himself. He met Nancy on London Bridge and she told him of Oliver. It would take a lot of time to lie about something that has turned into a big deal. Mr. Brownlow knows that Oliver is innocent, but the gang she was involved with must know something, and they may lie to save themselves, or Oliver is indeed a thief himself, and Nancy was just lying. But the question is, why would Nancy lie?

...

**JULIA'S POV**

I placed a wet handkerchief on Dodger's head and looked out the window as I held onto his hand. He has been asleep most of the day and it quickly turned dark outside. The two candles on the nightstand lit up the room, and it showed Dodger's pale, sick face. I feel so bad for him, but the only thing that I can do is to let him rest and get better. The door opened and Charley appeared. He closed the door and walked up to me.

"Julia, you've been in here all day. You can't blame yourself for him being sick."

"Oh, really? Why not? Everyone else here already blames me for Nancy and Anissa peaching on the gang. I even got mad at Anissa for doing it." I snarled, not looking at him.

Charley put an arm on my shoulder, "Julia, you have to look at it from our perspective. Yes, it's wrong of us to blame you, but you knew about it and didn't say anything. Some secrets aren't meant to be kept."

I didn't say anything. He does have a point, but Anissa is my friend. I would never rat her out to anyone. A smile was brought to my face as Dodger groaned and woke up. He looked at me and smiled.

Charley jumped on the bed, "Dodger, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, Charley." Then he looked at me again and said, "Charley, can you let us be?"

Charley looked back and forth between us, made an 'o' with his lips, nodded, and left the room. As he closed the door silently, Dodger rubbed his thumb back and forth on my palm. "Julia, you're going to get yourself sick."

"I don't care. You took care of me when I was sick, and you stitched my cut. It's time for me to return the favor."

Dodger smiled at me again, "You're great, you know that?"

I smiled back, "Yes, I know. Now, go to sleep. You need to rest."

Dodger didn't argue with me. He closed his eye and fell asleep again, but my happiness disappeared when I thought of Anissa. I hope that she is okay, and I hope that Mr. Brownlow shows up to the police station to say that she is right because if he doesn't, she will be in trouble, and even hanged. Not just that, if Anissa does get hanged, what will happen to the gang? What if the gang is caught? Then what will happen to all of us? The last thing that I want is for everyone here to be sent to the gallows. I hope that Anissa does not get hanged, but a part of me believes that she will be, and I hate having the thought of it.


	16. Consequences

**CHAPTER 16: CONSEQUENCES**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Monks and Bill are walking along the sidewalk, passing bystanders and sellers on the street. Monks has his plan in place, but Bill doesn't know what Monks is up too, and doesn't know where they are going. They just came back from hiding everything at Fagin's place. Fagin has secret doors under the floor boards that hide things, but they took some of the furniture, put it in a room downstairs and locked the room, and the rooms on the top floor, taking the keys with them.

"Monks, where is it that we are going? We already hid most of the stuff at Fagin's. What's the plan?"

Monks turned to Bill, hiding his smirk. "The plan is to save the gang, but to get rid of Anissa."

Bill looked at his so called friend with interest, "And how exactly are we going to do that?" Bill has wanted her gone for a while, but Fagin never let him get rid of her. He thinks it's because of Julia. If he killed Anissa, Julia would probably run off and go to the police, so Bill let it go.

"I am going to do it. You're already a well-known criminal, anyone may recognize you. Nancy may have even ratted me out, but no one knows of me or what I look like. You should visit Toby's house first to see how the gang is holding up. Then you should stay home and wait until I get back."

"I agree. You're right." Bill agreed, not knowing that he is being played and began to walk to Toby's which is about a half hour walk from where they are, but it'll only be a short visit. Monks on the other hand, watched him leave with a smirk on his face, and went the other way to Bet's house. He has a way of keeping her mouth shut. Monks kept walking until he reached Bet's home, which isn't too far from Bill and Nancy's, and knocked on the door. When she opened it, she seemed quite surprised that he was there, standing at her doorstep.

"Monks?"

He smirked evilly at her, "Hello, Bet."

Bet stared at him for a moment and then asked, "How's Fagin and the gang?"

"They're fine, for now at least."

Bet raised a brow at his comment and suspicion filled her, but she ignored it and wondered why he came to see her. "Why are you here?" She finally asked after a moment of silence. Her eyes narrowed as she went from being confused to suspicious. Nancy told her of Monks and she isn't happy that he is at her house. "And how did you find out where I live?"

Monks smirked, "I have my ways of finding out things without people telling me anything."

Bet's eyes widened, as he probably followed her when she went home. She went to slam the door, but he was too quick. He pushed himself right in and she ran as fast as she could to her back door, but Monks, being stronger, faster, and taller, caught up to her. He grabbed the back of her dress by her neck, causing her to grab onto his arm to pry his fingers off her dress, and she shrieked. He faced her to her and slammed her into the wall.

Monks glared at her, "What? Did you really think you would be able to get away from me, Bet?"

She glared right back, "What do you want, Monks?" she spat.

Monks smirked at her again, and she hated how he would only smirk. It showed that he was always up to something bad. "As you know, Nancy peached on Fagin, Oliver, and the two young girls staying with them."

Bet rolled her eyes and shouted, "Of course I know!" Then she got quiet and felt a lump in her throat, "I'm the one that found her-"

"Dead. Yes, I know. Anissa got away and she may have told the traps everything she knows. You should know because you were there."

Bet gasped, "How did you know?"

"I was spying! I saw you in the police office crying and talking to one of the Detectives! I don't know if we can even trust you."

"If you saw me, then you would have known that I said Anissa was lying!"

Monks stared at her, "What?"

Bet nodded and sniffed, "I lied because, well, thieving isn't a way of living, especially for Oliver, Julia, and her, but it was the way I was raised. Fagin raised me as his own and I think of the boys as family. I'm not willing to give that up for some girl that no one ever trusted in the first place."

"You didn't trust Anissa?"

"I knew from the start she'd be trouble. I was cautious of Julia. Julia may not be trouble, but she is hard to read, and she's unpredictable. You never know what she'll do so I just stayed away and waited for something to happen. Anissa was the one that peached, not Julia. Julia didn't want Nancy or Anissa to do it because she felt the same way I did. Thieving ain't a living, but she was taken care of, and I think that's all that mattered to her."

Monks turned soft for a moment, but then his look stiffened, "I have a plan, and since you butted into it by going to the traps, you are going to help me end it."

Bet rose a brow, "End what? All of this commotion? How?"

Monks nodded, "Since Nancy told you all about me, you'll understand that this is part two of my plan." Bet opened her mouth to speak but Monks glare caused her to close her mouth and not say anything. He continued, "You're going to come with me to the station and you're going to say that you know Bill, which he is a friend and you knew he was a thief, but never said anything because he always threatened you when he went out and stole or murdered. Then, I'll say that Anissa saw him and he took her so she wouldn't rat him out. Nancy was going to tell on him and he killed her. When they ask about the story she gave them, we'll say that she lied to keep him safe, but we will add that she is a bit crazy and that she admitted to being in an out of a few institutions. "

"What of Mr. Brownlow? What if Oliver or he are mentioned?"

"We will say that Bill has private friends that he never speaks of, and we don't ask. The three boys were told by Bill to steal, Oliver just got caught and was taken in by the man. He is a thief with an innocent face."

Bet stared at him and blinked for a moment, but finally got the courage to say something. "And what if I don't help you?"

Monks grabbed her by the front of her dress and pulled her close, "Not only will I Bill and Oliver, but I'll kill you!" Bet's eyes widened, "This is your chance to be safe and to keep the others from getting killed but if I have to do it myself, then I will do it."

Bet sighed, "Fine, I'll do it, but if I do you must never come back to my house, and you musn't kill Fagin or the others, only of the people you spoke of." Bet doesn't hate Oliver, but the boy has caused a lot of trouble, even though he didn't try too. If they keep him, more drama will come and he may be eventually found and if he is, the gang will be separated.

Monks smiled for the first time and nodded, "I will keep my word if you keep yours." Then he let go of her, "Let's go."

...

**JULIA'S POV **

It's early in the morning and I am in the bedroom checking up on Dodger. I felt his forehead to see that his fever went down a little, and he doesn't look as sick as he did before. He opened his eyes and smiled at me, and I smiled back. There was about five seconds of silence until the front door barged open. Dodger shot up and I jumped and turned around to hear that the boys outside went from conversing with one another to not making a sound. Now I know something's up.

I got up to go and see what's going on outside, but Dodger grabbed onto my arm, "Julia, don't."

I turned to look at him, "Dodger, something's going on, and I'm going to go and see what it is." Even though it may be bad, I want to know who is here. I walked to the door and opened it to see Charley quietly running towards me. I raised my left eye brow and got a glance at the living room and my heart jumped. Outside is Bill, Bill Sikes, and he doesn't look too happy.

Charley grabbed onto my arm, pulled me back into the room, and closed the door, but not without locking it. "Charley, shouldn't we get the boys in here?"

Charley looked at me, "The only one that is in big trouble here is you, Julia." I didn't say anything because, well, he's got a point.

"Who's out there?" Dodger asked

"Bill."

Dodger's eyes narrowed, "Why is he here? Who invited him?"

"No one did. He just showed up, like he always does."

Dodger sighed and laid back down. Charley got onto the bed and pulled me onto it, but he didn't let go of my arm and I didn't ask him too. Right now, I need the comfort because if Bill was mad before about Nancy and Anissa peaching, he sure as hell is going to be mad when he sees me.

…

**NORMAL POV**

Fagin sat outside in shock when he saw Bill standing there. A few moments ago, it was peaceful and all the boys were chatting, not worrying about the situation that they're in and then all of a sudden, Bill barges in, ruining the fun and making the boys worry again. Fagin sighed in annoyance and shook his head, clearly not wanting Bill there. "Boys, go into the spare room." The boys didn't ask questions, argue, or say anything back. They all got up and sped to the spare room and shut the door, not being heard from again. Bill took a seat on the couch as Toby stood near Fagin. Barney stayed in his spot on the chair. "Bill, why are you here?" Fagin finally asked.

Bill sat there for a moment in silence, then proceeded to speak. "Damn you all." he snarled, "I don't get a hello from anyone? Everyone just flew off and didn't say a word to me."

"Bill, it really isn't safe for you to be here." Fagin said.

"If it's safe for you, it's safe for me."

"What's the reason you're here?" Toby got all serious rather than being the cheery, goofy man he is.

Bill laughed, then saw that Toby was being serious. He stopped and scoffed a little, leaning in his seat. "Is there a problem?"

"The traps want you. You're in the paper and if people see you here, they'll know that we exist." Fagin pointed out. Toby and Barney sat quietly, but agreed with what the elder said. Bill shouldn't be with them, and they will have to find a way to make him leave and to make sure he doesn't come back. "You always came by to the house only when you needed things. You never cared for any of us. You had everyone scared of you, even Nancy. The only two that didn't show fear in you were Anissa and Julia, and I hope they never fear you. Right now, you're only here because you're scared the traps will find you, but you aren't worried about us in the slightest." Toby and Barney's mouth opened wide in shock at what Fagin said. "Though, I do feel some sympathy for you. You're all over the paper and in the headlines, and you did murder once again."

Bill smirked, "Last time I checked, Fagin, they're looking for you too."

"And last time I checked, you're the one that murdered Nancy and gave everyone clues to where we may be. So if anyone's going to cause our downfall, it'll be you!" Fagin shouted, causing the boys and Julia to wonder what's going on out there and for Bill to just stare at the elder. "Not only have you used, taken from, and threatened everyone here but you put their lives out on the line because of your selfishness and criminal activity. Bill, I want you gone. I want you out of here, and I don't want you back."

Bill stood up and kicked the chair down, but Fagin didn't flinch one bit. "Fine, if that's what you want. You're good for nothing anyways. All you're good for is money."

"Money is something you can't afford nor deserve. I may thieve, but I make a successful living out of it, and at least no one gets harmed doing it." This caused Toby to let out a whistle and for Barney to smile in awe. Fagin, the old thief, stood up to Bill Sikes, one of the most feared criminals in the country and didn't get strangled for doing it. Maybe Bill does care for the elder.

Bill snarled, "You'll regret this, all of you will!" And then he left, just like that, but not before slamming the doors behind him.

In Toby's room, Dodger, Charley, and Julia looked at each other with their mouths wide open and Julia jumped up and down. Dodger smiled, "Well, that's a first. Who ever knew Fagin could yell so much? Not to mention he stood up to Bill."

Charley hugged Julia tight, "See, Little Lady, you'll be safe. Bill won't be here and if he comes back to our house, we'll make sure he doesn't lay a hand on you."

Julia smiled, "Thanks, Charley."

Dodger stood up and coughed, and pulled Julia to him, wrapping his own arms around her, causing Charley's grip on the girl to fall, "It looks like your safe then." Charley noticed how close the two were and smiled to himself.

"I don't think he came for me, Dodger." Julia smiled to herself, wrapping her arms around Dodger, the two oblivious to the fact that Charley is smiling at them. _'Bill will be found, and then the police will find us, then they'll have to get rid of Fagin. The police will be here, I know they will.' _

_..._

**NORMAL POV**

Monks and Bet stopped in front of the door to the police station and Monks turned to Bet, "Alright, you know the plan?"

Bet nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Be a little dramatic about it. Act sad for what happened to Nancy but act guilty also because you lied. Just be hysterical, and I will be angry about the whole thing."

Bet sighed, "Alright, but I'm not Nancy. I'm not as good of an actor like she was."

Monks linked his arms with hers and they entered the police station to see Detective Justin walking down the file with a folder in his hand and he walked up to the front desk. Monks and Bet walked up to him as he handed the lady behind the counter the file. "Detective Justin." Monks said and the man turned to him. Monks faked a smile, but Justin was oblivious to him. He held out his hand and shook Justin's, "Hello, my name is Arthur, I am a friend of Bet's, and was a friend of Bill's and Nancy's. I know about Anissa."

Justin looked at him in interest and nodded his head to the hallways as the lady behind the counter leaned in a little, being interested in the topic herself. "Let's talk privately." He noticed Bet's stricken face and the three walked into the hallway. "What is it about, Anissa?"

"She lied." Monks said.

Justin rose a brow, "Why would she lie?"

Bet explained the situation, "Anissa saw him stealing once and he kidnapped her because he didn't want her to tell on him. No one ever told on him and she didn't either because everyone feared him, even Anissa did, and she's quite the character."

"She mentioned pickpockets. Who are they?"

"We have no idea, Detective, but we wish we did. Bill had certain work affairs with other criminals, mostly thieves and a few murders. He only killed if someone was a threat to his identity. He always told Nancy, his girlfriend and the rest of us that he was going out. He never told us who he was going out with and we never asked, we feared him too much."

"What about Oliver Twist? Why did Nancy tell Mr. Brownlow about him?"

"We don't know an Oliver Twist, Sir." Bet lied, "Nancy was going to tell on Bill, and Bill killed her for it. We don't know who this Oliver Twist is, but I've heard some thieves stole from Mr. Brownlow a while back. She was probably helping Bill so that one of the thieves could steal from the rich elder."

"So Oliver Twist is made up?"

"He's probably a thief from one of the gangs that Bill is fond of. The boy most likely goes by that name to hide who he really is. She was using Oliver Twist or that name so that the boy could steal from the old man and she also wanted to get away from Bill. She wanted him gone, she didn't want to be around him no more and he snapped."

"Why would Anissa lie about it?"

"Because she was scared of what Bill might do to her. She made up people to get away and she is a bit crazy. Apparently, she's been in and out of mental hospitals." Monks added, "Let's just face it, Bill's a cold blooded criminal and Anissa's a nut job. They both deserve to be put away."

Justin can see why Mr. Brownlow never came. He didn't know what he was getting himself into and he didn't know if he was being lied too. The elder was smart to stay away and see what would happen. Justin nodded and shook hands with them, "Thank you for your time. I appreciate it."

"Thank you for listening, and I am so sorry that I lied to you the first time. I was scared but realized that being scared wasn't going to get me anywhere." Bet fake sobbed.

Justin put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "I appreciate you coming back in to tell me the truth. Everyone is scared at first when they come here." This caused Bet to smile. "Now, where can we find Bill?" The question wasn't answered as Anissa came running out of a room to find the three. "Monks, Bet, what are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question!" Monks snarled, "You lied about everything and wasted this poor Detective's time. You young lady, should be ashamed of yourself!" He shouted, causing bystanders to stare.

"What the hell are you talking about? I never lied! What I said was true!"

"See? She's a nut. I told you she's been in mental hospitals before!" Monks took out a folder and handed it to Justin. "I searched up on her, and it took me a while, but I found her files. Take some time to look at them."

"That's a lie!" Anissa felt tears in her eyes, seeing that Monks and Bet lied about her, and Justin may believe them. Her plan backfired on her and Julia was right. She should have listened but she didn't. She's now worrying for Oliver's, Julia's, and her safety.

Justin looked at the three and then the folder in his hand, "I'll look at the folder later." He nodded to two cops. "Put her in a cell."

Two cops grabbed her as she began kicking and screaming, "You'll regret this, all of you will! Those two are lying, and I can prove it too!" The two cops stopped and looked at her.

Justin raised a brow, "And how can you prove it?"

She smirked, "I'll show you the hideout." Monks and Bet stiffened up. They didn't expect that to happen. Bet began to shake, seeing that they're in real trouble now but Monks, on the other hand, just smirked seeing that Anissa is falling right into his trap.

...

**JULIA'S POV**

I soaked a handkerchief in a bowl of cold water and placed it on Dodger's head. He's been sick and his temperature has gone down, showing sign of improvement. However, even though his temperature has gone down, he is still sleeping a lot, which is expected but I didn't think he would be sleeping as much as he is. The two of us are the only ones in the room because after Bill threw a tantrum like usual and left, Charley left the room and joined the other boys, leaving his best friend to rest and me alone, which I'm personally fine with.

Dodger opened his eyes and gave me a small, weak smile, "Julia, you don't have to do this."

I looked at him from my spot on the bed, which is right next to him. "I know. You already told me that. I'm doing this because I want too."

Dodger sighed, but smiled and closed his eyes again but not before taking my free hand, squeezing it and falling asleep again. I smiled down and felt like kissing him, but I thought against it, scared that he would feel it if I did.

...

**NORMAL POV**

Anissa was dragging Detective Justin and two cops around London to find the house Fagin kept Julia, Oliver, and her in. She doesn't really remember the route to get there, but she does know what it looks like. She kept walking down the streets, passing by other people around her as she saw an alleyway and remembered running through it with Charley right behind, almost catching her. But somehow, he lost her and found Julia. It seemed like the two knew the alleyways well and he probably went to find Julia since Dodger went after her, so it'd be easier to catch one then the other. Anissa narrowed her eyes, realizing that the two set it up that way and mumbled to herself that they're a lot smarter than they appear, and Dodger proved it after following her and pretending not to know what she was up to so that Julia would fall for it and tell him.

She looked around some more and remembered a familiar route that she took once with Charley when she was forced to go with him to get some more bread by Fagin. After they were done, they walked back down the way they came and memories of that day with Charley dragging her down the streets and then arguing with one another came back, and she smiled to herself. She never liked Charley, but he was fun to argue with. She turned to look at Justin and the two other cops with her and smiled, "It's this way! I remember going this way once."

"Didn't you say they didn't let you out of the house?" One cop asked, crossing her arms. She has blonde hair and brown eyes with a rather larger nose.

Anissa crossed her arms, "I was forced to go outside with one of them to get bread. Let me just tell you, when we got back to the house the teen boy was furious with me. All I really did was argue with him. I never liked him that much but he was easy and fun to piss off." She shrugged.

The male cop spoke, "Alright, let's see if you remember the house."

Anissa nodded and led them down the pathway, then she saw another alley with mud on the floor, people arguing, physically fighting, smoking, drinking, and sitting on the sides begging other people for money. Anissa walked past everyone with the two cops and the Detective behind her and people began to stare, recognizing her from the paper, and people began to move out of their way. No one said a word and Anissa felt her eyes tear up, but she let the tears stay in. She turned a corner and saw familiar steps and gasped, "This is the place! This is it! I remember the stairway!"

The three adults looked at their surrounding and saw a flight of stairs that led to a brownish looking home. It looked pretty modern and new on the outside but they knew otherwise. They followed Anissa up the stairs as the girl was already pounding on the door. "It isn't opening!" She cried, holding onto the doorknob with one foot on the door, trying her hardest to open it.

Justin stepped next to her, "Fagin! Bill Sikes! Open up! We know you're in there!" He shouted, but he was also thinking about Monks and Bet earlier. There was no answer, not until the male cop with them ran and barged the door open by slamming his body into it. "That works." He shrugged and the four of them ran inside.

"I'll check down here." The female replied and ran off before anyone could say anything.

"Alright Johnson, let's check upstairs." Justin said to the dark haired male cop and they sped up the flight of stairs that led to the second floor.

They opened the door and stood at the doorway in shock. There was nothing to be seen but some furniture. They went into the living room to see some chairs on the floor and old, worn out vintage looking sheets covering up the couches. Pipes and a few other miscellaneous things were on the floor. Anissa walked around slowly with her mouth wide open. Everything's gone and they made it look like no one has lived here for years, even centuries. She narrowed her eyes. Fagin wouldn't think about hiding everything before leaving, he would have just fled and hid where no one would think to find him. It was either Bill, Monks, or Bet. Then she widened her eyes, Monks and Bet set her up for this. They knew that she wouldn't give up and they also might know where Bill is! Not only are they getting her into trouble, but they're trying to get rid of Bill!

Anissa ran up the stairs that led to Julia's and her room to see some of their things on the floor, but their bed sheets, clothes, and other things missing. She looked down and sank to the floor of Julia's room, the tears spilling out of her eyes. She was set up. Bill, Monks, and Bet knew that they had to do something to keep her away and it made it look like no one has lived here. But what Bill doesn't know is that he's been set up also, and it's because no one wants him around either and they'll do what they have to just to get rid of Bill and her. Not just that, Brownlow will think Nancy and she wasted his time. Johnson, Justin, and the female cop came up the stairs and saw her on the floor.

Justin sighed, thinking that Anissa has lied, and that Nancy wasted Brownlow's time. "Anissa Schreiber-"

"I don't get it! Why would they set me up?" She sobbed, "Monks and Bet weren't part of anything. They were barley around. I knew Monks was trouble, I knew it from the first day I saw him! He probably made Bet help him!"

"You're under arrest for false information, accusation, gang activity, and slander."

Johnson and the female cope grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the room as she sobbed uncontrollably, but the one thing that Justin kept in his mind is Monks and Bet, and who Bill's friends are and why Monks and Bet said they know nothing about them? Not just that, he's also wondering why would Nancy tell Brownlow things and waste his time? Would one of the pickpocket gangs want something from him?

...

Monks and Bet hurried to Bill and Nancy's house with three officers' right behind them, in case Bill became difficult. They opened the door and walked up the flight of stairs to the front door. They stopped and turned to the three cops with them, Officers Levi, Abraham, and Ackerman.

Ackerman turned to the two as his partners took out their guns, "We'll stand by the wall and get involved when we hear what we need too, and when Sikes gets out of hand. Just play along with him, but get him agitated so the truth comes out."

Monks and Bet nodded. Bet took a deep breath as the three cops leaned against the wall with the guns in their hands and she opened the door, walking in with Monks behind her, who closed the door but kept it a tad bit open so the cops could hear and see everything. The three leaned in a little more and Ackerman peeked through. Bill looked up at the two from the table and stood up, "Is it done?"

Bet nodded, "Yes, Monks dragged her near one of the alleyways and strangled her, then he threw her body into the river. I'm not gonna lie, she grew onto me a bit and I miss her just a smudge, but it had to be done."

Bill smiled, "She was trouble. Now that she's out of the way-"

"Is that you want, Bill? You're already in the paper for murdering Nancy! And now you want to kill an innocent boy? Are you proud of yourself? Do you want to be remembered as a horrible criminal?" Bet narrowed her eyes, wanting to get to the point of this set up so that Bill can go to jail already. She doesn't want him mentioning anyone in the gang because the police will be suspicious and realize that they're lying, which is the last thing they need or want.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." Bill answered, smugly, crossing his arms in the process.

Bet puffed, "Well, let me tell you something. You have murdered, stolen, and terrorized many people. You made Nancy, Anissa, and I scared of you but I'm not afraid anymore. Bill, you need to leave! You need to go out that door right not and never step foot in London again. You have kept things from us, and if they find you they'll think we're part of your schemes."

Bill's face turned red, "What are you talking about? How dare you lie and make accusations!"

"They aren't lies! They're facts, and we'll make sure people know it!" Bet sneered.

"They aren't lies! You think we don't know why you murdered the woman you claim you loved? You're working for thieves, and with this Oliver Twist boy Anissa's brought up, we think you're going around using them also. You even got Nancy into your criminal life and right when she went to tell Brownlow that some boy working for a mastermind is innocent, you killed her!"

Before Bill could say anything, Bet began to talk, "You have tricked many people and Anissa's been in and out of hospitals before! You brought her here and she's gotten involved! She's crazier than she's ever been and it's all because of you! She needs to get the help she needs and you need to leave London this instant or else we'll kill you ourselves! We don't want you here, no one does. Now get out!" Bet shouted. Monks widened his eyes at her statement, shocked and amused that she said what she said. He then smirked, the look on Bill's face says that he's about ready to lose his mind.

Bill narrowed his eyes and felt his blood boil. That's when he realized that the two are setting him up! They're making lies to get rid of him. He grabbed Bet by the dress and slammed her against the wall. He went to grab his gun, but Monks grabbed it out of his hand and raised it above him. Before anything else could be done, the cops barged in and held their guns out. "Police! Hands up!" Ackerman shouted.

Bill let go of Bet and she gasped and put a hand onto her chest as Monks came to her and hugged her close. The cops restrained Bill and they took him out of the place, but not before him yelling at the two he once called his friends, "You'll regret this! The two of you will wish you never messed with Bill Sikes!"

When the cops left, Monks let go of Bet and she sighed. Monks turned to look at down at her, "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him and nodded, "yes, thanks." Then she cleared her throat and darkened the look on her face, "Alright, I've kept my part of the deal, now you keep yours."

...

**JULIA'S POV**

A couple of days pass and everyone is in the living room, including Dodger who isn't sick anymore, and I am glad for that. The smaller boys looked scared because they think that the traps will find us, unlike the older ones. I hope that they do and I hope Oliver and I get out of here. Everyone was silent. The little boys were huddle in a corner, and the older ones were smoking their pipes. Oliver is sitting next to me on the smaller couch across the room. I sat there, wondering when the traps will find us.

There was a knock at the door and Toby said, "Alright, don't make any noise." He walked downstairs and we were silent for the last minute or two. Toby came back up looking up from the newspaper with a surprised look on his face.

"Toby, what's the matter?" Cameron asked.

"You won't believe what the paper says." Toby looked astonished. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Read it, Toby." Fagin sounded scared.

"If you say so." Toby smiled. Something tells me that it isn't good. He sat down and started to read, "After a week of investigation on the two abducted kids, there was no luck. No one has seen or recognized them. They've ever heard of, Oliver Twist or Julia McGrath, or those names."

I turned to Fagin and he looked up, interested in what Toby was going to say next. Oliver held onto my arm. Barney looked up and the boys were looking at Toby.

"Bet and a friend of hers, who goes by the name of Monks, came to the police station to tell us that Bill did kill Nancy but it was because she was telling on Bill and the people that she mention to Brownlow. Bill was friends with other thieves and they had some kids out on the job, which means that Oliver Twist is either made up or just a boy that thieves for them."

I gasped as Oliver sulked and buried his head into my shoulder. I rubbed his back.

"They also said that Anissa was kidnapped by Bill because she saw him stealing, so he kidnapped her so he wouldn't get caught. Bill is the one that stole and murdered people, but Nancy, Monks, and Bet never knew of his friends until recently, which is one of the reasons why Nancy is dead, and why Anissa went to the police. Bet lied because Bill always threatened them and she was scared that she'd be dead also."

The boys look up and stared at me and then at Toby, waiting for him to continue.

"Anissa assured that she was telling the truth, so the traps kept looking. With no luck, they were about to give up until she said that she would take them to the house where the gang lived." Fagin looked down and shook his head. Oliver's grip on my arm got tighter. I could tell that he was nervous. "The traps declined, but she said that they were there. The police decided to listen to her, but first went to visit Mr. Brownlow who said that he remembers a lady with red hair talking to him about a boy, but he does not remember a girl named Anissa. He said there was another girl there, but she wasn't in the light which made it dark for him to see her face."

Dodger stopped smoking his pipe and said, "Wow, Bet lied for us."

Fagin smiled, "Yes, my dear, she did. She cares for us."

Toby looked at the paper and read, "Two Detectives went with Anissa to check the house they live in, but one was there. The door was closed shut. They also looked through the windows and saw sheets on the furniture. The house did not have much in it, meaning that no one has lived there for a long time."

"What happened to our home?" Jake asked.

"It must have been Bill." Nicky sounded relieved.

"I guess Bill went over there after he murdered Nancy." Fagin realized.

Toby continued, "Another Detective went with Bet and Monks to their home and Bill was there. They arrested him and told him what his friends told the police. At first, he denied, then admitted everything but not before glaring at the two he once called his friends."

"Serves them right." Charley crossed his arms and smiled. "It looks like we won't need to worry about Bill anymore." Dodger smiled to himself after hearing that.

Toby smiled, "Listen to this gang. Monks and Bet told us that Anissa made up Fagin and the other thieves to protect Bill, hoping that other thieves would get into trouble, but also because she is a little crazy. As they told the police that, Anissa went on a rampage and she had to be taken out of the room. According to Monks, she's been in and out of a few mental hospitals, but no one could find out what was wrong with her. The police think that Anissa has mental problems and have scheduled her for court. If she loses the trial, she will go into an institution. Parents, keep your kids in at the sign of dusk and in the day, keep them close. We have a murderer and a mentally disturbed person on the loose." The boys snickered at the last statement.

I stood up slowly, "NO, NO. ANISSA!" I ran to the door but Dodger and Charley ran after me. I opened the door, but Dodger got in front on me, and pushed me to Charley. Charley had ahold of me and Dodger closed and blocked the door so that I wouldn't leave. I got out of Charley's grip and went up to Dodger to get out. "Anissa, no!"

"I warned her, but she doesn't listen does she?" Dodger was holding me back.

"Let me go!" I said to him.

"I told you you're not going anywhere." Dodger repeated firmly.

"Please," I started to tear up, "What she said was true. Please, let me go."

"Begging and tears aren't going to change my mind." Dodger looked down and me. HOW HEARTLESS COULD HE BE?

"She was telling the truth!"

"The traps have no evidence, so they think she made the whole thing up." Charley walked closer and stood behind me.

"Besides, she's getting what she deserves." I saw Dodger smile. He's never like Anissa since day one. He's always wanted her gone, and he got his wish. She isn't getting hanged, but he doesn't care as long as he never has to see her again, but if she somehow finds a way out of all of this, he'll make sure I don't either.

"It isn't funny." I held back my tears. They'll never see me cry, never, ever! "She's my friend, she told the truth and got punished because all of you are cowards to admit your wrong doings. You better let me out."

"No." Dodger said slowly and coldly. I went to open the door, but Dodger grabbed both my wrists, "You need to calm down."

"No, I won't calm down." I tried to get out of his grasp. Then he let go of one of my wrists and dragged me into the doorway to the right. It was a bedroom. Charley blocked the door. I sat on the bed, with my face in my hands.

"Look, I said so myself they would never find us. Now everyone thinks we don't exist and that Fagin died decades ago. Your friend will be in a better place." Dodger said to me calmly. He took my right hand and rubbed his thumb up and down it gently in an attempt to calm me down, and even though it isn't exactly working but it feels nice to have the comfort.

I looked up at him, "She doesn't belong there, and she isn't crazy."

"If you ask me, she does belong there." Charley said as he opened the door and Nicky leaned against the wall.

"You should be the one to talk, Joker." I replied causing Charley to glare at me.

"You need to calm down." Nicky smoked his pipe, "It's not like your friend will be hanged." I didn't look at him. I just sat there and put my face in my hands. "Look, do you want to be in the streets, starving, or do you want to be with us?" he asked, changing the subject.

"In the streets starving." I hissed.

Dodger looked at me and said, "Deep inside, I know you're scared and that you want to stay here." He's partly right but I won't admit it. I don't want to be here, but I am being forced too. I'll admit that I love all of them like family, except Dodger because I'm in love with him, but I don't want to be here. I wasn't supposed to live like this. This way of living isn't fit for me.

"I don't want to stay here." Why can't they see that? Well, a part of me does but they don't need to know that.

"You don't have any choice in that matter." Dodger can clearly read through me.

"Please, Dodger," I stood up and faced him, "please let Oliver go for me then. If you won't let me, at least let Oliver. He doesn't belong here." If I can't live my life the way I planned too, then maybe Oliver can at least live life the way he wants. He's too young to be trapped in a house. He needs to be a kid and experience the last couple of years of his kid life before he's a teenager. Maybe he'll even come back for me if he's set free, but I know that no one here will let him go that easily.

"Actually, he does." Charley crossed his arms.

"He's not leaving either. Fagin won't let him. And I won't let you."

"Why do you care so much?" I asked, "Why do you want me to stay?"

"Because Fagin doesn't want you to peach." Dodger crossed his arms. "Also because you looked hungry."

"Sure, okay." I crossed my arms, not believing a word he said. Maybe he is partly telling the truth, but I know that there's more to why he doesn't want me to leave.

"It's the truth." Nicky butted in.

"I don't look hungry anymore." I stated "So why keep me here if I'm not hungry and if you know I was never going to peach on you guys in the first place?"

"Look, we took you in and we're not letting you leave because we care about you." Charley said.

"No you don't." I sat on the bed with tears in my eyes.

"Yes we do. That's one of the reason we didn't let you leave." Nicky added.

"If we didn't care about you, then why did Charley and I stitch your cut?" Dodger pointed out, "If we didn't care about you, we would have let it gotten infected."

He does have a point, but I just sat there. "Why didn't you just say that before?"

"I thought it was kind of obvious." Dodger stated.

"Uh, no it wasn't. That's why I asked!" I raised my voice.

"Julia, if we didn't care about you, you would have been long gone. Trust me when I say that because we were going to get rid of Anissa, we just didn't have time too because she peached on us before we could get rid of her." Dodger stared at me and my mouth fell open, but nothing came out.

He can't be serious! I know Anissa told me that Dodger Fagin were thinking of getting rid of her, but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to think about what would have happened if they gave her to Bill. I didn't want to think about what would have happened to her if she was given to that man, or what Monks would have done. Monks is a whole different story. What he said to me when Toby got the paper set off red flags for me. That man is up to something, they all are and they won't tell me, even though they wanted to know what Anissa was up too. Then again, no one ever said life was fair. I unfortunately, learnt that the difficult way. Not the hard way, the difficult way.

"You see, we do care about you." Nicky jumped in, breaking the silence.

"Not enough to care about Anissa." I mumbled.

"Anissa could never be trusted. Look what she did. She peached," Dodger pointed out, "We knew that we could trust you."

"Whatever." I crossed my arms.

Dodger sighed and looked at Nicky and Charley who nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. "Look Julia," He began and crouched down in front of me. "I know that you warned her, but did she listen?"

I looked up at him. "No, she didn't. She didn't think that they wouldn't believe her."

"That's what the traps do."

"I mean, she did say I could tell you guys, but she's my friend. I can't betray her trust."

"You should have told me when I asked you."

"I'm sorry Dodger. I mean, I guess I was hoping they'd believe her. I guess I should have told you."

"Look Julia, I'm sorry for blaming you. I know you didn't want to tattle on your friend. But now, the whole gang, Oliver, and you are in jeopardy. We can't risk anything."

"Dodger, why didn't the police believe Anissa?" I mean, come on, Bet and Monks' story wasn't that thought out. Well, it was well made but it doesn't make sense because even if Anissa was in and out of mental hospitals, they'd need evidence, and they don't because Anissa isn't crazy. The police can't be that stupid, can they?

"If you go to them about a crime and they find nothing, they think you lied. If they think that you lied even though you didn't, then they hang you. They don't look deep into big crimes anyways." That's a lie! They'll figure out that Anissa was telling the truth. They've just got too!

I had a shocked look on my face, "She won't be hanged."

"Yes she will."

"How do you know? They didn't say so in the paper."

"Because the traps will hang you for anything. And do you want to know why?"

"Why?" I gulped, scared to hear his response, but I have too. I need to know why the traps are saying that they're putting her into an institution, but may change their mind and hang her instead.

"Because they're fond of it." His tone changed. My eyes got wide, but I said nothing. "Everyone knows that they're fond of it."

"That isn't true." I didn't want to believe it, but a part of me did.

"As much as I'd like to deny it, it's true Julia. I know you don't want to hear this, but it is. The cops are dumb. They always have been and they always will be."

"Always?" I asked in a faint whisper.

"Always." Dodger put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry you have to hear this, but we both know it's true." I held in my tears. Dodger will never see me cry. Ever. "I want to tell you a story." Dodger said and I looked at him, interested in what his story is. He took my hands into his and held them, making my heart jump. "We had a lad a couple of years ago. I found him like I did everyone else and took him in. He ran off and he indeed went to the traps. And you know what they did?" Then his voice got a little deeper, "They hanged him."

My eyed got real wide, "It won't happen to Anissa. What she said is true."

"And what that lad told the traps about our gang was the truth too, but they found nothing. Then they hanged him. Not only that, Charley and me watched him get hanged. Poor boy, he was a good lad, but a disgraceful one. Ingratitude was his problem."

"I want to go back into the living room." I sounded anxious. I can't hear anymore. If Anissa does get sent to the gallows, I'll be sad and not just that, we won't be able to live our life the way we want, not that we will anytime soon but the two of us had plans. I'm not giving up those plans that easily just because she may be convicted of lying or about being part of a crime that she was never part of in the first place.

Dodger shrugged and opened the door and I stood up and followed after him, ready to show my face to the gang after the huge scene I pulled.

...

**NORMAL POV**

It's early in the morning the next day. A boy around the age of seventeen walked inside the orphanage he's been staying at since he could remember. He passed little kids running around getting ready to work, older kids walking by and couples smooching in the hallways and walked up the stairs to his room. He opened and closed the door to see his roommate and best friend awake. The boy smiled, "Hey Lawrence, how'd you sleep?"

"I slept fine, the usual. I just went to get the paper. I heard it's interesting." He looked at the cover and his eyes went wide as he let out a gasp. Chad raised a brow and walked over to get a look at the paper, the headline reading, **'Lies, Deceptions, Treason, and Criminals. Schreiber and Sikes have lost it** **all**.' And it shows a picture of Anissa and Bill Sikes on the cover. Lawrence looked at his best friend, "Look, its Anissa!"

Chad grabbed the paper and turned the page and read the story with Lawrence looking over his shoulder. After a few minutes, Chad spoke, "Wow, the two have gotten themselves into trouble. Well, more of Anissa than Julia. Anissa's always been a big mouth and a trouble maker. I guess she's reached her fate."

Lawrence sighed, "This doesn't make sense. Anissa was never in a mental hospital! She's been here her whole life!"

"I'm guessing that Bet and Monks, whoever they are, made it up but no one else besides the people here would know that. Those two are protecting the people that took Julia, Anissa, and this Oliver Twist boy and they're getting rid of Bill and Anissa to keep the thieves alive and safe. The public is so stupid Lawrence, it isn't funny."

"I hope Julia's okay." Lawrence worried, "Hey, maybe we should go and help."

Chad shook his head, "They decided to leave, Lawrence. What happens to them is in their hands now. Julia will be fine, I'm not so sure about Anissa. The traps may change their mind and hang her." This caused Lawrence to shiver, but Chad continued, "Though, I do feel sorry for her, but even if we do go, they won't believe us! These thieves hid everything in their homes and have people lying for them. If we go, then we'll reach the same fate as them. We need to be careful and stay away from London."

Lawrence sighed and nodded his head in agreement, but even though Julia never liked him, he wants to help her out. She doesn't deserve what's coming to her, and she was nice if you were on her good side. He just hopes that the two can get out of it because if they can't, he won't be able to just appear with a snap of his fingers. He's too far away. The girls have to figure it out on their own.

...

Later on in the day, a teenage girl around the age of seventeen walked out of the nearest store with the weekly paper in her hand. Her medium brown hair shined in the sunlight, showing her dominant features: brown eyes, thin lips and a straight nose. She opened up the paper and read the news and gasped when she finished reading Anissa Schreiber's and Bill Sikes' story.

"This is awful." She said to herself out loud passing people that were also reading the paper and talking about it with one another. "Wait until father hears about this." She walked another five minutes and reached her home. That's one of the perks living in a small town, being where you need to in only a short period of time. She walked into her house, closed the door and went into her father's room to see her mother and father around him. "Dad, I brought the paper. Read page three, I think you'll be interested."

Her father coughed and took it from her. After reading what his daughter told him too, he lowered the paper, revealing his widened eyes. "Anissa Schreiber, I know that girl!"

The daughter gasped, "Father, how could you possibly know her."

"Esther, my girl, I'm the one that drove her friend Julia and she to London!" The man exclaimed, coughing after. Mr. Lancaster hasn't been so well the last four months and the Doctor said he's on his death bed. He's dying of sickness and old age and its devastating his family and ruining his business.

His wife and kids gasped. The son spoke, "Father, what should we do? Are what the traps saying true?"

Mr. Lancaster chuckled and shook his head, "No, my boy, not one word. When I saw then, they seemed to be running from a workhouse. They looked like they've been in one. If Anissa was crazy, she'd had been getting rid of by others a long time ago and I wouldn't have drove the two of them to the great city of London."

"So why do the police think she's crazy?" Esther asked.

"Yeah, there's two stories that both seem realistic, but one of them is obviously lying." The son added. "Even if this Anissa girl lied, how does that make her crazy?"

"Give them a good enough story and they'll believe it. That's why many criminals like Sikes get away with the crimes they commit. The traps don't have a good system, it must be updated. But only those that know the two personally would know Anissa isn't crazy."

"We must do something." His wife spoke "If we don't, there's another innocent life on the line."

Mr. Lancaster coughed and looked at his son and daughter, "Esther, Joseph, I want the two of you to go to London on the carriage and report to the police. Say I know them and that the accusations against Anissa aren't true. If I could do it, I would, but I'm too sick."

"Yes, father." The two nodded.

He smiled, "Go early in the morning tomorrow. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can save her. Pack your things and sleep long hours today. We've got two girls and a boy to save." He coughed, closed his eyes, and that was it.

The wife, son, and daughter cried out in horror and sadness. The wife sniffed and put a hand on his forehead as the son put his head down. The daughter wailed out and hugged her now dead dad, "Dad!" She sniffed and then stood up, feeling courageous. "Joseph, tomorrow, we will go on a trip to the city and tell the truth about that Anissa girl. If they hear our story, they may believe us. We're doing this for Julia, Anissa, Oliver, whoever he is, our father, and the future of London!" She declared and Joseph smiled.

**JULIA'S POV**

It was the next day and it was nice and quiet. The smaller boys were at a table playing cards, Charley and Dodger were in the corner and Nicky and Jackson were sitting near Oliver and me. "Oliver, did you sleep at all last night?" I asked.

"Why do you ask that?" He looked at me.

"You look like you didn't."

"I did, but not so well." Oliver yawned. "I have too much on my mind."

"Me too, and I sort of slept last night. I guess no one can sleep."

"Julia, you seem sad." Oliver looked at me.

"I am."

"Why?"

"Do you think it's my fault that we're here?"

"No, of course not Julia. Don't think that." Oliver said with a bit of emphasis. Oliver doesn't think that, but everyone else clearly does.

"I feel like it is." I shrugged. I guess Nicky and Jackson were listening because they jumped in.

"Nah, it was her friend's fault Jackson." Nicky chuckled. Hm, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe they don't blame me but are upset that I didn't tell them. They would have done the same thing. They're only mad because their lives are on the line. If they peached on anyone, they wouldn't care because they wouldn't be in trouble.

"She doesn't listen. I bet Julia told her to not tell," Jackson turned to me, "You did, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. She said I could tell Dodger, but I couldn't do that."

"Yeah, she would have been hanged either way." Nicky pointed out.

"Nicky," Oliver scolded before I could say anything. "Don't say that!"

"You're right. She's going to an institution because she's crazy."

"Shut up!" I shouted at him, causing the others to turn to us.

"That isn't true! She isn't true and she won't be hanged either!" Oliver added.

"He's right Oliver." Jackson defended Nicky. "The traps are dumb, and they'll hang people for anything."

"She won't be hanged." I hoped.

"I bet you she will." Nicky looked at me.

Dodger and Charley came out of the corner and Toby came in to greet everyone. "How is everyone?"

"Good." One of the smaller boys replied.

"Fine." Tyler, the quiet one replied. He is blonde and has brown eyes.

"Tired." Oliver yawned.

"Oliver, we all are." Fagin retorted.

Dodger and Charley came over and sat with Oliver, Nicky, Jackson, and me. They probably want to know why Oliver and I were shouting a few seconds ago.

"Hey Dodger, Julia asked a great question." Nicky chuckled.

"Nicky." Oliver scowled.

"No Oliver," Dodger looked at Nicky, "What did she ask?"

"She asked Oliver if it was her fault that we're here."

Dodger looked at me and then Charley looked at Oliver. "No, it isn't her fault. I still think she should have told me when Sikes told her too." Dodger continued looking at me.

"Dodger, we can't blame her for what Anissa did." Charley stepped in.

"I'm not blaming anything on her." Dodger looked at Charley.

"Wow, Charley, one minute, you're defending and then another minute, you're against me. Make up your mind already." I received a glare from Charley.

"I don't think anything was your fault, but you still should have said something."

"Well, I didn't, so get over it."

"Either way Anissa would have been in trouble." Jackson shrugged and then shot a warning look at Charley who looked about ready to shout at me.

"Well, we knew Sikes could have taken her, but maybe something even better will come out of this." Dodger said.

"What do you mean by that?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, the traps most likely won't believe her. She'll get what she deserves." Dodger explained.

"We'll be found because of Sikes." I pointed out. "Anissa and Nancy may have told on us, but he wasn't mentioned. He put his own life on the line by murdering Nancy."

"No, we won't be found by him. Fagin kicked him out and if he does come, we'll rat him out." Dodger replied, "They won't suspect or find us in the least."

"The traps will. We aren't far from town." I looked at him.

"Julia, there's a good chance that they won't find us. Besides, you're not going anywhere anytime soon." Dodger looked at me straight in the eyes.

I see the feeling in his eyes again. What is it? What are his eyes showing me? He looks sad? No, well, sort of, and dreamy. Wait, it looks like, love. That's it! How could I have been so clueless? That's what I see in his eyes, love. Now I know why he won't let me leave, because he's in love with me. That's what Anissa was trying to make Dodger say, but Dodger probably knows that I don't feel the same. Honestly, I do like him, a little bit. He might get angry at times, but he's nice to me. And he's really cute. I guess I should wait for him to admit how he feels. Or, I could ask him right now!

I stood up, "Dodger, can I talk to you in the other room?" The boys looked at Dodger who stood up and followed me. We walked into the other bedroom and I closed the door. "Dodger, I think I know why you won't let me leave."

"Oh really?" Dodger crossed his arms.

"Yes, I do."

"Amuse me."

"Dodger, I see the look in your eyes whenever you look at me. I know everyone's seen it too. Want to explain yourself?"

"No," He was clearly being stubborn.

"Why not?"

"Julia, I'm not hiding anything. I already told you why I refuse to let you leave."

"Dodger, there is much more than what you're telling me. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were." He replied

I sighed, "Dodger, I know that you're hiding something. I can see it in your eyes."

"I can see my eyes too." He cracked.

My face went blank, "Dodger, this isn't a joke."

"I never said it was."

"You're acting like it is."

"No I'm not."

"Dodger," I snapped and he had a surprised look on his face. "Stop lying to me."

"Where's Charley when you need him? He can calm you down."

I shook my head, "Dodger, I know that whatever you are hiding, the older boys know. Anissa said that you should tell me."

"Julia I already told you that I have nothing to hide." He repeated calmly and he got closer, "You're friend is delusional, which is why she will be somewhere where she belongs."

"Anissa isn't crazy, and she never lies."

"You don't know that. Everyone lies."

"So do you. So you might as well tell me."

"I'm not keeping anything from you Julia." He repeated in the same tone.

I sighed, "Alright, fine. You win." I opened the door and walked out and went back to the gang and sat down next to Oliver who was on the smaller couch, away from Nicky and Jackson.

"Did he say anything?" Oliver whispered to me.

"No, he's being stubborn."

"You know, before Anissa left, she told me that she was telling. But she said nothing about Dodger liking you. Does he?"

I sighed, "I have a feeling. But what if Dodger is right? What if he isn't hiding anything?"

"Julia, we both know that Dodger's clearly hiding something." Oliver pointed out as Dodger walked over to the older boys.

"I know, but Dodger has tried to get me to join the gang for good."

Oliver looked at me, "Strange, when I found out that they were thieves, Dodger did the same to me. Maybe he's worried that we'll peach, but I won't."

"Me either."

"Julia, I want to ask you a question, and you have to answer truthfully." Oliver looked serious.

"Alright."

"When Anissa told you that she was peaching, we're you going too?"

"No. I swear I wasn't. I begged her to stop, but she wouldn't."

"But you said you were running away with me."

"I was going to take you with me so we could start new. I wasn't going to tell on them."

"Don't worry Julia, I believe you. But we're in trouble for Nancy's and Anissa's actions." Oliver looked down.

"I know, but they might find Fagin and we'll be able to escape."

"Yeah, maybe, but they'll look for us, so it might be best if we stay here."

I couldn't agree more with what Oliver said. He sees things the way I do. He's seeing this situation as a plan to stay alive, have a home, food, a place to sleep, friends, and family. Anissa on the other hand, felt of it was prison and wanted to get rid of everyone and it got her into deep trouble. I looked down at the floor and thought about Anissa. I hope she wins court because what she said was the truth. The police are too lazy to look far and they think everyone lies. They are fond of hanging, so I hope she isn't hung. I sighed and thought about how long this would last for. The smaller boys were on a mattress, and looked frightened.

Fagin got up as the little ones were shivering and lighted the fire in the fire place. "Let's get some rest boys and girl." He suggested. "There is a big day tomorrow. And remember, say your prayers to make sure we don't get caught."

Everyone hopped into bed and I got in with Dodger, again. He has trust issues, one day he trusts me and the next day he doesn't. The lights were out as I took off my shoes and I lay down on the mattress. I felt Dodger lay down and he pulled the blanket up. I sighed and fell asleep, thinking of Anissa.

...

**BILL'S POV**

How could I not see it before? Here I am, sitting in a jail cell in the town's police station, and it's all because Bet and Monks set me up! They made it look like Anissa was lying because she was scared of me! The two of them said I work secretly and that Fagin doesn't exist! When they interviewed me, I told the truth but they didn't believe me because why else would I kill Nancy? So I lied and told them what Monks and Bet said was the truth. Not only am I being hanged, but Fagin lives and Monks gets to kill Oliver, something I haven't been able to accomplish yet.

_"Alright Sikes, now fess up!" Ackerman shouted at me._

_I shot up out of my seat and let's just say that he's lucky my hand is cuffed to the table. "I told you the truth!" After attempting about five times to tell Ackerman the truth, he still doesn't believe me! Not that I blame him but it hurts when someone tells another person the truth and they aren't believed._

_"Then how would Anissa know of these thieves? Why else would you murder Nancy? You either brought her with your work affairs or her insanity worsened." _

_I puffed, realizing that they'll never believe me because honestly, Bet and Monks' story makes more sense than mine. I killed Nancy because she told on me and Fagin, a thief that's supposed to be long dead? Maybe I'm not supposed to tell them, they'll find Fagin eventually. Besides, if I tell the truth they may bring in Toby and Barney to lie for them. It won't end well. I am a famous criminal, nothing I say will be taken seriously. People will only think I'm lying. I sighed and sat back down, "They're right." _

_Ackerman smirked, "Bill Sikes, now who ever thought I'd be the one to catch you red handed?"_

I can't believe this has happened but no one would believe me so I did what I had too. I can't get rid of Oliver, Fagin has to do it, but Monks is the one that wanted him dead and was obsessed with it. That's when I realized something. Monks wanted Oliver dead all along! He just used me to get to the boy and now that he has him, he doesn't need me anymore. But if he gets rid of Oliver, he may get rid of the rest of the gang. I smirked to myself, maybe this fairly ended after all.

But on the other hand, I, Bill Sikes have reached my fate but I don't need to worry because one by one, the others will fall right behind me.

...

**NORMAL POV**

It's early in the morning the next day, about six o'clock. Esther ran to the carriage and threw her bag into the back, seeing Joseph holding the whip in his hands, waiting for her. The two are still sad about their dad dying and not being able to make it to the burial, but their father told them specifically to go to London to save Anissa from being put away or being executed, and that's what they must do. Their father wants it, and they will do anything for him Joseph looked at her and asked, "Are you ready?"

Esther nodded, "Though I wish we could give father a proper goodbye, he wants us to complete our quest for him first. Right now, if he was alive, that's all that would matter to him."

Joseph nodded in agreement, hit the two horses with the whip and they set off on the long journey to London. Esther, on the other hand, felt butterflies in her stomach not because she was nervous of the trip, but nervous of the outcome because if the traps don't believe their story, they just might hang or put them away too. Something just doesn't make sense to her because Oliver has a small part in the story, but she believes that there's more to him than just the newspaper story. There must be a reason this pickpocket gang took the girls and Oliver, and why they won't let them go. And it makes her angry that Mr. Brownlow, the elder in the paper hasn't done something yet, but then again, he could have been played, but something just isn't right; if Monks and Bet are right about Bill, wouldn't Anissa and the two of them be dead already? Not only do they have to save Anissa and find Julia, they have to save Oliver also, or their mission will never be complete.

...

About an hour later, Detective Justin entered the police station to start his day. He put his coat and briefcase in his locker and walked to his office to finish off Anissa's case. What makes him suspicious is that Mr. Brownlow hasn't come to the station yet. Maybe it's because he's waiting to see what happens, but it's just weird. As he got up to go and get a coffee in the lounge, the secretary walked up to him and handed him a folder. "I think you should read this. I didn't give it to you yesterday because you were busy, plus I needed to write down some notes and keep it in my files." Then she walked off before giving him the chance to answer her back.

Curious to what the folder is, he opened it and read the three sheets of paper in the folder. He passed by his coworkers once more and walked into Ackerman's office. The older man of five years looked up from his desk as Justin smirked, holding the file in his right hand, "I think I have what we need to end this madness. This case is closed."


	17. Case Closed

**CHAPTER 17: CASE CLOSED**

* * *

_**LONDON, APRIL 28, 1836**_

_**9:30 P.M.**_

**NORMAL POV**

Mr. Brownlow is sitting in the interview room late at night, seeing Justin, the young Detective, walk into the room with some folders in his hands. He takes a seat across from the elder and looks at him. A few hours ago, he read a file that Monks gave to them. It shows a list of the Mental hospitals Anissa has been in but what makes Justin suspicious is that there is no numbers and no diagnosis for her, so he can't do much for her. "Do you know why you're here, Mr. Brownlow?"

The old man took a deep breath, "You wrote me a letter about what's been going on, and I must say that I think Oliver isn't a thief. I think he's innocent."

"You've lost your rocker! You barely know the boy!"

Mr. Brownlow shook his head, "I'm not losing my head, Sir. When I took one look at the boy I could just see the innocence in him. The lady that told me everything turns out to be the woman murdered, and she was murdered for something."

"Bill killed her. He's a murderer, a criminal and everyone knows it. She knew it too and stayed maybe in fear, but her death is her own fault." Justin admitted doubtfully because he does feel sorry for the girl, but what was done was done. There's no changing the past but there is changing the future. "Though, what I don't understand is why they pin targeted you."

"Oliver, if that is his real name, was with two older boys. The book store owner saw those two stealing from me. Oliver was right behind them and I ran after him because I didn't see the other two. They must have ran off, and fast they are too."

Justin sighed, "Well, I figure you've read the newspaper so I don't have to update you on anything, but there is something you must read." He placed the folder in front of Mr. Brownlow, "Take a look at this."

Mr. Brownlow took the folder and opened it, taking the pieces of papers in his hands. "Anissa was in mental hospitals?"

Justin nodded, "Yes, I've looked up the two she's been in and they've gone out of business, so most would think the records of the patients would be gone, but Monks found it. Anissa must have taken it, if she didn't, then who knows how he got it. All that matters is that I've closed this case."

Mr. Brownlow stared at the papers in his hands, confused about one thing. Even if the hospitals did close, some worker must remember her. And if Anissa was in a few hospitals, how would Monks or she have gotten her file? He then felt a terrible feeling in his stomach, something is going on and if the police are too stupid to realize it, then he will have to figure it out on his own. Oliver is innocent, the boy has to be.

...

**_LONDON, APRIL 28, 1836_**

**_8:00 A.M._**

**J****ULIA'S POV**

It's early in the morning, and the gang is silently bunched up together in the living room. Some of the younger boys are still asleep as Dodger, Charley, and I are on the couch, with me obviously in the middle of them. Charley poked me every once in a while to get me mad which led me to attempt punching him in the face, but Dodger grabbed my arm and glared at Charley, who eventually stopped. As Charley went to poke me again as I glared murder at him, there was a sudden knock at the door, which got everyone's attention and woke up the boys that were sleeping. Toby went downstairs to answer it and came back with the paper in his hands, with a shocked, but happy expression shown on his face.

"Guess what!" He sounded excited.

"What?" Charley asked.

"The case is closed!" Toby did a little dance which freaked me out a little bit. Wait a minute, the police don't believe Anissa! Oh no, this is bad. She'll be sent to court and then they'll have her go to a mental hospital! I can't allow that to happen. I went to get up, but Charley and Dodger grabbed me by my arms and sat me down.

"What?" Jake asked, not sure if he should believe Toby.

"What does he mean?" Cameron asked.

"The case is closed. Meaning-" Xavier began but he was cut off by Fagin. "Read the paper." Fagin ordered.

Toby sat down and read, "After two weeks of investigation on the villains and the abductions of Oliver Twist and Julia McGrath, we found no evidence of the two. Mr. Brownlow says that a woman told him about Oliver Twist, but there is no trace of the woman of the boy. We think that the woman played him. He does not remember a girl named Anissa which means that she lied. Not just that, we believe that even though this Oliver Twist boy was framed for a crime at first, we do believe that he was told to steal from the Brownlow's, as Mr. Brownlow said he found Oliver in his home once with two men yelling. Who knows if Oliver Twist is his real name."

"Told you." Dodger looked at me. I didn't say anything. I turned to look at Oliver who dug his head into his arms and pulled his legs closer to him. Aw, I feel bad for him. Jake came up to me and gave me a small hug, which I returned. I know that he actually liked Anissa.

"We looked at every home in London and no one with the names of the two missing or the thieves were living there. We found a few places abandoned, but that was it. We found Bill Sikes at his house, with the help of Monks and Bet, the two that came to the police station. It is confirmed that he killed the young woman named Nancy. He will be held for questioning. The case is closed and both of their court appointments will be held in two days. Anissa claims herself innocent, but we will see how court goes. Until then, she will have no jail visitors, not that anyone will pay her a visit, and young children may stay out like they used too."

The boys looked at me and Fagin said, "You see, everyone thinks she's crazy."

"Looks like we get to go home." Dodger replied

"Yup, let's go everyone. No one knows that we are living. They think we're made up! Thank you, Toby." Fagin shook his hand.

"Anytime Fagey. Anytime. Stay over anytime you like." Toby smiled at the elder as I sat on the couch not saying anything. I turned to see Barney looking at me sympathetically, but I didn't say anything; I just turned around and sighed.

"Let's go gang, we've got to get home and set everything up the way it used too. Not just that, we need to thank Monks and Bet the next time we see them. If it weren't for the two of them, we would have been found."

"Not just that, they got rid of Bill." Nicky smiled

"They did, my dear." Fagin smiled back.

We packed up our things, thanked Toby again, well, everyone but me, and took two carriages back home. And of course, I was with Dodger, Charley, Nicky, and Jackson. I swear, the four of them are a squad and like to keep me around them so that I don't do something they don't approve of. I'm my own person, I can do what I want but after all that has happened for the last couple of weeks, they'll be up my butt more then they were before. I want to cry because I'm losing Anissa, but I kept it in. None of them will ever see me cry. Ever.

"Did you five hear about that Anissa girl?" The driver asked, breaking the silence in the carriage..

"Yes, we did. How silly is she?" Charley laughed. I went to pinch his arm, but he grabbed my thumb and index finger, giving me a look as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Now we can stay out again. My mother didn't let me out all week!" Nicky lied, and the carriage driver glanced at him.

"My father wouldn't go to work." Jackson played along. The carriage driver looked shocked at that statement, but he didn't say anything.

"My parents were the worst." Dodger acted, "They only made me read to keep my mind off the news. They would not let me go near the windows. I'm sick of books already, and I'm only sixteen."

"You're parents are always over protective." Charley pointed out.

"I know, but this time, they were 'overly' protective." Dodger added quotes for the word, overly.

"Well it's good to know that no one got hurt, right?" The carriage driver asked.

"Yeah," Nicky nodded.

"That's true." Dodger agreed.

We stopped a few blocks away from the house and Fagin paid the carriage drivers and we walked in the house. Fagin took the key and opened it. Everyone looked around to make sure that no one was in here. "No one's here." Fagin clapped his hands, "Let's fix everything. Let's see, Bill must have hid some of the things under the floor boards." Everyone helped take some things from the floorboards. We re-arranged the furniture in the living room since Bill put sheets over the furniture.

After a few hours of rearranging, I went up to my room and opened the door. Everything was the way I left it, and I closed the door. I kicked off my shoes and lay down on my bed. I was tired, angry, and sad. I was so sad, I wasn't hungry for dinner. It was late anyways, so I slipped into my night gown, and put my dress in the hamper. I took a bath and got into clean undergarments. I brushed my teeth, hair and washed my face. I slipped into bed and fell asleep with the light on.

...

**_LONDON, MAY 6, 1836_**

**_EARLY MORNING_**

**JULIA'S POV**

It's been a week since we left Toby's and I'm miserable. I miss my best friend, and I barely talk to the gang anymore. I avoid them as much as I can, even Dodger. I begged him to let me see Anissa, but he said that I never will. That was when I ran into my room and stayed there the whole day. I wasn't hungry that day, but I always have a cup of water in my room. I'm lying down on my bed, thinking about the argument that I had with Dodger a few days ago.

_I walked down the stairs into the living room. I saw Dodger smoking his pipe on one of the couches and I walked up to him. __He turned to look at me and seemed surprised that I was standing in front of him, "Julia?" He stood up and put his pipe away._

_"__Look Dodger, I need to see Anissa." I'm serious, I really do need to see her. I just don't get how the police are so dumb to believe such a story. And what's worse is that the citizens believe it also. The future of England has something coming, it really does._

_He looked at me and chuckled, "What? Don't you remember what the paper said yesterday? She is in jail and can't have visitors right now."_

_"__I don't care what the paper says, Dodger. I really need to see her." I repeated._

_"__No"_

_"__Why not?" I asked_

_"__Because I said so, you're not leaving the house because you could run off and not come back."_

_I glared at him, "I thought you trusted me, Dodger."_

_"__I do."_

_"__No you don't. You obviously think that I'm going to run away. If I do, Sikes could kill me, and I'm not taking that chance. Not to mention that I have nowhere else to go and I won't leave Oliver here." Hasn't he figured this out already? It isn't my fault Anissa went to Brownlow with Nancy and peached. I tried to stop her, but no one listens. The information goes through one ear and out the other. I feel that I'm talking to a wall sometimes._

_"__Look it isn't me. It's Fagin, he doesn't trust you out there by yourself." I already know that, but it isn't like I'm going to tell on him, I'll have nowhere to go. I'm not stupid, I just wish Fagin realized it. _

_"__Then why can't you come with me?"_

_"__Because then people will know that Anissa was telling the truth."_

_"__What's wrong with that?" I asked._

_"__If they know that we exist, they'll take Fagin and hang him." Dodger pointed out._

_"__Fine, what do I have to do in order to be trusted?" I was getting tired of all this nonsense. Fagin should have been hanged a long time ago, but then again, he's the father figure to all the boys here so if Fagin is gone, they'd have no where to go. If Fagin is found, the boys will get hung, and that's the last thing I want because I think of the boys but Dodger as my family. Dodger, gosh I love him so much. If only he knew. _

_Dodger got closer, "All you have to do is put yourself under Fagin and become a pickpocket." At first, I thought he was joking. But by the look on his face, I realized that he was being serious._

_I gulped, "No Dodger, I won't become a pickpocket."_

_"__Then you can't leave the house by yourself."_

_"__Dodger, you've been out with me many times."_

_"__That's because it was to get errands, not to visit mental people."_

_I gave him a look, "How dare you say that about Anissa."_

_"__Hey, it's what the world thinks. They think she wasted their time and she did. Mr. Brownlow refuses to talk since Nancy made him promise not to. Not to mention that he doesn't remember Anissa being there with her. And we have connections everywhere, Monks and Bet wouldn't allow her to get away with opening herbig mouth. She got what she deserved."_

_Ouch. His statement stung my heart, literally, but all I did was g__rab him by his shirt, "Please Dodger, I want to talk to her. I'm miserable and I miss her. Please, I'll do anything."_

_He looked at me, unfazed that I grabbed him by his shirt. "All you need to do is put yourself under Fagin, and you'll be able to visit her whenever you want."_

_I looked at him, "That's the only thing I won't do. I'm not going to thieve for Fagin. That's wrong and if I'm caught, I'll be hanged."_

_"__I'll teach you." Dodger jumped to conclusions, "And so will Charley. Not to mention that Charley is talking to Oliver right now about being a pickpocket."_

_"__Dodger, just let me see her once, please! I'm begging you, she'll think I hate her and I don't. I miss her. I've always been so close to her and I don't want our friendship to end."_

_"__I'm not letting you leave unless you join the gang for good."_

_I let go of his shirt and backed away. "You're so full of yourself. I'm asking for one thing, just one, and you won't give it to me. What have I ever asked from you Dodger?" __He looked at me surprised. __"__Exactly. I do everyone's' dirty work and I don't get a thank you, not even from you."_

_"__Julia," He began._

_"__Forget it, Dodger. You made yourself clear. You want me to be miserable, and you want Anissa gone. Well, you're getting your wish." __That's when I turned around and walked out and slammed the door to my room._

I felt my eyes water and sucked it in. I wasn't going to cry. If there was one thing I hated, it was crying. I barely cried, and if I did, it was a few tears. I don't know if that's crying or not. There was a knock at my door. "Julia, it's me." I heard Fagin's voice. "I need to talk to you." I lay down on my bed and stayed there. I wasn't letting anyone in, and I wasn't walking out. "Come on, open up. You haven't been out in two days." He pointed out.

I sat up and leaned on the wall that my bed was on and curled into my knees. I put my head down and ignored what he was saying. I am so depressed, I need to see Anissa. But I can't go out through the window because there's a screen covering it and I don't have scissors in my room. I heard Fagin walk down the stairs and I sighed. I'd rather rot in my room than be down there with everyone else.

...

**FAGIN'S POV**

I entered the kitchen where Dodger and Charley were. They were at the table and looked up when they saw me. I sighed and looked at the rest of the gang in the living room. They all looked at me then at each other and retreated for the stairs. Dodger, Charley and I were the only ones left. I turned to my favorite, "You blew it this time Dodger. She won't open the door." If Julia was mad when we came back, she's really mad now.

He sighed, "Look Fagin, I'm only following your orders. I want her to be happy, but you don't trust her. How can she be happy here if all you want is for her to be inside? You just don't trust her!"

"I do trust her Dodger, just not out there. She needs to join so we know that we can let her leave the house all by herself with no problems." This whole Anissa case hasn't clamed down yet. Any girl with Julia's hair color and skin coloring could be questioned, and Anissa could say it's Julia so she can escape. She doesn't do anyone good.

"She's left before, Fagin. I know she won't peach. We can't just keep her cooped up inside forever."

"I'm not worried about that, Dodger. I know that she'll go to the prison and see Anissa. People might recognize her and we'll get caught."

"Fagin, everyone thinks she's crazy. There's girls that have Julia's hair color, they won't suspect anything. Besides, the traps won't let anyone in unless they make an appointment to see her." Charley pointed out.

"Charley my boy, you are right, but let's just say they believe a girl comes and it's Julia?"

"No one will go, Fagin. Everyone thinks she's crazy!" Charley exclaimed, "The people want her gone. To them, she's just another crazy person roaming the city and slandering people. She's useless to everyone."

"It won't happen." Dodger assured to me, " She won't leave, Fagin and I'll make sure of it. That's why you have me go with her whenever we go out."

"I don't know, Dodge. She's pretty upset."

"Fagin, she's been like that since we came back. She's obviously depressed." Charley added.

"You're right my boy. But if they find out that we exist, they'll take us. Remember, it's my head that they'll take. When they put me to death, they'll take you away and give you to new families."

"Fagin, none of us want that." Charley sounded serious.

"I know, Charley. We need to find a way for Julia to join us."

"She won't, Fagin." Dodger pointed out.

"I know, but just tell her that she can't leave unless she joins the gang. And the boys are fond of her. You know, they're all worried about her."

"Then let her see Anissa." Dodger sounded annoyed.

"Dodger," I began.

"I know, I know. Don't remind me." He got up and walked upstairs to Julia's room.

**DODGER'S POV**

I knocked on Julia's bedroom door, but there was no answer. The door was locked, I reached up to get the key, but it wasn't there. She has it, but it's a good thing that I hid one behind the plant that is next to her door. I moved the plant and took the key. I broke the lock and opened the door. I walked in and saw Julia asleep on her bed. I closed the door quietly and walked over to her. Charley was right, she does look depressed. She's miserable, and I know how it feels to lose a best friend. Before Charley, I had a best friend, but he used me and I was left alone in the streets. That's when Nancy found me, I was about four or five. I've been in the gang for about ten years and the boys look up to me.

I sighed because I feel bad for her. I want her to be happy, but she is right. She does work so hard for us and we never pay her in return. Then I remembered what Anissa said to me when I caught her peaching.

_"__Please Dodger, your nothing but a fake. I heard you say that you like her to Charley, and I know that you won't let her go because you love her. She doesn't like you, not to mention that you're not her type."_

_"__So what if I like her?" I asked. "Is it a crime to like someone?"_

_"__Why don't you just tell her?"_

_"__I don't like her in that way. You're making up stories." I replied in a weird tone of voice._

_"__Please Dodger, don't give me that nonsense. You do like Julia, but you're upset because she doesn't like you back. She doesn't like bad boys. She likes charming, nice, and cute guys. Don't worry; when the traps find you guys, we'll finally be free."_

Anissa's right about one thing, I am in love with Julia. The day I saw her I felt a spark.

_I took the handkerchief out of the older gentleman's coat pocket and held it behind me. Charley grabbed it and put it in his coat pocket. I smiled. Fagin will be happy with everything that we got today. We turned around and began to walk when we saw two girls around our age in front of us, and they looked at us terrified. __I looked at the one to my right. She was wearing glasses and had dark curly hair a little past her shoulders, but pale skin. She dressed differently from the other girls, she was wearing pants and a shirt. She looks Hispanic. But she's pale._

_The one that caught my eye was the girl standing next to her. _

_She's about an inch shorter than me and is also wearing pants and a shirt. She has medium length, golden light brown hair that reached a few inches away from her shoulders, with a side bang. Her eyes are blue, gray, and green, which means that they are hazel. She has pale skin, freckles and the cutest little nose. She must be Irish, I could tell by looking at her. She is beautiful. __I saw the girl who took my heart eyes get wide. She turned and looked at her friend who is staring at us in shock. Neither of them said anything._

_Charley and I looked at each other and then we looked at the two girls. We came closer, giving them both cold glares because we now knew that they saw us steal._

_"__Run!" The curly haired girl cried and they took off in opposite directions. She ran right while the Irish girl ran left._

_"__Dodger, they'll tell on us!" Charley panicked._

_"__Charley, relax." I calmed him down. "You go after the dark haired girl. I'll go after the other."_

_"__Dodger, will we catch them?"_

_"__Of course we will. Now hurry!" _

_We ran in opposite directions. Charley ran after the big mouthed one and I ran after the Irish one. I could tell that the dark haired girl is trouble. It wasn't long before I caught up to the light brown haired girl, and I wasn't far behind. __She turned her head and saw me, and I saw her eyes get wide. I need to catch her, there's something about her. I want to know more about her. Bystanders stared at her as she ran and a few girls gave her looks because girls don't run. __She turned the corner into an alleyway and that's when Charley came from the other side and saw her. He ran up to her and she turned around and saw me. She looked scared, and before my eyes, Charley grabbed her. He put his left forearm around her neck and his right arm around her waist._

_I was satisfied as I started the conversation, "You're fast," I circled Charley and the girl. __It went from there, I found the girl that I have been looking for, but the thing is, I know nothing about her but that will all change. __I pulled up her chin gently with my index finger and thumb so she would look at me and my heart raced. I fell for her. She stole my heart. Now I won't ever let her go._

When Anissa said that I wasn't Julia's type, it hurt me, a lot. Julia will probably never feel the same way. I won't let her out alone because I'm scared that she'll run off and I'll never see her again, and I don't want that. I'll have to tell her sooner or later because she's close to figuring out how I feel about her. Charley, Jackson and Nicky found out because of the way I treat her. I remember that I told Charley when she got hurt. I think he needed to know because we're best friends.

_It was after we talked to Fagin about his plate, Julia's arm and fever. Julia was sleeping in the living room because she was sick. Fagin is in his room observing his jewelry like he always does and all the boys were downstairs playing cards. Anissa had to go somewhere with Nancy. They probably left by now. __Charley and I were sitting at the kitchen table. I had my pipe out and he had a drink. __"__What did you want to tell me, Dodger?" Charley asked as he took a sip from his cup._

_"__It's about Julia." I said feeling nervous. I've had girlfriends before, but I don't know how he'll react to this. I held my pipe in my hands._

_"__Let me guess, you have a crush on her." Charley didn't ask it, it was more of a statement than a question. _

_I just stared at him, "How did you know?" _

_"__Dodger, you've been my best friend since we were about four or five. I can tell when you like a girl." He's right. He knows he very well. _

_"__Yeah, I do like her. And I think I want to spend the rest of my life with her."_

_"__Really?"_

_"__Yeah. I don't think I'll love any other girl as much as I love her."_

_"__Aw, that's sweet ,Dodger." _

_"__It's the truth, Charley. I felt something when I first laid my eyes on her." _

_Charley then realized something, "That's why you chased after her when Anissa and her saw us steal! Why didn't I realize it before? And why__ didn't you tell me earlier?" he felt betrayed. "You've had girlfriends before, Dodger."_

_"__I didn't know how you would have reacted." I admitted._

_"__I'm alright with it. I think she likes you too Dodger."_

_"__What makes you say that?" I was curious._

_"__Remember last night when you winked at her?"_

_"__Yeah, what about it?"_

_"__I could have sworn I saw her face turn red when she went to lay down."_

_"__Charley, Julia's Irish. Irish people have skin where they always blush. Either that or it's just her skin."_

_"__It's every time you wink at her, Dodger."_

_"__Interesting," I looked at Julia in the living room. She was still sleeping._

_He smiled, "I'm happy for you, Dodger. You shouldn't be embarrassed. Julia's really pretty. A real babe." He moved his eyebrows up and down._

_We both chuckled silently. He's right about one thing. She is really pretty._

_"__Charley, you don't like her like that, do you?" I questioned._

_He laughed, "Me? No. I think of her as one of us. I just like teasing her."_

_I chuckled, "Why?"_

_"__I'm the joker!" He put his hands out with unison. "It's my job to make the household more fun and interesting. Plus, it's fun to annoy her."_

_"__So, you just pick out random things about her and make fun of her for it?"_

_"__Yup. I'm thinking about wiggling her nose."_

_"__Why?"_

_"__It's small and cute. I also know it'll annoy her."_

_I snickered and took a puff from my pipe. He is right about one thing, Julia's nose is cute. She has the cutest nose I've ever seen. "So tell me Charley, is there anything going on with Anissa and you?"_

_He cringed, "No way, Dodger. You think I like Anissa?"_

_"__Yeah, I thought you did." I now know he doesn't. I can tell when he's lying. His nose cringes a little on the right side._

_"__Why would I like Secret Keeper? Sure, she's pretty, but not my type."_

_I nodded. Charley has had girlfriends, and they were like him. They had great sense of humors. The girls I dated were more serious, like me. Julia is like that. She's serious, and I like how she's quiet, cheeky, and a little feisty. Anissa gets in the way and then Julia gets in trouble. I'm okay with Julia not listening all the time, it makes me like her even more. But I still want her to listen. _

_"__Don't worry, Dodger, your secret is safe with me." Charley assured, "But Nicky and the rest of the older boys might figure it out."_

_"__If they do, we'll tell them. I'm telling you because you're my best friend."_

_"__Don't worry Dodger, I'm pretty sure she has no idea that you like her."_

_"__Maybe your right. But she will sooner or later."_

_Charley looked into the living room and saw Julia's eyes open a little. "Dodger, she's waking up. We should check on her."_

_That was when the both of us got up to check on Julia._

Julia's just so different from other girls. I think I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and I don't think I'll ever love any girl the way I love her. I have had girlfriends', but Julia is just, different. I pulled up the blanket on her and she still slept. I walked out and closed the door and put the key behind the plant. I moved the plant back in its place quietly so I wouldn't wake Julia and I walked downstairs.

...

**JULIA'S POV**

I woke up and stretched. While I was asleep, I thought about what Dodger said.

_"All you have to do is put yourself under Fagin and become a pickpocket."_

I sighed and stood up. He's right; I guess the only way to see my best friend alive is to join the gang for good. I won't be happy, but all I need to do is see Anissa. I walked into my bathroom and looked at myself. I am a lot paler that I was the other day. I washed my face and saw how quick the color reappeared onto my face. I walked down the stairs to go and find Dodger. He was in the living room, reading a book. He looked up and his eyes were locked onto mine.

"I'll do it." I sulked

He raised a brow, "Do what?"

"I'll put myself under Fagin, but just to see Anissa."

He smiled and stood up, "I knew you would catch on. Follow me." He walked into the kitchen and went into the hallway near the fireplace. He opened a door and Fagin was sitting down observing his jewelry like he always does.

"Dodger," Fagin closed his jewelry box. "What happened to knocking boy?"

"Calm down Fagin, Julia's joining."

Fagin shot up and smiled. "Well done my dear, you finally joined." He shook my hand, "Welcome to the gang." That was it? All I had to do was shake the man's hand? "It's time for your test." Fagin smiled

I looked at him. What test? He picked up a pocket handkerchief and motioned his head and Dodger nodded. Dodger sat on the couch and took out his pipe. Fagin put the handkerchief in his pocket. "Try to take the pocket handkerchief out of my pocket without me feeling it." Fagin then sat down and observed his jewelry again. Dodger looked at me and nodded his head.

I walked up to Fagin and slipped my fingers into his pocket and took out the handkerchief and hid it behind my back. I stood next to him and dropped the handkerchief in-front of him and he looked up. "Well done, you're a clever one. Make Dodger and Master Bates your models, they'll teach you well."

"Wait, I just joined so I could see Anissa." I admitted.

"It's too late for that, you said you would join." Dodger butted in.

I turned to him, "And I told you that I was only joining so I could see Anissa."

"It doesn't work like that Julia." Dodger put his pipe in his pocket and stood up. "You just don't join for something and then leave. Once you join, you're in, and you never ever quit."

I glared at him, "You never said that."

"Because I knew that you wouldn't join."

"You tricked me into joining." I figured.

Dodger shrugged, "It worked with Oliver. I knew that it would with you." Then he crossed his arms, "Did you really think that I'd let you see Anissa that easily?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, confused. I didn't like the sound of his voice.

"You see Julia; we knew you would never join unless you could see Anissa." Dodger stepped closer, "So when you said you would join in order to see Anissa, I figured I'd let you think that."

I gasped, "You're not going to let me see Anissa, are you?" I can't believe this! For the months I've been here, all Dodger has wanted is for me to join this gang and he tricked me to do it. He's too slick, and I should have known better tan to fall for what he says. But at the time, he seemed trustful and I' tempted and anxious to see my friend.

"You're a fast learner."

"Why Dodger, why would you trick me like that?"

"I already told you why. They'll know that the gang exists and that Anissa was telling the truth. They'll take his head and give us away."

I gave him a look, "Fine then, I quit." I can't believe this!

"You can't quit. You passed Fagin's test. Congratulations Julia, you're now a pickpocket and you always will be." Dodger congratulated.

I walked up to him, "You're wrong Dodger. I only did it to be trusted and to see my best friend. I guess our last chat meant nothing to you."

"Oh it did Julia. I realized that you are miserable without your friend. But you're never going to see her again. You can't see her. I know you want too, but Fagin doesn't want you over there. No one does."

"Oh Dodger, you're so foolish." I spat, "She'll suspect that you're keeping me from seeing her. We both know your ways."

"She won't think that after they hang her."

I was silent. Is Anissa going to be hanged?

"She's not going to be hanged!"

"She will be one of these days." Fagin butted in.

I turned around and said, "Keep your mouth shut you nit. You should have been hanged a long time ago." Fagin stopped what he was doing and looked at me. I turned and Dodger looked surprised at what I said. "That's right, I said it. He's evil. Anissa was right, he is alive and I should have believed her the second she told me." I pointed my finger at Dodger, "You really blew it now. I'm done talking to you, and that clown of a friend that you call funny!" Then I opened the door and slammed it and walked into the living room, but when I sat down, I couldn't stop thinking about what Dodger said,

_"Congratulations Julia, you're now a pickpocket and you always will be."_

_..._

**NORMAL POV**

Esther saw a sign that said, London, twenty miles North and she smiled to herself. She's almost in London and than means she's almost at the police station to save Anissa. But something then popped into her mind, what if the police don't believe her? Anissa's story seemed more realistic than Monks and Bet's, whoever they are. If anything, Monks and Bet, must be friends with this Fagin guy if they were friends with Bill. The two of them must know where Fagin is keeping Oliver and Julia. Not just that, Mr. Brownlow is being told so many stories that he doesn't know who to believe.

Esther than came up with a plan, if the police don't believe her, she'll go around London and try to find Mr. Brownlow and this gang that everyone's talking about. '_I need to do this.' _She thought to herself, _'I will not allow an innocent girl to be hung and her two innocent friends to be held captive the rest of their lives by some gang. The only people that will be hung are the pickpockets and Fagin, I'll make sure of it.' _

**CHARLEY'S POV**

I am in the downstairs living room all by myself. I was thinking over the new joke I want to tell everyone. I was interrupted by my thoughts when Dodger walked in. "Charley, I need to talk to you." He said gloomy.

"What's the matter, Dodge?" I'm worried for my best friend. Something isn't right. He looks sad.

He sat down across from me. "I think Julia hates me."

I stared at him, "Dodger, don't be silly." How could he think that? I know she likes him. I see the way she looks at him. They would look great together.

"I'm serious, Charley. I made her upset."

"What happened?"

"Remember why she locked herself in her room?"

"Yeah, because you said she could only see Anissa if she joined."

"Fagin doesn't want Julia seeing Anissa. I tricked her into thinking that so she could join."

"Oh." I understood what was going on. "Dodger, you tricked her for her own good. If I was little lady, yes, I would be mad. But I'm not her, so I understand why you tricked her."

"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, Charley. I thought that by her thinking that, she would join. She did join, but Fagin doesn't want her seeing Anissa and she knows that."

"Dodger, she's miserable. She wants to see Anissa. Don't say you understand because you don't. Anissa is all she has, besides us. If you were locked up, I would visit you and try to get you out. I would feel the same exact way Julia does."

"I know you would Charley, I would do the exact same thing. We're best friends, but I think I blew it with her."

"What did she say?"

"She said she was done talking to me and you, but she described you as a clown that isn't funny."

"Hey, I think I'm very funny." I felt insulted, "Little Lady is just upset."

"Charley, I want her to see her friend, but its Bill and Fagin's order. I can't just betray they're trust."

"I know Dodger, but if someone recognizes her from Anissa's description, they'll find us and hang Fagin."

"I don't know what to do." Dodger sighed. Wow, I've never seen him this sad. He must really like her. I see why he does, little lady's pretty, maybe a little too pretty.

"Want me to talk to her?" I asked.

"Charley, I don't think she's in the mood to talk to anyone."

"She never is. I'm just saying, I could explain to her why you tricked her."

Dodger shook his head, "I need to figure this out. It's my problem."

I sighed, "Okay Dodger." That's when I came up with an idea. I grabbed the gin bottle and said, "I'll be back. I'm just going to fill this up."

"Okay." Dodger was looking down. Wow, he's depressed.

I walked up the stairs and put the gin bottle onto the side. I need to talk to Julia. She needs to understand why we won't let her see Anissa.

...

**NORMAL POV**

"But Mr. Brownlow," Mrs. Bedwin began, "They're wrong! They're all wrong! Oliver is innocent and you know it!" She shot up out of her seat on the living room chair and scowled at the old man. "Why do you believe them? Remember when Oliver came back and two men came with guns? They looked like they were going to rob us. Oliver shouted for help! He is innocent! Why didn't you tell the police that? Why?" She kept shouting.

"Enough, Mrs. Bedwin!" Mr. Brownlow hollered, causing her to gasp and become silent. "I don't believe them, okay. I just didn't want the case to get worse. For now, they're putting Anissa in a hospital. If I told them what I knew, she could be hanged!"

"They hang everybody! They're fond of it! They don't care who you are or what you've done or if you're innocent or guilty! The police love killing people and you know it. Everybody knows it!"

Mr. Brownlow tried to calm her down, then said, "I didn't say anything because I have an idea."

The old woman looked at him, "And what's your idea?"

Mr. Brownlow sat down on the couch, "If they send Anissa away, we can get information on where they send her. We'll get her out, then she can lead us to Oliver and Julia. If we find Oliver and Julia, we'll find Fagin."

Mrs. Bedwin ran and hugged him, "You're a genius, Mr. Brownlow!"

"Of course I am, Mrs. Bedwin, my parents only sent me to the best schools in London. But if there's one thing I don't get, it's how Monks and Bet got Anissa's mental hospital file."

"How do you think they got it?"

"I don't think they did. I think they made it up to get rid of Anissa. Anissa and Nancy tell me about Fagin, even though I don't remember Anissa, there was another girl that must have been there. Then, Nancy is murdered. It all adds up, but the police are stupid. They always have been, and they always will. If we can get to Monks and Bet, we'll find Anissa, and then we'll find Fagin."

Mrs. Bedwin grinned, "Then what are we doing standing around for? We've got a lot of work to do!"

**JULIA'S POV**

After a few hours of sitting on the couch and reading a book, I heard footsteps. I put the book down and saw Charley. "Dodger told me that happened." He said.

"So what?" I snapped. Like I care.

"Look Julia, once you join, you can't leave. That's the rule. Yes, I think it was wrong for him to trick you but let's just face it, you belong here."

"Says the clown that reads comic strips" I snorted.

He gave me a look, "Don't get sassy with me little lady. I didn't do anything."

"Stop calling me little lady."

"No, you're not the boss of me."

"And you're not the boss of me. Dodger, Fagin and you obviously want me miserable, and I am. So go away." I opened my book again and ignored Charley. He walked up to me and grabbed the book from my hands. "Hey," I snarled. "Give it back."

Charley closed the book and tossed it across the room and stood over me. "Look, Dodger told you why you can't see Anissa."

"He tricked me, and I don't like being tricked."

"He did it for the better." Charley crossed his arms, "He did it to give you a family. You need people to rely on, Julia. You can't be alone forever. He tricked you but you have us taking care of you. You're one of us now, and so is Oliver." That statement made my blood boil. I do think of them as family but I would never want to be one of them, if that makes sense.

I glared at him, "I'm not talking to Dodger or you anymore. I don't care if you want me part of you guys because I'm not part of you, and I never will be! I'm not a thief nor any type of criminal for that matter and I won't be just because you're all scared that I'll run away and peach on you. If you don't understand that now then you'll never understand anything. Now move out of my way."

"No, I'm not done talking to you."

I stood up, "Well, I'm done talking to you." I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm and I turned to face him. "Remember this Julia; you don't realize why we can't let you leave the house. If you do, everyone will know that we took Oliver, your friend and you. Then they will know that Fagin is alive and they'll hang him and give us away."

"Here's what you don't get Charley. When we saw you pickpocket, we were scared. And Anissa was the one that said to run, but you obviously caught us. I was never going to tell because of the consequences."

"Well it's a good thing we caught you because Fagin could have been hanged."

"He should be hanged!" I narrowed my eyes and sneered.

Charley pulled me close to him and I thought he was going to hit me. "Don't say that, he took all of us in when no one would."

"Becoming a thief isn't a living, it's a sin."

"Charley, what are you doing?" We turned and saw Dodger at the doorway.

"Nothing Dodger, I was having a chat with Julia." Charley glanced at me and released my arm.

"Charley, why don't you go downstairs and help Oliver practice? I need to speak to Julia." Dodger turned his gaze to me.

"Okay Dodger," Charley shot me a look and walked out of the living room. Who ever knew the clown could get so angry?

I walked over and bent down to pick up the book I was reading, but in a spilt of a second, I saw two pairs of shoes in front of me. I looked up and saw Dodger. He snatched the book and put it on one of the couches. "I was reading that." I snapped.

"Well, you're not going to until we have a talk." Dodger replied.

I stood up, "I'm done talking to you."

"You can't stay mad forever."

"You don't know me that well, do you? When I'm mad, I can stay mad really long. Don't get your hopes up."

Dodger looked at me, "Look Julia, I know I shouldn't have tricked you like that. But Fagin wants you in the gang, and so do the others. You belong with us. And if you go out alone, Fagin and the rest of us know you'll visit Anissa, and we all know what will happen next."

"So tricking me was your plan?" I wasn't satisfied.

"I already told you that if I didn't you would have never joined."

I sat back down on the couch I was reading the book on. I crossed my arms and said, "I told you a thousand times already that I would never peach, and you still can't get that through you're thick head! I don't want to talk to someone that can't trust me. Leave me alone."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" I sassed

He looked at me and got close, very close, "Look, joining us will be one of the best decisions you'll ever make in your years."

"No, it's the worst. I could be making my own money with my own friend, not being cooped up in some old, dirty house with criminals."

"Then you wouldn't have anywhere to sleep."

"Any place is better than here. You better let me see Anissa."

"Oh yeah, and what happens if I don't?"

"I'll run away." I threatened

He looked at me, "That was a bad thing to say Julia. Guess what?"

"What?"

"You're in my room again."

"No I'm not." I back talked.

"Oh yes you are. Sikes said that you have to listen to me."

"I don't care anymore. I'd rather have him kill me than live here with you!" I held in my tears.

He looked at me, shocked, and angry. "Julia, you don't want him near you, trust me."

"I did trust you, but you broke it. I can't trust you anymore."

He sighed, "Too bad, you're going to have too. And you're in my room again because you want to run away."

"I'm not sleeping in your room, and you can't make me." I stood up to face him.

"What's with you? You're not yourself." Dodger replied.

"I wonder why!" I shouted at him and he just looked at me.

He took my arm, "Julia, you need to calm down."

"I'm not going to; you're not the boss of me." I trembled.

"Are you okay?" He looked really worried and he stepped closer.

"I'm fine."

"Julia, no you're not."

"How would you know?"

He hugged me and said, "I'm sorry, for everything. I want you to be happy."

"No you don't." I felt my eyes water. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Yes I do. You just can't see your friend right now."

"Whatever," I replied and held in my tears.

He rubbed my back and hugged me tighter. "Julia, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. Dodger was rubbing my back. Sometimes when I start to cry, I close my eyes and try to calm down, and that's exactly what I was trying to do. After a few minutes of silence, I spoke up, "Dodger, let go of me."

"No, you need to calm down." He was still rubbing my back.

"How can I calm down? My best friend might be hanged and you blame me for everything."

"Julia, I don't blame you for everything." He sounded hurt.

"Yes you do. You hate me." I said.

"I don't hate you Julia." That time, I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Then why are you so mean to me? What did I ever do to you?"

"I'm not mean to you."

"Yes you are. You always have, and you always will."

"When have I ever been mean to you?" He asked, but it was more of a statement.

"Let's see, when you kidnapped me. Who could forget when you told me to re-color your boots when you could have done it yourself? Also when I wouldn't tell you that Anissa was going to peach, and when I had to stay in your room. Not to mention that-"

"Okay, I get the point." He sighed and hugged me tighter.

"Okay, now get off me. I made my point."

"Julia, you need to calm down."

"I will, only on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"Let me see Anissa."

"No, not now."

"Get off me Dodger." I said in a low, scary voice.

He let go of me and I walked out of the living room leaving Charley angry about what I said, Fagin shocked about the comment I mentioned to him earlier, Anissa in trouble with the cops and Dodger feeling upset and guilty.

...

**ANISSA'S POV**

I am sitting in my jail cell with my legs up to my chest and my arms crossed. For once, I should have listened to Julia and now here I am, accused of being crazy and a liar. Monks had the nerve to make a fake report about me and now I'm going to be put into a mental hospital! I hope that Julia and Oliver are safe, but I hope that Monks gets his revenge, somehow. I know he threatened Bet because she looked a bit scared. The police may think it was because of everything that she said, but I know there's more to it. She's terrified of Monks. Maybe he'll threaten her again and she'll do something.

I hope Fagin gets hung, but I hope he also kicks Monks out of his home and tells him to never come back. All of a sudden, Monks pops out of nowhere and gets involved in everything. I knew from the start that he was trouble, and I find out that he's out to kill Oliver. That's why he lied about Bill, so he could kill Oliver himself and me, well, Monks wants Fagin to live because that old man is helping him! Monks is a criminal and will stick by any criminals side, but if he has to he will get rid of them if they're in his way. I felt my eyes tear up but I refused to let any of them fall. I hope I can get out of here and I hope Julia can come by to show the police I was right but if anything, Dodger is making sure she won't leave.

I looked up at the window, stood up and looked out of it. Then I fell to my knees and closed my eyes, remembering the fun memories of Julia and me. I never gave her up for anything and I certainly won't do it now. I looked up at the ceiling with tears in my eyes, "God, God, if you're there, help me please."

**NORMAL POV**

Mr. Lancaster's daughter, Esther reached London and ran all the way to the police station. She stopped, took a deep breath from all the running she did and walked in. She looked around and saw a cop reading a file and went to walk up to the man at the desk, but not before seeing the scenery around her. There's a man at a desk with a bunch of keys tied together, hanging on the wall. Most of the room consists of a huge gap in the middle which is blocked by a jail type of door.

"May I help you, Ma'am?" A man questioned and she turned around to see the desk clerk staring at her. The cop turned his attention to her.

Esther gulped, feeling nervous, "Yes, I am here to give you some information about a young girl that you're keeping here?"

"What's the girls name?"

"Anissa Schreiber." She answered. The desk clerk narrowed his eyes at her and the police man came closer. She then narrowed her eyes back, "Is there a problem, Gentlemen?"

"Yes, there is a problem, Miss. We have all the proof that shows she's guilty. You're the third girl that's come here to say she's innocent, but you don't really know is she is, now do you?" The desk clerk sneered.

Esther scowled, "Yes, I actually do! My father, before he died, ran a transportation business. It was called Lancaster Express. Anissa and Julia ran away from a workhouse and my father drove them all the way to London!"

"Where's your proof?" The cop asked. "You don't have any, do you?"

Esther thought for a moment, "Well no, but-"

"Then we can't take what you're saying seriously." The cop gently took her arm, "I'll show you the way out."

Esther thrashed around to try and get him off of her, but his grip on her arm tightened, and she began to yell at him. The officer then opened the door and pushed her out, and she stumbled a bit. As she got up, the officer closed the door and locked it. She pulled the door knob and then started banging on the door. "She's innocent, innocent I tell you. Why are the police so stupid?" She turned around, took a deep breath and sank to the floor, seeing that not only is Anissa right, but she's an innocent girl that will die, just because the thieves that kidnapped Julia and her have allies to protect them. Esther then narrowed her eyes, stood up, and faced the police station, vowing to never let another innocent person get their life taken away. And with that, she ran off.


	18. Favors

**CHAPTER 18**: **FAVORS**

* * *

**_LONDON, MAY 7th, 1836_**

**NORMAL POV**

Esther began walking down a sidewalk with pebbles and dirt all over it and hung her head down in shame, passing people sitting around drinking and smoking. She wants to find Mr. Brownlow, but doesn't know where to start, but then an idea popped into her head. When he thought Oliver stole from him, he must have been sent to court and how else would Nancy have found the elder without and address? She'll have to sneak into the public records building to find his address, but it won't be easy. She looked up with hope, smiled to herself, and ran towards London, hoping that she can get his address.

...

**JULIA'S POV**

After dinner, I walked downstairs to the first floor. Dodger said I was in his room again, and since Sikes told me to listen to him, I have too. We haven't seen Sikes since Fagin and him got into that fight. Bill has been gone ever since and no one sees worried about him, but I feel that he may peach on us as well. But in the end, the one thing he wanted was Anissa to be gone and if it happens, even though he's dying in the process, he'll go along with it just to have her die. I bet that Dodger doesn't care; I bet none of the boys do because they can just hide out again. No one would probably believe Bill anyways. No one believed Anissa, so why would they believe him?

I saw Nicky and Jackson smoking their pipes near the corner of one of the hallways. They turned their attention to me, but I kept walking. As I reached the middle of the hallway, I heard Jackson say, "She's been acting weird lately Nicky."

"Yeah, I'm surprised she came out of her room."

"You know, the other boys are worried about her."

"I would be too. She's depressed over her stupid friend. Anissa needs to use her brain. She actually thought the traps would find us."

Jackson laughed, "Well, we aren't that stupid."

I held in my anger and knocked on Dodger's door. I kept myself from punching them both in the faces. "Who is it?" I heard Dodger's voice.

"Cinderella." I replied, sarcastically. Cinderella was a maid, and I'm one so I guess were a little alike in a few ways.

He opened the door and looked at me. "You could have said you name."

"I could have, but I didn't." I walked in and sat on the bed.

He closed the door and said, "Well, get ready. We have a busy day tomorrow."

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and got out of my clothes into a long nightgown that was in the bathroom. Wait, they're all busy tomorrow. If they're busy, then I can sneak out and see Anissa! But I'll need to be very careful. Dodger's sneaky, Nicky watches the door, Charley's nosy, and Jackson's quiet. Jackson or Dodger could be watching me anywhere from the darkness. After I was done, I came out of the bathroom and saw Dodger in his pajamas. He looked at me and I said, "I know, I know. I have to go on the bed first because you don't trust me and you think I'll run away."

He looked at me sympathetically and I climbed onto the bed. I turned and faced the wall as Dodger got on the bed after me and turned off the light. It was freezing, but I'm too angry to look at Dodger. I decided to freeze and closed my eyes, shivering. I felt Dodger snuggle closer and he pulled the blanket up. When I started to feel warm, I closed my eyes again and fell asleep.

...

**NORMAL POV**

It's late at night and London's public records building is closed, but all of a sudden, the lock was picked and a shadowy figure made it's way to the back room and rummaged through the files. They kept looking until they found 'Brownlow' and saw that he lives in Pentonville, but they weren't done yet. They took off their hood and let out a sigh, then they continued looking until they found the name 'Nancy' and the other, 'Bet'. They opened the file and smiled to themselves, closed the file cabinet and left the building, without looking like there was a forced entry.

…

**JULIA'S POV**

I woke up a couple of hours later into a dark room. After my eyes adjusted to the dark, I turned my head to my right and saw Dodger right next to me, facing the same way as me. He's breathing softly which meant that he was sleeping. I need to see my best friend; I don't care if I get in trouble anymore because I always do. I never do anything wrong and I get blamed. Maybe I should just run away, but if I do, Sikes might kill me. Dodger won't let me leave anyways, and if I leave, I'll need to take Oliver with me. Charley was teaching him to pickpocket, and I could tell that Oliver didn't want to thieve for Fagin either.

It was after I went into my room that I decided to see what was Oliver was up too.

_I walked downstairs quietly and peeked from the staircase. Oliver was sitting on the couch with Dodger and Charley sitting across from him. I quietly crept to the wall and listened. "You see Oliver, pickpocketing takes practice." I heard Dodger start the conversation. I peeked in and watched what was happening. I saw Dodger and Charley sitting with Oliver, trying to convince him to become one of them. I can't believe what I'm hearing. I just hope Oliver doesn't go along with it. _

_Oliver looked sad, "I don't think I'll ever be as good as the both of you." I could tell that he was stalling. He doesn't want to be here, and I don't particularly blame him for not wanting to be. I'm starting to not like it here._

_"It's easy, Oliver." Dodger replied as he removed the pipe away from his mouth. "It just takes practice." Ha, that's easy for you to say, Dodger. The Artful Dodger got caught that one time Oliver was framed. I'll never forget that day. I guess Dodger isn't as good of a pickpocket like he thinks because before that, Anissa and I saw Charley and him stealing from a different wealthy man. They're sneaky, but aren't as clever as they'd like to think, but I'll let them believe what they want. I don't want their dreams of being top criminals being destroyed. I just hope I'm not around here when that happens._

_"I don't know. Is Julia going to pickpocket also?" _

_"Why yes, Oliver, she is. She is one of us now, just like you are." Charley nodded his head. Excuse me? No, I'm not._

_"You're going to like it here." Dodger assured._

_"I don't want to pickpocket." Oliver whined._

_"You have no choice, Oliver,." Charley answered_

_"But Dodger and you tricked me into joining."_

_"You're right, and Julia fell for it too." Dodger took over. "It's for the better, Oliver." Oliver raised a brow at this, but didn't question it. _

_"Dodger, is she still mad at you?" Charley asked._

_"Yeah, she is. She can't see Anissa right now."_

_"Please, Dodger, I won't go to the police. Neither will Julia. Please, let us go." Oliver begged._

_"I can't do that Oliver. Fagin and I won't let the two of you leave."_

_"Why? I didn't do anything." Oliver faced him, "You need to treat Julia like a lady."_

_"I do Oliver."_

_"No, you don't. You treat her like Bill treated Nancy."_

_Dodger looked at him with a blank expression. I tried to hold in my laughter. "Oliver, don't ever say that." Dodger bellowed, "I don't treat her badly."_

_"You do too. So does, Charley."_

_"No, I don't. I just call her little lady because she's little. And it's a nickname I gave her. I also like to tease her." Came the reply and Dodger snickered. I narrowed my eyes at Charley. I don't like what he said._

_"That's not nice, especially if she's told you to stop." Oliver crossed his arms. _

_Aw, sweet little Oliver is turning against Dodger and Master Bates. This is interesting._

_"You're not the boss of me." Charley stuck his nose out._

_"Mr. Brownlow was very kind to me. He treated me better than you two ever will." Oliver looked away._

_"Well, you're not going back to him so get used to it here." Dodger got closer, "Now, we're going to teach you to steal, and you're going to learn to like it."_

_"I don't want too."_

_"You will," Dodger replied, "And Julia will learn too. If you start stealing like us and start with money, you could have a house like Mr. Brownlow." Dodger leaned in, "I had a peek at it. Nice house it is. Did you like it there?"_

_"Yes, and I slept in a proper bed, in my own room." Oliver sounded annoyed._

_"Good stuff on the walls, eh?" Charley was sarcastic._

_"Yes, indeed." Oliver replied and Charley rolled his eyes._

_"Well, put yourself under Fagin, and you'll be able to retire to a property just like that. And you'll be able to do the genteel." Dodger replied and smoked his pipe._

_"Nah, his fear is just like Julia's. He's scared of being scragged." I'm not scared of being hanged! Okay, maybe just a little bit._

_"I don't know what that means." The young boy said. Charley pulled his fabric scarf up and stood up, pretending to choke. Dodger laughed. "Oh," Oliver looked embarrassed._

_Charley sat back down and said, "But that won't happen because Dodger and I will teach you."_

_"I don't know," Oliver began. I could tell that he was trying to get out of it._

_"Why of course we'll will teach you." Dodger nodded his head. "It all lies in a nutshell. If you don't go out and steal wipes and wallets Nolly, some other cove will. You have the same right to thieving as they do."_

_"But you two tricked me. You said that you were taking me to get fresh air. The next thing I know, I'm in Fagin's room and Charley blocked the door so I couldn't leave."_

_They looked at him, and then at each other. They then looked at Oliver again. "Look Oliver, it is better if you stay here." Dodger suggested._

_"But you won't let me out." _

_"If you pickpocket, then we'll let you out. You'll be able to leave whenever you want. Not to mention that you'll go out on the job with us." Dodger bribed._

_Oliver was quiet for about a minute. He sighed, "Okay, I'll pickpocket. But I won't like it." He sounded sad._

_Dodger smiled and patted him on the back, "Good decision my son. You'll like it here very much."_

_My mouth fell open. I can't believe that Oliver is going to pickpocket. I quietly ran upstairs to my room._

I let out a sigh and felt my chest tighten up. Let's just face it, I'm never going to get out of here. Never, ever. Dodger will make sure of it. The more days that pass by, the more I feel more restricted and it's like I'm in jail! My life wasn't supposed to end up like this. Anissa and I had our lives planned out. We were going to get jobs and find some place to live. I don't know what Anissa wants to be because whenever the question came up, she either changed her mind or didn't know, but I want to be a Dentist but because of my current situation, I don't know if that'll ever happen. Dodger snuggled closer and his head was on my shoulder. I sighed as I flushed and fell asleep, with Dodger on me.

...

I woke up and yawned, still feeling tired but forced myself up because of the daily chores I have too complete. I looked to the right and saw Dodger putting on one of his shoes. He turned to look at me, but I looked away, still feeling mad at him. I really hate him right now, I do. He decided to break the silence, "Good morning to you too, Julia." I ignored him and he came closer, "Ignoring me now?" I got off the bed and dodger him as he went to grab my arm. As I opened the bathroom door, he took my arm and forced me to look at him, 'It's not nice to ignore people that greet you." He smirked.

I smirked back, "And it's not nice to hold Cinderella against her will, is it?"

Dodger shrugged, "You'll be saved when your Knight in Shining armor comes to rescue you." He over exaggerated. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door which caused the two of us to turn to it. Dodger's hand dropped from my arm. "Who is it?"

"Unlock this door, this instant!" It was Charley. Dodger raised a brow and opened it and Charley came in and bowed to me. "Oh, Cinderella," he ran up to me, "I have come to rescue you!" He must have heard us from outside. Dodger and him laughed as I felt my face get red. I proceeded to punch Joker in the face, but he grabbed my fist and a look of shock appeared onto his face. "Oh, come on, little lady, don't get so violent." Then he smirked, "It's un-ladylike." Dodger and him laughed again and I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom, but not before closing the door behind me. I hate it here, seriously.

...

**NORMAL POV**

Mr. Brownlow is lying down on his bed, thinking about everything that's happened the last few days. He sighed and closed his eyes, wondering about Monks and Bet and why they would lie. Some things about their story don't make sense. For instance, how would Anissa have escaped from a Mental Hospital? And why would she make up such a story to protect Bill? And if anything, it seems like Monks and Bet want Anissa and Bill gone, but why would they want them gone? He then narrowed his eyes and sat up, seeing that the two lied to protect not Bill, but other people and he thinks he knows who Monks and Bet are protecting, Fagin. And he's going to find out what they're hiding because he thinks that if he finds Fagin, he'll find the thieves that stole from him that day, Julia, and most importantly, Oliver Twist.

"Mrs. Bedwin," he called, "Mrs. Bedwin, come up here, quickly!"

Before he could blink, the older woman was in front of his presence, "Yes, Mr. Brownlow?"

"There's some things that don't make sense about Nancy's murder, and we're going to find out what it is."

The old woman grinned, "Now you're talking." But then she frowned, "But where are we going to start? There's so much to find out!"

Mr. Brownlow thought for a moment, "Let's start with Bet and Monks. People have bee saying that Bill will be hung, so if he is, they may go and see it."

"Good idea, Mr. Brownlow. Let's start there!"

...

**JULIA'S POV**

The day went by pretty quickly and before I knew it, it was near dinner time. Dodger and Charley went out, as usual, to get food and I was setting the table with Oliver's help. I haven't seen Fagin that much all day and I'm starting to wonder what's going on, not that it bothers me anyways. I hope he's found and hung, that's what I hope. All of a sudden, as if on cue, Fagin entered the kitchen and smiled at us, showing his grotesque teeth. "Good evening, my dears."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Good evening? Would you like to explain you're absence for today, or is that top secret also?"

Fagin ignored my snarky comment and replied with, "I had work to do." and he left it at that. It seems like he's hiding something, but I'll leave it at that. I won't push it any farther. The boys then showed up and gathered around the table when Dodger and Charley showed up, a little later than usual. Dodger took some food out of his hat and coat pocket while Charley had a newspaper in his hands. Fagin eyed it and asked, "Why do you have a newspaper, my boy?"

Charley looked dead serious, and when he's dead serious, you know something's up. He walked over to Fagin and held it out, "Read the headline."

Fagin took the paper and squinted his eyes to look at the paper and his eyes widened, and he grinned ear to ear, "Bill, his end is near!" Everyone looked at Fagin confused, even me. I raised a brow and then gasped in realization. Bill's going to be hanged. I smiled and Fagin chuckled, "Yes, my dear, Bill has reached his final days!"

"Wait, you mean to tell us that he's being hung?" Nicky asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, boy."

Everyone cheered and the boys sitting down jumped out of their seats. Everyone was happy and I laughed at the scene in front of me. Even Oliver seemed happy and joined the boys. Dodger and Charley walked up to me and Charley hugged me from the side, a little bit, "I guess this means you're safe, Little lady." And I smiled at him, I guess it does. But what will happen to Monks and Bet and the rest of us? If Anissa, Nancy, and Bill are gone, then the rest of us may fall right behind, but I'll keep that to myself. Charley turned to Fagin, "So Fagin, does this mean that we can go to his hanging?"

"We don't want to see him." Nicky replied for all the other boys. "He's caused too much danger for us, but if you'd like to go and see him, be our guests."

Fagin thought for a moment, "Alright, my boys, you can go."

Dodger threw an arm around Oliver and one over me, "I think Oliver and Little Lady should come and join us. Besides, Bill did give them the most trouble. It'll be quite the sight to see."

Oliver's eyes glistened, "Oh, I'd love too." But the look I saw in his eyes said otherwise. Why would he want to go and see Bill get hung? "Julia, are you coming?"

"Sure." I replied, unsurely. Who knows, maybe something amazing will happen.

Fagin smiled and clapped his hands, "Well, tell us everything when you come back from it. But for now, let's have a nice, peaceful dinner." And that's exactly what we did. After the nice and peaceful dinner, we all got ready for bed and of course, I'm in Dodger's room, but I didn't mind it this time. Maybe it's because Bill won't be around any longer and I'm safe. Maybe when he's dead, Dodger will let me sleep in my own room again. I'll keep my fingers crossed. I freshened up in my bathroom and walked to the top hatted boy's room where he was taking his shoes off when I entered.

He looked at me and I looked right back. It was awkward. "We'll have to wake up early." He broke the silence.

I raised a brow, "And why's that?"

He turned his attention to the newspaper, "In the paper, it says that his execution is at eight in the morning."

I huffed, "Why so early?" I groaned and Dodger chuckled. "Hey, Dodger?" He stopped looking at the newspaper and looked at me, "Since Bill will be hung, can I sleep in my room again?"

Dodger stared at me emotionless and then said, "No." I groaned. "Fagin still thinks you'll escape and I can't allow that to happen."

"Yeah, Dodger, like I'm going to run away late at night." I rolled my eyes, "Did I ever tell you that I heard rumors about my dad being a monkey?" I sarcastically replied. Dodger kind of smirked to keep himself from laughing, but stepped to the side and put his arm out, as if to say 'ladies first' and I climbed onto the bed with him right after me. "I hate this place." I said and then closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

...

**_LONDON, MAY 8TH, 1836_**

I felt someone gently shake me and I woke up to see Dodger looking down at me. I yawned and stretched a bit, finally noticing that it's still dark outside. That's when it hit me. Bill is going to be hanged today, and I'm going to go and see it. Dodger and Oliver both want me to see it for some apparent reason, and I know that it's more than him giving Oliver and me a hard time. Maybe it's because Dodger wants to see him die, but Oliver, I have the feeling that he's up to something, but I don't know what. I just have the feeling. I got up and quickly got ready and met Dodger, Charley, and Oliver by the front door. We left in silence and walked down the streets of London, and all I can say is, other people were walking the same direction as us, but some were silent and some were talking. Mostly murmurs, possibly about Bill Sikes.

We walked by the police station where people were entering through a gate, and we followed, being surrounded by a huge arena. There was a stand where there was a rope and a noose, and I felt my stomach turn. I'm here, and I'm going to see Bill Sikes, one of the most feared criminals in the world get hanged. I'm looking forward to it, but a part of me doesn't want to see the rope tighten around his neck, but I'm here already, so there's no turning back.

"Have you guys ever seen an execution?" Oliver asked

Dodger turned to him, "Only one, and I promised myself I'd never allow Fagin or myself to be there." Aw, that's so cute.

The executioner came out and right behind him were two policeman holding onto Bill and the crowd went wild. And when I say wild, I mean they really went wild. People were screaming at him and some threw tomatoes at him, but I laughed quietly to the fact that he has tomatoes all over his face. They led him onto the platform and the policemen stood on each side of him, so one was to his left and the other was to his right. The executioner kept his distance, but stared at the criminal. I bet he's real excited to chop of Sikes head; I would be too if I were him.

Bill stared at the crowd, "I beg all of you to pray for me-"

"There shall be no prayers!" A man yelled and everyone shouted in agreement, but Bill went on.

"I've done things I shouldn't have, like kill my girlfriend and work for other criminals, and I do regret them. But one thing you all don't know is that the people I work for are real." He then saw us and stared, and I leaned onto Dodger who put an arm around me and glared at the criminal. Bill continued, "Not only have I been set up, but I have played. Some of my colleagues were smarter than me and wanted me gone. I shan't worry about it. I'll see my lovely Nancy in heaven," then he kind of smiled, "Justice will be served for the rest of them."

And I know exactly what he meant by that. The executioner, with the help of the two policemen, but the rope around Bill's neck and he was pulled up. He squirmed just a bit, but then stopped moving completely, and the crowd went wild.

"He's dead!" A woman shouted and everyone cheered and I turned to the boys, who looked happy, and then I smiled, feeling more safe than I have in a long time. I turned to look as the people started departing, and Oliver was looking at something. I looked and saw an old, wealthy looking man with a woman, just as old and wealthy as himself. I raised a brown at Oliver, and then caught on. So, this is why Oliver came. He must be Mr. Brownlow, but why would he be here? And how would Oliver know he'd be here?

"Don't do it, Oliver." I warned.

He turned to me, "Julia, I don't belong as a criminal."

"Oliver, two of them are now dead. The others will fall behind. Believe me."

Oliver smiled, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yes, believe me. Bill just said we're all real, and if they find one of the boys, they'll look for everyone. Then, Fagin will be hanged, like he should have been years ago. Just be patient, Oliver."

Oliver nodded, "I will, I promise."

I'm kind of hoping that when Fagin trusts me enough, if he does trust me enough to go outside on my own, I'll bump into Mr. Brownlow and tell him about Oliver so that the boy can have a better life. He isn't fit for a life of crime. I'm not either, but in the state and situation I'm in, I have no choice. But I will leave, someday. I just don't know when. I turned to see Dodger and Charley talking and then they looked at Oliver and me and began to walk away, indicating that we're leaving. I went to walk away with them until someone stepped on my foot. I looked up and saw a girl with medium brown hair, a pale complexion, and a straight, but prominent nose. She's at least two inches taller than me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright." I saw Oliver catch up with Dodger and Charley.

She looked at me, "So, it must be safe for all kids to be out since Sikes is now dead." She started a conversation. It's not that I'm impolite or anything, but I really have to leave, and I don't like talking to people I don't know, or people in general.

I smiled a bit, "Yeah, but he got what he deserved. If what he said was true, the other thieves and criminals will fall right behind him."

"That's a smart way to look at it." Then she held out her hand, " Oh, how silly of me, I didn't introduce myself. I'm, Esther."

I held out mine, just to be polite. I didn't really feel like chatting. "Julia."

She tilted her head just a bit, "If you don't mind me being so nosy, but are you Irish? You look it."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I am. Well, I was told I'm a lot of things, but I just look Irish, so I just say that. Plus, it's too much to keep up with everything I am."

"Do you have an Irish last name also?"

"Yeah, it's McGrath."

She kind of looked shocked for a moment, and I was about to ask, but I think she noticed because she said, "Well, I'd like to stay and chat, but I have to go and catch up with my parents. See you around, Julia. Maybe we can hang out someday." Then she ran off just like that, but something about it wasn't right. I feel as if she's up to something. It's in my gut and the way she looked at me when I told her my last bane sends off a red flag. I'll have to watch out for her.

I ran to catch up with the boys and when I reached them, they turned to look at me and Dodger raised a brow, "Making new friends already?"

I shook my head, "No, she stepped on my foot and had a small conversation with me. It was kind of weird."

"How was it weird?" Charley asked

I sighed, "Well, it was about the execution, but she asked if I was Irish and when I said yes, she asked if I also had an Irish last name. When I told her, the expression that was on her face send red flags. Then, she said bye to me and ran off."

Dodger narrowed his eyes, "That's weird. Have you ever seen her before?"

"Not that I know of, no."

"Maybe you two knew each other from somewhere." Charley ended the conversation and they kept walking, and I strolled right behind them. I know I've never seen that girl before, so why would she give me that look after I told her my last name? Something's going on, and I bet she knows about it. Then again, I'm never allowed out of the house, so I'll never see that weird girl again.

...

**NORMAL POV**

Esther watched as Julia and the three boys left, which gave her time to get a good look at them. She then past the smaller crowd of people to find her brother. When she saw him, he was looking at the police and the executioner take Bill's body down. Esther shivered at the sight of the man and thought about Julia. She finds it such a coincidence that she accidently stepped onto the girls foot, and now that she knows who Julia is and what the boys with her look like, she has information to tell Mr. Brownlow because she thinks one of them is Oliver Twist. She walked up to her brother, but he kept his attention to Bill's body, which was finally down onto the platform. "I found them."

"Who?"

"Julia and Oliver."

Joseph turned his attention away from the platform with the dead criminal and stared at his sister in disbelief. "You found her?" he asked, "How?"

"It's a long story; Mr. Brownlow is right there. I recognize his photo from the paper. We need to see him and tell him what's going on. He needs to know what he wasn't being played and that an innocent boy's life is on the line." Esther walked up to the two elders with Joseph right behind her. "Mr. Brownlow," she said and he turned to her. she held out her hand, "Esther Lancaster."

Mr. Brownlow raised a brow, but shook her hand. "How do you do?"

She leaned in, "I have information about, Oliver Twist." This caused Mrs. Bedwin to gasp.

"Do you? Is he alright?"

"Well, I don't have that information. But earlier, I stepped on a girls foot and she look liked the girl Anissa described. She gave me her name, the exact name Anissa gave in the paper. I just saw her leave with two older boys and another with blonde hair and about her height. That may be Oliver and the other two pickpockets."

Mrs. Bedwin gasped, "oh dear, oh dear!"

"Well, what do we do now?" Joseph asked

Mr. Brownlow turned to him, "We came here because we thought Bet and Monks would come, but they didn't, so we're back at square one."

"Not exactly." Esther smirked and took two folders out of her bag and handed them to Mr. Brownlow who looked at them and gasped. "How'd you get these files?" He asked

"Yeah, Esther, how'd you get those files?" Joseph crossed his arms. Though, he isn't surprised. When his sister needs to find out information for something, she really digs deep and finds a lot, more than someone could.

"It doesn't matter. We have her address. We can either wait for her to come to us, or go and pay her a visit. The choice is hers."

Mr. Brownlow nodded, "Good idea. You two, come with us. You need to tell us everything you know."

"And we need a place to stay." Joseph added

Brownlow nodded, "Anything. Now let's go." He smiled, knowing that Oliver was innocent all along. If they find Oliver and Julia, they'll find Fagin who'll be hanged, and Anissa will be released from jail. It's a bulletproof plan.

...

Bet is sitting down at her two person table, reading the newspaper about Bill's hanging. She sighed and put her hand to her head, knowing that he was just hanged. She was thinking of going, but she couldn't. She didn't have the guts to see his face after what Monks and her did. She wanted him gone and out of their lives, but she didn't think that the police would hang him, but that's what happens when someone is a well known criminal; people want them dead. She wondered how Fagin was taking his hanging, but she knows that Julia and the boys were thrilled. Most of them hated and feared him, but he's gone now. They have nothing to worry about, and neither does she, or so she thought until there was a knock at her door and she went to answer it. Her heart sank and chills ran up and down her spine when she saw who it was at the door. "Monks?" Then her eyes narrowed, "Why are you here?"

He ignored her and shoved past her and into her house, and she watched him intrude. She slammed the door and followed him, "Did you forget about our deal?" Then he turned to her and leaned against the wall. She sighed and crossed her arms, waiting for him to reply, but all he did was smirk. "Well?"

He snickered, "You didn't think I was done, did you?"

She stared blankly a him, "What are you talking about?" Then, her eyes widened, "Oh my goodness, are you going to kill me?"

Monks shook his head, "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Bet." Then he patted the left side of her cheek. "I am keeping you're part of the deal, but not the rest of it-"

"What do you mean you're only keeping part of the deal?" She cut him off, furiously.

He continued, "The only reason I need Fagin is to get to Oliver. I want that kid dead! Bill was in the way of that, so that's why I got rid of him first, because he wouldn't suspect anything wrong. Fagin is an elder, and he's weak. He thinks that we got rid of him for his sake, but I'm getting rid of him also. Then, Oliver will be mine."

"Monks-"

He cut her off, "And don't worry, I won't kill the kiddies, the traps will deal with them. But I know that Julia doesn't want to stay there. I can make a deal with her and have her kill Fagin."

"Monks! Have you lost your mind?" Bet shouted, "You can't do this!"

" I can, and I will."

"She's a kid, Monks. And either way, she won't help you!

"She will, and if she doesn't, then she won't see her friend again." Then, he picked her up and slammed her against the wall, "And if I find out that you've peached on me, you're murder will be ten times worse than Nancy's, Bill's and Fagin's combined. Do you understand me?" Bet stared at him, but nodded in fear. He then smirked, "Then when they're all gone, you'll never, ever see me again and you can live your life. Have a nice day, Bet. You'll see Fagin's name in the paper next." Then he left her home, but not without slamming the front door first.

Bet sank to the floor with her eyes wide and brought her knees to her chest. She can't believe what he just said to her. How does she know he won't kill her last? Why would he want her to go on with her life and live peacefully? And the fact that he wants to kill his own brother and use Julia is wrong. She then a lift of courage, ran to her room and opened her jewelry box and saw Mr. Brownlow's card. She stuffed it into her bra and left her house. If Monks wants to play a game, Bet will play it harder.

...

**JULIA'S POV**

I'm in my room, isolating myself away from the gang. I am laying on my bed, looking up at the ceiling wondering what will happen to Anissa and wondering if I will spend the rest of my life here. I might since Dodger said once that he'll make sure I'll never leave and when he said that, I lost all hope of ever getting out of here, but who knows, maybe something will happen and I'll somehow be saved. But I highly doubt that. I'm never a quitter, but sometimes, there's things you have to except and this is unfortunately one of them. I don't hate being here because I think of the boys like my family, it's just that I'm not allowed to go anywhere. A knock at my door broke me out of my thoughts.

"Julia my dear, someone is here to see you." I recognized Fagin's voice.

I groaned and opened the door to see him going down the stairs and I quickly followed. He led me to the kitchen where Dodger and Charley were. Some of the boys were in the living room and the others weren't anywhere to be seen. I made my way to Monks and glared at him, but in return, all he did was smirk. "Why's he here?" Dodger and Charley sort of gasped and Monks chuckled.

"I need to take you out. I have business to deal with and you have to come with me." He didn't even allow me to answer back, he just walked out, expecting me to follow. I don't particularly have a choice. That's when an idea popped into my head. Maybe, just maybe this 'business trip' will reveal my suspicions about Monks. I went to walk out but Dodger and Charley shot up out of their seats and Charley blocked the door. "You don't have to go with him, Julia."

I sighed, "Yes, I do, Charley. Maybe this will reveal who he really is because let's be real here, we're all suspicious of him."

Charley looked at me unsure but slowly moved away from the doorway. Dodger put a hand on my shoulder and whispered into my ear, "Just be careful. I can tell he's dangerous. Maybe even more so than Bill." I gulped when I heard that but I walked to the stairs and left with Monks. I felt a bit nervous but if someone has to find out what he's up to, that someone is me.

...

**NORMAL POV**

Esther and her brother, Joseph are at Mr. Brownlow and Mrs. Bedwin's house at their table, eating cookies and telling them about their father and how Esther went to the police and they didn't believe her. They were interrupted when there was a knock at the door and Mr. Brownlow volunteered to get the door. He opened the door to see a petite, young looking woman at least in her early twenties. She has brown, messy hair that looks like it hasn't been washed in days. Her green dress is dirty and old. The elder raised a brow at her, but she began to speak before he could ask her anything.

"Mr. Brownlow," She took a deep breath, "I'm Bet."

He gasped, then narrowed his eyes at her, "You've got a lot of nerve coming here. How did you find out where I live anyways?"

Bet began to sulk, "That doesn't matter right now. Look, I have something I need to tell you. Please."

He looked at her suspiciously but let her in. She walked in to see Esther, Joseph, and Mrs. Bedwin at the kitchen. They stopped talking and looked at her. "Who's she?" Joseph asked.

"This is Bet. Before you say anything, she something to tell all of us." Mr. Brownlow nudged her to go to the table and she sat down with the rest of them and was silent. She didn't know where to start. Then, she decided to start when Oliver was framed. "Well, it's quite a long story, but I'll start from when Oliver was framed."

"What about Julia and Anissa?" Esther stepped in, "Do you anything about how they ended up with the gang?"

Bet nodded, "Yes, Nancy told me. I'll just start there then. It all began when they apparently ran away from a workhouse..." She began her story and the four listened, not interrupting her once.

...

**JULIA'S POV**

I walked by Monks' side in the streets and he glanced down at me a few times, but said nothing. I noted on how tall he is, around Toby's height I would guess, but a couple of inches shorter. We past by many people in the streets shopping, talking, arguing, smoking, and reading the newspaper. We walked out of London, which was a long journey, I'll say that and it became less loud and crowded. He led me into an alleyway and I began to feel nervous. Why would he want to see me anyways? And why would he lead me into an alleyway? Something isn't right. He eventually led me into a small, open space of land behind buildings with some mud around us and he turned to look at me, "Do you know why I brought you here, Julia?"

I glared at him, "No, I wasn't told anything, but I'm guessing it isn't good."

He laughed, "Well, it isn't good for anyone else, but it will benefit the both of us."

I looked at him suspicious and confused. What is he up too? "What are you talking about?"

He stepped up and looked down at me, "No one knew about Anissa and you being kidnapped until she ran and peached to the traps. You weren't a thought until about a month ago. Nancy was murdered by her lover for opening her mouth, and return, he was executed."

I raised a brow, "We know you lied, but I don't know why you would. I know you're filled with secrets. You don't exactly care for the gang, do you?"

He smirked, "You're a lot smarter than I thought you were. No, I don't, but I am using them for my own reasons." He stepped up closer, "And you're going to help me." Excuse me? He did not just say I am going to help him. I'm not helping him with anything. If he thinks for a second that I will, he's crazy. "I want you...to do me a favor." I glared at him. Something isn't right. He's up to something, I know he is, and it isn't good, I know it isn't.

...

**NORMAL POV**

"And that's the story." Bet sighed and took a sip of her hot tea that Mrs. Bedwin made for her. She told them from the time Julia and Anissa were kidnapped to when Oliver was framed and to Monks making her help him and him telling her that he'll use Julia to help him. When Oliver was framed, Monks suddenly came along and she had high suspicions of him, but let it go, just thinking she was paranoid. She then found out his story and he made her work with him to get rid of Bill. She now knows that the gangs left and if she doesn't do something about it soon, he'll make sure they're all dead. She began to tear up, "I'm so sorry! I really am."

"It's alright, dear." The older lady placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's still hard to believe that Monks is Oliver's half brother."

"It's also hard to believe that one's normal and the other's a psychopath." Joseph added

"Did you see him after that?" Esther asked

Bet nodded, "Earlier today. He took Julia out because he wants her to help him get rid of Fagin and the gang."

"And why would he do that?" Esther gasped

"Because he wants to kill Oliver himself and used Bill and Fagin to get to him. He got rid of Bill because he wanted to kill Oliver himself, Plus, it's to get to Fagin and Oliver and since the gang has Oliver, he's probably killing them to keep them quiet. My bet is that he'll force Julia to help him, even if he was to hurt her to get what he wants."

"Do you think she'll do such a thing?" Mr. Brownlow asked

Bet shook her head, "Julia could never kill anyone. Monks is evil, and broke his deal with Fagin just to get to Oliver. He'll make sure they'll all dead and that all traces of them are gone. This is why we need to get rid of him, once and for all." Then she smirked, "And I know exactly how to do it."

...

**JULIA'S POV**

I stared at Monks. I can't believe that he wants me to help him get rid of the gang. I could never do that. I'd live with guilt for the rest of my life. All but Fagin deserve to live. Believe me, If I was as cold and cruel as Monks, I'd kill Fagin myself, but I have a pure heart. I could never do that. That's when I realized something. He never cared for anyone by Oliver! That's why he became friends with the gang, including Bill, so that he could get rid of them and get to Oliver. But why would he want them dead? Oliver means nothing to any of them. "That's why you got rid of Bill! So you can kill Oliver and Fagin and have me help you! I knew you were trouble the first day I saw you!"

Monks smirked, "I have that effect on certain people. Come on, Julia, they mean nothing to you. They're just filthy, dirty thieves-"

"Don't you care call them such names. And for your information, the boys do mean something to me."

"Let me finish, girl." He sneered and I stopped. He continued, "Get rid of the gang. I don't care how you do it, just make sure they're all dead. Leave Oliver to me. If you help me get rid of the gang, I'll get Anissa out of jail."

I gasped, "You wouldn't." That's why Bet helped him, because he probably threatened her too. But what if she's already dead?

He nodded his head, "I would." Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me close. He whispered into my left ear, "I'll give you money, anything you need to leave. Just leave London and never come back."

I looked at him. If I help him, Anissa could be saved but I couldn't kill anyone. No one, not even Dodger. Besides, how do I know if he's being honest? What if he has me kill the gang and then rats me out to the police? "I'll never kill anyone. Not for anyone," I pointed at him, "not even you!"

"You're missing out on a deal of a lifetime."

"I'm not missing out on anything. You're a snake and you're pathetic! How could you linger in the darkness waiting to kill your brother? Huh?"

"My parents favored a little baby over me." He hissed, "They were filthy, rich bastards! They were going to give him the family fortune and leave me with shit." Then he smirked, "They wouldn't let him have any of it if he was into a life of crime so I hired Fagin to keep him there. Bill just got in the way. To get some of that money, he has to go.

I gasped. That's why Fagin wanted him back when he was framed, not because he would peach on them, Oliver would never do that, but because Monks was paying him. Fagin isn't that all smart, Monks is deceiving. He'll kill everyone in the whole world just to get to Oliver. "That's not Oliver's fault. He would have given half of it to you. You're disgusting. No wonder Fagin had Dodger and Charley search for him, just because you wanted him dead!" I started to tear up, "I knew Fagin was foul, but never this foul of a human being. I hope you rot in hell."

He sneered and grabbed me by the back of my hair and I screamed in agony. "No one says something like that to me and gets away with it." He pulled me close as I tried to pry his hand out of my hair. "You're going to help me, whether you like it or not. I'm letting you go free. Just be lucky that's all I'm doing." I narrowed my eyes and turn kicked him on the side and he let go of my hair, clutching his left side. I kicked him in the leg and then punched him in the face. Then, I ran, I ran as fast as I could without looking back.

...

**NORMAL POV**

"So that's the plan?" Joseph asked. He then smirked, "I like it."

Mr. Brownlow clapped his hands and stood up, "Well, if we're going to go along with this, even though it's against the law, we need a lot of rest. I'll show the three of you the guest rooms." When the three were given their temporary rooms, Mr. Brownlow went into his and thought to himself about the plan. He hopes that it works because if it doesn't and people find out about it, they'll be hung themselves, and he hopes to God that none of them do.

...

**_LONDON, MAY 9TH, 1836_**

It's the next day and Julia is in the living room, on one of the couches with Fagin cleaning up breakfast and Dodger and Charley sitting with her, talking and smoking their pipes. Julia ignored them and kept thinking about what happened yesterday. Dodger and Charley noticed how she was in her own world and didn't say anything when she came home yesterday, alone. All she said was that nothing happened, but sent Fagin a glare that could kill. She then locked herself into her room for the rest of the day, and it made Dodger and Charley suspicious.

_"I wonder why Monks wants Julia." Charley said to Dodger as they were sitting down at the kitchen table. Some of the boys joined them, but were playing a card game. A few of the younger boys, including Oliver were in the living room, hanging around smoking, drinking or in Oliver's case, sleeping. There was a slam downstairs and the boys turned to the door. There was loud thuds and the door opened to reveal Julia, panting, trying to catch her breath. Dodger and Charley looked at each other and got up and walked up to her. Charley put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright, Little Lady?"_

_She nodded, finally catching her breath. "Yeah, I'm fine."_

_"What happened with Monks?" Dodger eyed her. _

_"Nothing." She said firmly and he jumped. She then met eyes with Fagin, the old thief and stared blood murder at him. She then shoved past the man and ran to her room, but not before slamming the door. Dodger and Charley looked at Fagin who looked guilty and they stared at each other. What the hell happened? All they know is that whatever did happen, it isn't good._

"Are you alright, Little Lady?" Charley broke the smaller girl out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She turned away and closed her eyes. The two boys exchanged glances. Something happened, something bad, and the fact she won't say anything tells them otherwise. They've decided to leave it alone because she won't tell them. They just hope Monks didn't hurt her. The silence was broken when the door opened. The two looked into the kitchen to see who it is and exchanged warning glances.

Fagin stood up, "Monks, how've you been?" Oliver woke up at the sudden noise and yawned. He began to feel nervous when he saw Monks.

Julia's eyes widened and her heart pumped out of her chest. She turned around and saw Monks at the doorway with a tiny bruise on his face where she punched him. She smiled to herself, she never knew she was that strong. "I've been fine." Monks answered.

"What happened to your face?" Fagin questioned, referring to the bruise on his face.

"Oh, this?" Monks asked, pointedly, "Oh, nothing that should bother you." He glanced at Julia and glared at her, and she glared back. Dodger and Charley looked at each other. They can tell that Julia hit Monks, and they don't know how she'd have the guts to do it, but she did it. Fagin and the rest of the boys stared at the two. "I need to take Oliver out for a while. You know, show him something." Fagin made an 'O' with his mouth and nodded, with a small smirk on his face. Julia knew what he was smiling about. Monks snapped at Oliver, "Come on, boy."

Oliver felt nervous, but began to get up when Julia jumped out of her seat on the couch and ran over to hold him back. The boys gasped at what she just did. "Oliver, don't go." She sent Monks a glare, "You don't have to do anything you don't want too."

Oliver removed her hand from his arm, gently, "It's something I have to do." He whispered so only she could hear it. She turned to look at him in shock and he gave her a small smile and she raised a brow. Why would Oliver smile? "It's okay, I'll be back." He then got up and took a deep breath, and walked over to Monks who sent Julia a smirk and walked out, with Oliver right behind him. When the sound of a door opened and closed, the boys said nothing, but questioned the scene that just happened in front of them.

...

Bet and Esther are in the guest room that they are sharing, on one of the bed's, talking about the plan and how they will succeed in doing it. They play the main roles in the plan, but they just hope that if evidence is found, nothing is traced back to them. Bet felt happy to go along with the plan, but felt a bit nervous going along with it. What if everything backfires? She's never committed such an act, and it made her feel heartless, but it's something that they must do, or Monks will get to her first. Bet sighed, "Esther, it's not that I don't want to go along with the plan, it's just that-"

"You're nervous." The younger girl finished, reading the shorter girls mind. "Yes, I can tell that you are. I'm a bit nervous too. I've never done something this bad before. But it has to be done. You told us what he said to you. If it isn't us, it'll be him."

Bet nodded, "You're right. It has to be done. And I'm the right person for it. I made the plan, so I must go along with it. I just hope that it doesn't backfire."

'It won't backfire. Even if it does, I'll be there to help you." Esther put a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be over soon, don't worry. We'll get to him before he can harm anyone else. Joseph and I promised our father that we'd save the girls, and that's what we're doing. Not just that, we're going to be saving Oliver in the process, and then Fagin will be hanged."

"I don't mind Fagin, it's just Monks." Bet sighed, "I was raised by the old man to be a thief. Even if he deserves to be hanged, it was a living I was brought to live on. I don't think I could change that now."

"You being here to help us save three innocent people shows that you can, and want to change. Bet, everyone deserves a second chance, unless they're like Monks."

Bet chuckled and hugged the younger girl, "Thanks, that means a lot."

Esther hugged her back, "Anytime. Now, are you confident in the plan?"

Bet grinned, "Definitely."

...

**JULIA'S POV**

It's later on in the day, and when I say later, I mean that the sun's about to set and it's getting pretty dark out. Oliver hasn't come back yet, and I'm on the couch shaking in fear, and I'm getting more nervous by the second. I should have ran after Oliver, then he wouldn't be dead. But he said he'd be fine and he smiled at me. What if he's up to something? I think Dodger and Charley are anxious too, I can tell by the looks on their faces. The feeling went away when Monks barged in with a huge green ad purple bruise on the right side of his forehead. I held in a laugh.

"Monks!" Fagin stood up and ran over to the younger, taller man, "What on God's name happened to your forehead? Why do you keep getting hurt?"

"Let's speak about it privately." Monks stared at all of us. I noticed that Oliver isn't with them.

The boys stood up and went downstairs into the smoking room as Dodger and Charley went into a small room with two chairs and a table. Charley closed the door and the two of them were out of sight, leaving me surprised that they didn't drag me with them, but I guess they're scared of Monks and decided to departure before anything could happen to them. They probably think nothing bad of Monks and Fagin talking anyways, but I know better. I proceeded to retreat to my room and stomped on a few steps, to make it sound like I went into my room. I quietly and leaned against the wall, listening to what they're talking about. Monks took a seat at the table and Fagin faced him, both unaware of my presence.

"Did you do it?" Fagin asked. I raised a brow. What was Monks supposed to do? Then reality hit me in the head; they must be talking about killing Oliver.

Monks shook his head in defeat, "I took him to a river and tried to kill him, but he grabbed a bucket and hit me on the head twice. I grabbed onto my face and when I turned around, he was gone. I lost him, Fagin."

"Oh dear, oh dear," Fagin sighed, "I only kept Oliver because you wanted him. You paid me to keep him here, that's why I made sure he came back, alive or not."

I tried not to gasp out loud, and I began breathing heavily. I know the details since Monks told me yesterday, but it's hard to hear it come from Fagin.

"Well, Fagin, he's gone. And you want to know something, he may peach on us. We need to get him back."

"Monks, my dear, he'll be hung just like the rest of us. Even if he did, he'd face the same consequences. No one thinks he's real. Everyone thinks he's a part of Anissa's imagination. Besides, if he went to the police, they'd never believe him. They're stupid; they always have been, and they always will. He's no good to us anyways. If you never came to me, I never would have kept him. I'd have let the traps deal with him, or allow him to live with Mr. Brownlow. Even then if he peached on us, they wouldn't find any of us, and he'd be hanged."

Monks smirked, "Well then, I guess our business here is done." He stood up to shake Fagin's hand, who stood up and took his hand, "Business is done. No more Oliver, Anissa, and certainly, no more Bill." Then they shook hands.

I then narrowed my eyes in confusion. Did Fagin want Bill dead this whole entire time, or is he just plain happy that Bill's out of his life? Probably both. And to think that you know a person. Monks then left and Fagin sat back down and chuckled while I quickly and quietly ran up to my room, and closed the door, and fell on my bed. Monks will come back and make sure the gangs dead, but I can't just tell them that, can I? I have too, even though they'll listen to a lie that Fagin says. I'm never going to get out of here, am I?

...

**NORMAL POV**

Anissa laid on her prison bed with one arm behind her head, thinking about her hanging that will take place in a week. She fought the urge not to cry, regretting not listening to Julia. It's too late to change anything now. She heard a knock at her window and looked out to see a dark, shadowy figure, and her heart began to race. Then, light shown in and it was Oliver, holding a lantern. She jumped up and ran to the window, "Oliver!"

He smiled at her, "Hi, Anissa."

"Oh, am I glad to see you." She smiled, "How did you escape?"

"I didn't. Monks took my out and tried to kill me! I hit him in the head and ran off. I haven't been back yet."

"I knew it! I knew he was trouble! That's horrible, Oliver." Then she gasped, "Julia! Is she alright? Did he take her?"

Oliver shook his head, "She's fine, but he took her out alone yesterday. I don't know why, but she came back and didn't tell anyone about it. It must have been bad."

"Why are you here?" She asked, "You'll get in trouble."

Oliver looked through the window. It was easy for them to be face to face because she was on the first floor. "You won't die, Anissa. I'll make sure you won't, because, well, I've got a plan." He smirked. "I've been thinking about it since I ran away from Monks."

Anissa stared at him in shock and in amusement. She's never seen Oliver smirk before. She was enjoying it. "And how are you going to make sure I don't get hanged?" He then began to explain to her the plan, and she grinned in satisfaction. She never knew Oliver could be so bad, but she's enjoying every minute of it. Maybe this plan is what she needs to get out of jail and save Julia before Monks gets to her, if he does get to her.

...

**JULIA'S POV**

I'm walking down the stairs to go to Dodger's room when he appeared out of a dark corner, literally scaring me. I don't know how he does that, but he is called the Artful Dodger for a reason. He quickly approached me as I reached the end of the stairs and stood in front of me. I'm getting nervous, what does he want? "Julia, I know Monks said something bad to you, and you need to tell me." I couldn't see his face that well since it's dark, but I can feel the seriousness of it. "We're all suspicious of him. You need to tell me what he did."

I was silent for just a moment, thinking whether or not I should tell him. I decided to tell him, I need to get it off my chest, but no one else can know, not yet at least. "You have to promise you won't say anything to anyone."

Dodger nodded, "I promise." He swore and took my hand in his, "Now, what is it?"

I took a deep breath, "Monks took me out because, well, he isn't who you think he is. He told me he's Oliver's half brother and their parents were wealthy but before they died, they were going to give Oliver the family will, unless he was involved in crime. Since Monks wanted the family fortune for himself, he set himself to kill Oliver, and he used Fagin to help him."

Dodger gasped, "So Fagin's an accomplice then?" It was more of a statement than a question.

I nodded, "Bet and him lied about Anissa and Bill because Bill wanted Oliver dead, but Monks wants to kill the boy all for himself. They don't want Anissa around which is why Monks and Bet went to the police and told them everything she said was a lie. If she was dead, Fagin and Bill would fall right behind Anissa, but I think Monks made Bet help him. He's very dangerous." I began to shake, "Dodger, Monks only used Fagin. He wants me to kill all of you, all except Oliver, but I could never do that. He said in return, he'd get Anissa out of jail, and since I said no, he'll be back, and he may kill me too."

Dodger embraced me into a hug and I felt relieved telling him that. He whispered into my ear, "He won't kill us, I'll make sure of it. If he comes back, I'll make sure everyone's alright." He rubbed my back and his other arm was around my waist. For the first time in a while, I feel safe. It's not that I never felt safe before, Bill and Monks were always in the way and since Bill is gone and Monks will most likely no longer be a threat, everything should be fine.

...

**NORMAL POV**

It's late at night, around eleven O'clock and two figures are walking down a quiet road. The two turned the corner and walked to the end of the neighborhood, where they were going to pay someone an unexpected visit. The two kept walking until one said, "It's the house right there." They got closer and saw some light coming from the house and they began to feel a bit nervous. What if their plan doesn't work? They're already at the house, so they can't turn back now. Besides, it's for the best. "The lights are on."

"Don't worry, I'll be by the door just in case he tries anything, just like we talked about."

The shorter person nodded and knocked on the door. The person that lives inside walked over to the door, wondering who is knocking at their door this late at night. When they opened it, they were stunned by who is at the door. "Bet?" The person asked.

"Monks." She said, then she stepped inside. "We need to talk. You can't kill any of them."

"This is why you came all the way over here for? To tell me not to do what I want? You wasted your time and breath, Bet."

Bet noticed that he has a bag with him, and he's wearing all dark clothes. "Going somewhere, Monks?"

He smirked, "Well, you were right, Julia wouldn't help me. Oliver escaped, but he'll die on his own, but if I find him I will kill him. As for me, Fagin and the gang need to go."

Bet gasped, "No, anything but that, Monks! Please! You can't do this!"

"I can, and I will." He stepped closer, "Don't worry dear," He touched her cheek with his hand, "I'm sparring your life. As for Julia, since she wouldn't help me and she wants to live a life of her own, I'll kill the gang and take her with me. Either I kill them now, or I just kidnap her and kill them later. I'm very...indecisive."

Bet glared at him and felt confidence fill her, some of it being the mere fact that Esther's outside. "I won't let you do this." He went to move past her, but she slapped him right across the face. "Do you think you can get away with this? Do you?"

"Oh, I already have." Monks slapped her and she fell to the floor, blood in her mouth from her lips. Esther ran inside and saw Bet on the floor and went to help her up, but Monks took out his gun and pointed it at the younger girl, "I don't think so, girly." Esther stared at him wide-eyed, seeing that the plan isn't going as smoothly as they thought it would, but what did they expect to happen when facing a very dangerous criminal? "Stand up!" He ordered Esther and she stood up with her hands above her, as if she was surrendering.

"You should be ashamed of yourself and the crimes you have and will commit!" Esther sneered.

"I should be, but I'm not." He shrugged and she gasped. He walked over to Bet and she laid on the floor, holding herself with her arms. He pointed his gun at her, "I see that you've set up a conspiracy, and you're trying to get rid of me, but it won't work. I guess I'll have to get rid of you too." He got closer to her and Bet squinted her eyes shut. Tears began to form in her eyes, she should have seen this coming.

Monks went to pull the trigger, but Esther ran into him full force and knocked him down, the gun falling from his hand and away from him. He began to wrestle with Esther as Bet quickly grabbed the gun and held it with both hands at Monks. Monks saw this and stopped wrestling with Esther and she got off of him, and smiled, seeing that they've won. Their plan is working.

"Are you going to shoot me, Bet?" He taunted, "Go ahead, Doll, I'd like to see you try."

Tears came down Bet's eyes, "You've caused nothing but trouble trying to get rid of innocent people. I hope you rot in hell." Monks rolled his eyes. Where has he heard that before? She then pulled the trigger, and shot him in the chest. The two girls gasped as Monks' eyes widened, and his eyes closed, and that was it for him. Their plan to kill him has worked. Esther grabbed Bet's arm and pulled her out of the house as Bet dropped the gun along the way, and they ran up the road and away from his house as fast as they could.

Victory is theirs.


	19. Caught In the Act

**CHAPTER 19: CAUGHT IN THE ACT**

* * *

_**LONDON, MAY 10TH, 1836 **_

_**7:30 A.M.**_

**NORMAL POV  
**  
Toby and Barney walked along the sidewalks of early morning London, on their way to meet Monks. A few days ago, they got a letter saying he wanted them to meet him at his home in the early morning the day after they got the letter. They turned the corner and saw his home, and saw Detectives outside the door, and a bodysuit outside, unzipped, ready to carry the dead person inside the house. Tony and Barney exchanged glances and sped over.

"Detective, I'm Toby Crackit and this is Barney. We know the man that lives here." He said, pointedly.

The blonde detective looked up from his note pad and pen, "Well then, Gentlemen, it seems as if your friend here had a lot of enemies. Someone shot him."

Toby and Barney gasped. Someone shot Monks? Impossible. He was feared of everyone in the gang, well, all except Julia and Anissa. Unusual girls they are. No girl or women they have known we're as outspoken as those two. It almost scared him, in a way.

The two went inside to see the police around Monks body. He's lying on his back with his eyes closed and a bloody chest. The cops looked at them, "One bullet to the chest. He died instantly." One said.

Toby walked over and sighed. Who would have done this? He looked at the evidence that has been sealed into plastic bags and raised a brow at a very particular piece of evidence. He picked it up and looked at the small, gold bracelet inside. It had a charm and on it were the initials 'B.M'. He raised a brow and then set it down and dragged Barney out with him.

"Toby, what's wrong?"

Toby faced Barney to him, "I recognize that bracelet. It's Bet's."

Barney's eyes widened, "Why would she kill him?"

"He probably did something to really piss her off."

"Well, it's for the better. He's of no use to us. But why would he want us to come and visit him?"

Toby thought for a moment, "Bet may know. Let's go and pay her a visit. She killed him for a reason. She has to know something."

"Good idea." Barney agreed and the two quickly ran to Bet's house.

**JULIA'S POV**

I woke up and stretched my arms out and saw that Dodger was fixing his hat. I yawned, wondering if Monks would ever come back. I need to see Anissa, I just have too. But how am I going to get past Dodger and Nicky? Dodger watches me all day long and Nicky is in charge of the door. He'll notice me trying to leave. I have to think of a way to get out of here.

Dodger turned around and asked, "Do you want to come out on the job?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"No." I replied without thinking.

He sighed, "Julia, you were begging to go outside and now you don't want to?"

"That was to see Anissa, but I guess workers never get what they want." I crossed my arms and looked the other way.

"Look Julia, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You just don't understand."

"Oh no, I understand. You want me miserable."

Dodger looked at me, "Julia, that isn't what I want. If people recognize you, Fagin will be hanged."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

Dodger narrowed his eyes a little bit and came closer, "Fagin took all of us in."

"Yeah, so he can have you thieve for him." Dodger said nothing, he was speechless. "That's what I thought." I shook my head.

"Listen here Julia, you're lucky that I like you. If I didn't, then I would have let you try to tell on Fagin. But I didn't."

"I was never going to peach on him."

"I said that I could have let you tried. I didn't say that you did." Dodger took over, "Not to mention that Fagin and Bill were talking about taking Anissa with him, but Fagin knew that Bill would have killed her. You're lucky that I trust you."

"If you trust me than you would let me out."

"Fagin doesn't want you out all by yourself. If you have a problem, talk to him about it."

I stood up and went to walk away, but Dodger had ahold of my wrist. I turned around and said, "Let go of me, Dodger."

"Listen, just realize that if we are found, you could suffer the same consequences."

"How? I didn't do anything."

"The traps are stupid, and if they see you here, they might think you thieved for Fagin. I suggest that if you want to be alive, you don't see Anissa." Then he let go of my wrist. I looked at him, but walked into the bathroom and locked the door. After brushing my hair, teeth and washing my face and getting dressed, I walked out of Dodger's room and upstairs.

"Julia, my dear," Fagin smiled as I closed the door.

"Fagin." I replied and looked into the living room. The smaller boys are playing a card game.

"Would you help me with breakfast when Dodger and Charley get back?"

I turned around and said, "Alright."

Fagin smiled and walked over to the table and took out a piece of paper. I walked over and sat down diagonal from him. Fagin looked up, "Wondering what this is huh? It's a check for Monks."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "And why would you give him a check?" Of course I already know the answer, it's to pay him for his crimes, but I want to see if he admits it.

Fagin got red in the face and he cleared his throat, "You see, he's done some important work for me, very important work, so I thought I'd just pay him back before his departure."

"His departure?"

Fagin nodded and leaned in, "He's leaving London."

"Oh," I said, suspicious. Why would Monks leave London? "And when did he say this?"

"He was talking about it a few days ago. I'm going to give it to him whenever he comes over. If he doesn't, I'll just mail it to him." Fagin said. Then looked at me with a confused look on his face, "What's with all the questions, my dear? Before I could answer, the door opened and Charley, Dodger, and Nicky came in. "What did you get today boys?" Fagin clapped his hands together, forgetting about the conversation that we just had.

Charley held pocket handkerchiefs in his hand and wiggled them in my face. "See this little lady? I'm not only a joker." I rolled my eyes and Fagin took them into his hands. Dodger took off his hat and picked up a plate and ham was put on the plaster.

"Ham sandwiches again, Dodger?" Nicky reached into his inside coat pocket and tossed him a roll of cheese. "Ah, good job today boys." Fagin smiled and stood up. "Julia, the plates. Boys, get the youngsters."

As I went to get the plates, I heard Dodger say to the gang, "Come on, breakfast."

The little ones said nothing and quickly came into the kitchen as I placed the plates on the table. Fagin made the sandwiches with my help and we got the job done quicker. There was a spot between Charley and Dodger, so I had no choice to sit there. As we were eating breakfast, Fagin started the conversation,

"So boys, what were you playing in the living room?"

"Slap Jack." Tyler, the blonde quiet boy replied.

"Who won?" Fagin asked.

"I did," Cameron replied.

"Hey Dodger, will you tell us the secret of winning Spec or Speculation?" Tyler asked.

"Maybe,"

"What does maybe mean?" Cameron asked.

"It means I might, or might not." Dodger looked at him and Cameron shrugged and went back to eating.

"Hey Charley, do you have any new jokes?" Jake asked.

"No, not yet."

"Yes you do." Nicky looked at him.

"No, I don't." Charley was stalling.

"You just don't want to say it."

"They won't think it's funny. I'm working on it."

"You're not saying it because it's corny." I snorted and some of the smaller boys snickered.

Charley looked at me, "Alright, if you think you're so funny, then you tell a joke."

I smirked, "I'm glad you asked. Has anyone heard of the Holy Water joke?"

"No," Cameron answered.

"Never heard of it." Jake shook his head.

"Alright. There was an angel that was always near a church. One day she was walking and saw a little boy crying. She went up to the little boy and said, 'Boy, why are you crying?' And he replied, 'My grandpa died,' and the angel said, 'don't worry, drink the holy water and your grandpa will be fine.' So he did."

"Where are you going with this joke?" Charley asked.

"Stop Charley." Xavier shushed him. "Where are your manners?"

"I don't think she was finished." Jake added.

"As I was saying, the next day the angel was walking again and saw a girl crying. She went up to the girl and said, 'Little girl, why are you crying?' And she replied, 'Because I stabbed someone.' The angel said, 'Don't worry, drink the Holy water and God will forgive you.' And the little girl did. The next day, the angel was walking and saw a little boy laughing. She went up to the boy and said, 'Little boy, why are you laughing?' And the little boy said, 'Because I peed in the Holy Water.'"

The boys bursted into laughter and Fagin chuckled. "Why, that was a good one." Fagin smiled.

I looked at Charley who was red of anger. He mumbled. "What's wrong Joker? Cat got your tongue?" Charley was silent and finished eating his breakfast.

"Where did you hear that?" Jake asked me.

"When you're around a bunch of boys your whole life, you hear things."

"Charley's angry." Xavier shrugged, "Don't be sad, it's just a joke."

"The Joker is my title." Charley looked at me.

"Well, now you have a new joke to tell." Xavier said.

"But it isn't original."

Xavier shrugged, "You're turning into Dodger."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dodger looked up.

"He's turning serious."

"Xavier, you're the only person I've met besides Julia that has no sense of humor." Dodger pointed out.

"Hey, I just told a joke that has to do with waste. Don't push your luck." I felt insulted.

"What luck?" He asked. I kicked him from under the table. He poked me on my side and I tried not to jump. He snickered. "So Oliver," Dodger turned to the boy, "We haven't heard from you in a while."

"How are you?" Charley asked.

"Alright." Oliver didn't look up.

"Don't be shy," Dodger seemed like he was mimicking Oliver. "Maybe later we can show you some secret tips on pickpocketing." I was thinking about how to escape and see Anissa, and then I came up with an idea. I stood up and Dodger asked, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go and use the restroom." I turned and walked away before he had time to question me.

I closed the door and walked down the stairs. I looked at the door and looked at the door above, I slowly turned the knob, looking at the closed door behind me. It took me about five minutes, but I managed and closed the door and walked down the stairs so that they couldn't hear me.

...

**NORMAL POV**

Fagin is cleaning up since the boys just finished breakfast and wondered why Julia's taking so long in the bathroom. He then felt nervous. Julia was asking a lot of questions before breakfast; what if she knows something that she isn't supposed too? What if Monks told her something she wasn't supposed to know? He'll have to ask Monks himself when he stops by later. Nicky was also suspicious. Julia is taking a long time in the bathroom.

'_Something isn't right.'_ Dodger said to himself and got up to go and see where she is. The younger members of the gang went back into the living room to finish their card game. He saw Nicky open the door to go downstairs. "Going back to duty?" Dodger asked him.

"Yeah." Nicky said.

"Hey Nicky, could you go and see if Julia's alright? She's taking a long time in the bathroom."

"Sure, I'll go and check on her." He then walked out and down the stairs, slowly. He is a little worried because Julia was acting weird at breakfast. He walked towards the door to start his job when he noticed that it was open just a crack. '_That's weird,' _he thought to himself. _'I could have sworn that I locked it. Wait a minute' _He opened the door a little bit and saw Julia finish running the last two stairs and turn the corner. _'She escaped! Now she's going to go the traps and tell on the gang and get her stupid friend out of jail.' _"Dodger!" Nicky yelled as he sped up the flight of stairs. "Dodger!"

...

**DODGER'S POV**

I am in the kitchen with Charley, Oliver, Jackson, and Fagin. "Dodger, Dodger!" I heard Nicky running up the stairs. Something's not right. Where did Julia go? What if she didn't go anywhere? What if she hurt herself? I gulped. No, Julia isn't like that. She'd never do something so dangerous.

"What's wrong?" I turned around and saw Nicky walking up to me.

"It's Julia," Nicky panted.

"What about her?' Oliver sounded worried.

"I saw the door a little open, so I walked over and saw Julia run down the stairs and turn the corner." Nicky caught his breath. I sighed.

"This is terrible!" Fagin shook his head.

"Dodger, we need to get her back! What if she peaches?" Charley asked.

"She isn't going to peach Charley." I assured.

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked.

"I know where she's going." I replied.

"Where is she going?" Nicky asked.

I turned to Charley and he let out an 'Oh' and nodded his head. "Look, it doesn't matter right now." I stood up, "She won't peach, and I'm sure of it. Charley, make sure the smaller boys don't find out. I'm going to get her."

"Okay, Dodger" Charley saluted.

I ran down the stairs and out the door. I know that Julia went to see Anissa, I'm sure of it. I feel guilty, I know I shouldn't have tricked her, but it was best for her. I know she wants Anissa, but she has me. And if the traps find the gang, I'm taking her with me, whether she likes it or not. I'm not ready to let her go. I never will be. I turned the corner and ran down the streets.

...

**JULIA'S POV**

I ran inside the prison entrance and saw the desk and a locked door next to the desk. "May I help you?" The office clerk asked. The desk was near the wall and there was a wall filled with papers and keys. I can't believe he doesn't recognize me. Oh yeah, Anissa just described me. She does have a picture of me, but it sounds like she doesn't want to give it in, but why?

"I'm here to talk to Anissa Schreiber."

"Who are you?" He asked.

"An old friend from a very long time ago. Please, I need to speak to her." I held in my tears. Anissa and I have been friends for a long time. I'm not ready to let her go, I never will be.

He looked at me, "You have the same color hair of the girl Anissa described. You also have the same characteristics', but so do many other girls around here. Can't you believe some of them came and pretended to be the girl just because they thought she wasn't lying?"

"They did that?" I asked. I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Yes, they did."

Now I can't tell him that I am the girl Anissa was talking about because he won't believe me. No one will. He is right about one thing, there are other girls with hair my color. Some have blue eyes too. London is so big, it's hard to remember people that come and go. "Look Sir, I'm not allowed to visit because of the paper. I am an old friend, and I need to speak to her. I'm afraid someone will come and get me before I have the chance to talk to her."

"Alright, you have five minutes."

"I want ten,"

"Alright fine, only ten." He replied. I nodded and I followed him into the door and down a dark hallway. He led me to a door and said, "I'm going to wait right here, be careful." I nodded my head and walked inside. The jail had a little bed and dresser. I saw Anissa sitting against the wall. She looked up.

"Julia," She stood up and tears came down her eyes.

I hugged her and tears were coming out of me too. "I'm sorry I couldn't see you sooner."

"It's alright," We stopped our hug and faced each other. "I suspected that it was Dodger."

"It was. I wanted to see you so badly. I was going to say I was your friend, but the man said other girls pretended to be me to free you."

"Five of them came."

"I couldn't say anything. I'm just so happy to see you. I couldn't bear to lose you." I felt another tear come down.

"Me either. I thought that you were mad at me."

"No, I'm not. The gang is."

"I don't care about them. Oliver and you are my only concern."

"Anissa, I wanted to see you sooner. But Dodger tricked me."

"How did he trick you?" She raised a brow.

"He said if I joined the gang I could see you." I sulked.

She looked at me with a blank expression, "Julia, Dodger's sneaky. He makes you think things, and then it turns out that he meant the opposite of what he was saying."

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I was mad at you."

"It's okay, I'm just glad that you're safe and okay." She smiled

I wiped my tears. "Why didn't you give them a picture of me?"

"I don't have it, Julia. I left my stuff at Fagin's."

"I can bring it here. Then they'll believe you."

"Don't, Julia."

"I want too. Then we can start our own life like we said we would."

"I can't."

"Anissa, I'm going to try to get you out of here."

She looked at me and tears came down from her eyes. "Julia, you can't do that."

"Why not?" She looked at me and I gasped. "No." I sobbed, "They can't hang you."

"They will, in a few days. I'm so sorry; I should have listened to you."

"It's okay. I just wanted to see you."

"Julia, how are you going to get away from the gang? You'll be in trouble."

"I know, but I just wanted to see you. Dodger wouldn't let me." I stopped there.

"That nit," Anissa scowled, "Julia, I knew he wouldn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" I asked

"When you hurt yourself, I heard Dodger and Charley talking. Dodger has a huge crush on you Julia, that's why he won't let you leave. He's afraid that you'll run off and he'll never see you again. He said that he will never love anyone as much as he loves you."

My eyes got wide, that's why he always kicked the blanket off. He wanted me to get close to him, but I never did. That also explains why he wanted me to sleep in his room, and that's why he wanted to supervise me, and he had Charley watch Anissa. That was the feeling that I have been seeing his eyes for the past two weeks, I can't believe I missed it. It was when we were drinking gin that I saw the feeling. I never noticed it, but that's because I never paid attention to his eyes. Dodger didn't want anyone to tell me, and he probably thought that I wouldn't feel the same way. I feel bad for him; I know how it feels to love someone when they don't pay it in return. But the thing is, I do like him.

"That explains a lot." I replied.

"I know that you feel the same way about Dodger, Julia. I'm not stupid. I can tell when you like a guy. Please, just stay with them."

"Anissa, I can't stay. I will be lonely and sad without you."

"Julia, I know that they're hanging me, but no one believes me no matter how much I tell them."

"Then I'll tell them."

"Don't Julia; they'll think you're crazy." Anissa shook her head.

"Let them think that because I'm staying here. If they're going to hang you, then they're going to hang me too." If Dodger likes me or not, I'm not giving up my friendship for love, even though I feel the same way he does.

Anissa smiled but she said, "Look Julia, as much as I can't believe what I am about to say, I think you need to stay with the gang."

"You of all people say that I need to stay? Are you okay? Why are you saying this?"

"Because, Dodger loves you and he said to Charley that he wants to spend the rest of his life with you." My eyes got wide; I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The thing is, I want to spend my life with him too. But is it worth giving up my friend? "Julia, if you run away, Dodger will be sad. He'll go and search for you and he won't stop until he finds you. Please, just stay. You deserve someone special."

"Anissa, I'm miserable."

"You're miserable because I'm not there. You belong with Dodger."

"Remember the pact we made when we were five?"

_Anissa's fifth birthday just passed. I was sitting with her on the steps to the workhouse with a little pocket knife in my hand that I took from one of the older boys. "Julia, what's that?" Anissa asked me._

_"Anissa, this is what we will use to cut." _

_"What do you mean?" She sounded scared._

_I picked up the piece of paper that I wrote on, '__**We, Julia McGrath and Anissa Schreiber will be best friends no matter what. We will always stick together no matter the cause, and we will remember each other until the day we die. No one will separate us, and no one will break us apart. No one will dare to screw up the great friendship that the both of us have. We will make a tiny cut under the line on our index finger, and print our bloody prints on this paper to show the symbol of our friendship that we share.'**_

_Anissa looked at me, "Let's do it. I want to be friends forever and ever."_

_"So do I." I took the knife and made a tiny slit under the line on her index finger. "You're blood." Then I did it to me, "My blood." We stuck our index fingers on the paper and released them. Out bloody fingerprints showed and we wrote our names under our prints. "Now we are a part of each other, forever." Five year old I smiled._

"I know we did, but the Judge made up his mind."

"Anissa, I still have the paper."

"What paper?"

"The friendship contract."

"I thought the workers took it." She looked surprised and confused.

"Nope, I always have it with me. I had it in my pocket when we came to London."

She smiled as someone opened the door. We turned and saw Dodger. "What are you doing here?" Anissa glared at him.

He glared at her back and said, "Your friend ran off to see you. I was just fetching her."

"I'm not leaving, Dodger."

He turned his gaze to me, "Why not?"

"Because, I need Anissa. She's one of the greatest friends I've ever had. If they're killing her, then they're killing me too."

He looked at me and took my arm, "Julia, we're going back."

"No, I want to stay with my friend."

"You can't, Julia. Don't give yourself up for her."

"But I can't live without her."

"Julia, you have no choice. Don't take yourself down for a mistake that she did. She deserves to be punished, you don't."

Anissa glared at him, "Listen Dodger, I told her to stay with you. You're even lucky I said that."

"She shouldn't have come in the first place. Just be lucky I'm fond of your friend."

The guard walked in and said, "Times up." Anissa sniffed and sat against the wall as Dodger pulled me out. He dragged me out of the prison and walked down the street.

...

**ANISSA'S POV**

I looked as Dodger dragged Julia out with him. I sat against the wall and sighed as tears left my eyes. I don't want to be hanged, but no one believes me. I then had a flashback about how Dodger and Charley found me and took me to Fagin.

_I was asleep on a set of concrete stairs. My feet were aching for the unaccomplished search for my friend. I know those two boys took Julia. She wouldn't just disappear like that, but a part of me doesn't want to admit it. One thing we both learned is that if you're lost, you stay where you are until someone finds you. I began to wake up and heard the people around me. What made me suspicious is that behind me, I heard whispering. I got scared, turned and looked behind me. I jolted up and sped down the road. _

_The other day, those same exact boys took my friend, or at least I think they did. Now they are chasing me. I could hear them getting closer. I saw the nearest alleyway and ran into it. I have no idea how, but they must know their way around the alleys because I stopped when the blue coated boy ran from the other alleyway opening, He stopped in front of me. I looked behind me and the top hatted boy was standing there, blocking my way of escaping. The worst part was, there was no one around. 'Crap,' I thought to myself._

_"A girl like you shouldn't be wandering around all by yourself." The pale boy started the conversation._

_"If you're trying to flatter me, you're doing a horrible job." _

_The boy behind me snickered, "She's a feisty one, Charley. Not that I care, she isn't close to my type."_

_I thought for a moment. I noticed his attitude was just like Julia's, maybe more stern. His personality seems similar to hers, but he presents being more social. "Where's Julia?" I turned around to the top hatted boy._

_"If you're looking for your friend, we have her." Charley answered for his friend. I partly believed him. Julia wouldn't disappear. _

_I whipped around, "You don't have her. Julia's too smart to be captured by you two." _

_Charley glared at me, "No need to be nasty."_

_The boy behind me snickered and I turned to him. "What's so funny?"_

_He looked at me, "You think we don't have her?"_

_"No, I don't." I didn't want to believe it._

_"I like having your friend around. I'm actually quite fond of her." Then a smirk plastered onto his face, "She's quite pretty."_

_Did he just say that about my friend? How dare him! Julia would never like a guy like him, but she does like a guy with a bit of spunk to him. This boy has too much spunk. What if he did something to her? Charley snickered from behind. _

_"What did you do to her?" I snarled. If I find out that he laid a hand on her, he'll be in for it._

_"Oh nothing, not yet at least." Then he grinned like a mad man. I swear he did._

_"She would never like a guy like you." I scowled. I can't believe this guy! What if he hurt her?_

_"That's not what she told me." _

_"You bloody rat!" I spat. "Don't ever say that stuff about my friend."_

_"Oh yeah, she isn't here." Charley pointed out, "It's not like she'll see you outside anyways."_

_I glanced at Charley, but said nothing. I turned back to the tan coated boy, "Don't you dare touch her."_

_He looked at me with a serious expression. Yup, he is like Julia, in a way. "What's wrong? Are you upset that I chose her over you, or any other girl?"_

_"Eww!" I spat._

_"I'm just joking. Do you really think I'd like a girl like you? I'm more interested in your friend. She's lucky, the ladies love me." He smirked._

_Charley laughed. "The ladies fall all for ya."_

_"I know. What can I say, I'm a charmer." _

_The top hatted boy was getting me real mad. He's talking trash. "You better give her back to me." He was the one that chased her instead of me. Wait a minute, how come he didn't chase me? They didn't even look for me. Hm, interesting. Future blackmail will be in the way. He-he. _

_The long coated boy scoffed, "Oh yeah? And what happens if I don't?"_

_"Then I-" _

_I didn't get to finish what I was saying because someone grabbed me and put a handkerchief over my nose. I smelt a chemical and realized they were drugging me. It couldn't be Charley because the person's hand felt like it belonged to a man. I struggled and then slipped into darkness. I don't know how, but I woke up to someone carrying me over their shoulder. I looked and saw that it was indeed a man, but he had dark hair. His outfit consisted of Olive green. Charley and the other boy were right behind._

_"Thanks for helping us, Bill." Charley replied._

_"No problem. We can't have people knowing who we are. Dodger, the door."_

_The top hatted boy nodded and walked up the stairs. Dodger, that's an unusual name for a boy. That's when I decided to throw a tantrum. "Help me, somebody!" I shouted, struggling because of the man._

_"Be quiet." The man called Bill growled and put a gun to my head, "Or I'll blow your brains onto the floor."_

_I was silent. I was brought up a flight of stairs and a door opened. Bill put me down and had a grip on my arm. "Who do you think you are kidnapping me?" I shouted. I started kicking Bill, trying to get him off of me. Bill let go of me, but he pushed me to the floor. "Is that all you've got old man?"_

_Bill turned to me, "Shut it."_

_"Make me!"_

_Charley gave me a look, "Watch who you're talking to."_

_"Oh be quiet, you git. I know exactly who I'm talking too!" _

_The man named Bill went to hit me, but was interrupted. "Who's this?" I turned around and saw a kitchen filled with boys staring at me and an old man with bad teeth._

_"This is the other girl, Fagin." Dodger glared at me. _

_I glared at him, "I have a name. You should say it."_

_There were a few gasps from the boys and Dodger narrowed his eyes at me. Then, he shot back with, "If I wanted your name, I would have asked for it." This got the boys laughing, and I snarled at him._

_"Anissa!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned and saw Julia running toward me and she gave me a hug._

_"Julia!" I hugged her back. I released my grip and looked at her, "Did they hurt you?"_

_"No, they didn't. I'm fine."_

_"Did this maggot over here touch you?" I pointed my finger at Dodger who gave me a glare. The boys just stared at me._

_"No, Anissa. He didn't touch me."_

_That's when I realized that Dodger was trying to distract me, so I wouldn't see the man called Bill drug me from behind. But it does seem like he likes Julia. When Dodger talked about her, his eyes sparkled and when she came in and hugged me this minute, his eyes turned soft. Hm, interesting. I'll have to keep observing. This isn't the first time a guy has fallen head over heels for my best friend._

_"Are you talking to me like that?" the top hatted boy turned to me. "You don't know who you are messing with. Act like a lady, like Julia."_

_"Dodger, don't say that. She isn't one." Charley sneered. This got the others snickering._

_"I am a lady. You're just beneath my notice." _

_Charley glared at me, but said nothing. I rolled my eyes at him and Julia looked relieved to see me. This is going to be a long, boring life for me._

I couldn't cry anymore. I ran out of tears. At first, I thought Dodger was trying to trick me, saying those things about Julia. After a while, I caught on. Dodger loves Julia and I want him to have her and to take care of her, even though I don't like him that much. I can tell Julia feels the same way as him. I'm happy for her. She's had boyfriends, but I know that Dodger will be her best and her last. I know that if Fagin is found, the gang will be separated and Dodger will be sad because he will have a chance of not seeing Julia again. He said that to Nicky and Jackson when he told them.

_I was walking downstairs after Julia fell asleep. Dodger put stitches in her arm a couple of hours ago. The smaller boys are worried and Oliver keeps asking Fagin if he can check up on her. Dodger and Fagin reassured that she'll be a lot better soon. I know Julia doesn't feel good. She looks sick, and she works her butt off. Fagin had me get something for him. As I was going to get it, I heard Dodger and the older boys in the drinking room. Fagin was upstairs, making sure the younger boys were entertained. I sneaked over and listened to the conversation._

_"Dodger, do you like Julia?" Jackson asked._

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"The way you treat her."_

_"Yeah, I do."_

_"Aw, that's sweet, Dodger." Jackson said, "Don't be embarrassed. Julia's a fine lady."_

_"Yeah, one of the prettiest I've seen on the streets." Nicky added._

_"Yeah, like I said before Dodger, a real babe." _

_Dodger blushed. "Look, I think the others will find out soon. I don't know how they'll react."_

_"I bet they'll say the same exact thing." Nicky shrugged. _

_"Dodger, you're perfect for each other." Charley said with unison, "Sure, she doesn't talk that much, but she's serious. And she's so stinking stubborn."_

_Dodger chuckled, "She is, isn't she?"_

_"She isn't stubborn. You just like to tease her." Nicky turned to Charley._

_"Oh come on, cut me some slack." Charley defended himself, "I find it fun to annoy Julia. She seems like she can use a laugh. If I annoyed Anissa, she'd turn into King Kong." The boys snickered. I felt offended, but Charley's partly right._

_"I see the way she looks at you Dodger. I think she likes you too." Jackson assured, "I think the boys might be starting to notice. Even Oliver."_

_Dodger shrugged, "I can't help it."_

_"Dodger, don't be ashamed of it. Julia's one of those girls I'd tease out of any other girl around these parts." Charley said, "I've seen a few super pretty girls, but not as pretty as Julia."_

_"Yeah, she's something." Nicky agreed_

_Dodger smiled, "Yeah, she is."_

_"You know, if you want, we can help you two get closer." Jackson began._

_"Yeah, then you two will be together." Charley looked at his best friend, "Come on Dodger, you know you want too."_

_He smiled, "Look, as much as I'd liked that, I need to do this myself."_

_"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Nicky asked._

_"Yeah, I'm sure."_

_"What's wrong?" Charley seemed worried._

_Dodger sighed, "Its Anissa. I know she is up to something. What if something happens to us? I know that if the gang is separated, I probably won't see Julia ever again, and I don't want that. If it does, I'll search for her, and I won't stop until I find her."_

_"Aww." Charley crooned. "That's sweet, Dodger. You must really like her."_

_Dodger's face lit up, "Yeah, I do. I don't think I ever will stop liking her."_

_Jackson and Nicky smiled, "That's nice Dodger," Nicky said, "Don't worry, she'll come around."_

_"I hope so." Dodger fidgeted with his hands._

_I smiled. I know Julia likes him. I won't tell her, not yet at least. I quickly went into Fagin's room, got what he needed, and ran back upstairs._

I sighed. Dodger better take good care of her. When I'm gone, I'll be looking after them. I won't give up our great friendship for nothing. But that's when I remembered the plan that Oliver and I made up when he visited me last night, and I smirked. Maybe this plan will prevent me from being hanged after all, not that I doubt Oliver, but the plan was made so suddenly. I just hope that it does work, it has too.

…

**JULIA'S POV**

Dodger's literally dragging me through crowds of people. When there was less people around, I spoke. "Let go of me Dodger." I got out of his grip. He took my arm again and pulled me into an alley. I felt butterflies form in my stomach. Why is he dragging me into an ally? What's he going to do to me? I'll admit, I'm kind of scared. He turned a corner where there was no one in sight and me against the wall gently, standing right in front of me. My heart raced.

"Why did you run off like that?"

"Because, you tricked me and I needed to see my friend!"

He got close, "That was a bad idea Julia. You shouldn't have done that."

"Why? They're killing my friend even though she told the truth."

"She deserves it, Julia."

"How could you say that?" I gasped.

"She knew the consequences would be severe, but she did it anyway."

"She thought it was for the best. She regrets it, and I needed to see her, just once. The gang and you have never paid me in return Dodger. Don't you think that you could have thanked me for everything I've done?"

Dodger looked at me, "Look Julia, I'm sorry I tricked you. That was one the reasons why I wouldn't let you go. The paper said she was going to be hanged, and I knew you would have balled your eyes out, so I hid the paper from you."

"Dodger, what aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why won't you let me leave the house? Why did Charley always tease me? You always were around me Dodger. And how come when I had to sleep in your room, you-"

I didn't finish because Dodger put his hands on my shoulders and kissed me. I felt butterflies in my stomach. And it felt like sparks came out of me. After about five, long seconds, he stopped and looked at me, "That's why." I looked at him and saw the feeling in his eyes. I hid my smile.

"Julia," He sighed, "look, I'm sorry for everything. I love you so much. The first day I saw you I fell for you. I was scared that if you ran off, you'd never come back and that I would never see you again. That's why I wouldn't let you leave. I'm sorry, I really am. Anissa was right, I was hiding my feelings. I'm sorry about Anissa. I'd help you get her out, but I can't."

I hugged him and said, "Dodger, it's alright."

"No, it's not. I knew that the traps wouldn't believe her, but I didn't know that they would hang her. When Charley said they would, that's when I remembered that the traps will hang you for anything."

"Then why can't we go and get her?"

"Because, Fagin and Sikes don't want that to happen. If I did help you get her out, I'd betray everything they've ever given me."

I faced him, "Dodger, Fagin and Sikes don't matter right now. What matters is my friendship with her and never seeing her again."

"Look, Fagin was the only one that was supposed to know. I didn't think Bill would be there, and I knew that if he found out, something bad would happen. And something bad did happen, he murdered Nancy. It's my fault."

"Dodger, it isn't your fault. Bill has problems, and he shouldn't have killed Nancy. He was hung for a reason."

He sighed and looked at me, "I'm sorry. I really am."

I smiled, "I forgive you Dodger." He let out a relieved sigh. "Dodger, I feel the same way."

He looked at me confused, "What do you mean? You like me too?"

"I liked you for a long time, but I didn't think you'd like me back. It was the first day I saw you. I'm happy you feel the same way. Sorry for the trouble I caused."

He hugged me and I returned it.

...

_**LONDON, MAY 12**__**th**__**, 1836**_

_**10:00 A.M. **_

It's the day of Anissa's hanging. Fagin allowed me to go as long as Dodger and Charley went with me. Oliver wanted to come too, and I know that he likes Anissa, but something doesn't seem right. And when I say that something doesn't seem right, I mean that he's been acting a bit strange but the boys think it's because Anissa's being hanged. What if he tries to pull what he did at Bill's execution? He can't because I don't see Mr. Brownlow anywhere. We were standing toward the front, but more of the middle. I was shaking a little bit.

"Are you alright, little lady?"

I turned to Charley, "What do you think, Charley? My best friend is going to be hanged."

"Okay, I was just asking a question. Why didn't you peach on us anyways?"

Dodger heard what Charley said and turned to the both of us. It was still awkward after we kissed a month ago. We haven't told anyone yet. Though, we do kiss in private.

"Because Charley, I wasn't going to tell on you guys or anything like that. I just wanted to talk to her. I wanted to tell them I was the girl, but she didn't have a picture of me with her at that time, so she could only describe me. Plus, the man said that a few girls that had the same description or almost the same, came to get her out."

"They did that?"

"Yes Charley," I smirked, "She isn't as crazy as everyone thinks." I turned to Dodger who was looking at the noose of the rope and I saw him shiver a little bit. I know he isn't that fond of Anissa, but I know he doesn't want her hanged. I don't think Charley does either. That was when Anissa came out with the police. People were cheering and chattering. "How could they want her hanged?" I gasped.

"They think she's crazy." Dodger replied, "Plus, she does kind of deserves it. She did waste their time."

I rolled my eyes. But that's when I realized something. If there were other girls with my description, and they went to the jail to bail her out, why didn't she say any of those girls were me? They weren't, but she would have lived. Is she up to something?

Anissa held a piece of paper in her hands, "I wanted to say something before I leave. I know a lot of you know who Bill Sikes is."

"The woman murderer!" Some woman yelled

"The woman murderer?" Charley repeated, raising a brow.

Dodger gulped and shook his head. He took ahold of my hand and our fingers intertwined. My heart raced a million miles.

"Yes, he did murder his girlfriend." Anissa replied, "But that isn't the point of what I have to say. A lot of you heard that Nancy and I went to London Bridge. I'd like to clear some things up. Nancy is the woman that Bill murdered. She was part of Fagin's gang. She told on Fagin because they had Oliver and Mr. Brownlow wanted him back. They also were going to kill him."

Everyone gasped.

"They were going to kill him?" Charley's eyes widened. "Nancy and Anissa were right." Dodger looked down, his hand falling out of mine. I missed the feeling. "You knew, didn't you Julia?"

I nodded, "Why do you think Monks took me out with him?"

Charley turned to me, "They wanted you to kill Oliver?"

I shook my head, "No, he wanted to do that. He wanted me to do something else for him."

Charley turned to Dodger, who was quiet, "You knew, Dodger?"

"Julia told me." He said.

Before anything else could be said, Anissa continued, "Nancy and I went not just for Oliver, but for my friend and me. One of the boys who kidnapped my friend spied on us." She then looked up and saw me. I started to tear up. "She's right here in this crowd." Everyone was silent and they were looking around.

"What is she doing?" Charley asked.

"Ratting us out, that's what." Dodger took my hand again, "We're going."

"But Dodger, Fagin said I could see her." This time, I removed my hand away from his.

"I'd doubt you'd want to see her be hanged, Julia."

"This will be the only time I get to see her!"

Dodger got closer to me, "It's either we leave now, or Anissa peaches on us and they find the gang. Then, we could be hanged, sent to the gallows." I turned to the crowd. They're looking around for the person that Anissa described, and that person is me. I would be easy to spot because I was one of the only people with light hair. "Schreiber." Dodger hissed at her, gritting his teeth. I've never seen him like this, and by the look on Charley's face, he hasn't either.

"Dodger, it's okay."

"Okay?" He turned to me. "Your friend is telling on us. She was going to all along. I knew from day one she couldn't be trusted."

Anissa turned to Dodger who glared at her and some people looked at us. Their eyes widened. "It's her!" A woman chocked. Anissa rolled her eyes at Dodger, "She's right there!" she pointed to me and everyone else turned and gasped. "I know, you thought I was all crazy! But that is her!"

Dodger's grip on my arm tightened and I winched, "Dodger, you're hurting me." He glared at Anissa, "Schreiber!"

Anissa smirked, "Well, it's nice to see you too, Dodger." Charley remained quiet, but I glanced to see him come closer behind me.

"She is everything you described!" A man chocked.

"Yes, she is. And those two boys with her abducted the both of us!"

Everyone's now staring and I can't smile, I felt a small frown form onto my face. She's making a huge mistake! She should have never told on them, Fagin, wouldn't have kept us prisoner our whole lives anyways. I want to leave, but if I do, I could have a chance of not seeing Dodger again. I love him too much. I'll even miss, Charley, believe it or not. He may be annoying, but there are times where he's cheered me up.

"Julia!" Anissa smiled, with tears in her eyes.

"Hi, Anissa," I held mine in, getting emotional and seeing everyone looking at me. I really have missed her, but I don't want to leave, Dodger. But then again, she did betray me, and usually thinks of herself. Dodger may have been bossy, but he's shown affection towards me, and if it didn't seem like it, the feelings showed in his eyes, now that I think about it. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Fine?" She stared at me, "Those maggots have you! You deserve more." She then turned to Oliver, "Hi, Oliver."

He smiled, "Hi, Anissa."

Everyone gasped, again. "Oliver Twist!" Half of them cried out. Uh oh, we're in trouble now. Dodger held onto my left wrist, and before anyone could do anything, he sped off. He was pulling me though the crowd, with, Charley and Oliver, right behind us.

"Dodger, we just can't run!" I shouted at him.

"Really? We are right now." He pointed out.

"Seize them!" A man yelled and the crowd ran after us.

I then began to run, with tears in my eyes, as I felt Charley come up to my right arm and he took it, and they pulled me with them as the crowd got bigger. I know that, Dodger, would never let me go, and it's something I have to accept. But the thing is, I don't want to leave him, ever. But is it worth risking my friendship and life?

...

**NORMAL POV**

Esther and Joseph ran with the crowd, seeing Julia, Oliver and the two thieves ahead of them. The crowd began to split up as the taller boy took Oliver and the top hatted boy took Julia. I went the way Julia went and Joseph went the other. All of a sudden, we were running in circles because Julia and that boy quickly disappeared. Wow, he's good, I'll say that. I ran back to Mr. Brownlow's home, ready to tell him what I saw. He couldn't come because he's too busy, but I didn't need him too. I just wish I was fast enough so I could grab her and leave, but she'll be saved soon, because I have a backup plan. I just hope my backup plan works.

…

**JULIA'S POV**

Dodger and I closed the door behind us, breathing for air against the door. We just got back from a wild goose chase and lost Charley and Oliver in the process. We went upstairs and Dodger opened the door and plopped onto the couch, panting as the boys stared at us. I leaned against a chair in the living room.

Fagin got up, "Where's Oliver and Charley?" As if on cue, the two burst through the door and Charley led him into the living room and they sat with Dodger, catching their breaths. Oh dear, what are we going to tell Fagin?

"Julia, what happened?"

I looked at Dodger who nodded. I turned back to Fagin, "Anissa ratted us out and the crowd chased us."

Fagin slammed his hands onto the table which startled everyone, "She did what?" I nodded and if looks could kill, well, I'd be dead right now. I don't think I've ever seen Fagin so angry. "She must have known you guys would be there."

"And how would she know that?" Charley asked

Reality then slapped me across the face. When Monks took Oliver out to try and kill him, he didn't come back for a long time. What if he went to go and see Anissa? I turned to him and he smiled at me. I stared at him in amusement, not thinking he was capable of anything like that. Fagin must have seen it because he grabbed a whip and ran over to Oliver and I leapt and was between the two of them.

"I don't think so, Fagin."

"It seems as if he can't be trusted."

"I don't particularly blame him. You haven't been very…honest with him." I sneered and then smirked. Fagin gulped, realizing that I knew about Monks and him all along.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked but Charley and Dodger looked at the floor, knowing the truth.

"Dodger, Charley, lock Oliver in his room. He isn't allowed out until this whole thing blows over." Fagin ordered but they didn't move. They just glared at him and I smiled. Dodger and Mr. Bates going against Fagin, now, this is interesting. More interesting than when Oliver told Charley off when Dodger and him tried to make Oliver a pickpocket.

Fagin sneered, "Jackson, Nicky." The two nodded and grabbed Oliver and I went to get him back, but Dodger and Charley held me back.

"Get off me!" I shouted

"Shhh, Julia. We'll figure this out later." Dodger whispered

I got out of their grasp and went into my room and slammed the door, hearing Oliver screaming out for help, and I fell to the floor and tried my best not to cry.

…

_**LONDON, MAY 13**__**TH**__**, 1836**_

_**MORNING**_

Detective James and three policemen are in his office. Justin is standing up and the policemen are sitting. James paced around the room, "Everything makes sense. Nancy and Anissa go to tell Mr. Brownlow about Oliver, a boy named The Artful Dodger catches them and tells Fagin. Bet comes here with Monks and they say she was crazy, but it was most likely to keep Fagin safe because Nancy was murdered by Bill Sikes."

"But Justin," One cop began, "Who is this Artful Dodger boy? I still don't believe she's innocent."

"Don't be stupid, Andy," Justin snapped, "Nancy was murdered, and now Monks has been killed. No one knew of him but Bet and this pickpocket gang that's been mentioned. As for The Artful Dodger," He picked up a file and threw it onto the table, "I looked up on that: A few years ago, a boy came to the station and said a pickpocket gang took him in. When he was asked who took him to the gang, he said a boy that goes by the name, 'The Artful Dodger'. They wouldn't let him leave unless he joined because he knew of their identity and he denied and ran away, but not before gaining their trust. No evidence was found and they hung him, just like that."

"I remember that case." Johnson exclaimed, "That name sounded familiar to me. Well, now what do we do?"

Justin smiled, "We wait. We wait to attack. It musn't be so sudden, they'll suspect us. Give them some time."

_**NIGHTTIME **_

It's about nine at night and everyone is in the living room or the kitchen, smoking, drinking, and playing card games. I'm in the living room on the couch with Dodger, Charley, and Oliver. Fagin allowed Oliver to come out for a little while but he has to be watched. The two of us are watching Dodger and Charley play slap jack, and Dodger put his pipe into his mouth as Charley laughed and took a sip of his drink. Charley's wasted.

"Charley, lay off the alcohol, will you? You're wasted." I pointed out

"I'm quite alright." He slurred and stared to laugh, and Dodger laughed back and shook his head with a smile on his face.

Dodger turned and nudged me and nodded toward the kitchen. Fagin opened the door and left quietly and Dodger and I exchanged glances. Why would Fagin leave? Something isn't right. We waited for him to come back and he has the paper in his hands. He closed the door and began to read it and looked scared and shocked.

"Boys! And Julia!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and noticed that Fagin has the paper in his hands. He narrowed his eyes and took a seat, "There's something you all need to know."

"And what would that be?" I sneered, causing some of the boys to glare at me and for me to roll my eyes. If only they knew.

Fagin cleared his throat, "The traps have decided to bring back Anissa's case." The boys gasped and Oliver and I smiled. No way! He looked at the paper, "Apparently, after her so called hanging, a few people came to the station and said they have heard of Julia and her before. The police are now becoming smart my dears, because they have linked Nancy's murder, Bill's execution, and Anissa's story together."

Oliver and I looked at each other and I almost slapped Charley when he took another sip of his bourbon. I grabbed it from him and he pouted at me, but turned away when I glared at him. Dodger chuckled and took my hand in his.

"And it's not just that, Monks is dead!" Fagin shouted and the boys gasped. I, on the other hand, sat there with my mouth wide open. Monks, dead? How? That's when I realized something. "He was found shot right in the chest, and you know what that means? It means that someone has killed him and my guess is that it's either Mr. Brownlow or-"

"Bet." I finished and they all turned to look at me. "She must have done it. Bill was hung because he murdered Nancy. Mr. Brownlow didn't know who Monks was, so it must have been her." I then stood up.

"She went with him to the police and tried to convince them that Anissa was lying." Jackson pointed out

I turned to him, "Yes, she did do that. Only if she was forced too." I then looked at Fagin, "There's a reason why she killed him Fagin, and he got close with you. If she killed him, it was for a good cause. Would you like to share it?"

Fagin glared at me, "There's nothing to be said, my dear."

"There's nothing to be said? Fagin, that's complete and utter bullshit and you know it!" I shouted, and the boys just stared at me. Fagin didn't say a word.

"He took me with him to have me help him kill all of you and when I objected, he tried to hurt me! Oliver told me he took him out to kill him himself." The boys gasped. "Let's just face it, he only used you to get to Oliver because he wanted Oliver gone. That's why he must have peached on Bill. If Bill was out of the picture, he could get to Oliver and kill all of us after. Bet knew it and got rid of him before he could do anything more. It's not just that, he paid you to keep him here, which says a lot about you. You wanted Oliver dead, didn't you?"

Fagin gulped, "Julia, it's for the best. I'm a criminal. Oliver was framed and he could have said something. Not to mention that Monks would have killed him, not me. I'm completely innocent in it."

Oliver gasped, but I continued, "Oliver's here because of your own selflessness and greed! If he died, you'd be an accomplice of a conspiracy!" I shouted at the old man and the boys stared at the two of us, shocked on what's being revealed to them. Oliver knew Monks wanted him dead, but by what Fagin just said, he didn't know that the elder was in on it. "And now that Monks is dead, they'll suspect that Bet and he were lying. They'll believe Anissa, and then you'll die like the others have, like you should have years ago. I hope you rot in hell." I then slammed the door open and walked out, sitting outside thinking through everything that had just happened. And for once, Dodger didn't go chasing after me.

...

**NORMAL POV**

Toby and Barney are at their home, reading the paper, relieved to see that they aren't in it. Toby got up and said to Barney, "The gang's safe for now. Since they found Monks, they'll become suspicious of all these murders and start to wonder if Anissa was telling the truth or not."

"Well, no one knows of us, so we shouldn't worry."

"Let's get out of London." Toby suggested, "We need to leave for a while until everything cools down."

"But we have to find out why Bet killed Monks." Barney reminded

"I think I already know why."

**BET'S POV**

I am home, reading to the paper and smiling to myself. Monks is dead, and it's all thanks to me. Most sane people would feel guilty about such a crime, but I'm not. It had to be done before he killed more people. If it was me on that floor, he wouldn't feel a thing. Yes, I was shocked because I didn't think I'd actually shoot him, even though I planned too. It just happened, but I know that God will forgive me. Now that Monks is out of the gang, the security of the gang is safer. They may be found, but they're safe for now, and at least Oliver and Julia aren't harmed. The way Julia stood up to him is amazing and it was my time to return the favor, so I got rid of him before he did something bad. Who knows what he would have done with her. But why would he spare her life? Something doesn't make sense. Maybe I should investigate a little bit.

I broke out of my thoughts as there was a knock at my door. Curious to who it would be, I walked over and I felt butterflies in my stomach. What if it's the police? I opened the door and saw Toby and Barney standing there. "Toby? Barney? Why are you here?"

"You know why we're here, Bet." Toby said. "Your bracelet was at the crime scene." He stepped through the doorway with Barney behind him.

I gasped and looked at my wrist to see my bracelet gone. How could I not have noticed?

"Monks and you went over to the police to lie about Anissa. He forced you, didn't he?" Toby asked and I didn't say anything. "Tell us everything. Don't leave out any detail."

…

**JULIA'S POV**

I'm sitting outside at the bottom of the steps. It's dark and a bit chilly out but I like the cold so it isn't bothering me that much. I'm thinking about what I said to Fagin earlier when I heard someone coming down the stairs. I glanced but said nothing and they took a seat next to me. I knew it was Dodger just by the outline of his hat.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm alright, Dodger."

"I've never seen you that mad."

"Never underestimate the quiet ones." I smirked in the dark and I could feel him smirking.

"I knew Fagin tried getting rid of Oliver when you told me, but it's hard to hear it from him, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I think Oliver knew when Monks came to get him."

"How would he know? None of us knew."

"You weren't supposed too. Monks wanted all of you gone, why we wanted me to help, I haven't got a clue. And how Oliver knew, well, like I said, never underestimate the quiet ones."

"Are you cold?" He asked and I was going to say not, but guys do this when they like a girl. I got close to him and he opened up his coat, wrapped an arm around me and my head was on his shoulder as part of his large coat covered me. Well, this is different. I'm not cold anyways, so I don't mind. He turned to me, "I'm sorry Julia, for everything."

I smiled and I could see the outline of his face, "It's okay, Dodger." We both leaned in when a bright light shone in our faces, blinding the two of us and causing us to put our hands in front of our faces.

"Julia McGrath" I heard a man say and opened my eyes to see a Detective and two cops. I gasped, they found us! "You need to come with us."

Dodger's hand went around my own and before anyone could do anything, he sped up the stairs dragging me along. The police were right behind us. Dodger got us inside just in time and locked the door. The police are banging outside and Dodger ran up the steps yelling, "The traps are here! They're here! Pack your things!"

I saw a swarm of boys come down the stairs and run into different rooms. Charley grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs, "Julia, stay up here."

"Charley, it's me that they want. I have to go." I'm not going to lie, a part of me is sad to leave, but I must do what I have too.

Charley hugged me, "If I never see you again, take good care of yourself…and Dodger." He added the last part.

I laughed and held onto him tightly, "I will, I promise."

"If I die, name your son after me."

"Sure, Charley. Whatever you want." I laughed and felt a tight lump in my throat. It's over.

Dodger took my arm and took me to my room as there was a bang from downstairs, indicating that the police got in and there were screams and yells of protest. Dodger closed my door and I saw his bag on his back. He's leaving. He kissed me and gave me a hug, "I'll come back, I promise." Then before my very eyes, he leapt out the window and was gone like the wind.

Shock hit me for a few moments but then I broke out of it. "Dodger?" I ran to the window and saw that in a flash, he was gone. He's careful, sneaky and fast. "Dodger!" I called out. Where is he going?

I heard footsteps and turned around to see a young looking Detective by the door. He isn't the same one from downstairs, or maybe he could be. I wasn't really paying attention. He walked up to me and took my arm, "Julia, I'm detective Justin Smith. I need you to come down to the station."

Fear hit me. What if everyone gets hung? "What about Dodger? What about the gang? Will they be hung?"

Justin shook his head, "Fagin will be. We still don't know what to do with the boys but we'll think of something but I promise you that they won't be hung. And Dodger, well whoever he is, he's sneaky. I'll tell you that."

I smiled, "Yeah, he's called the Artful Dodger for a reason."

"We'll try to find him but no promises. Let's get you to the station." And with that he led me out of the old, empty house. I breathed fresh air and felt relaxed for some unknown apparent reason. Maybe it's because Bill and Monks are dead and Fagin will be too but as long as the gang is alive and I get to see Anissa, that's all that matters to me.


	20. A Fine Life

**CHAPTER 20: A Fine Life**

* * *

_**LONDON: MAY 13, 1836**_

_**10:00 P.M.**_

**JULIA'S POV**

I am sitting down on a chair in Detective Justin's office. A few hours ago, he brought me here along with the whole gang, except Dodger. Dodger just left. Why? I haven't got a clue. Probably because he has a nickname and is known as a great pickpocket and I know Dodger doesn't want to lose that title. Maybe it's fear about behind hanged, like many criminals fear. Justin came into the room and closed the door behind him. He sat down at his desk,

"Could you tell me how you found these pickpockets?"

I sighed, there's so much to tell. I'll start from the beginning and share the more important facts and things that went on. "Anissa and I were orphans living in a workhouse with no knowledge of our family or our parents. We ran away to London because we didn't want to be workhouse girls or to be treated poorly so a man named Mr. Lancaster took us with his horse. We got to London and Anissa and I saw Dodger and Charley steal, so they kidnapped us."

"Did they ever let you out of the house?"

I shook my head, "They allowed me to go out on rare occasions. If I went out, Dodger had to go with me. They never trusted Anissa because when we saw them steal, Anissa noticed they were acting weird and wanted to investigate. She then said to run so we ran for our lives. They feared that she'd peach on them, but she only thought about it when Oliver was framed."

"When was it Anissa wanted to peach on them?"

"A few months ago. Nancy only did it because Oliver went with Mr. Brownlow and they took him back. She didn't want him to live a life of crime. Not just that, Monks partnered with Fagin to get rid of Oliver. Nancy wanted him to be safe."

"Is that why she was killed?"

"No, Bill killed her for peaching. He didn't know about Monks plan."

"Why did Monks want Oliver dead?"

"They're half brothers with a wealthy ancestry. Their parents wanted the fortune to only go to Oliver but he wouldn't unless he was involved in crime, so Monks tried to frame him to get the fortune for himself."

"Wow, that's very sad to hear. Why would he get rid of Bill?"

"Bill took Oliver to the Brownlow's to rob their home. Oliver cried out for help and because of that, Bill wanted to kill Oliver himself, but Monks already wanted to kill the boy himself. Bill was just an accomplice to him, to help him get rid of Oliver. After that, he'd het rid of the rest. I should know, he wanted me to kill everyone in the gang but Oliver."

Justin's eyes widened, "He did?"

I nodded, my hand resting on my forehead, "He took me out a few days ago, and told me if I got rid of the gang, he'd get Anissa out of jail and give us money to start a new life, which is all Anissa and I wanted."

"Why would he spare you but not the gang?"

I shrugged, "He's dead, so we'll never know his motives, but the gang was a threat to him. They could have ratted him out. I wouldn't do that. I couldn't, I wasn't allowed out of the house. I guess a part of him felt bad for me.

Justin stood up, "Well, we need you here. I'll give you a spare room to sleep in."

I smiled, "Thank you."

He smiled back, "No problem. Follow me." He opened the door and led me down a hallway and then he turned a left. He opened another door which led to a guarded room. The guard nodded at Justin, who nodded back and he led me down a hallway of locked doors, which I realized are jail cells. He opened a door and inside was a person, a very familiar looking person.

"Anissa!"

"Julia!"

We ran towards one another and squeezed each other, cutting off our oxygen. I felt my eyes water and Anissa was crying. I heard the door close, but not lock. Anissa and I kept hugging one another, not letting the other go and for the first time in a while, I felt weight lift off my shoulders, mostly because I know that everyone is safe. Monks and Bill are dead, and Fagin will most likely be too, and that's all that matters to me.

...

_**MAY 14, 1836**_

_**9:00 A.M.**_

I opened my eyes and stretched; seeing Anissa all dressed and ready to go somewhere. Is there something important today? We just reunited, can't it wait? She's applying some makeup on, not noticing that I'm awake. Anissa wearing makeup? Something's up. "Anissa, where are you going?"

She turned to look at me, "I'm doing an interview for the press. They're publishing our story in the paper later today." She grinned, "We're going to be a hit! We'll be popular!"

"How long will you be?" I stood up, "We just reunited again. I want to spend time with you."

Anissa smiled, but it looked sad for some reason. It's like she's hiding something from me, like she'll be gone for a while, "We will, when I'm done with everything I need to do."

I raised a brow, "What do you mean by that? Are you going somewhere?"

She nodded and her eyes began to tear up, "I have things I need to do; to fix and discover."

"Like what?"

"It doesn't matter, Julia." She sighed and came over to me and took my hands in hers, "Look, Julia, I love you, you're the only friend I can have and a great person to me. We're like sisters, but these are things I need to do alone. Please, go and stay with Dodger. You need to stay here in London, then when I eventually come back, we can go and get parents together. The police want us to enjoy being outside for a while, so use it to your advantage. Don't worry about me."

I feel like crying. She's leaving to do what it is she needs too. Maybe she's trying to find herself, she knows nothing about her family, and neither do I. I'm not that interested in knowing my family, but I guess she has things to discover. I won't hold her back, I'll let her do what she needs too, but she has to come back. She's the only friend I've had, the only friend I want and the only friend I need. Though, I do think of the boys as my family, even Charley, even though he pisses me off from time to time. What will I do without her?

"I don't know where he went. He kissed me goodbye and disappeared. Maybe he doesn't want to be caught."

"I don't think it's that, Julia. I think he has some things to take care of, just like I do. Trust me, I need to do this. I won't forget you."

"Will you come back?" I whispered

She smiled, "Only for you. I couldn't leave you behind."

I hugged her one last time, "Just promise me you'll tell me what it is you had to fix and discover."

"All the way!" She smiled, hugged me one last time and left the jail cell, leaving me all alone. I took a deep breath and sat down on the bottom bunk, and tried to hold myself together. I have to trust her on this one, she'll be back. Right now, I have to figure out what I'm going to do and where I'm going to go. I don't know what I'm going to do. This type of stuff makes me stressed, but I'll find a place to live, eventually. Until then, I'll just have to stay here.

...

**NORMAL POV**

**10:00 A.M. **

A short, top hatted teen boy walked into the police station and asked to speak to a boy named Charley. The office clerk led him to a room with a table in it and white walls. The boy thanked the clerk and walked inside, his friend's head perking up and brightening up when he saw who came to visit him. "Dodger!" The boy jumped up and ran over to hug the top hatted boy, who hugged his best friend. They stayed that way for a few minutes and let go of each other.

"Dodger, you came back!"

Dodger smiled, "Of course I did, Charley. I couldn't go without saying goodbye to you."

"You know Dodger, they're publishing us in the paper. They also allowed us to have families, we're going to be adopted."

Dodger's eyes saddened, "Is that so?" Would this mean their friendship is over? Would they never see each other again?

Charley nodded, "And I was adopted. I was going to give you my address when I could reach you, but you know-" he wiggled his eyebrows, "there is Little Lady. I knew the one person you'd come back for is her, so I was going to give it to her in case you did come back for her, then she'd give it to you." Charley stepped up, "But I know you better than that, you would have came back, especially for her."

Dodger nodded, "Yes, I would have, but I can't see her now. I have things I need to do. Just don't tell her anything."

"I won't, I promise. You know, Fagin's going to be hanged soon, and knowing her, she'll go. Go over and meet up with her."

Dodger grinned, "That sounds like a great idea. But it'll be hard for me. Fagin was the only family I had, besides the gang. He was like a father to me, what will I did without him?"

Charley put a hand on Dodger's shoulder, "You have the boys, Julia, and me. You'll be fine. But I want to come to the hanging and be with Julia and you one last time before they take me."

"Where are you moving too?"

"Greenland, I think." Charley answered and Dodger sighed as his friend handed him a paper with his new address on it.

"I'll write to you every week." Dodger laughed and hugged Charley, "See you, brother. I'll miss you."

Charley hugged him back, "I'll miss you too, and you better!"

And with that, Dodger nodded his head as if to say 'goodbye' and walked down the hallway, feeling his throat tightening up of nerves and relief. Monks and Bill, two dangerous criminals and threats to Fagin and the gang are gone, and there are those that have been loyal to Fagin and he hates how those that were loyal have to see the old man get hanged, but it must be done. Dodger turned around and looked down the hallway, having the urge to find Julia and hold her tight and take her with him, but he can't, not now. He has stuff he needs to do and finish. And with that, he turned around and slowly walked towards the door, took one last glance towards the hallway, and walked out, leaving everyone temporarily behind.

...

**_LONDON: MAY 16, 1836_**

**_12:00 P.M. - MIDDAY_**

**JULIA'S POV**

It's been a few days since I came to the police station, since Anissa left and since I've seen anyone from the gang. I'm still in the same room Anissa and I stayed in and I haven't been up to anything really, just wondering what I will be doing after Fagin is hanged. Speaking of Fagin, they published our story in the paper, how they found us and what's happening to the boys, Fagin and me, and how Anissa and Dodger disappeared. Though, Anissa's small interview is in the paper and our photos are in it. Apparently, from what I've heard, everyone's been buying it and it's a hit. One of the most popular stories London's had, if that's possible. Someone should bury it somewhere so someone from the future will find it, I think that'd be cool.

I was broken out of my thoughts when there was a knock at the door. I turned to face it and said, "Come in." and a small figure came into the room. It's Oliver! And boy, does he look clean! He's wearing a silk suit and has his hair gelled to the side. It reminds me of when Nancy and Bill kidnapped him and he came wearing an expensive suit and with hair gelled the same exact way it is now. "Oliver!" I stood up and pulled him into a small, gently hug. I noticed he looks a couple inches taller. He's up to my ear now; I feel short.

He hugged me back and looked up at me with a smiled, "Mr. Brownlow let me live with him again."

"That's wonderful news, Oliver. I'm happy for you."

Oliver looked at me, "I talked to him about Anissa and you, and he wants you two to stay and live with us."

I almost chocked on nothing. Yeah, nothing. That's how shocked I am. "Live with you?"

He nodded, "We'll be a family, You'll have a younger brother and I'll have two older sisters. That's all we wanted, right? To have families?"

I sighed, where do I begin, "Oliver, Anissa isn't here."

He raised a brow, "What do you mean? The newspaper reporters interviewed her! It's all over the paper!"

"She left London. She told me she has things she needs to fix and discover on her own, then she disappeared. She didn't give me details, but I haven't got a clue to where she went or how long she will be, or when she'll return. But I can't live with you."

"What? Why?"

I knelt down to reach head level with him and put my hands on his arms, "Because Oliver, Dodger and I love each other. I don't know where he went, but when he returns, like he promised he would, I'm going with him. I'm destined to be with him, but I will write to you as much as I can."

Oliver threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly, "I'll miss you." He whispered

I lifted his head up to face mine and I saw his tear stricken face. "Hey, don't cry." I said softly, "I'll visit you soon, I promise." And we stayed that way for a while, just hugging each other in silence, that is until Mr. Brownlow came by with some girl who at first I didn't recognize, but memories of Bill's hanging came back to me. That's when I realized who she is, I just don't remember her name. I let go of Oliver who turned to the three of us and I walked over to the girl, "I remember you. You stepped on my foot at Bill Sike's hanging. I'm starting to think you did that on purpose."

The taller girl smiled, "Ha, that was actually by accident. Let's call it fate, alright? But yes, that's me. I'm Esther, Esther Lancaster." I gasped, I know that last name. Mr. Lacaster, the man who drove Anissa and me to London is her father! "Yes, I'm Mr. Lancaster's daughter, and my brother Joseph is here too, but he's with Bet right now. He's helping her leave this part of London."

"She's moving?"

Esther nodded, "Too much commotion and fame. She wants a fresh start."

"Did you help her kill Monks?"

"What a smart girl you are. Yes, I did. My father read the paper about Anissa a while ago and remembered you two. He told my brother and me to help convince the police Anissa's innocent, but they didn't believe me when I went. I got Nancy's and Brownlow's personal records-don't give me that look." How did she manage to do that? Hm, I'm starting to like her. "That's how we got their addresses. We bumped into them at Bill's hanging and teamed up with them."

I smiled, "Thank you, for everything. If it weren't for you, Monks would still be alive and Anissa would probably be dead. Thank your father for me."

"He's dead." She said I gasped, "He died after giving us instructions to help you out. He may not have looked it, but his immunity was always a bit bad. It got owrse only this year. Thank god my brother and I didn't take after him."

"I'm sorry for your loss. I really am. He was a great man."

Esther sniffed, trying not to try, "Thank you, and yes, he was. Well, it was nice to see you again, but I have to get back home. I don't need to see Fagin hanged, but it was nice meeting you again."

"You too." I smiled and hugged her, which she returned, and the three of them left. I sat back down on the bed and thought to myself. Mr. Lancaster barely knew us and wanted to help us, there's always good somewhere in this world. And with that, I laid down and wondered about everything that's happened and where Anissa and Dodger are. I hope they're okay, but knowing them, they most likely will be. No one knows of Dodger anyways. He'll be okay, I know he will.

...

_**LONDON: May 19, 1836**_

_**1:30 P.M. **_

**JULIA'S POV**

It's way after Fagin, the gang and Oliver and I were found, and a few days after Anissa disappeared for good, when Oliver said Anissa and I could live with him at Mr. Brownlow's home and when I talked to Esther. A few days after the police took us to the station, the boys were taken by them to the orphanage, some of them have already been adopted.

Jackson and his brother were sent to Germany to live with the wealthiest family in Guiselheim. Bet left London, moved farther into England and supposedly got married. How that happened? I'll never figure out, but she didn't invite anyone to it. She wanted it to be a private wedding, but she send me a card and apologized for everything, and I wrote to her back. Oliver was returned to Mr. Brownlow and Nicky was taken in by a family that promised to give him a good education. Charley was taken in by a young couple in Greenland.

Basically, the boys were taken in by wealthy families. How they all became rich, I haven't got a clue, but Charley told me he overheard them say they'll turn the boys into strong, educated upper class 'gentleman'. I', guessing they called the boys weak, dumb, and slobs, but I won't repeat what they said. Besides, the boys love their new families and their families adore them.

Since the rest (Cameron, Chris and Xavier) haven't been adopted yet and are in custody, they can't leave without an adult, so they won't see Fagin being hanged, and from what I've heard, they don't want to see it. I am alone. Anissa was doing an interview for the press, the last time I saw her. Apparently, we're famous, I hope it dies down. I hate people pointing me out and asking how I managed to survive. What they don't realize is that I just worked around the house, but what they don't know won't hurt them. I was in the middle of the cheering crowd. The cops brought out Fagin who was mumbling and saying the names of his ex-workers.

"What's wrong with him?" I heard one person say.

"He's under stress." Another answered.

I didn't pay much attention to what the cops were saying, but I knew they were also talking about Anissa and me. The crowd continued to cheer and they put the rope over Fagin's neck. The old Jew was mumbling and having a tantrum. "What is this? Where am I? Oliver, Charley, Dodger! What did you get today? Julia, Anissa, help me set the table, please!" He let out a shout, but he didn't get to finish because the rope levered him up, hanging him.

I gasped and put my hands over my mouth as the crowd cheered louder than before. From the corner of my eye, I saw a top hat and a long, tan coat. I turned and saw Dodger standing there, looking down when Fagin was dead with Charley. He turned and saw me, widening his eyes. His blue eyes on my blue, gray, and green hazel ones. I stood there, but made my way over to him, and he did the same. He hugged me and I returned it. Charley came running over and stood by my side.

"I thought the traps sent you away." Dodger sounded worried.

I let go of the hug, "No, I ran off. They were going too, but they wanted Anissa and me to enjoy the place for a while since we were always inside. You didn't come back right away, so I thought that they found and took you." Charley gave me a small hug from the side and I kind of hugged him back.

Dodger shook his head. "Nope, I ran off that day and hid. I am the Dodger, after all." He gave a smile.

I smiled back, but then frowned, remembering Anissa. "Have you seen Anissa?"

He shook his head, "No, I haven't. I thought you did."

"I did, but she said she had a lot of things to do. She said goodbye and disappeared."

"It's alright, little lady, you have us." Charley smiled.

I turned to him and made a face, "Oh lord. Kill me already." Charley made a face and slugged me which caused Dodger and me to laugh. I was looking at Dodger when I caught the glance of a teen boy around the same age as Dodger and me, maybe a bit older. I looked at Dodger again and then at the boy seeing that he's staring at me. Dodger caught on because he turned to look at the boy and sneered. That's when it hit me, he looks kind of familiar. My eyes widened. Oh my gosh, it's Lawrence! I walked past Dodger, "Lawrence?"

Lawrence smiled as Dodger and Charley walked up to us, "Hey, Julia. Well, would you look at that, you're famous? All of England knows about you." For some reason, Charley quietly took ahold of my wrist as if to protect me.

"I figured that."

He laughed, "I see that you're still a smart ass. Maybe an even bigger one from the last time I saw you."

"What do you take me for?" I smirked seeing that Dodger was just staring at him, "Dodger, this is Lawrence. Lawrence, Dodger." I turned to Charley, "This is, Charley."

"I thought my name was Joker, little lady."

"It will be when we get you green and purple face paint." I smirked causing Charley to scowl.

"Nice to meet you." Lawrence replied but it seemed fake. I narrowed my eyes, what's his problem? Does he still have a thing for me?

"I guess." Charley replied which caused Lawrence to glare at him and for me to slug him. He poked my nose and I glared which caused him to stop. I guess I'm not the only one that thought Lawrence's statement sounded fake.

"Likewise." Dodger smirked, with sarcasm clearly dripping from his voice. Charley glared at Lawrence. Dodger then turned to me, "How do you know him?"

"He lived at the workhouse with me." Then I rolled my eyes, "He even liked me."

Lawrence shrugged, "Well, I know what you like but I see you already have it."

I narrowed my eyes, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah, what's that supposed to mean?" Charley repeated my question. Then he added, "Enlighten us."

"You have a thing for guys like me and you're now with these guys right here."

"Nah, it's Dodger, boy. I'm just a loyal friend." Dodger glared at Charley for his statement but Charley winked. What's he up too?

Lawrence looked him up and down, "He doesn't seem much of a bad boy to me. If anything he seems just of a thief." Motioning to Dodger.

"Are you retarded? Thieves are bad boys." Charley put emphasis on bad boys.

"Best one around and don't forget it either, kid." Dodger smirked. Now I see what Charley's up too. He's trying to get Lawrence mad which will make him want to leave. He wants Dodger to show off. If anything, it's making Lawrence want to stay and argue, but they'll come up with something.

"You're a phony, Lawrence. You changed yourself to make me like you. Dodger was already everything I liked." This caused Dodger and Charley to smile and for Lawrence to narrow his eyes. "And unlike you, he may be a thief but he is a gentleman. Believe it or not. He was raised to be a criminal you weren't so stop trying to act tough like one." Charley and Dodger let out an 'O'.

"I don't see what he has that I don't, but if it's what you like, then help yourself."

Dodger walked past me and stood right in front of Lawrence, "Wow, you're not much of a gentleman are ya? Disrespecting a lady and her man. Don't get me wrong she's a handful but I'd never talk to her like you are now. No wonder why she doesn't like you." I gasped in awe at what Dodger said and the fact Lawrence is a lot taller says a lot.

"Oh please, Dodger, you're nothing but a thief that people feel sorry for."

"And you're a workhouse boy clearly interested in the criminal life because you came to see my boss hung. And he raised me that way as a kid what else could I have done to live? Be a workhouse boy? Too unmanly for me." He smirked and I laughed.

Charley stepped in front of me, "I see that you only came here to see her and that you're jealous because she chose Dodger over you. She chose a man not a boy. And she likes boys like us because we do have soft sides. You're nothing but trash." Dodger stared in shock at what Charley said but patted him on the shoulder.

"You must be too. That is what Julia goes for."

"Excuse me?" I sneered but Charley out his arm out in front of me. "If I liked trash I would have gone out with you. Believe me when I say that."

The two laughed as Lawrence's mouth opened wide. Dodger then shook his head, "If we were trash, which we aren't we have a reason to be. We were raised up by criminals you weren't." Then he got close, "I've known some of the top criminals in London and I still do. I'd watch it if I were you."

Lawrence gulped but acted 'tough'. Charley stepped up too," "Yeah, you never know we just may become the next feared criminals. In that case, if that ever does happen, you'll be the first person we come for. That's a promise."

Lawrence glared at all of us and stomped off, not looking back at us once. I turned to hug the two of them, "Thanks, guys."

"No problem, little lady." Charley smiled, "Well, I must be going. My new family is waiting for me. Dodger, you have my address." Dodger nodded, "See you two around."

I threw my hands around Charley, who seemed rather surprised by it. "Hey, Joker, you may be annoying, but I'll miss you a ton."

"Oh, I know you will, little lady. You're not that unpredictable, but I will miss you too." Then he stared at me, "May I?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, just this one time." He wiggled my nose, said goodbyes once more and walked off, disappearing into the descending crowd of people. I smiled back, but then my face went blank as I turned to Dodger. "Well, now what? Nancy's dead, Bill is in jail, Bet moved, Fagin was hanged, and the gang's getting families."

Dodger looked at me, "Well, I love you, and you love me." He took my hand in his, "Julia, will you run away with me?"

"Dodger, it's not that I don't want to be with you, I do, but where will we go?" This is like Anissa and me leaving a year and a half ago.

"We'll stay in London, but farther in. There's too much going on."

I stared at Dodger, "Will we ever see the boys again?"

"Yeah, we will. Before they left, I got their new addresses."

I smiled, "Dodger, let's go. We have a life to live." Dodger put and arm around me, and we walked through the smaller crowd of people, and not once did anyone come up to us. It's all over, once and for all. And I'm happy. I just hope that wherever Anissa went too, she finds and discovers what she's looking for, and that she comes home safe. But for now, I'm going to do what the two of us wanted to when we first came to London, live a life of my own, a life that I want to live.

...

_**GREENLAND: May 1836**_

_**4:00 P.M.**_

**NORMAL POV**

Mrs. Corney is sitting at her desk, reading the last paragraph of the weekly paper. When she was done, she set it down and smiled, happy to hear that Julia and Anissa are okay. She got up and walked over to the window to see the girls outside running around or sitting down talking. It made the older lady think back to when Anissa and Julia were younger, running the same fields just like the girls outside, always running around and happy to be around each other. She felt tears dwell in her eyes, and knew that the two young women would be safe.

The older woman always thought of those two girls as her own daughters, and it broke her to hear about them leaving, but that's apart of growing up, moving on and going your own way, and that's what the girls did and in the end, it did them justice.

* * *

**Hello,**

**I would just like to thank everyone that has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. It means a lot to me and it has come to an end, but I enjoyed writing it. All good things must come to an end. I hope you all like it. And feel free to check out my other stories. **

**\- Julia**


End file.
